


Легенда о Белом Ястребе: Взлёт

by daana, suricate



Series: Легенда о Белом Ястребе [1]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 82,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: Гриффит хочет сделать карьеру в корпорации "Мидланд", Гатс любит рулить большими дронами, ангелы Длани Господней знают, что все должно вернуться на круги своя.





	1. Начало пути

**Author's Note:**

> Фик можно читать как ориджинал, но если вы не знакомы с мангой Миуры Кэнтаро "Берсерк", вы встретите здесь серьезные спойлеры важных событий канона. Если знакомы — вам может показаться, что канон то и дело предстает в несколько искаженном виде; все в порядке, вам это не кажется.
> 
> "Взлёт" — первая часть "Легенды о Белом Ястребе". Когда появится продолжение, сюда будет добавлена ссылка.

_ГАТС: Зачем ты меня спасал? Я ведь…_  
_ГРИФФИТ: Ты мой друг. Этого достаточно._

_(сценарий «Легенды о Белом Ястребе», 898 г. П.К.)_

  
**_Все вышло из-за имени_**  
  
По экрану поплыли титры. Возле потока имен улыбался и подмигивал красный амулет, качаясь в такт победной мелодии. Гатс расправил затекшие плечи: сам того не заметив, последние полчаса он просидел неподвижно. В зале вспыхнул тусклый неровный свет, Гриффит в соседнем кресле шевельнул пальцами над коленом, выключая проектор, и встал. Покосился на Гатса, улыбнулся:  
— И как тебе?  
— Нормально. — Гатс поднялся следом, потянулся. Снял неудобные старинные очки, без которых это кино невозможно было смотреть, вместо них надвинул со лба свои, предназначенные для допа. — Лучше, чем в прошлый раз.  
На большом экране старая трехмерка и правда производила впечатление. Или дело было в самом фильме — но фильм-то Гатс видел и раньше, едва попав к ястребам. Тогда он не впечатлился: столетней давности трехмерное изображение, перенесенное в дополненную реальность, смотрелось хреново, а сюжет оказался не сложнее сказок, которые рассказывала в приюте Ева. В тот раз Гатс терпеливо досмотрел, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гриффита пожал плечами и сказал: «Ну, нормально», — почти так же, как сейчас. Гриффит тогда прищурился, пробормотал еле слышно: «Не надо было торопиться», — и Гатс не понял, к чему это относилось, к фильму или к тому, как стремительно Гриффит вписал его в команду. Но уточнять не стал: в конце концов, сам он ни в команду не напрашивался, ни эту их священную древность смотреть.  
Теперь Гриффит, кажется, был доволен. Улыбался, косясь на Гатса, и крутил на пальце амулет, такой же, как в фильме. Где ему удалось раздобыть такую старую сувенирку, он не рассказывал, но амулет то и дело таскал на шее или вертел в руках. Постоянно он эту штуку не носил: во время рейдов крупная пластиковая капля на толстом шнурке на шее ему бы только мешала; время от времени игрушка терялась и потом находилась снова, но, конечно, не взять ее на просмотр своей драгоценной «Легенды» Гриффит не мог никак.  
— Удачно вышло с этими ребятами, — сообщил он уже в пустом холле, где вместо допрекламы стены были облеплены старыми-старыми афишами, выцветшими за много лет до бледных пятен, а за пыльной барной стойкой тонули в полутьме стеллажи с ветхой сувенирной ерундой. — Рикерт же случайно на них в клипоте наткнулся, а оказалось то что надо.  
— Какими ребятами? — машинально переспросил Гатс, присматриваясь к одной из афиш — похоже, как раз «Легенды о Белом Ястребе».  
— Теми, чей кинотеатр, — сказал Гриффит с преувеличенным терпением в голосе. Поймал свою дурацкую игрушку в ладонь, подобрал шнурок и сунул ее в карман. — Которые тут привели все в порядок и крутят трехмерку. Я же говорил. Я им слил «Легенду», у них была плохая битая копия. А они пустили нас сюда.  
— Я просто забыл, — огрызнулся Гатс. Гриффит и правда что-то такое рассказывал по дороге, но Гатс слушал вполуха: двинутые коллекционеры древних фильмов не особенно его заинтересовали.  
— Бывает, — невозмутимо согласился Гриффит. — А я просто напоминаю.  
Гатс рассеянно кивнул, продолжая разглядывать афишу. Кажется, на переднем плане там виднелся сам Белый Ястреб в доспехах и с мечом.  
— У меня она в нормальном качестве есть, — сказал за плечом Гриффит. Теперь он как будто веселился. — На, держи. — На краю поля зрения мигнул входящий файл, Гатс мотнул головой, смахивая уведомление, чтобы посмотреть потом. — И пойдем уже, бар здесь все равно закрыт.

Закрыт был не только бар: весь район вокруг кинотеатра выглядел заброшенным, и редкие пятна цифровых граффити и старой допрекламы не могли его оживить. Полуразрушенные дома смотрели пустыми черными окнами, кое-где дорогу перегораживали старые, поросшие мхом завалы битого камня, ржавого железа, смятого или расколотого пластика.  
— Нашли тоже место кино смотреть, — пробурчал Гатс, перебираясь вслед за Гриффитом через очередной такой завал. Гриффит спрыгнул с выщербленного бетонного блока, подождал, пока Гатс встанет рядом, сказал:  
— Глянь наверх.  
Над районом нависала изнанка промежутка: переплетения трасс, островки жилых районов, густая сеть энергетических кабелей и уходящие сквозь эту мешанину вверх стволы лифтовых шахт. Она давила, как низкие облака, мерцала сквозь пелену смога технической подсветкой.  
— Когда было затмение, здесь все посыпалось. — Гриффит широко взмахнул рукой. — И сверху валилось, и сами дома не все устояли. До того-то место считалось нормальным, Скеллиг же не для промежуточных строился. А после землетрясения местные, представь себе, догадались, что в следующий раз может обвалиться остальное. — Теперь он ткнул вверх. — Ну, те, кто выжил. Так что восстанавливать тут никто ничего не стал, перебрались снова наверх. Эти киноманы с одной только проводкой полгода сами возились, чтобы ее заново сюда пробросить, Рикерт говорил.  
Гатс кивнул, надеясь, что на этом историческая справка закончится. Гриффит мог часами рассуждать о том, что и как изменилось во время землетрясения столетней давности, но если на острове с руинами Фальконии это еще было к месту, то судьба заброшенных наземных районов Нью-Виндема Гатса тревожила мало.  
— Самые старые ярусы, нижние, тоже кое-где… — начал Гриффит, но замолчал, сощурился: принял вызов через комлинк. Послушал несколько секунд, еле заметно кивнул, отправляя ответ. Глянул на Гатса, повисел еще секунду, кивнул снова. Сказал:  
— Пойдем, покажу тебе кое-что интересное.  
Гатс уже знал, что это может оказаться что угодно.

Десятком ярусов выше кипела жизнь; о безлюдном заброшенном квартале здесь даже вспоминать было странно. Гатс терся в промежутке Нью-Виндема не первый месяц, но все еще не мог привыкнуть к плотности и пестроте местного допа, залипал то на слишком яркой вывеске, то на шевелящейся цветной татуировке случайного прохожего, то еще на какой-нибудь ерунде. Гриффит шагал рядом и чуть впереди, то ли задумавшись, то ли зависнув в каком-то чате, коротко бросал то и дело: налево, направо, к лифту. Гатс рассеянно проводил взглядом встречного мужика с железной рукой, поди пойми, нарисованной или настоящей — биомоды здесь встречались реже, чем коды допреальности, но встречались: некоторым психам не жалко было перекраивать себя по-настоящему, вставлять искусственные части тела, иногда еще и к сети их подключать. Взять хоть Джудо, — подумал Гатс, но тут его внимание привлекла очередная реклама: под ноги покатилась россыпью бильярдных шаров надпись «Счастливое число», крутанулась черно-красной рулеткой, превратилась в лотерейный барабан и развернулась веером игральных карт.  
— Это что, — спросил он, — казино?  
— Цифра, — ответил Гриффит. — Ну, дурь. Цифровые наркотики.  
— А почему тогда реклама такая?  
Гриффит пожал плечами:  
— Кому надо, тот поймет, кому не надо — тому и не надо.  
— А ты, значит, понимаешь, — недовольно пробормотал Гатс, и Гриффит засмеялся:  
— Я в промежутке все знаю… Что, не одобряешь цифру?  
— Да это ж совсем мозгов надо не иметь, чтобы по доброй воле… Чего? — оборвал Гатс сам себя, видя, как внимательно Гриффит на него смотрит. Словно пытается услышать что-то, о чем они до сих пор ни разу не разговаривали.  
— Ничего. — Гриффит тряхнул головой, рассыпая по плечам волосы, вызывающе белые среди цветной мешанины допа. — Я тоже не особенно люблю. Пару раз пробовал, ничего интересного.  
Он говорил, даже не шевеля губами — кидал Гатсу голосовые сообщения напрямую через свой комлинк. Они падали прямо в наушник, фраза за фразой, без всякой задержки на подтверждение приема. Такое соединение Гриффит настроил сам, когда Гатс наотрез отказался вставлять комлинк в голову. Сказал: без нашей сетки будет хуже, но ладно, ну-ка дай, — и за пару минут перекроил настройки в очках и наушнике так, что данные от него стали проходить напрямую, без согласия Гатса.  
— Это что, я не могу отказаться тебя слушать? — возмутился Гатс, едва проверив новые параметры.  
— Конечно, не можешь, — весело сказал Гриффит уже в наушнике, — я же командир.  
Он сидел на столе в комнате Гатса, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел с таким любопытством, будто ждал, продолжит тот возмущаться или нет. Гатс не стал: в конце концов, Гриффит же спустил ему с рук отказ от общей связи.

— Тут не влезай, я сам, — вдруг сказал Гриффит и свернул к бару, обвешанному в допе очередной гроздью пестрых надписей и картинок. В баре оказалось людно и душно, пахло разлитым алкоголем и пережаренным маслом, а еще сыростью — на невысоких ярусах сыростью пахло всегда и везде. В полутьме мерцали над стойкой стилизованные под пиктограммы изображения бутылок и бокалов, в одном из бокалов бешено крутились цветные точки — то ли так и было задумано, то ли кто-то повредил код изображения. Гатс не успел спросить, что им тут понадобилось: Гриффит целеустремленно пересек зал, огибая столики, и толкнул невысокую дверь, которая по всем приметам вела в подсобку. За дверью потянулся слабо освещенный пустой коридор. Кухней тут, на удивление, почти не пахло. Гриффит шагал по этому коридору так деловито, будто шел к себе домой, Гатс едва за ним поспевал.  
— Здесь, — наконец сказал он и стукнул по одной из одинаковых закрытых дверей. Гатс даже удивился, как он отличил ее от других. Ответа Гриффит ждать не стал, вошел сразу. Гатс шагнул следом — и оказался в таком обычном рабочем кабинете, будто они не в бар заходили, а в какую-нибудь контору на полсотни ярусов выше.  
— Добрый день, — сказал, сворачивая полупрозрачный доп-экран, человек за рабочим столом. — Рад видеть, что у вас, как обычно, все в порядке.  
— У вас, надеюсь, тоже, — дружелюбно согласился Гриффит, садясь напротив стола. Рядом стоял еще один стул, но хозяин кабинета бросил на Гатса такой неодобрительный взгляд, что Гатс скосил глаза в угол, углядел там скучный офисный диван и решил, что помолчать он может и в стороне. Тем более, оттуда хорошо был виден человек за столом. Выглядел он немногим старше Рикерта, если вообще старше: открытое ясное лицо и вьющиеся русые волосы ничуть не придавали ему солидности. Гатс успел задуматься, что вообще здесь делает этот безобидный цивил, когда цивил вдруг проронил:  
— Фабрика Тюдор.  
— Условия? — так же коротко спросил Гриффит. С кем бы он ни разговаривал, немедленно начинало казаться, что они на одной волне. Гатс иногда думал, что у Гриффита как будто есть специальный код для взлома собеседника, позволяющий настроить любой разговор под себя. Утешало только то, что с ним самим Гриффит этот код не применял, а просто болтал что вздумается.  
— Как обычно. Подробности. — Собеседник Гриффита двинул рукой над столом: очевидно, у него тоже был комлинк, и сейчас он пересылал Гриффиту данные. — Оплата.  
Гатс наконец сообразил, для чего они сюда пришли. Правда, зачем его вообще понадобилось тащить на встречу с посредником, догадаться не удалось — обычно Гриффит ходил сам и заказы принимал тоже сам, а команде просто сообщал новости.  
Гриффит молчал: наверняка просматривал полученную информацию.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил посредник, когда молчание даже на взгляд Гатса слегка затянулось.  
— Все в порядке. Мы беремся. — Гриффит поднялся, бесшумно отодвинув стул. — Рад был повидаться.  
— О, совершенно взаимно. — Его собеседник вдруг улыбнулся, став от этого еще моложе. — Думаю, не в последний раз.  
— Тоже на это надеюсь, — согласился Гриффит и коротко глянул на Гатса. Как раз вовремя: Гатс уже было собрался на прощание спросить парнишку, не рано ли ему заниматься такими делами, но, поймав взгляд Гриффита, решил обойтись обычным «до свидания».

— Биомоделирование, — сказал Гриффит, когда бар уже давно остался позади. Гатс даже вздрогнул от неожиданности:  
— Что?  
— Ты думаешь, он младше нас? Сомневаюсь. — Гриффит дернул его за локоть, вынуждая поторопиться: в ближайший грузовой лифт как раз вползала платформа с дронами. Гатсу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что платформа катится на автопилоте, а дроны — такое старье, что даже его покойный старичок Бро дал бы фору этому металлолому. Рядом с грузом на площадке лифта осталось место для пары человек — повезло, у пассажирского пришлось бы томиться в очереди. Гатс втиснулся в угол невысокой решетки, ограждавшей открытую площадку, Гриффит прислонился рядом с ним. Лифт со скрежетом потащился вниз по темной шахте. В редком помигивании технической подсветки лицо Гриффита казалось картинкой из допа, набросанной одними штрихами и контурами.  
— Я к нему уже год приглядываюсь, — продолжил Гриффит так, будто разговор не прерывался. — Это же Эм, он нам часто заказы подгоняет. Думаю, у него биомоделирование, просто такой мод — как будто естественный. На голограмму не похоже.  
— На голограмму? — переспросил Гатс. Он слышал, что голограмм дохрена во Вританнисе, но почему-то думал, что речь идет о больших статичных картинках, вроде доп-рекламы размером с фасад здания.  
— Бывают динамические голо, — пояснил Гриффит, — с маленьким проектором. Можно одежду менять или всю внешность сразу. Мощность, конечно, должна быть та еще, чтобы каждое мелкое движение обсчитывать. Но во Вританнисе такие проекторы у каждого второго, как у нас коды для допа.  
— А смысл? — вслух задумался Гатс. — Не проще кодом?  
— Это же Вританнис, — хмыкнул Гриффит, — зачем им проще? Им надо дороже… Но все равно — если долго всматриваться, видно, когда голограмма, особенно если это лицо. Так что, думаю, тут не она.  
— Ага, — рассеянно кивнул Гатс. Посредник уже перестал занимать его мысли, предстоящий рейд был интереснее. — Так и что там с фабрикой Тюдор-то?  
— Войти и выйти. — Гриффит шевельнулся рядом, наверное, отмахнулся — но на нижних ярусах подсветка в шахте работала еле-еле, так что разглядеть ничего не удалось. — Дома расскажу, чтобы два раза не повторять.

Дома — то есть на базе ястребов в Скеллиге — их уже ждали все остальные. Едва зайдя в гостиную, Гриффит еле заметно шевельнул рукой, сбрасывая всем информацию, полученную от посредника: в дополненной реальности базы на тяжелом, грубо сколоченном деревянном столе появились прибитые коротким узким кинжалом бумаги. Кинжал был ярлыком Гриффита, его личной подписью. Джудо свои пакеты данных «прикалывал» дротиками, Пиппин метил изображением отпечатка пальца, Рикерт обходился буквой «Р», а у Коркаса была печать с вензелем — как он когда-то пояснил, «на будущее». Когда Гатс спросил у Гриффита, как отмечаться ему, тот пожал плечами: придумывай сам, а пока мы и так тебя опознаем. Гатс иногда вспоминал, что надо бы что-нибудь придумать, но отвлекался. В конце концов, не так уж часто приходилось сливать данные в общий доступ.  
— Итак, — сказал Гриффит, когда все собрались у стола. Короткими незаметными движениями он открывал файлы, заставляя карты на столе развернуться. — Фабрика Тюдор, недавно построенная. Зона почти пустая, и охрана на фабрике, если верить данным, так себе, средненькая автоматика. Живых дежурных на точке нет, а с удаленными разберемся. Производственная линия штампует дронов.  
— Подрежем парочку? — немедленно поинтересовался Коркас. Гриффит качнул головой:  
— Нам не туда. И если все пройдет чисто, задерживаться не будем. Дроны здесь. — Теперь кинжал сам собой скользил над картой, выполняя роль курсора. — А нам нужно сюда. — Острие уперлось в зону, обозначенную как «трансформатор». — Отсюда подключимся к их локалке, и дальше работаем мы с Джудо.  
— И что мы делаем? — спросил Джудо с сомнением. Гатс покосился на него, но по Джудо обычно сложно было понять, что он думает, даже если он не прятал глаза за круглыми темными очками. Его искусственный глаз только осложнял задачу, искажая черты лица и ограничивая мимику. Непонятно было, зачем Джудо понадобилось его вставлять, но это уж Гатса никак не касалось.  
— Идем доставать экспериментальный ИИ. — Гриффит поднял руку, останавливая вопросы, раньше, чем Гатс успел заметить, что кто-то собирался спрашивать. — Последняя разработка Тюдора, ее там развернули, чтобы испытать на отладке дронов. Заказчик хочет посмотреть, что у нее внутри, но этим он займется сам. Наше дело — просто забрать.  
— Забрать? — переспросил Джудо. — Не скопировать?  
Гриффит пожал плечами:  
— Может, у него что-то личное к Тюдору? Но да, забрать и затереть все, что там может остаться. Чтобы они точно его не восстановили.  
— Короче, дел на пять минут, да? — вклинился Коркас. — Мы с Рикертом доставляем вас до сетки, вы как обычно, Пиппин страхует палатку. Когда выдвигаемся?  
Про Гатса он случайно забыл — тоже как обычно.  
— Завтра. — Гриффит раздавал карты всем, кому стоило иметь их при себе. У Гатса мелькнуло новое входящее сообщение, он смахнул его и только тогда вспомнил про предыдущее, с афишей. — Сегодня Гатс проверяет дронов, мы с Джудо прикинем свою часть, Коркас простроит и проверит дорогу к локации, остальным отдыхать.  
Непонятно было, это он таким образом решил напомнить про Гатса Коркасу или просто придумал ему дело.  
— А вы что, вместе с Гатсом на встречу ходили? — вдруг заинтересовался Рикерт.  
— А чего не все вместе? — тут же подхватил Коркас. — С чего ему вдруг такая особенная честь?  
Гатс подумал, не огрызнуться ли, но Гриффит уже прищурился на Коркаса:  
— А что тебя беспокоит?  
— Я в гараж, — буркнул Гатс и свалил, не дожидаясь ответа: слушать дальше он не рвался, и так знал, что встал Коркасу поперек горла с самого начала. Можно подумать, Гатс вообще к ястребам напрашивался.  
  
Все вышло из-за имени, а имя ему подсунула Ева. Прежнее, самое первое, потерялось в приюте, а тамошнее Гатс своим не считал. Когда приютская Ева спрашивала: как тебя называть? — Гатс каждый раз огрызался: никак. Хотя с Евой ругаться не стоило, она там была лучшей частью скучного и убогого допа — потому что могла рассказывать сказки. Так что, огрызнувшись, Гатс немедленно требовал сказку, пока Ева не решила, что он не хочет с ней разговаривать, и не ушла.  
Потом, на первой же стройке, где ему отжалели простенькие очки для допа «в счет заработка» — и даже не посмотрели косо, он там не один был такой, и без очков, и без документов, — Ева появилась, едва Гатс их надел. Она была в другом скине, совсем не похожем на приютский — ну правильно, очки-то ему достались уже не детские. Не узнав его, снова спросила:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Гатс понимал, что она будет долбать его этим вопросом при каждой встрече. Наверное, можно просто было сказать: отвяжись, больше не спрашивай, — но он хмуро бросил:  
— Нет у меня имени.  
— Так выбери, — посоветовала Ева. Закружила в ладонях пестрый лохматый шар из коротких и длинных слов, в нем мелькали самые разные имена, некоторые даже можно было различить. С шара сыпались облачка букв, Ева подхватывала их и протягивала Гатсу: выбирай.  
— Дай списком, — пробурчал Гатс: все эти эффекты ему только мешали. Ева встряхнула шар, развернула в лист со списком. Гатс пожал плечами и ткнул в первое же имя, еще подумал: короткое, и вводить удобно, и запомнить не перетрудишься.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Ева, — значит, теперь ты Гатс, — и скомкала ненужный лист.  
  
Имя прижилось как родное. Потом, когда появилась возможность сделать документы — «хорошие, лучше настоящих», они и правда оказались вполне приличными, — Гатс уже не стал придумывать ничего другого. До встречи с Гриффитом никого особенно не интересовало, как его зовут и почему — ни мелкое начальство на стройках, ни ребят из случайных групп уже в Нью-Виндеме, собравшихся на один рейд. От банд с постоянным составом Гатс держался подальше: такие иногда после работы пытались уговорить его остаться еще на одну или несколько, и это напрягало. Больше всего Гатсу нравились одиночные рейды, в которых не надо было ни с кем ни о чем договариваться или поддерживать связь, — но на блуждающих досках такие попадались редко, а в клипот, закрытую сетку промежутка, Гатса никто не приглашал. Просто некому было: заводить дружбу в Нью-Виндеме он ни с кем не рвался. Однако время от времени и на досках все же везло подцепить заказы для одиночек, пусть и мелочь вроде несложных диверсий или угонов. С ястребами Гатс столкнулся как раз на такой работе — хотя сперва даже не заметил, что с кем-то столкнулся.

Заказ сам по себе был простой, Гатс такие любил: заказчик что-то не поделил с конкурентом, а ответить за это должен был склад с аккумуляторами для дронов. Взрывчатку — маленькие безосколочные «тарелки», в самый раз чтобы подорвать несколько контейнеров, не разваливая весь район вокруг склада, — заказчик подогнал Гатсу в условленное место после подтверждения, что работа принята. Укрытие он нашел на два яруса ниже цели: пустой, несколько лет не снимавшийся с места фургон на полузаброшенной стоянке. Убедился, что сигнал не потеряется и Бро не застрянет на складе без присмотра, и отправил его прогуляться вместе с новенькой, удачно угнанной на прошлой работе «пятеркой» — дроном-наблюдателем СТ-5 — и платформой для погрузки трофеев. По мнению Гатса, портить то, что потом можно влегкую толкнуть на другой доске, было бы глупо, а заказчик на этот счет ничего не говорил, — так что он одолжил ненадолго грузовую платформу в гараже, где держал Бро от рейда до рейда.

Сапер из охранного дрона выходил, конечно, тот еще, но распихать десяток «тарелочек» он кое-как справился. Пятерка все это время болталась над Бро, осматривая склад, безлюдный и тихий: Гатс примерялся, куда бы еще сунуть подарок. Водить ее вместе с Бро оказалось интересно: камеры двух дронов одновременно давали картинку лучше любого вирта. Гатс даже оглядел с пятерки старичка Бро — и решил, что в целом он неплохо выглядит. Потом выставил в управляющей «тарелками» программе время детонации, одно для всех зарядов — нахер надо было, чтоб зацепило кого-нибудь живого, если бы он прибежал на первые взрывы, — загрузил на платформу несколько ящиков с аккумуляторами и решил валить по-быстрому. Всему железному отряду еще предстояло тащиться кружным путем, через лифты и вдоль транспортных линий, чтобы не ломить напрямую туда, где залег сам Гатс. Платформа могла бы и не прятаться, на ней был код для допа, превращавший ее в приличный неприметный транспорт с невинным грузом, но Гатс все равно перестраховался. Даже решил не оставлять пятерку поглядеть на взрывы: мало ли, кто мог бы ее засечь.  
Как оказалось, засечь его смогли и без этого.  
  
Бро с остальным железом был еще далеко, когда дверь фургона, приютившего Гатса, с грохотом распахнулась. Уже вскакивая на ноги, Гатс велел железу держать маршрут, слегка прибавив скорость, и сдвинул с лица щиток шлема, позволявшего контролировать дронов. Кто бы ни ломился в фургон, вряд ли он хотел просто познакомиться.  
— Как и предполагалось, — насмешливо сказал человек, открывший дверь. — Герой-одиночка на старой жестянке.  
Отключившись от камер пятерки и Бро, Гатс едва ориентировался в темноте фургона. Холодный тусклый свет стоянки в прямоугольнике открытой двери резал глаза, и вместо незваного гостя Гатс видел только темный силуэт. Это все не имело значения: он почти обиделся за Бро.  
— Тебе-то что за печаль? — он шагнул к двери. Силуэт выглядел тонким и легким, пока что опасаться было нечего. Гость отошел, уступая дорогу; глаза привыкли к свету, и на стоянке перед фургоном Гатс разглядел целую компанию. Вот это уже было похуже, так что спрыгивать из фургона он не стал, так и остался в дверном проеме.  
— Хорошо, что ты спросил, — сказал тот, кто к нему вламывался. — На самом деле я просто не люблю, когда мне мешают.  
Гатс глянул на него повнимательнее, и увиденное ему не понравилось: парень — его ровесник, не старше — смотрел так дружелюбно и улыбался так ласково, что наверняка задумал какую-нибудь первоклассную гадость. А еще он был хорошенький, как Ева в скине для взрослых, и это наводило на мысль, что он куда опаснее, чем кажется: иначе бы не разгуливал по глухим закоулкам промежутка с таким видом, будто он здесь всему командир. Впрочем, при нем была та еще компания: чего стоил один только здоровый громила на голову выше остальных. Но хотя бы дронов с ними не было — так что оставалось потянуть время, пока не прикатит Бро.  
— Где я тебе мешал-то? — хмуро поинтересовался Гатс, прислоняясь плечом к железной окантовке дверного проема. — Там, где я был, тебя не было.  
— То, что ты нас не видел, — его собеседник сунул руки в карманы неприметной серой куртки, склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая Гатса с прохладным оценивающим интересом, — не значит, что нас там не было. Ты пошумел своей консервной банкой и свалил, а охрана склада зацепилась за нас.  
— Значит, мне повезло, а? — не сдержался Гатс. Подумал секунду, пока собеседник продолжал на него пялиться, и добавил, стараясь говорить мирно: — У вас свои дела, у меня свои. Вас вроде тоже не накрыли, так в чем вопрос-то?  
— По-моему, он пытается выиграть время, — скучным голосом сказал невысокий блондин в круглых темных очках, стоявший чуть поодаль, рядом с громилой.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся собеседник Гатса. От этой улыбки стало не по себе, Гатс отвел взгляд и присмотрелся к компании. Возле громилы и блондина переминался с ноги на ногу неприятный длинноносый тип с тонкогубым широким ртом. Позади него стоял, тоже засунув руки в карманы и заинтересованно склонив голову набок, совсем мелкий пацан, может, лет пятнадцати. И все они — вот это Гатс мог понять с одного взгляда — были совершенно уверены в том, что он для них не проблема.  
— Слушай, ты, как тебя вообще, — начал вдруг длинноносый. Гатс знал такой тон, обещавший скорее склоку, чем драку.  
— Гатс, — машинально сказал он.  
Что-то изменилось.  
По крайней мере, длинноносый не продолжил скандалить, а главный — Гатс уже был совершенно уверен, что этот кукольный красавчик у них главный, — теперь смотрел на него без улыбки, но и без холодного любопытства, внимательно и серьезно.  
— Тебя зовут Гатс? — переспросил он. — Я Гриффит.  
Он как будто чего-то ждал в ответ — поди пойми, чего именно. Помолчал, свел брови скорее озадаченно, чем зло:  
— Откуда у тебя такое имя?  
— А тебе какое дело? — удивился Гатс. Гриффит улыбнулся — Гатс в первый раз увидел, как он может улыбаться нормально, так, чтобы от этого не продергивало холодом по загривку:  
— Просто я хочу, чтобы ты к нам присоединился.  
Гатс слегка оторопел, покосился на остальную компанию: они, похоже, удивились не меньше. Впрочем, по блондину в очках было вообще ничего не понять, громила тоже особо не проявлял реакцию, зато длинноносый и пацан сперва переглянулись с недоумением, а потом уставились на командира.  
В этот самый момент по бетонному языку стоянки скатился Бро — как нельзя более кстати. Гатс немного приободрился, на мгновение отвлекся на шлем и притормозил платформу у въезда, чтобы не демонстрировать груз всем присутствующим.  
— Я, пожалуй, пас, — сообщил он, прикидывая, не опустить ли щиток: водить дрона он смог бы и без камер, но все-таки с полным обзором было удобнее. — Мне и так нормально.  
Гриффит разглядывал его и молчал. Только тут Гатс сообразил, что все они без доп-очков и наушников. Это могло значить только одно: у каждого из них вставлен в голову комлинк и они наверняка треплются между собой так, чтобы он не слышал. Мысль была не слишком приятная; в любом случае, утешил себя Гатс, охранный дрон есть охранный дрон, с ним особо не поспоришь.  
— Давай так, — вдруг сказал Гриффит. — Мы с тобой подеремся один на один. Если ты победишь — уйдешь спокойно, мы тебе на хвост не сядем. Если я — останешься с нами. Договорились?  
Вот теперь тот, в темных очках, как будто собрался что-то сказать — Гатс едва заметил, как Гриффит качнул головой.  
— Один на один — это как? — уточнил он: любителем подраться руками Гриффит не выглядел. — У тебя что тут, дроны за углом?  
— Это значит — я против твоей жестянки. — Гриффит улыбнулся снова. — Я сам, без дронов.  
Может, он псих просто, подумал Гатс, или под дурью. Может, они все под дурью: что-то никто даже не удивился этой охренительной идее командира.  
Так или иначе, проще выходило согласиться.  
— Отвалите за фургон, — посоветовал Гатс в сторону остальных, опуская щиток. — И погнали.  
Ждать какого-нибудь спецсигнала к началу он не собирался. Может, со стороны Бро и не выглядел слишком быстрым парнем, но Гатс знал, как выжать из него максимум, даже без стрельбы — палить по этому придурку все-таки не хотелось, не стоило оно того. Он подцепил Бро и покатился им вперед, все ускоряя движение, поймал легкую фигурку, для дрона совсем крохотную, в прицел: так мало кто делал, считая прицел приблудой чисто для стрельбы, но на самом деле наводить через него манипуляторы тоже было удобно. Успел подумать: «Просто уроню и придавлю, не поломать бы», — а потом Гриффит рванулся с места в сторону, слишком быстро, чтобы прижать его сразу же. Вот только направление выбрал неудачно для себя: разворачиваясь на ходу, Гатс понял, что загнать его в угол будет несложно. Слегка подправил курс, для красоты выдвинул один из мелкокалиберных стволов, но почти не удивился, когда Гриффита это не впечатлило. Пожалуй, к лучшему: не поверив в угрозу, Гриффит не стал менять направление и через пару секунд оказался почти зажат в углу. Гатсу оставалось только запереть его там окончательно, чтобы обозначить дурацкую легкую победу, когда Гриффит вдруг нырнул вниз, уходя от манипулятора, и скользнул по бетону под днище Бро. Хочет с той стороны выбраться, сообразил Гатс и собрался перекрыть дорогу манипулятором. Не успел: что-то ударило его по голове, и за болезненно яркой вспышкой пришла темнота.

— Почему ты не отключился вовремя? — недовольно спросил Гриффит сквозь эту темноту. Гатс зажмурился, открыл глаза в сплошную серую муть. Картинка проступала медленно, плыла и колебалась, не складываясь ни во что знакомое.  
— Вовремя — это когда? — с трудом пробормотал он. Шевельнулся, осознал, что лежит на мягком. Двинул рукой, машинально ощупывая то, что под нее попало, но ничего толком не понял.  
— Ты на нашей базе, — сообщил сидящий рядом с ним Гриффит. Сейчас он казался просто смутным пятном, чуть более светлым, чем все остальное. — Твой груз в гараже, стилет тоже… то есть твоя «пятерка». Платформу мы отправили туда, где она приписана. У тебя еще какие-нибудь вещи есть?  
— А Бро? — Гатс снова зажмурился, помотал головой. — Мой большой дрон?  
— Кончился твой дрон, извини. — Раскаяния в голосе Гриффита не было ни на грош. — Ничего, у нас есть получше. Так почему ты не отключился? Когда я выбил контакты резервного блока управления. Ты вообще знал, что они там есть?  
— Пошел ты, — пробормотал Гатс и отвернулся. Старичка Бро было жалко. То, что у него есть неудачная щель в корпусе, Гатс вспомнил только теперь, слишком уж был уверен, что никакой опасности она не представляет. В конце концов, лично влезать под охранного дрона в боевом режиме на его памяти никто не рисковал. А от прямого воздействия других устройств, достаточно мелких, чтобы добраться до щели, Бро был надежно защищен. Кто же знал, что Гриффит такой чокнутый.  
— Когда проморгаешься, спускайся к нам, — невозмутимо сказал Гриффит, вставая. — Покажу тебе нашу базу. И познакомишься нормально.

Назвать это знакомство «нормальным» было сложно. Компания, засевшая в большой гостиной на втором этаже коттеджа — надо признать, довольно приличного для промежутка — пила пиво из банок, вытягивая их из стоящей на столе упаковки, и пялилась на Гатса с сомнением. Ну, хотя бы пива ему тоже предложили.  
— То есть, типа, он теперь Гатс? — немедленно спросил длинноносый так скептически, как будто сомневался, назначать ли его на какую-то должность. — Вот так сразу?  
— Он и есть Гатс, — безмятежно улыбнулся Гриффит. — Его так зовут, ты же слышал. Гатс, это Коркас, он у нас всегда такой.  
Коркас собрался добавить еще что-то, но Гриффит, отмахнувшись, уже начал представлять остальных. Мелкий пацан оказался Рикертом, здоровяк — Пиппином, а парень в темных очках — Джудо. Только теперь он был без очков, красовался искусственным правым глазом, таким массивным и чужеродным, будто кто-то воткнул ему в глазницу камеру дрона со всей защитой. Раньше Гатс не видел биомодифицированных так близко — и еще сто лет бы обошелся.  
— Но он же даже не знает… — начал Рикерт и заткнулся, не договорив.  
— Тем лучше, — пожал плечами Гриффит. — Значит, все сложилось само собой. Кроме того, мы ведь тоже не знаем, как это должно было случиться, верно?  
Понять их было невозможно.  
Гатс и не пытался: пил пиво, разглядывал гостиную — полупустую, с низким диваном, разнокалиберными мягкими креслами и столом, раскрашенным в допе под деревянный. Одну из стен почти полностью занимала белая доска, усыпанная доп-записками — тогда Гатс еще не различал ярлыки, так что просто окинул взглядом все эти кинжалы и дротики и забил, мало ли кому что нравится. Перевел взгляд на окно, которое сперва показалось ему проекцией и внимания не привлекло. Присмотрелся, поднял доп-очки на на пару секунд. Ничего не изменилось: за окном тянулся заросший пустырь, вдалеке синело озеро, в дымке над водой проступал небольшой остров. С тех пор, как Гатс оказался в Нью-Виндеме, он успел отвыкнуть от таких видов.  
— Мы в Скеллиге, — вдруг сказал Гриффит, — это наземный район. Получше, чем в муравейнике, да?  
Насколько Гатс слышал, по меркам промежутка дома здесь должны были стоить немало. Как бы там ни было, а деньги поднимать эта компания, похоже, умела.  
— Какие условия? — спросил он, не особенно стремясь обсуждать пейзаж. — Если я с вами.  
— Ты уже с нами, — мирно заметил Гриффит. — Та спальня, где ты отлеживался, твоя, две трети прибыли с рейдов делим в равных долях, треть идет на общие расходы. Если кому-то что-то надо сверх этого, обсуждаем. А, дроны в гараже внизу, сходи потом познакомься. Ты ведь драйвер. Пока будешь дублировать Пиппина, там посмотрим. И вот еще что…  
  
Так Гатс узнал про «Легенду о Белом Ястребе». Старый фильм, снятый больше ста лет назад, еще до эпохи дополненной реальности, для этой компании — в первую очередь, для Гриффита — оказался то ли любимой игрушкой, то ли образцом карьерного роста. Гатс толком не понял, сколько в их игре дурачества, а сколько — суеверий. Все ястребы — так называлась в фильме банда наемников, так же когда-то назвал свою команду Гриффит, — носили имена персонажей «Легенды». Сам Гриффит был даже внешне похож на Белого Ястреба — наемника, получившего рыцарское звание и ставшего королем Мидланда. Гатс сперва решил, что это все киношные выдумки, но оказалось, что Белый Ястреб — или, по другим источникам, Ястреб Света — вроде бы и правда существовал тысячу лет назад, объединил Срединные земли в одно королевство и исчез во время Катаклизма. Гатса все это не слишком впечатлило — а то, что сам он попал в команду только потому, что в фильме тоже был Гатс, близкий друг и соратник Белого Ястреба, заставило его снова мысленно назвать Гриффита чокнутым.  
И все же на совсем поехавшего Гриффит похож не был: Гатсу доводилось видеть и таких, кто окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, и тех, кто выдумал вместо нее что-нибудь другое. Ни один из них не смог бы возглавить банду и зашибать деньги рейдами. А придури, в конце концов, бывают у всех, решил Гатс — и выкинул все это из головы, насколько смог: полностью забыть про «Легенду» в этой компании не получилось бы. Они даже дронам придумывали оружейные прозвища: пятерки у них были «стилетами», легкая охранная мелочь делилась на «эстоки» и «шпаги», тяжелые хорошо вооруженные ребятки назывались «клейморами». Остальные названия Гатс не запомнил — реже встречались. Ему самому достался новенький «цвайхандер» — среднетяжелый охранный дрон из той же линейки, что покойный Бро, только более новой модели. Водить его было одно удовольствие, а вот повторять раз за разом длинное заумное прозвище Гатсу быстро надоело — так что он прозвал дрона Цваем.  
  
Гриффит сперва пытался убедить его вставить комлинк — чтобы напрямую подключаться к общей локалке команды. В первый раз Гатс сказал, что не хочет, чтобы кто-то ковырялся у него в голове, во второй — просто послал нахер. Ждал, что Гриффит будет недоволен, но тот только пожал плечами и сказал: «Ладно, ты и так хорош». Как будто Гатс сам этого не знал. Остальные, узнав, что Гатс будет работать без комлинка, отреагировали по-разному. Здоровяк Пиппин, тоже драйвер, недоуменно пробормотал: «С ним же легче», мелкий Рикерт серьезно — издевательски серьезно, на взгляд Гатса — спросил, не принадлежит ли Гатс к какой-нибудь секте из тех, кто опасается прошиваться, чтобы не впускать в голову тьму и не приближать конец света — или чего там они опасаются. Коркас пробормотал что-то про нищебродов, у которых даже на комлинк не хватает, но тихо — так что Гатс решил не замечать. Джудо, второй кодер, вообще не стал комментировать решение Гатса — молча переглянулся с Гриффитом и пожал плечами, как тот. Эти двое, скорее всего, обсуждали все свои дела в приватном чате: в общих разговорах они в основном перебрасывались короткими репликами и выразительными взглядами. Гатс тогда подумал между делом, что они наверняка работают вместе дольше, чем со всеми остальными — и совсем не удивился, когда узнал, что не ошибся. Слегка любопытно было, как они вообще друг за друга зацепились: Джудо был странноват для промежутка, и не биомодом — этого-то здесь хватало — а чем-то неуловимым, не поддающимся определению. Может, и хорошо, что говорил он немного: стоило ему открыть рот, сразу приходили на ум приютские медики и воспитатели, а вспоминать о них было не особо приятно. Гатса, впрочем, никто не пытался слишком настойчиво расспрашивать о том, кто он и откуда, так что и он тоже решил не задавать лишних вопросов.

Работать с ястребами оказалось неплохо: за конец зимы и начало весны Гатс насшибал столько, сколько сам по себе зарабатывал бы год. Сперва он думал, что отложит про запас сколько получится и свалит, как только ему надоест или когда кто-нибудь вроде Коркаса наконец перестанет бубнить вполголоса, какой из Гатса херовый командный игрок, и докопается всерьез. Но время шло, и уходить с базы в Скеллиге хотелось все меньше.  
Да и к Цваю он уже привязался, признался Гатс сам себе. Вынырнул из-под брюха дрона, хлопнув того напоследок по блестящему синему боку, и решил, что стилеты проверит утром, а то и так проторчал в гараже почти до полуночи. Вытер руки и пошел наверх, в свою спальню, по дороге все еще размышляя о том, когда она успела стать «своей».  
Уже рухнув в постель, он потянулся снять доп-очки, но вспомнил про сброшенную Гриффитом афишу и развернул сообщение. На афише Белый Ястреб в сверкающем доспехе указывал вперед, прямо на Гатса, острием обнаженной сабли. Его волосы и плащ развевались на ветру, красный камень с беспорядочно проступающими чертами лица, «амулет наследника», в конце концов принесший ему королевскую корону, висел на груди поверх доспеха. На заднем плане видны были ближайшие товарищи Ястреба: мрачный громила со здоровенным мечом, тот самый друг, обеспечивший Гатсу уютное местечко в команде одним своим именем, и невысокая девчонка, тоже в доспехе и с оружием — Каска, подружка киношного Гатса. Тут ее в команде не было, зато шуток о ней и предложений поискать подходящую девицу Гатс уже наслушался на всю жизнь вперед. Он рассеянно скользнул по девчонке на афише взглядом: в фильме она смотрелась неплохо, но даже Гатс, не большой знаток развлекательного кино, догадался, что ее ввели только для того, чтобы оттенить второстепенной парочкой главную — Гриффита с принцессой Мидланда. Принцессы, кстати, на афише не было. Гатс увеличил масштаб, разглядывая киношного Ястреба поближе. Не так уж Гриффит был на него и похож, на самом-то деле. У Ястреба было узкое злое лицо с тонкими губами, так что с широкоскулым и пухлогубым Гриффитом у них совпадал только цвет глаз и волос. Раньше Гатс даже не знал, что глаза могут быть такими голубыми без всяких линз и доп-примочек. Сперва он не верил, долго присматривался, пока Гриффит как-то раз не сказал, смеясь: «Да свои у меня глаза, свои», — и приблизил лицо, позволяя Гатсу убедиться. Линз у него и правда не было, а про биомоделирование радужки и цвет волос Гатс уже спрашивать не стал, и без того вышло малость неловко. Он еще раз посмотрел на афишу, решил, что Белый Ястреб вовсе не такой красавец, как говорили о нем другие персонажи фильма, скинул файл в архив и снял наконец очки.

 

_**Живые бы вели себя иначе** _

Джудо прикрыл левый глаз и погрузился в виртуальный фиолетово-чернильный бассейн, амниотическую жидкость нового алгоритма, кишащую примерами из разных библиотек. Одновременно зародыш и скульптор программы, он слой за слоем наращивал синтаксическую конструкцию, жонглируя аргументами и состояниями функции. Монотонный низкочастотный гул помогал сосредоточиться. Голос Гриффита сквозь него едва пробивался.  
— Мы выходим через полчаса.  
Повинуясь мельчайшему запросу, вирт всему находил оптимальную визуальную метафору, бледно-розовые эпидермальные чешуйки тут же сложились в размытое число 3:27:48 — точное до секунд время, на которое Джудо утонул в своей разработке с головой. Программа закручивалась вокруг него, новорожденный смерч, такой же беззубый, как и все предыдущие. Может, разве что чуть более агрессивный.  
— Мы уверены? — отозвался он, по-прежнему не желая выныривать на поверхность, но уже машинально включая в регистрируемый набор ощущений чувство физического тела. Тело раскинулось в обволакивающем гидромассажном кресле-мешке, пальцы рефлекторно постукивали по воздуху, отражая работу на виртуальной консоли. Нарождающаяся программа бежала сверху вниз по левой стене, затянутой доп-экраном. Она все ещё подавала надежду на то, что может оказаться перспективнее прежних. Доп-экран правой стены занимали неутешительные результаты до сих пор активной предыдущей попытки распознавания данных, в сером массиве беспомощно вспыхивали оранжевые островки восстановленных структур — всего четыре с половиной процента. Общий прогноз необходимого времени то сокращался до восьмидесяти лет, то растягивался до двухсот тридцати.  
Гриффит застыл между ними устаревшим неизменным параметром, ресницей, попавшей в левый глаз.  
— Что тебя беспокоит? — настойчиво вплетался его голос в многоканальную утробную пульсацию, очевидный ответ «ты» не являлся ни справедливым, ни верным; пришлось еще сильнее отстранять сознание от вирта, возвращаться в тесную прохладную серверную, две трети которой занимали мерно гудящие за спиной у Джудо стойки. На низком рабочем столе -- синем листе карбогласса, приваренном к четырём широким цилиндрическим ножкам из распиленной на равные части трубы, — среди плат и микросхем лежала, подсоединенная к считывающему устройству, виновница многих бессонных ночей: память старенькой флешки, которую Джудо уже третий месяц тщетно пытался восстановить.  
В допе над ней висела красная стрелка с мигающей надписью ВЗОРВЕТСЯ ЧЕРЕЗ и обратным отсчетом времени, семнадцать полных дней пять часов сорок восемь минут и восемнадцать секунд. Рядом валялся насквозь проржавевший погнутый корпус: вмятый в него сильным ударом чип памяти они в своё время долго и бережно извлекали, как остатки соевой протеиновой пасты из тюбика, без уверенности, что тем самым не повреждают чип ещё сильнее.  
— Мне не нравится этот рейд, — гораздо суше, чем собирался, ответил Джудо. — Ни локацией, ни задачей. Ни посредником, если на то пошло.  
Разочарованно покосившись на стену, где прекратилось движение строк в допе, Гриффит снова повернулся к нему. Медленно, едва касаясь, провёл пальцами по проводу, тянувшемуся к системнику от считывающего устройства. Бережностью движений Гриффит напоминал сейчас взломщика сложной системы безопасности, от малейшей ошибки которого зависела как минимум одна, его собственная, жизнь.  
— Мы уже около года работаем с Эм, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Об заклад они с Гриффитом побились примерно неделю спустя после того, как на базе в Скеллиге завёлся Гатс.  
— Проще выбросить, — сказал тогда Джудо, покосившись на останки разобранного корпуса флешки.  
— Проще сказать, что мы не можем с ней справиться, — хмуро возразил Гриффит, — и выставить квест на аукцион в клипот.  
Они убили на раздолбанную память флешки больше суток с редкими перерывами на еду в полной уверенности, что совместным усилиям она поддастся. Уверенность сменилась азартом, следом пришла злость, потом — усталая решимость, от которой осталось одно разочарование. Впервые за много месяцев им довелось столкнуться с задачей, для которой их ресурса не хватало. Для того, чтобы — без гарантии результата — пытаться снимать информацию с проржавевшего железа, им, по мнению Джудо, требовались серверные мощности крупной корпорации. Гриффит настаивал на том, что все решит хороший алгоритм. Предложение подключить к задаче чужой ресурс от него до сих пор поступало всякий раз, когда они заходили в тупик, — и всякий раз Джудо велся на это, как в первый. Вот и тогда он взял сто дней на то, чтобы разобраться с поврежденными данными самостоятельно. И пока что ни хрена не преуспел.

Флешку нашел Коркас, когда они показывали Гатсу Фальконию. Все еще злой как собака из-за внезапного пополнения команды, он держался в стороне, демонстративно игнорируя импровизированную экскурсию, которую Гриффит с Рикертом устроили по разрушенной съемочной площадке. Вон там, видишь, башенки — это остатки замка. Обрушился почти весь, но северная стена крепкая, мы еще туда взберемся, погоди. А вон, слева — все, что осталось от постоялого двора. Хочешь посмотреть поближе? Утверждается, что здесь делали полную историческую реконструкцию.  
Джудо замыкал шествие, наполовину, правым глазом, в вирте, как обычно, когда реальность мало занимала. Его-то Коркас тогда и дернул в сторону первым, чтобы похвастаться ржавым куском железа: «Смотри-ка, а думали, все тут перерыли».  
Прошло всего несколько минут, и находку живо обсуждали все. Вопрос Гатса: «А с чего вы взяли, что это режиссера? Мало ли кого тут за сто лет не ходило», — тогда еще позабавивший Джудо тем, насколько успешно Гатс умудрялся наживать себе врага в лице Коркаса, ничего особенного для этого не делая, — с каждым месяцем все чаще всплывал в его памяти. Единственная причина, по которой Гриффит настаивал, что флешка ценная и должна быть восстановлена во что бы то ни стало, крылась в едва заметном из-за коррозии металла символе крылатого меча. Но она и правда могла принадлежать такому же любителю, как они сами: после «Легенды» выпускали разную сувенирку, кое-что, не раз поменяв владельца, до сих пор перепродавалось в сети. Например, такие же, как найденная Коркасом, безнадежно устаревшие флешки — под них уже даже портов на новых машинах не было. О каждой утверждалось, что она принадлежала кому-то из съемочной группы. Гриффит выкупил уже несколько и пытался восстанавливать данные, но до сих пор не везло: флэшки оказывались пустыми.

— Мы уже около года работаем с Эм, — повторил за Гриффитом Джудо. — Мелкие заказчики, мелкие заказы — и вдруг Тюдор?  
— Да какой это Тюдор, одно название. Они едва открыли эту фабрику.  
Обогнув стол, Гриффит опустился в соседнее кресло-мешок.  
— И что плохого в том, что Эм дает нам заработать на ровном месте по старой дружбе?  
— Это не похоже на того Эм, о котором я от тебя знаю, — пожал плечами Джудо.  
— Это похоже на то, что ты просто боишься слить спор, — улыбнулся Гриффит, кивнув на обратный отсчёт в допе. — Две недели — и тема закрыта. Вполне вероятно, ты прав, нам просто не хватает серверных мощностей.  
— Посмотрим.  
Если он действительно был прав, в клипоте им вряд ли повезет найти кого-то подходящего. Разве что подвернется системный администратор крупной корпорации, халтурящий по ночам, но это взвинтит стоимость до заоблачных высот.  
Другое дело, что Гриффит уже не раз давал понять, что не пожалеет для восстановления этой флешки ничего. С ним нередко такое случалось, локальное замыкание контура на чем-то с виду неважном, что раздувалось до непомерных, несопоставимых с реальностью масштабов. И нередко — вопреки всей логике — приводило к прорыву. Этим Гриффит заметно отличался от большинства известных Джудо людей, в промежутке и за его пределами: сумасшедшей целеустремленностью, помноженной на звериную интуицию.  
— На самом деле, оставайся дома, если хочешь. Рейд и правда проще некуда. Второму хакеру там вообще нечего делать. — В спокойном голосе Гриффита не слышалось ни бита наигранности. — Но вообще Эм вовремя объявился, ещё два-три таких коротких забега до начала лета, и мы соберём хорошую ставку для клипота.  
Вместо ответа Джудо погасил стены. И, снова подключив вирт, начал собирать привычный арсенал рабочих подвесок на консоль.  
— Прогуляюсь за тобой, передохну. Если ты ошибся — накинешь мне до дедлайна еще месяц-другой.

Любая карта Нью-Виндема устаревала раньше, чем попадала в публичный доступ: средними рабочими ярусами мегаполис прирастал круглосуточно. Мощные бетонные сваи уходили глубоко под землю, покрывались мусором и нелегальными пристройками раньше, чем к новому плато успевали подвести коммуникации. От кобальтовых горизонтальных магистралей во все стороны растекались узкие рукава развязок, огибая пурпурные тоннели вертикальных лифтов. Они выходили из густого сизого смога и уходили в смог, кишки гигантского ленивого организма, ежечасно переваривающие десятки сотен пассажиров. Половине спутников Джудо многослойный разноцветный кишечник настолько естественным образом заменял небо, что им не стоило даже пытаться объяснять непреходящее чувство цепенящего восторга от того, что вся эта рациональная система сообщения умудряется поддерживать себя на весу, прогонять сквозь полое нутро мегатонны железа и не обрушиваться целиком от одной случайной аварии. В этот раз их грузовой трейлер был разукрашен в допе черными человечками, складывающими аппетитный мидбургер, заворачивающими его в упаковку и снова начинающими с обжаренных булок — закольцованное действие, лишенное смысла, джанкмедитация. Одна из самых удобных для незаметного передвижения по городу маскировок. Пиппин давно предлагал разжиться дроном-транспортником, но Коркасу было жалко денег, Гриффиту было все равно, а Джудо просто нравилось водить. В кабине они сидели вдвоем с Пиппином, остальные разместились в кузове вместе с дронами, но трепаться в общем чате это никому не мешало.  
— По двести пятьдесят кредов за сутки подготовки и пять часов пробежки, серьезно? — не унимался Коркас. — Нихерово у них Тюдор стоит. Гриффит, ты ему как-то объясни, своему Эм, что мы так каждую неделю готовы.  
— Уверен? — хмыкнул Пиппин, с добродушной ухмылкой покосившись на Джудо. Они переглянулись. Крупный, занимавший сразу полтора сидения, туповатый с виду Пиппин дышал промежутком как рыба водой, с детства перепробовав здесь все. Обычно такие, как он — пушечное мясо для мелких банд — не доживали до совершеннолетия, но Пиппин додумался прошить себе комлинк и натаскался водить дронов, что сразу увеличило его себестоимость на порядок.  
— Так а что, мы работы не боимся и уже не дети, по мелочи подбирать. — Коркас послал в чат десяток К, вписанных в круг, общепринятых символов кредитов. — От одного слова Тюдор стоимость паршивенького рейда умножается в пять раз, нормально?! Вот она, высшая лига, крупные цели. Тюдор, Авалон, Панерия, Ватикан, Бальден, да хоть сам Мидланд!  
— Джудо с Гриффитом кого угодно взломают, — поддакнул Рикерт.  
— А мы их куда угодно проведем!  
Джудо сбавил скорость и свернул с магистрали на уводящий вниз спиральный съезд.  
— Цену назначает не посредник, Коркас. Как по-твоему, кому понадобилось заказывать кражу экспериментального искусственного интеллекта с фабрики Тюдора? — спросил он, ни на что особо не рассчитывая. Гриффита же, в конечном итоге, это не остановило.  
— Кому-то, кто хочет покопаться в новой разработке Тюдора? — влез Рикерт.  
— Кому-то кто знает об этой разработке, а значит, следит за Тюдором или имеет надежный источник внутри.  
— Да нам-то ка…, — начал было Коркас, но одновременно с ним и немного громче зазвучал голос Гатса, заговорившего впервые за всю поездку. Из-за того, что он подключался к чату при помощи шлема и наушника с микрофоном, а не напрямую через вшитый в мозг комлинк, в любом плотном разговоре небольшая задержка сигнала приводила к мешанине. Поэтому обычно Гатс предпочитал помалкивать.  
— Так давайте расспросим этого Эм, как закончим рейд. Или дохлый номер? — что бы Гатс ни увидел по лицам своих спутников, он почти сразу же продолжил: — А если СТ-5 за ним подцепить… ну этот, стилет по-вашему? Он же потом с заказчиком должен пересекаться, да?  
— Я бы не стал, — спокойно разрядил Пиппин наступившую тишину. — Заказчики здесь, в промежутке, привыкли стоять в тени. Кому нужны лишние нервы?  
Покосившись на него, Джудо улыбнулся и наткнулся на такую же улыбку.  
Этим Гатс, пожалуй, больше всего походил на Гриффита — никаких берегов для него не существовало. Как будто в серой зоне Нью-Виндема он завелся позавчера и плевал на все сложившиеся в ней правила выживания.  
— Дроны на мне, как вернемся, — не в чат, а вслух сказал Пиппин. Серьезно, несмотря на улыбку. — Ему подцепить — дело нехитрое, но мороки потом…  
Джудо кивнул, мысленно ставя себе заметку: проверить.  
Мороки потом точно никто не хотел.

Фабрика, помеченная красным крестом на ориентировке Эм, занимала высокий прямоугольный нарост между девятнадцатым и двадцатым ярусами. Чтобы подобраться к ее внешнему периметру, они воспользовались техническим тоннелем, отходящим от заправки на двести пятнадцатой магистрали.  
Проржавевшая кишка покачивалась от шагов.  
— Держитесь ближе к стенам, — посоветовал Пиппин. — Ещё провалится.  
— Чем держаться? — глухо проворчал Гатс из-под чёрного приплюснутого шлема. С виду почти не было заметно, что тело — далеко не единственная его забота. Ни один драйвер на памяти Джудо не разговаривал, когда выгуливал сразу троих дронов.  
Стилеты — следящие устройства размером с голову — опережали группу на несколько метров, массивный цвайхандер замыкал процессию. Манипуляторы здесь ему в случае чего, и правда, мало помогли бы: даже платформа на воздушной подушке, которой ястребы иногда пользовались, не без труда удерживала двухцентнерную громадину на весу. Собственное тело Гатса, как и всегда, когда он водил, интересовало меньше всего, раз уж он рассчитывал, что цвайхандер пройдет — сам спокойно шагал впереди.

Джудо никогда не понимал, что драйверы находят в этих железных консервах. Сам он, когда требовалось — еще до того, как к ним с Гриффитом примкнул Пиппин, — всегда ограничивался в работе с дронами набором удаленных команд. Изнутри жестянки, стоило перехватить полный контроль над дроном, охватывала дикая клаустрофобия, чувство потери собственного тела. Цифровая деперсонификация, то, что Джудо так ценил в вирте, — в дроне искривлялась, превращаясь в кошмар. Зрение чрезмерно расширялось за счет внешних камер, с двумя дронами рано или поздно неизбежно происходил псевдозеркальный эффект — когда один попадал в поле зрения другого, с непривычки это крепко выносило мозг. Манипуляторы ощущались собственными конечностями с патологически непривычным функционалом, с тем же успехом можно было бы пытаться управлять изнутри пауком или птицей. Рикерт рассказывал байки о гигантских пауках в заболоченных тоннелях вокруг острова, которые сперва пеленали случайно забредших туда людей в плотную, с палец толщиной паутину, а затем подолгу высасывали из них все соки; мумифицированные останки какой-то его приятель якобы видел собственными глазами. Вот, пожалуй, кого Джудо напоминал цвайхандер. Из округлого брюха, покрытого слоем огнеупорной мартенситной стали, выпирал нарост с хелицеровидными клешнями, способными перекусывать даже самые прочные сплавы. Сразу под этим наростом, скрывавшим в себе генератор белого шума, в самой укрепленной части корпуса, зияли два дула, одно помельче и одно покрупнее, в себе цвайхандер мог нести до сорока крупнокалиберных обойм и десять зарядов для встроенного гранатомета. Еще одно дуло для автоматной стрельбы находилось на задней части корпуса, позволяя прикрывать себя со всех сторон. Из всех массивных моделей, которыми можно было разжиться в промежутке, цвайхандер считался лучшим сочетанием боевой мощи, скорости и функциональности. Он передвигался на шести прочных членистых ногах с колесами на концах, способными, балансируя, преодолевать полуметровые преграды, а как-то раз Гатс играючи преодолел в нем десятиметровую шахту лифта, втянув колеса и пользуясь ногами дрона как распорками. Цвайхандером он тогда владел намного лучше собственного тела, которое изрядно пошатывалось от выпитого и едва не свалилось в ту самую шахту, из которой победно вылез дрон.

Гриффит шел позади всех и рядом с цвайхандером выглядел невысоким и хрупким. Глубоко погруженный в себя, он не обращал внимания ни на тряску и похрустывание под ногами, ни на грохот от проносящегося над головами состава. Замедлив шаг, Гатс дождался его, спросил о чем-то, но ответ получил односложный и, судя по легкому недоумению на лице, остался неудовлетворен. Джудо усмехнулся. Не только Пиппину на деле было понятно, что лезут они в откровенное дерьмо. Пара лишних месяцев работы над чертовой флешкой, похоже, была почти гарантирована. За это время Джудо успел к ней почти привязаться. Примерно как к Коркасу, смутно раздражающему самим своим присутствием, но тем самым стимулирующему делать что-то, до чего в спокойном состоянии руки никогда бы не дошли.

Тоннель вывел их почти к самому периметру фабрики, затянутому двухметровым забором из сварной сетки. Прямо под ним и решили устроить привал: Коркас достал из рюкзака распорки, Джудо — туго смотанную плотную палатку, скрывавшую тепловое излучение. От живого наблюдателя это вряд ли спасло бы, однако на фабрике, по утверждению Эм и вчерашним наблюдениям Коркаса, живых людей не водилось. По периметру катались крупные сторожевые дроны, такие же темно-синие пауки-цвайхандеры, как у Гатса.  
— Гатс, Пиппин, Джудо — внутрь. Коркас, Рикерт — приготовиться, — приказал Гриффит, стоило им закончить натягивать палатку. Он всегда слегка менялся в лице, начиная операцию. И всегда начинал ее, никого не предупреждая. На четверых внутри едва хватало места, они сгрудились спина к спине — Джудо с Гриффитом у дальней от входа стены, Гатс с Пиппином у ближней. По-прежнему рассматривая темноту бионическим глазом, Джудо улыбнулся и беззвучно, одними губами, на миллисекунду опережая голос Гриффита, произнес то же самое, что и он:  
— Гатс, мониторы.  
— А, да, — слегка раздраженно буркнул тот, бросая им трансляцию изображения с камер дронов.  
За три месяца совместной работы это почти превратилось в ритуал. Джудо давно подозревал, что Гатсу просто не нравится, когда за ним подсматривают.  
— Гатс, к забору. — Тон у Гриффита на рейдах тоже менялся, из него утекала обычная теплота и насмешливость, он как будто работал в голосовом режиме с командной строкой. — Ищи сетевые провода.  
Стилеты остались висеть над палаткой на высоте человеческого роста, подводить их ближе под работающие чужие камеры было небезопасно. Это цвайхандер за счет встроенного, еще и усиленного Пиппином на досуге генератора белого шума мог позволить себе разгуливать спокойно. Гатс довел его до забора и прошелся на несколько метров сперва в правую сторону, затем в левую. Джудо мог бы поклясться своим лучшим полиморфным вирусом, что никаких проводов он не ищет, хотя встроенный сканер у дрона был неплохой. Именно из-за таких мелких демаршей всю подготовительную работу Гриффит уводил из общего голосового чата. Услышь Коркас хотя бы половину — их с Гатсом пришлось бы растаскивать, того и гляди — прямо во время рейда.  
— Нет тут никаких проводов, — наконец прошипел Гатс. — Погодите, я врубился в их динамику. Сам пройду.  
Спиной Джудо почувствовал глубокий медленный вдох Гриффита. И такой же глубокий медленный выдох. Обреченные на наблюдение, они следили за тем, как цвайхандер отъезжает к палатке, как стилеты подлетают к нему и прячутся между землей и корпусом, как, вернувшись к сетке, цвайхандер выжидает несколько минут перед тем, как перекусить ее и последовать по извилистой траектории сперва вдоль забора, а потом — к зданию фабрики.  
Повеяло свежим воздухом, в палатку влезла голова Коркаса.  
— Что за движ, все нормально?  
— Все по плану, — кивнул Гриффит.  
Пиппин, как бы в подтверждение, широко и смачно зевнул. Наглость Гатса, решившего притвориться «своим» дроном для камер фабрики, граничила с безумием, об этом они не договаривались. Но никаких сигналов тревоги пока что слышно не было, по нему никто не стрелял, стилеты незаметно летели под цвайхандером, их прикрывали его туша и его зона белого шума для любого сканера.  
— А прокачался он, скажи? — шепнул Джудо на ухо Пиппин.  
«Норм тактика, — ответил ему Джудо текстом в личку, — а недавно не знал, как его железо с полпинка уложить».  
— Я бы, — продолжал шептать Пиппин, — все-таки стилетом по слепым зонам до ближайшей камеры гнал, вы бы уже с нее работали.  
Так было бы эффективнее, молча кивнул Джудо. То, что делал Гатс — было эффектнее. За что бы он ни приобиделся в тоннеле — расплата не заставила себя ждать, теперь он от души проезжался по нервам Гриффита. Джудо поймал себя на том, что искренне желает, чтобы Гатс прямо сейчас сорвал операцию.  
Пока отступать было еще просто.  
Но дроны и камеры Тюдора смотрели мимо. Доехав до стены, цвайхандер прогулялся вдоль нее, пока не засек излучения проводов. Клешни вытянулись, вскрывая панель. Из-под нароста вытянулся щуп с передатчиком на конце.  
— Пиппин, контролируешь внешний периметр. Коркас, Рикерт, минутная готовность. Активируем бехелит, — скомандовал в общий чат Гриффит.  
Вирт привычно схлопнулся вокруг Джудо, отгораживая его от стылости бетона, пробиравшейся сквозь плотные штаны, тесноты палатки, мятной жвачки Пиппина, всех лишних опасений. Теперь их с Гриффтом, все так же сидящих спина к спине, окружала сырая чернота каменного тоннеля, визуальная метафора одностороннего подключения.  
— Ищи, я страхую, — бросил Гриффит, вскакивая на ноги. В его руке полыхнул факел — сканирующая программа, выявляющая уязвимости чужой локалки. Вместо неброской серой куртки в полумраке серебрился латный доспех с крылатыми наплечниками — в вирте Гриффит мог позволить себе выглядеть совсем как в «Легенде».  
Не теряя времени, Джудо начал простукивать стену в тех местах, где факел высвечивал слишком глубокие щели в камнях. Один из них легко поддался. Из поясной сумки, воплощавшей здесь часть рабочей консоли, Джудо вытащил за хвост белую красноглазую мышь. И, отправив ее в стену, заложил камень обратно.  
— Коркас, Рикерт, пошли, — сказал Гриффит и погасил факел.  
Из прохладной кромешной тьмы они вывалились обратно в душную палатку.  
  
С внешней локалки периметра безопасности попасть внутрь пытались только дети и сумасшедшие. Зато оттуда можно было без большого труда ненадолго нейтрализовать камеры и дронов — чтобы Рикерт с Коркасом успели добежать до вентиляционного отверстия. Программа была двухтактовая, до второй псевдоперезагрузки оставалось пятнадцать минут — чтобы прикрыть их на выходе. Джудо машинально потер пальцы, вспоминая недавнее ощущение теплого шершавого хвоста. Никогда нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, чем софт обернется в вирте. Нейросеть подбирала максимально удобный и действенный для мозга способ визуализации программного обеспечения, остальное делал их бехелит. Самодельные чипы для нейроразъемов комлинка склепал Джудо, программу для внутренней коммуникации написал Гриффит, после пары месяцев тестов и отладок она окончательно перестала сбоить. В норме у каждого хакера была своя визуальная метафора в вирте, даже сработавшаяся команда тратила ценные доли секунд на то, чтобы переключаться с внутреннего языка на обычный, человеческий. Без бехелита у Джудо рабочий вирт был весьма аморфным, основанным на воде и всевозможных ее состояниях от морской глубины до кипящего пара. Бехелит был не просто удобным внутренним чатом — он позволял Гриффиту транслировать собственную метафору наружу. Мало того, что это гораздо лучше спаивало их с Джудо в вирте, остальные тоже могли теперь понимать Гриффита с полуслова. Считай, военная разработка, — сказал в свое время Коркас и был, наверное, прав. За такую почти телепатическую связь в том же Мидланде дорого бы дали — если, конечно, не выдумали собственного аналога десятки лет назад. Но торговать этим софтом Гриффит не собирался, поэтому при посторонних о бехелите не упоминали. Как и о «Легенде».  
На камерах стилетов, уже безбоязненно взлетевших повыше, Коркас и Рикерт как раз забирались внутрь, цвайхандер послужил им подножкой.  
— Лететь за ними? — спросил Гатс вслух.  
— Перед ними, — отозвался Гриффит.  
Стилеты впорхнули в лаз, на пару секунд стало темно, потом Гатс подключил инфракрасный порт; они еще успели заметить голову ползущего Коркаса, который ругнулся, когда дроны пролетели над ним, едва не чиркнув по волосам.  
Единственное, чего не позволял бехелит, но об этом никто не задумывался, пока в команде не появился Гатс, — альтернативного голосового чата. Но Гриффит еще три месяца назад безапелляционно заявил, что никто не станет заставлять Гатса прошиваться, пока тот сам не захочет. С тех пор они ходили в рейды с дополнительным набором радионаушников, обеспечивающих связь на тех же частотах, на которых работал шлем Гатса, связывающий его с дронами, — выкрученных вручную, чтобы обходить принятые диапазоны. Давно пора было завести страховку на случай, если вдруг полетит сеть, сказал Гриффит. Как будто они хоть раз забирались куда-то, где существовала хоть минимальная вероятность такого системного сбоя.  
Джудо этот наушник не цеплял на себя ни разу. Резких сторонних звуков во время работы в вирте он терпеть не мог, ничья придурь не была поводом портить себе жизнь. Ему единственному это сходило с рук, после пары мягких замечаний Гриффит просто перестал обращать внимание.  
— Может, вам за мидбургерами пока сбегать? — донеслось по бехелиту от Пиппина. С тех пор как Гатс перестал тосковать о своей упокоенной жестянке, про уязвимости которой писали на каждой второй борде в клипоте, и освоился с командными дронами, роль Пиппина на рейдах свелась к страховке. Иногда он ходил с Коркасом и Рикертом — если была опасность прямого столкновения с чужими людьми, но таких рейдов Гриффит обычно избегал. Как правило, Пиппин нянчил Гатса. Сидел на привале рядом с ним и хакерами, передавая приходящие от них из бехелита команды или предупреждения.  
Джудо уже с месяц думал поговорить с ним об этом как-нибудь по душам. Но возможность все никак не подворачивалась, и сколько усилий к этому прикладывал сам Пиппин, сложно было сказать.  
— Погоди, этот мудак того и гляди охрану заденет, — отозвался в бехелите Коркас. Программа позволяла адресовать сообщения выбранным пользователям, Джудо не почувствовал от Гриффита ни малейшего напряжения спиной и догадался, что эти слова прошли мимо него.  
— Ну зачем ты, — встрял Рикерт.  
На камерах они уже спрыгнули из вентиляционного отверстия в коридор и пробирались к распределителю. Один из стилетов вел их сзади, второй летел в нескольких метрах впереди, разведывая дорогу. Джудо размял пальцы, готовясь к новому погружению.  
— Чудом только что пронесло, — не унимался Коркас. — Тут эсток внутри гулял.  
— Их там вообще-то штампуют, — напомнил Джудо. — Эстоки, шпаги и еще штук десять моделей поменьше. Может, просто автономный софт гоняют по ночам.  
Он подумал, не предупредить ли об этом Гатса вслух, но решил не подставлять Коркаса. Приватных разговоров во время рейда Гриффит терпеть не мог.  
— Будете проходить мимо нового сюрикена — прихватите мне сувенир, — с явно слышимой в бехелите ухмылкой попросил Пиппин.  
— А ты даром времени не терял, — фыркнул Коркас.  
— Так он полдня эту фабрику пробивал! — снова включился Рикерт.  
— Ну не по-о-олдня, — протянул Пиппин. — Но сюрикен нам бы совсем не помешал.  
Крошечное, в треть стилета размером устройство, проникающее в любые дыры и способное нести на себе до трехсот граммов взрывчатки или любого другого груза, с отличными многофункциональными манипуляторами, стало первым получившим свое прозвище у ястребов не через бехелит. Обычно это Джудо и Гриффит, отследив через вирт чужую команду новому типу дронов, присваивали им кличку; это происходило автоматически и моментально приживалось. Сюрикенов поименовал лично Пиппин, едва наткнувшись в клипоте на чертежи новых СРК-15, слитых кем-то, кто с ними столкнулся.  
— Так, вижу цель, — резко оборвал Коркас попытавшегося было сострить Рикерта. — Работаем.  
Стилеты зависли по обе стороны от них, следя за тем, чтобы никто не появился в коридоре. Коркас, недолго повозившись с отмычками, вскрыл щиток, Рикерт уже держал наготове передатчик. До запуска второго цикла прикрывающей их отход программы оставалось около девяти минут. Пока что здесь все шло хорошо.

Джудо выпрямил затекшие ноги, усаживаясь удобнее. Гриффит не шевелился, уже наполовину погруженный в вирт. Только пальцы отставленной в сторону руки лихорадочно барабанили по бетону. Они были последним, что видел Джудо в палатке; прикрыв глаз, он соскользнул в вирт в ту же секунду, когда Коркас начал говорить: вы подключены. Внутренняя сеть фабрики Тюдора приглашающе открыла свои ворота.  
В вирте она выглядела внутренним двором замка — с конюшнями, скотным двором и бегающей по мелким поручениям челядью; приглядываясь к каждому из слуг, Джудо различал назначение передаваемых по сети пакетов данных. В нос ударил запах навоза, воздух заполнился звуками — ржанием, хрюканьем, обрывками разговоров. Подключились они гладко, никого не потревожив. Гриффит стоял у внешней стены, надежно скрытый от посторонних глаз ее тенью. За его спиной развевался длинный белый плащ, отсутствие ветра никак этому не мешало. В кино у Белого Ястреба всегда развевался плащ, когда бы его ни показывали.  
— Отвлекаешься, — недовольно бросил Гриффит.  
— Ты же сам хотел пройти, забыл? — поднимаясь рядом с ним с земли, Джудо пристально осмотрелся, но не заметил ничего угрожающего. Пестрые куры флегматично клевали зерно, от видневшейся слева кузницы доносился звон железа. Мимо, в сторону незаметной до сих пор калитки в каменной стене, ведущей наружу, к реке, неторопливо прохромала прачка, согнувшись под огромным чаном белья. Гриффит вжался в стену, чтобы утилита беспрепятственно отработала, не спотыкаясь об их вторжение, и резко ударил по руке Джудо, который уже почти потянулся осторожно приподнять ей юбку.  
— Какая разница, мы тут не за этим.  
Джудо пожал плечами, ничуть не обидевшись за отмененную Гриффитом команду копирования чужого скрипта. Было, конечно, любопытно, чем вообще занимается искусственный интеллект на линии сборки и отладки дронов, для которой с лихвой хватило бы программы попроще. Поэтому Джудо и хотел посмотреть, как выглядит этот рабочий процесс, пока они ничего не затерли, но одного куска скрипта все равно было мало. К тому же, если скрипт защитили от копирования, попытка покопаться в нем рисковала преждевременно активировать дополнительные системы безопасности.  
— Странно, что пакет уходит наружу, — заметил он. — По информации Эм фабрика полностью автономна.  
— Автоматические отчеты, — рассеянно предположил Гриффит. Мелкая точка приближалась к ним от башни замка, махала белоснежными крыльями. Как еще мог выглядеть его любимый сниффер — анализатор сетевого трафика. Гриффит вытянул правую руку в сверкающей латной перчатке и дождался, пока ястреб опустится на нее. Крякнув, птица принялась чистить перья. Гриффит кивнул и тряхнул рукой, ястреб исчез, выполнив свою задачу: теперь Гриффиту было ясно, где именно в локалке следует искать ИИ. В его пальцах возникла потертая, прожженная в паре мест карта.  
— Нам в северную башню, — показал Гриффит на один из хостов. Многоуровневое распределение здесь было изрядно запутанным, визуальная метафора позволяла не запоминать сложное соподчинение хостов, превращая их в залы и коридоры замка.  
Главные замковые ворота неожиданно распахнулись, оттуда выскочили пятеро рыцарей, вооруженных шпагами, перебежали по деревянному настилу внутренний ров и скрылись в конюшнях. Джудо бросил в общий чат бехелита:  
— Коркас, на вас идут шпаги. Пиппин, скажи Гатсу пусть прикроет. Готовьтесь уходить раньше.  
— Твою мать, я же говорил. Вот мудак, — ругнулся в чате Коркас.  
В полифонию вирта вплелись нервные голоса, доносящиеся из палатки. Кто-то, скорее всего Гатс, дернувшись, заехал Джудо ботинком по голени. Бионическая модификация, позволявшая разделять сознание между виртуальной и физической реальностью, была главной причиной, почему еще лет в шестнадцать он задумался об искусственном глазе. Но раньше об этом не могло быть и речи: наверху любые биомоды, кроме вшитых комлинков, считались дурным тоном. Внизу за это иногда просто убивали, но общественное осуждение в старших классах колледжа казалось гораздо более смертельным.  
— Гатс разбирается, — передал в чат Пиппин, что-то еще добавив вслух, но на отдельных словах снаружи Джудо внимания не фокусировал.  
Что бы ни заставило кого-то послать на дополнительный патруль не самых крупных, но неприятных при личном столкновении дронов — малейшая неловкость Рикерта или Коркаса, какой-то из дронов Гатса или попытка Гриффита отследить местонахождение ИИ — на деле это означало только одно: Эм соврал о слабой защите. Это была по меньшей мере хорошо продуманная автоматика с разветвленными сценариями реагирования. А возможно и кто-то живой, изнутри или снаружи, мониторил фабрику в режиме нон-стоп, потому что отвечали на вторжение слишком оперативно. Джудо раздраженно прикусил губу: следовало довериться интуиции и затормозить чертову прачку. Теперь Коркас и Рикерт, застрявшие на фабрике, серьезно рисковали.  
— Они разберутся. — Голос Гриффита звучал гораздо спокойнее, чем раньше.  
Не сговариваясь, они пригнулись и побежали вдоль стены. Гриффит вел, навешенная на нем защита, визуализированная латами и плащом, отнимала немало памяти консоли, но позволяла гораздо лучше держать любой удар. У Джудо на серьезный защитный софт никогда не хватало места, почти всю память занимали атакующие, взламывающие, отвлекающие фокусы. Такое распределение позволяло им в четыре руки работать с максимальной эффективностью.  
Они пересекли ров, просочились сквозь узкую дверцу двустворчатых замковых ворот, обитых железом, и оказались во внутреннем дворе поменьше, вымощенном камнем. По центру возвышался мраморный фонтан, журчащая вода искрила под ярким солнцем. С трех сторон чернели арки внутренних покоев. Двор был подозрительно пуст: настолько пассивным узел, по виду плотно включенный в архитектуру сети, быть не мог. Гриффит не стал терять времени на тщательный осмотр и бросился вперед. Джудо не торопился, отставая от него на несколько шагов, и не зря: наступив на один из камней, заросших мхом, Гриффит оказался в облаке густого белого дыма. Из-под фонтана поползли змеи, но прокусить его толстую броню им было нечем. Джудо обежал дымовое облако, косясь то на него, то под ноги и пытаясь понять, с какой целью кто-то навесил сюда такую примитивную сигнальную систему. Смысл дымовой шашки ускользал от него. Тем временем пронесшийся напрямик Гриффит взбежал по открытой деревянной лестнице на галерею второго этажа, уже успел сбить замок с двери и подзывал Джудо нетерпеливым жестом, не желая прыгать на следующий хост в одиночку.  
— Второму хакеру здесь вообще нечего делать, — пробормотал Джудо, вглядываясь в темноту.  
— Два месяца, — отрезал Гриффит, — больше не даю.  
Ошибался он редко, так серьезно — на памяти Джудо впервые. Они вбежали в продолговатый зал, заставленный по стенам рыцарскими доспехами с рапирами и мечами в латных рукавицах, не предвещавшими ничего хорошего. От первых же их шагов доспехи зашевелились с лязгом, выступили из своих ниш. Гриффит застыл, предупреждающе махнув рукой, Джудо тоже остановился. Шлемы над доспехами вертелись, сканируя активность на хосте, но доспехи двигаться перестали. Стоило Джудо прикинуть, как их можно обойти, раздался голос Пиппина:  
— Гатс видит шпаги. Угрозы пока нет, выходят по плану.  
Угроза была, но внутри: даже минимального сканирования чужого скрипта хватило, чтобы вскрыть их для доспехов, залязгавших в сторону Гриффита. Тот охотно занял боевую стойку с саблей наголо.  
В палатке вокруг Джудо стало шумно: Пиппин что-то резко объяснял, придвинувшись слишком близко, Гатс чего-то то требовал, то ли уходить, то ли заходить куда-то. В эту какофонию вмешался и собственный голос Джудо, хриплый и глухой — себя из вирта всегда неприятно было слышать:  
— Тише, мешаете.  
В вирте он давно ввязался в бой, выхватив короткий меч из ножен. Теперь уже их с Гриффитом пытались вскрыть, а они ожесточенно отбивались, привычно сойдясь спиной к спине. Сомнений не было: за защитой не просто стоял человек, против них работала целая группа. Тюдорских белых хакеров называли в клипоте «носорогами». За скорость, беспощадность и массивную атаку. Любое неосторожное движение здесь могло стоить им с Гриффитом выжженных мозгов.  
Джудо широко улыбнулся. С таким противником они еще не сталкивались, но не зря ходили в рейды плечом к плечу без малого три года. Он окончательно погрузился сознанием в вирт, фоновые тревожные голоса Пиппина и Гатса больше не отвлекали. Меч лежал в руке как влитой, в левой у Джудо был кинжал. Один за другим доспехи рассыпались, превращаясь в прах.  
Последнего Гриффит добил, уже изрядно пошатываясь, но крови — очевидного признака взлома — на нем не было.  
— Пробили?  
— Вроде нет, — прошипел Гриффит сквозь зубы. — Плохо вижу, помехи. Веди.  
Пока он проводил внутреннюю диагностику консоли, Джудо протащил его через очищенный зал, но резную дубовую дверь трогать пока не стал. Его внимание привлекло витражное окно, дополнительное соединение с тремя другими кластерами. За окном по небу в сторону видневшегося за замком леса пронеслись четыре летающих лошади с тяжело вооруженными всадниками, над их головами развевался алый тюдорский штандарт.  
— Пиппин, четыре клеймора пошли на внешний периметр, — сообщил Джудо. Это означало, что внешние цвайхандеры тоже, скорее всего, уже в боевом режиме. Противник не мелочился и прекрасно понимал, что проникающие хакеры сидят где-то поблизости. Палатка перестала казаться надежным укрытием.  
Гриффиту лучше не стало, наоборот: он опустился на колени и, уперевшись ладонями в пол, сплюнул темно-зеленый сгусток, потом его вырвало.  
— Дым, — сказали они хором. Ни хрена это была не сигнальная система.  
Наблюдать, как Гриффит делится устройством внутренней консоли с противником, Джудо не собирался. Он сорвал с пояса фляжку с шалфейным отваром, почти насильно вставил Гриффиту в зубы и наклонил, заставляя глотать. Тот замерцал, едва не вывалившись из вирта, на мгновение под пальцами у Джудо вместо стального плеча оказался воздух, но потом снова сгустился в белый наплечник. Так работала принудительная перезагрузка консоли с откатом на двадцать фаз, лучшая быстрая защита от чужих вирусов. Еще пару секунд Гриффит растерянно вертел головой, но потом живо поднялся и кивнул: мол, в порядке.  
— Успеем? — нахмурился Джудо.  
— Без вариантов, — отрезал он и подбежав к окну, высадил его кулаком, а потом оглушительно свистнул. В действие приходили мощные программы внешнего взлома, активированные с его консоли: замковые стены принялись обстреливать два требушета, перекидывая во двор горящие бочки. Это должно было ненадолго всех отвлечь.  
Джудо поковырялся кинжалом в двери, вскрывая несложный замок, и они выскочили на узкую винтовую лестницу, освещенную горящими в стенах факелами. Сверху и снизу одновременно загромыхали шаги.  
— Точно, носороги, — пробормотал Джудо. Несмотря на внешнюю обманку, активно штурмовавшую сеть, реакция на их действия внутри по-прежнему была молниеносной.  
Гриффит мрачно кивнул и с саблей наголо бросился наверх. И тут же, не вступая в бой, скользнул в маленький лаз в стене. Джудо полез за ним, не раздумывая, на прощание пырнув самого быстрого преследователя кинжалом и понадеявшись, что активированный им сбой задержит остальную последовательность команд. Они выбрались в пышно убранную спальню с гобеленами на стенах. Глаза огромных вышитых единорогов таращились с подозрительной внимательностью. Джудо выпустил в них несколько дротиков, и гобелен закровил.  
— Вряд ли они здесь, — сказал Гриффит, сверяясь с картой. — Иначе нас уже повязали бы. Удаленная работа. Найти бы, где их отрубить.  
Дверь спальни распахнулась настежь, вбежали шестеро рыцарей в черных гофрированных кирасах. На шлемах красовались оскалившиеся звериные пасти. Джудо с Гриффитом отступили за кровать с огромным балдахином. Из лаза в стене, по которому они сюда дошли, выбирались такие же латники.  
— Покувыркаются, — кивнул на кровать Джудо.  
Гриффиту ничего не нужно было объяснять, архитектура кластера сама подсказывала выход. Дождавшись, пока дюжина латников окружит их со всех сторон, они запрыгнули на кровать. Рыцари предсказуемо полезли за ними, от общего веса кровать просела, треснули ножки. На такую активность внутри у хоста не хватало мощностей. Синхронным движением Джудо с Гриффитом подрубили ножки балдахина, оттолкнули ближайших противников и соскочили на пол. Тяжелая пурпурная ткань погребла рыцарей под собой; хаотически барахтаясь под ней, прорезая себе дорогу мечами, они вредили друг другу и с этого момента воспринимали друг друга враждебными элементами. Нет, живыми, подумал Джудо, выбегая из спальни следом за Гриффитом, эти не были. Живые бы вели себя иначе.  
— Тут дерьмо! — прорезался голос Пиппина. Они бежали по длинному внутреннему коридору, перепрыгивая через едва заметные, с паутину толщиной нити, натянутые по полу. Выглядели ловушки совсем свежими, написанными вручную, именно поэтому и были заметны. — Шпаги и цвайхандеры блокируют Коркаса с Рикертом, они не могут выйти. Гатс железом еще вроде косит под своего, но им нужно хоть какое-то окно. Подключитесь помочь, а? Хер с ним, с заказом, тут уйти бы.  
Воздух в конце коридора клубился, мерцал. Дверной проем на глазах заполнялся каменной кладкой. Им пытались отрезать дорогу. Не обращая никакого внимания на слова Пиппина, Гриффит резко задрал голову, Джудо, не глядя вверх, достал из-за спины арбалет и закрепил на болте веревку. Солнечный свет сочился в коридор через узкие высокие бойницы. Прицелившись, Джудо вогнал болт в угол стены, где приметил трещину в структуре. Он сложил руки в замок, позволяя Гриффиту воспользоваться своей лазейкой как подножкой, и спросил, пока тот лез на стену:  
— Уверен, что они вытянут без нас?  
Гриффит проигнорировал его. Еле втиснулся в бойницу, скрежеща латами по камню. Выпустил в небо ястреба и махнул рукой: залезай. Джудо подтянулся следом, смотал веревку, выдернул болт из стены — дарить кому-то лишние куски своего кода было неосмотрительно. Затея Гриффита выглядела рискованной: пробираться до северной башни по наружной стене, цепляясь за выступы. Ничем особым им это не грозило, но сорваться с внутренней локалки они могли в любой момент. И вряд ли переподключиться получилось бы так просто, как в первый раз.  
Гриффит не мог этого не понимать. Отличный он выбрал способ отступать, не отступая.  
Ветер хлестал в лицо, весь обвес консоли Джудо теперь был лишним, мешающим грузом. Пальцы то и дело соскальзывали с гладких камней, он держался чудом и упрямством. Гриффиту в его доспехах приходилось еще хуже. Внизу развернулось кровавое сражение: аркебузы отрабатывали по стенам, на стенах носились люди, кто-то горел заживо и срывался вниз, но на смену им выбегали свежие силы. За стенами разгуливала тяжелая конница цвайхандеров, разбавленная шпагами, по небу над лесом продолжали кружить клейморы. На мосту у замковых ворот шла бойня, снаружи их пробивали тараном, навстречу пытались протиснуться эстоки, но переполненный из-за атаки Джудо буфер мешал командам пройти, они гибли и тут же заново появлялись из замка. Засмотревшись, Джудо едва не потерял опору под ногой, в последний момент Гриффит прижал его к стене, помогая сохранить равновесие. Сверху пролетела стрела, за ней вторая. Третья со звоном отлетела от наплечника Гриффита, теперь уже Джудо пришлось его поддерживать. Их обстреливали с башни. Джудо метнул туда дымовую шашку, но один из рыцарей ловко отбил ее перчаткой.  
Небо над замком сгущалось, наливалось чернотой. Из северной башни вверх протянулась алая игла, раскаляющая облака. Отслеживая реализацию чужой команды, Джудо чуть не пропустил еще одну стрелу, перехватил ее за древко голой рукой в последний момент, в паре сантиметров от глаза. Ладонь саднило, но вроде обошлось.  
— Мы без железа, — сказал он Гриффиту. — Фабрика глушит все радиочастоты, кроме собственных.  
Это означало, что прикрывать их больше некому: цвайхандер Гатса торчал у самой фабрики, его наверняка отсекло. Современным тяжелым охранным дронам живые люди мало что могли противопоставить. И Рикерт с Коркасом, и все они в палатке, которую прямо сейчас должны были искать, теперь рисковали одинаково. Просто из палатки все еще можно было сбежать, а с территории фабрики — уже нет.  
— Гатс справится, — отрезал Гриффит. И, добравшись до окна, подтянулся, исчезая в проеме. Джудо попытался последовать за ним, но правую ногу что-то упорно держало. Покосившись вниз, он увидел свежий, ослепительно-зеленый росток, пробивающийся между камней. На нем стремительно набухал алый бутон, не предвещая ничего хорошего. С трудом выдернув ногу, Джудо полез в окно. В плечо вонзилась стрела, горящая боль расползлась по руке, ударила в висок. На миг ему показалось, что он летит, чувство обжигающей невесомости накрыло с головой. Потом битые пиксели сложились в лицо Гриффита, а зубодробительный скрежет снова превратился в голос:  
— Я подлатал.  
Плечо было наскоро перевязано, окровавленный наконечник валялся на полу. Сам Джудо сидел у мраморных ступенек в просторном зале, за спиной возвышался золотой трон с высокой, инкрустированной рубинами спинкой и витыми подлокотниками в форме голов единорогов. Осмотрев себя, Джудо не нашел серьезных повреждений. Несколько настроек консоли слетели, но работать это не мешало. Если внутрь и пытался пробраться чужой вирус, Гриффит сумел его остановить. Фляжки на поясе больше не было, исчез и арбалет. Чуть больше бережности при подключении к чужой консоли Гриффиту бы не помешало.  
Двери тронного зала были заперты на засов, но он уже трещал от напора снаружи. Гриффит стоял на одном колене, латные перчатки со стальным оперением валялись рядом. Одной рукой он водил по полу, пальцы второй постукивали по гарде сабли.  
— Это не носороги, — тихо сказал он.  
Джудо вспомнил дронов, каждый из которых передвигался по индивидуально заданному алгоритму. Шпаги, клейморы, эстоки, цвайхандеры — пять-шесть десятков железяк на ручном управлении, половина — вообще снятые с конвейера. Еще — своевременное блокирование входящих пакетов, защита стека и точечная реакция на сетевую разведку.  
— Их должно быть не меньше двадцати таких, как ты, — сказал Джудо. — И это мы еще не все видим.  
— Ты в это веришь?  
Засов треснул, двери распахнулись, впуская в зал целый взвод латников с рапирами. Джудо вскочил на ноги, вытащив два метательных ножа. Они не бежали скопом: часть распределилась у колонн, доставая тяжелые арбалеты, часть — направилась к трону. Дождавшись, когда они добегут до середины зала, Джудо метнул ножи в основание люстры, и огромная, увесистая конструкция со свистом обрушилась вниз.  
Не причинив никому вреда.  
В то же мгновение, когда Джудо метал нож, рыцари уже бросались в стороны.  
— Нет, — сглотнул он. Только что на его глазах скорость обсчета атаки оказалась выше скорости ее реализации.  
— У них нет тактики, — сказал Гриффит, отступая к трону по ступенькам. — Они учатся у нас. Прикрывай.  
Он укрылся от стрел за спинкой кресла. Джудо, как мог, пытался сдерживать напиравших черных латников, уже не обращая внимания на мелкие порезы. Даже в этой драке он замечал, как молниеносно они схватывают его приемы, чтобы немедленно обратить их против него самого. О таком ходили слухи в клипоте, но верить им было так же нелепо, как слухам о мутантах из затопленных районов. Если против них и правда работал ИИ, скорость его обучения и широта арсенала принимаемых решений многократно превосходила все известные Джудо программы.  
Кейлоггеры поджимали, стрелки осознали свою бесполезность и присоединились к нападающим, заставляя его уступать ступеньку за ступенькой. Он едва не пропустил серьезный удар, способный обездвижить всю консоль, острие рапиры чиркнуло по груди в нескольких сантиметрах от сердца. Резко отступив, Джудо споткнулся о последнюю ступеньку и тут же получил сабатоном в бок.  
— Ко мне! — крикнул Гриффит. В его руках сверкала наскоро сплетенная тонкая веревка, одним концом намотанная на неприметный выступ в стене за троном.  
— Тяни сам, — отозвался Джудо.  
В некогда любимой детской игре «Необитаемый остров» нужно было выбирать три предмета из огромного диапазона, а потом придумывать, каким образом выкручиваться с их помощью. В реальности отказываться от всей консоли сразу было до чертиков стремно. Он слишком много дарил от себя, слишком сильно вскрывался и слишком мало ресурсов оставлял для последнего действия. В расчете на то, что понадобится только одно.  
И выбрал, конечно, кинжал.  
Виртуальный аватар, выглядящий как Джудо и дерущийся как Джудо, с его консолью и способностями, продолжал принимать удары смыкающих кольцо латников, позволять кейлоггерам загонять себя в угол, перехватывать управление.  
Настоящего Джудо несло по фиолетово-черному тоннелю, открывшемуся после того, как Гриффит дернул за свою веревку. Их вышвырнуло в небольшую круглую комнату с зеркальными стенами, зеркальным полом и потолком. В центре комнаты спиной к ним стоял человек в белом доспехе с крылатыми наплечниками. Его сверкающе-белые волосы развевались, как и плащ, на отсутствующем ветру. Он повернулся с саблей наголо в тот самый миг, когда Гриффит бросился на него, и легко парировал удар, немедленно перейдя в наступление. Из-под волнистой челки ослепительно сверкали холодные голубые глаза. Дуэль выходила красивой, текучей, как танец, сложно было понять, кто ведет, а кто копирует. Но ресурсов и скорости у настоящего Гриффита осталось немного, весь этот забег его изрядно потрепал. В очередной раз скрестив клинок с чужим, он пропустил момент, когда сверкающий Гриффит резко усилил частоту — от удара огромной силы с проворотом сабля вылетела из руки, зазвенев по полу, а Гриффит схватился за запястье.  
Лезвие ринулось вперед и остановилось в паре сантиметров от его горла — потому что Джудо, выскользнув из тени Гриффита, всадил себя-кинжал в глаз сияющему. И с непередаваемым наслаждением несколько раз провернулся в глазнице, наверняка уничтожая все резервы активных элементов программы. Потом уже подтянул на хост все, что осталось от недобитой кейлоггерами консоли; в потускневших зеркалах проступало его изрядно потрепанное, окровавленное отражение.  
Тело осело на пол, теряя сходство с Гриффитом на глазах. Черты расплывались, нос вдавливался, губы склеивались, лицо стремительно каменело, превращаясь в плоскую маску.  
— С сиянием он перебрал, — присаживаясь на корточки, сказал Гриффит и принялся срывать с тела доспех, а потом вскрывать грудную клетку. Действовал он быстро, но с какой-то демонстративной безжалостностью. Похоже, клон Белого Ястреба его все же впечатлил.  
— Лови.  
Джудо подставил руки и поймал все еще пульсирующее сердце, плотный пакет программного кода. Что-то знакомое виднелось у самой оболочки. Джудо присмотрелся и выругался под нос. Открытые участки этого кода он уже, конечно, видел, и не раз.  
Любой ребенок, решавший податься в хакеры, первым делом пытался вскрыть мидландскую Еву.

 

_**Почти как на афише, только лучше** _

Цвай отключился без предупреждения, просто пропал со связи. Секунду назад Гатс еще смотрел по сторонам его камерами, ждал удачного момента, чтобы дать Рикерту с Коркасом вылезти из укрытия и добежать до периметра — и вдруг внутренний экран шлема залила чернота, а в наушниках стало тихо. Оставшийся в живых стилет пропал тоже: одного он успел израсходовать, когда отвлекал от ребят встревоженных охранных дронов, но второй до сих пор болтался рядом с ними, расширяя обзор. Теперь обзора не было никакого.

Гатс поднял щиток и увидел встревоженное лицо Пиппина. Похоже, проблема была не со шлемом, как он успел подумать, а со всей радиосвязью. Гриффита и Джудо это не касалось, оба они глубоко ушли в вирт. Это было хорошо: значит, охранная система не смогла пока сбросить их с фабричной локалки, и они продолжали работать. Все остальное было херово.  
— Глушат, — пробормотал Пиппин, как будто Гатс мог этого не заметить.  
От периметра в палатку доносился ровный шум: по территории фабрики катались охранные дроны. Где-то среди них торчал беспомощный Цвай.  
— Многовато их тут, — начал Гатс, собираясь спросить, не говорили ли хакеры что-нибудь на этот счет. Но не закончил: в шум вплелись низкое гудение движка и тихий свист встроенной платформы. Клейморы, которых вообще не должно было быть в охране, подошли совсем близко. Звук, который они издавали, двигаясь в полуметре над бетонным покрытием, Гатс бы и во сне ни с чем другим не перепутал.  
— Не найдут, — еле слышно сказал Пиппин. — От сканеров мы прикрыты.  
Может, и не найдут, подумал Гатс, только если тяжелые дроны переедут палатку случайно, это будет не их проблема. А он-то полминуты назад уже думал, что все херово.  
— Гатс.  
Он сперва даже не понял, кто его зовет, так уверен был, что Гриффиту не до них. Дернулся, глянул: Гриффит бессмысленно смотрел в пустоту, но губы шевелились:  
— Дай мне десять минут.  
— Что он?.. — начал Пиппин, но объяснять было некогда. Гатс проверил, что шлем не слетит при резких движениях, опустил щиток — через камеры шлема смотреть на железо было куда удобнее, чем глазами, — и полез из палатки.  
  
Клейморы, конечно, повелись: тяжелые, но тупые, они обнаружили активный биологический объект и определили его как основного нарушителя. Гатс постоял несколько секунд, глядя на четверку тяжелых чушек, меняющую курс: обсаженные разнокалиберными дулами, они напоминали отожравшихся ежей. Сверкнула новенькая, ничем не размеченная сталь: ни краски, ни маркировки на дронах не было. Прямо с конвейера их выгнали, что ли, мельком подумал Гатс. Убедился, что все четверо зацепились за него, и во всю дурь рванул к забору: место, где Цвай сделал дыру в сетке, он помнил хорошо и, зная базовую тактику клейморов, рассчитывал, что возле дыры они застрянут и будут пролезать по одному, но с курса уже не сойдут.  
Так и вышло, вот только по территории вовсю мотались цвайхандеры.  
Если бы их водил кто-нибудь вроде самого Гатса, бегать удалось бы недолго. Но похоже, хотя бы насчет автоматизированной охраны посредник не соврал: охранные дроны бессовестно тупили, не успевали толком прицелиться и палили как попало. Когда клейморы наконец пролезли в дыру и присоединились к вечеринке, стало еще веселее: то ли автоматика прощелкала настроить им распознавание «свой — чужой», то ли — скорее всего — сильно мешала суета. Ну, и сам Гатс не облегчал задачу, то и дело выводя садившихся ему на хвост цвайхандеров под огонь клейморов. Хорошо хотя бы, что все они были не слишком быстрые: спусти сюда Тюдор пачку мелких летучих крысят-наводчиков, и ему пришлось бы туго.  
Радиосвязь на территории еще работала — похоже, глушилка накрыла только серую коробку фабрики.  
— Гатс! — окликнул Пиппин в наушнике шлема. — Живой?  
Самое время было поболтать.  
— Занят, — огрызнулся Гатс. Нырнул в лабиринт готовых к отправке контейнеров с дронами, окружавших здание фабрики. Вся железная братия тащилась за ним, не стреляя: очевидно, товар фабрика хотела сберечь.  
— Там ребята застряли. — Голос Пиппина почти исчезал, связь плыла. — Ты от них далеко?  
Гатс сбавил шаг — все равно лабиринт был узковат для клейморов, а цвайхандеров рядом он пока не слышал. Вывел на экран шлема последнюю версию карты, глянул: карта обновлялась через бехелит, так что сам он на ней не отображался, все из-за той же чертовой связи. Можно было включить локализацию вручную, но пока что свое положение он знал и так, а точки, обозначающие остальных, видел на карте. Бросил в микрофон:  
— Рядом. Разберусь.  
— Ты там… — начал Пиппин: «не убейся» хотел сказать, что ли?.. На этом связь оборвалась. Да и хрен с ней, решил Гатс, снова переходя на бег. Он был совсем рядом с фабрикой, а там, где застряли Рикерт с Коркасом, торчал и Цвай, если эстоки и шпаги еще не раздолбали его в дохлое железо. Переподключить его вручную, и станет совсем весело. Сколько там Гриффит хотел времени, десять минут?.. Гатс не взялся бы сказать, сколько уже прошло. Но по крайней мере, теперь у него был план.

Цвай уютно притулился возле вентиляционного выхода. Рикерт и Коркас, как показывала карта, сидели в глубине, недоступные для сканеров охраны, а неподвижного отключенного дрона местные не распознали как враждебный объект. Повезло, подумал Гатс, но это временно: как только Цвай начнет кататься, за своего его уже никто не примет. Ему удалось найти подход к Цваю, не перекрытый мелкими дронами, но вряд ли так повезет еще раз.  
— Будет больно, — пробормотал он Цваю, открыв панель настроек и торопливо перебирая частоты. — Извини уж.  
Когда Цвай ожил, подключился к шлему и немедленно показал Гатсу его самого, возящегося с панелью, Гатс выдохнул с облегчением. Сдвинул обратно пластину защиты, прикрывавшую узел управления, и похлопал Цвая по гладкому боку:  
— Может, еще увидимся.  
Где-то неподалеку должен был валяться выживший стилет, но с ним возиться было уже некогда: Гатс слышал, как приближаются, с трудом маневрируя в коридорах, клейморы и цвайхандеры. Он понадеялся, что Рикерт с Коркасом на своих картах увидят ожившего Цвая, и побежал прочь: не хватало еще, чтобы на них навелась вся эта тяжелая конница. Экран шлема раскололся на сегменты — вывел картинки с разных камер: Цвай осматривался по сторонам, ожидая атаки и отслеживая движение в вентиляции, сам Гатс то бежал, то торопливо шагал по фабричным коридорам, скучным и одинаковым. Так было недолго и заблудиться, но в отдельном сегменте висела карта, которую шлем, добравшийся до мощностей Цвая, теперь обсчитывал сам, соотнося с данными камер. Судя по этим данным, Гатс забирался все дальше вглубь фабрики. Зато теперь за ним увязались не только тяжелые чушки, но и часть мелочи, и сейчас все это железо изрядно мешало друг другу.  
Цвай тем временем увидел подобравшегося к вентиляционному выходу Коркаса. Гатс махнул манипулятором дрона, показывая в сторону выхода. Коркас скроил рожу, буркнул что-то — слишком тихо для микрофона Цвая — и оглянулся назад: позвал Рикерта. Гатс понадеялся, что им хватит ума держаться за дроном и самим смотреть, как им лучше прикрыться: на движение немедленно отреагировала оставшаяся неподалеку мелочь, так что прорыв обещал быть напряженным.  
Несколько минут спустя Гатс почти уже думал, что хрен им, а не прорыв: Цвай возле периметра выгребал не по-детски, по нему-то цвайхандеры целились успешно. Каждое его повреждение отзывалось короткой вспышкой боли то во лбу, то в затылке, и Гатс сбивался с шага, замедляя ход. Пару раз он даже потерял концентрацию и едва не вылетел нос к носу с отрядом эстоков, шнырявших по коридорам. По крайней мере, две фигурки возле Цвая, одна повыше, другая пониже, все еще двигались, то замедляя ход, то ныряя в сторону, чтобы не попасть под атаку. Цвай прикрывал их насколько мог, но мог он с каждой минутой все хуже: одна из камер уже вышла из строя, удачное попадание лишило дрона мелкокалиберного ствола, и Цвай начал ныть, что патроны крупного калибра вот-вот закончатся. Когда охранных дронов вокруг стало меньше, Гатс сперва не поверил глазам: вся охрана убиралась в сторону, к фабрике, как будто что-то отвлекло ее от предыдущих целей. Бросив взгляд на карту, он понял: причиной мог быть только он сам. Мотаясь как попало из коридора в коридор, он оказался почти совсем рядом с главным пультом фабрики. Наверное, именно поэтому охранные дроны совсем потеряли интерес к Рикерту с Коркасом, как только те выскочили за периметр. Теперь Гатс мог перезагрузить всю охрану парой команд, сбросить цели, добавить себя в систему «свой — чужой» и выйти как по паркету. Если бы удалось попасть к пульту.  
— Иди сюда, — пробормотал Гатс, меняя Цваю задачу. Как будто парню нужны были голосовые команды. Он и так прекрасно знал, чего Гатс от него хочет: развернулся на месте и рванул назад, к зданию фабрики. Теперь все мелкое железо повисло у него на хвосте, и радости в этом было немного. Гатс сбавил шаги совсем и последние несколько метров до двери главного пульта тащился нога за ногу. Она, конечно, оказалась закрыта. Хакеры наверняка могли бы взломать ее, не вылезая из палатки, или перекинуть Гатсу подходящую отмычку по сетке — если бы у него была сетка. Без нее оставалось рассчитывать только на то, что Цвай сможет сюда добраться, причем раньше, чем Гатса найдет кто-нибудь другой. Было бы смешно посчитать шансы.  
На удивление, вокруг оказалось довольно тихо: может, для клейморов узкие коридоры и не подходили, но где заблудились цвайхандеры с остальными, Гатс понять не мог. Он прислонился к стене, разрешив себе передохнуть — совсем недолго. Дверь насмешливо помигивала красным огоньком, требуя кода. Или пары хороших выстрелов из крупного калибра, подумал Гатс — за мгновение до того, как пару хороших выстрелов поймал возле фабрики Цвай.  
Голова разорвалась болью, аж в глазах потемнело. Гатс отлично знал, что это значит: Цвай героически отправился вслед за стариной Бро, но хотя бы не так позорно. Он сел, проскользив по стенке спиной. Потянул с головы шлем: сегментарный обзор раскололся на черные и мерцающие части, бил по глазам, добавляя головной боли — как будто ее было недостаточно. Без шлема стало лучше, хотя и ненамного. Голова по-прежнему пульсировала так, будто хотела лопнуть, но теперь можно было просто закрыть глаза и передохнуть, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь из болтавшихся вокруг дронов Тюдора не докатится сюда. И что мы тогда сделаем? — спросил Гатс сам себя так, будто Цвай был еще жив. Мы скажем ему «привет»?..  
Где-то в коридорах зашуршало: приближались несколько эстоков или шпаг, Гатс не мог уже ни различить их по звуку, ни понять, далеко они или рядом. Надо хоть глаза открыть, — подумал он, когда шорох приблизился совсем, — а то как-то…  
С усилием подняв веки, он увидел Гриффита: в глазах все еще рябило, и в холодном искусственном свете его силуэт как будто светился, окруженный ореолом бликов. Гриффит наклонялся к Гатсу, а за его спиной терлись четыре фабричных эстока, явно не собираясь атаковать. Почти как на афише, только лучше, подумал Гатс и все-таки сказал: «Привет», — хватаясь за протянутую руку.

Дорогу до Скеллига он почти не заметил: в фургоне укачивало, голова все еще ныла, и Гатс едва слышал, как Пиппин с Рикертом перечисляют угнанных с фабрики дронов. Два «цвайхандера», четыре «эстока», несколько «стилетов» — их закидывали второпях и сбились со счета, к тому же Коркас, сваливая с фабрики, умудрился прихватить того брошенного, которого не успел подцепить Гатс. Пиппин получил свой «сюрикен», мелкого крысеныша, способного пролезать в любые щели. И еще пяток таких же про запас или на продажу.  
Ни одного клеймора — Пиппин, кажется, об этом сожалел. Гатс хотел сказать, что клейморы тупые, но говорить было лень. К тому же, загони они на платформу такую тушу, и половиной остального груза пришлось бы пожертвовать.  
— Нормально же свалили, — в очередной раз повторил Рикерт. Гатс уже тоже сбился со счета, в который именно. — И от носорогов ушли, и дронов набрали. И вообще… — Он замялся на мгновение, может быть, поймал чей-нибудь неодобрительный взгляд, но все же продолжил: — Это же прямо как в «Легенде» вышло. Когда помните, Черный Мечник прикрывает своих, а потом Гриффит за ним возвращается.  
— Так то своих, — зло хохотнул Коркас.  
— Ну… — сбился Рикерт. — Но в порядке же все? И дронов вон сколько…  
Шли-то не за этим, подумал Гатс, но мутное ощущение близкой тошноты отвлекало, не позволяло сосредоточиться. По крайней мере, на этот раз он не вырубился, потеряв дрона, а в приюте такое случалось постоянно. И с Бро тоже, когда Гриффит вышиб ему мозги. А теперь, смотри-ка: пока, Цвай — привет, новый Цвай. Так, глядишь, он и отключаться вовремя научится. Кстати, когда это — «вовремя»?..  
— Эй, Гатс! — кто-то тряс его за плечо. — Мы приехали. Ты как?  
Гриффит, подумал Гатс, выныривая из тяжелой дремы. Фургон действительно больше не качался, все остальные уже вышли наружу.  
— Я в норме. — Он дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку, и тяжело поднялся. Собрался надеть шлем: новых дронов надо было загнать в гараж и построить так, чтобы всем хватило места.  
— Пиппин разгрузит. — Теперь ладонь Гриффита легла на шлем, мешая его поднять. — Пойдем, помочь тебе?  
Этого еще не хватало.  
До гостиной он кое-как добрался, хотя каждый шаг по лестнице отдавался тяжелым пульсом в висках, но делать несколько лишних шагов до кресла поленился, рухнул на диван. Гриффит, который шел следом за ним, сел рядом. Рикерт притащил с кухни воду и какие-то капсулы — судя по красному цвету, быстрый обезбол — и сунул все это Гатсу в руки. От осознания, что химия вот-вот подействует, уже стало полегче, Гатс хорошо знал этот эффект. Он допил воду, отставил на стол кружку и потер лицо, собираясь спросить, что там произошло у остальных, пока он играл в пятнашки с железной компанией. Не успел: Коркас открыл рот раньше.  
— Какого хрена?! — он почти орал, открытая банка пива подрагивала в руке. — Тебе что, блядь, нормальную связь религия запрещает?! Как я должен соображать, что там твоя жестянка творит?! Помахал, блядь, и поехал, крутитесь как хотите!  
— Эй, ну он же все-таки нас прикрыл, — вклинился Рикерт. — Так бы мы вообще не ушли.  
Гриффит шевельнулся рядом — он сел слишком близко, и Гатс теперь чувствовал его движения. Надо было все-таки дойти до кресла. Джудо сидел в отдалении и молчал, с этим его глазом никогда было не понять, здесь он или в вирте.  
— Спасибо, блядь, большое! — не мог успокоиться Коркас. Хорошо, что обезбол уже начал действовать и от его голоса просто звенело в ушах. — А то, что Гриффиту пришлось за ним ногами идти, это нормально, по-твоему?! А то, что он чуть не перезагрузил всю охрану?! Когда они ее уже себе забрали!  
«Они» — это, видимо, Гриффит с Джудо. Вот почему дронов становилось все меньше, наконец сообразил Гатс, хакеры перехватывали контроль над каждым отдельно — видимо, через вирт. Да, если бы он добрался до пульта и сбросил все их новые настройки, вышло бы тупо.  
— Не перезагрузил же, — наконец открыл рот Гриффит. — И мне не составило труда прогуляться, Коркас, не стоит так беспокоиться. Это я сказал Гатсу, что мне нужно еще десять минут, и он мне их выиграл. И вывел вас за периметр. По-моему, все вышло как нельзя лучше, разве нет?  
Когда Гриффит говорил таким тоном, спорить не имело смысла, даже Гатс уже успел это понять. Коркас мрачно залил в себя пиво — наверное, полбанки сразу — и с жестяным стуком опустил банку на стол.  
— Еле пристроил, — сообщил от дверей Пиппин, поднявшийся из гаража. — Стилеты загнал под цвайхандеров, эстоки вдоль стен. Кое-как влезли. Чего вы тут?  
— Делимся впечатлениями о рейде, — неожиданно подал голос Джудо. — Обсуждаем недостатки радиосвязи, подводим итоги. Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?  
Гриффит шевельнулся снова, задел коленом бедро Гатса. Если бы голова не была такой мутной, это бы уже бесило, а так просто слегка раздражало.  
— Да чего. — Пиппин неторопливо пожал плечами, подцепил со стола пиво: там стояла упаковка банок с разорванной пластиковой оберткой. Так же неторопливо пошел в свое кресло. — Дроны отличные. И без маркировки, вообще таких не видал раньше. Хоть себе оставляй всех, только нам не надо столько. Если разобрать и продать все лишнее, это, считай… — Он возвел глаза к потолку. — Может, тысяч на пять кредов. Неплохо, а?  
— Ну, что ж. — Теперь Гриффит говорил почти весело. — Значит, мы даже больше в плюсе, чем рассчитывали.  
Может быть, если бы Гатс сидел в своем кресле и Гриффит не толкал его постоянно то коленом, то локтем, он бы промолчал. Может, вообще бы пропустил все это мимо ушей. Но сейчас Гриффит напрягал его, и все остальное тоже — за компанию.  
— Шли-то не за этим, — сказал он вслух то, что успел подумать в фургоне. Потянулся к столу за банкой, заодно и отодвинулся. Сел посвободнее, дернул кольцо. — И ждали не того. Какого хера там это все было? Что за херов код вы доставали?  
— О, — непонятным тоном сказал Гриффит. — Это самое интересное.  
Тоже потянулся за пивом, но передумал. Встал, прошелся вокруг кресел, остановился возле панорамного окна. Где-то там тонул в сумраке остров над озером, но в доме горел весь свет, и в окне видно было только искаженное, размытое отражение гостиной.  
— Фабрику защищал искусственный интеллект, — наконец сказал Гриффит. — Тот, за которым нас посылали. И он очень сильно похож на мидландскую Еву. Насколько можно понять, не вскрывая весь код. Так что, я думаю, Эм нам немного должен.  
— На Еву? — переспросил Гатс.  
— Должен? — одновременно с ним повторил Коркас и бросил на Гатса злобный взгляд, не первый и не последний. Гриффит пожал плечами:  
— Эта работа стоит больше, как минимум раза в два. Мы с ней справились, иначе и быть не могло, но теперь я хочу с ним поговорить. Если Тюдор украл у Мидланда код Евы и развернул его на фабрике…  
— А мы его вернули, — хлопнул себя по колену Коркас. — Да уж, пускай Мидланд раскошелится! Скажи им, нахер такие подставы, пусть теперь платят по-серьезному!  
Гатс заметил, что Джудо трет лоб над искусственным глазом. Тоже устал на рейде, хакерам наверняка пришлось не легче, чем ему самому. Думать о том, что против них выставили Еву, было странно. Гатс, конечно, догадывался, что ее возможности не ограничиваются ни сказками, ни дорожным навигатором, но представить, что это Ева, с ее нарядными скинами и ласковым голосом, Ева, которая укоризненно говорила Гатсу: «Так и не скажешь, как тебя зовут?» — теперь выгоняла на него отряды дронов, все равно не удавалось.  
— Я собираюсь поговорить с Эм прямо сейчас. — Прохладный голос Гриффита сбил его с мысли. — Пиппин, сходишь со мной. На всякий случай.  
— А то. — Пиппин допил пиво и выбрался из кресла. — Не помешает.

Гатс сперва думал дождаться, пока Гриффит с Пиппином вернутся, и узнать, что им скажет посредник. Но стоило им свалить, как Коркас опять завел свою тягомотину про то, что Гатсу насрать на остальных и комлинк он не вставляет только потому, что очень хочет повыебываться. Джудо из гостиной не уходил, но молчал, оценивающе поглядывая то на Гатса, то на Коркаса — как будто раздумывал, кого из них поддержать. Пиво поверх обезбола затягивало голову мутной пеленой, как смогом. Гатсу надоело слушать, как Рикерт пытается его защищать, обращаясь почему-то в основном к Джудо. На очередную тираду Коркаса он буркнул: «Иди в жопу», — чем, кажется, удивил всех присутствующих. Поднялся и ушел к себе, услышав вслед негромкое и явно не ему адресованное: «Мы с ним еще наплачемся». Не разобрал даже, кто это сказал, но было уже похер.  
О том, что посредник согласился с ними — то есть с Гриффитом — в оценке рейда как более сложного, чем предполагалось, и пообещал передать их недовольство заказчику, он узнал только утром.

 

 _ **Профессионалы не ссорятся**_  
  
Над озером стелился густой туман, в нем едва-едва угадывались очертания острова. Спустившись к самой воде, Джудо вытряс себе в рот последние капли пива из банки и швырнул ее куда-то в сторону руин Фальконии. Сладковатый гнилой запах, поднимавшийся от озера, ему извращенно нравился. Здесь всегда дул пронизывающий ветер: невидимая граница цилиндрического защитного барьера Нью-Виндема, обеспечивавшая всему многоярусному муравейнику устойчивый климат, лежала совсем неподалеку. Когда Джудо пересекал стену плотного, покалывающего кожу воздуха, ему показалось, что кто-то пристально буравит затылок. Решает, выпускать ли.  
Развалины речного причала, горы строительного мусора и остатков человеческой жизнедеятельности вокруг — из всего этого будто выкачали цвет, свели до приглушенного спектра серого. В своей неброской оливково-зеленой куртке Джудо мало выделялся из пасмурного пейзажа. Выделяться он вообще не любил.  
Темная слоистая глыба мегаполиса, уходившего в небо, нависала за спиной. Отчасти скрытая туманом, она казалась недоподгруженной, как если бы связь с сервером лагала. Мог ли Джудо взять и смолчать о том, что за код они вынесли из тюдорской фабрики? Вряд ли, Гриффит наверняка узнал бы характерный язык алгоритмов машинного обучения с той же легкостью, что и Джудо. До сих пор Ева казалась ему вездесущим, но довольно бесполезным имиджевым продуктом Мидланда: неотъемлемым от любого лицензионного интерфейса индивидуальным помощником, чутко подстраивающимся под запросы пользователя, предугадывающим дальнейшие потребности. Она по умолчанию имела доступ к огромному количеству публичных и приватных данных, поэтому в промежутке Еву не очень-то любили даже те немногие, кто раскошелился на официальные очки или шлемы, а не пользовался местным самопалом. Одно время поначалу, когда Джудо только спустился сюда, он подрабатывал в частности и тем, что вычищал Еву из чужих устройств. Но потом Гриффит убедил его не тратить времени на это болото, в котором вязли десятки кодеров, ни на что серьезное не способных. Мы можем больше, сказал Гриффит. Они могли жить на помойке впроголодь, пока не подворачивалось нормального заказа, зато сутками напролет учились новым финтам, набивая руку друг на друге.  
«Ты занят?» — влетело текстовое сообщение от Рикерта.  
Джудо вздохнул. Никто не мешал ему написать короткое «да».  
— Долго будешь там торчать? — спросил он вместо этого.  
Из-за проржавевшего корпуса катера, почившего здесь век назад, показалась светлая голова. Рикерт выскочил из дома в легкой серебристой ветровке и теперь заметно ежился на ветру.  
— Я не… — начал он смущенно, когда подошел.  
Джудо поморщился, дернув бровью, но рефлекторное движение не помогло отправить лишнюю неловкость в мусор. Мог ли Гриффит перестраховываться настолько, чтобы просить Рикерта присматривать за ним?  
Разумеется, мог. Но соберись Джудо всерьез что-то делать за спиной у Гриффита, он не стал бы демонстративно уходить из дома, никого не предупредив.  
— Просто спросить хотел. — Оправдываться Рикерт, к счастью, передумал. — Ева же… ну, она в постоянном подключении с огромными процессорами. Там эскабайты оперативки, и все эти базы данных, и доступ ко всем открытым ресурсам…  
— Серверную ты на этой фабрике видел, — пожал плечами Джудо, — всем бы такую. Дроны были просто прикрытием. Внешним объяснением, зачем сюда уходит столько электричества. На деле Тюдор обучал украденный у Мидланда ИИ. Или проверял, насколько ИИ гибок. Теперь мы вместе с Тюдором представляем себе, насколько.  
— Поэтому Мидланд не открывает ее код, — кивнул Рикерт.  
— Мидланд никогда не открывает код. Даже если Мидланд выпустит утилиту для уборки твоего рабочего стола, она будет наглухо закрыта. Это то, на чем они стоят. Глупо изобрести нейросеть, воспитывать нейротехнологов, подняться на этом в первую пятерку межполисного уровня и стоять на чем-то другом.  
В голове немного шумело от пива: банка, с которой Джудо вышел к озеру, была уже третьей. С точки зрения Мидланда, как ни посмотри, во всей схеме наблюдалось одно критически лишнее звено: они, ястребы. Мало кому известные промежуточные рейдеры, с разбега вляпавшиеся в разборку двух крупнейших корпораций. И получившие на руки разработку, за которую на черном рынке отвалили бы миллионы. Беспокоиться здесь следовало совсем не о стоимости рейда.  
Спрятав подбородок в вороте ветровки, Рикерт скрестил руки на груди, нахохлился.  
— Думаешь, мы и правда набегали на двойной гонорар? По пятьсот кредов?  
Джудо думал, что пули стоят намного дешевле. Рейдеры нередко пропадали на заданиях — ложились под дронами или попадались в руки службе безопасности. Но еще чаще рейдеры пропадали потом. Потому что взялись за что-то не то. Сделали как-то не так. Они были дешевым расходным материалом, удобными перчатками для спарринга больших игроков. Ненужные перчатки утилизировали. Возможно, этого Эм, который вчера согласился поставить заказчика в известность об изменившихся условиях, уже не было в живых.  
Возможно, прямо сейчас ястребов уже искали.  
Джудо ошибся, когда позволил Гриффиту ввязаться в это. Слишком увлекся чертовой флешкой, проигнорировал все тревожные сигналы. Никто в команде, кроме него, не мог затормозить Гриффита, а он решил, что все как-нибудь само. Теперь даже три пива не помогали отделаться от чувства бешеной скорости, с которой они катились неуправляемой вагонеткой без тормозов по непонятно кем и куда проложенной колее, рискующей оборваться над пропастью в любой момент.  
— Думаю, одними дронами мы уже заработали гораздо больше, чем собирались. — Пониже надвинув плотный капюшон, Джудо бросил последний взгляд на затянутое молочной дымкой озеро и побрел в сторону дома.  
— Я хотел про Гатса сказать, — тихо сказал Рикерт, когда они, преодолев барьер, выбрались на потрескавшуюся заброшенную дорогу. — Вы бы, может, его так не травили, а? Ну ладно Коркас, но он бы не стал так… сам. Без тебя.  
Джудо закатил глаз. Из всего, о чем сейчас следовало беспокоиться, Рикерт выбрал самую безобидную проблему.  
— Гатс неэффективен без комлинка, Коркас прав.  
— Заладили со своей эффективностью. — Неизменно восхищавшийся Гриффитом Рикерт был опасно близок к святотатству. Что бы ни делали ястребы, выжимать из каждого максимум для Гриффита было принципиально и он не стеснялся повторять об этом при каждом удобном случае.  
Но удобнее, конечно, было не задумываться над его словами.  
— Гатс по-другому крутой. Я такого драйвера первый раз вижу. Чтобы бегать, как он бегал, и дрона водить, и потом еще…  
— Если прошьется, вообще летать будет, — хмыкнул Джудо.  
— Ну, если он не хочет прошиваться. Слушай, во Вританнисе вообще куча народа, которые считают, что это грех.  
— Думаешь, Гатс из конченых, просто притворяется, чтобы за своего в промежутке сойти? — Джудо усмехнулся. — Давно я не был в гараже, там подпольного алтаря еще не завелось?  
— Зачем ты так. — Рикерт даже поотстал на пару шагов, но потом снова догнал. Мимо климатической установки, длинного массивного сооружения, над которым красиво вихрился воздух, прошли молча. Корпорация «Санна», разработавшая и запустившая в обиход эти защитные барьеры, благодаря которым разрушительные смерчи больше не кошмарили города, еще полвека назад стала историей. Не выдержала конкуренции, обанкротилась. Слишком плохо следила за своими ресурсами, а могла бы быть иметь башню и повыше «Мидланда». Историю ее стремительного взлета и предсказуемого провала читали на любом экономическом факультете — и в Нью-Виндеме, и в Енохе, и во Вританнисе тоже наверняка, университет там был нормальный, не говоря уже о корпоративных колледжах. Джудо об этом рассказывала сестра, тогда все еще не потерявшая надежды, что родители передумают и позволят ему определяться с будущей профессией самостоятельно. Возможно, так и случилось бы, прояви Джудо хотя бы немного настойчивости, но мать так гордилась, что его смогли устроить учиться на нейротехнолога, будто сама сдавала вступительные экзамены.  
В каком-то смысле так оно, возможно, и было.  
— Я правда не пойму, — все еще с явной обидой в голосе начал Рикерт. — Что он тебе-то сделал?  
— Да ничего, — повел плечами Джудо. — Мы с Гатсом вполне взаимно считаем друг друга ебанутыми фриками. Я признаю за ним это право и рассчитываю, что он точно так же признает мое.  
За три года внизу он определил для себя основное правило: терпеть следует только то, с чем ты на самом деле готов смириться. Смиряться с Гатсом, пялящимся на него каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в одном помещении, как будто у Джудо из глаза прямо в этот момент выползает жирный таракан, смысла не было. Носить очки в доме, чтобы никого не травмировать лишний раз, Джудо не собирался. Монотонно и терпеливо занимался воспитанием, как правило, не без помощи Коркаса: этот был рад любому поводу проораться на Гатса и чутко ощущал чужую поддержку.  
Гатс не казался Джудо невменяемым: он быстро учился управляться с любыми незнакомыми дронами, а значит понимал простые алгоритмы. У Джудо было достаточно способов, лишний раз не открывая рта, донести до него, что без консоли в команде будет тяжело. Практически невыносимо. Что бы там ни думал об этом Гриффит.  
Вполне вероятно, именно этого Гриффит от Джудо и ждал, иначе вмешался бы гораздо раньше. В жизни у них, как и в вирте, были разные тактики, их совмещение неизменно приводило к успеху.  
— Ты мог бы с ним просто поговорить, — еле слышно пробормотал Рикерт.  
Джудо покосился на него пристальнее обычного, и мелкий сделал вид, что ничего не говорил. Стоило им свернуть от берега, ветер стих, как отрезало. Смеркалось. В двухэтажном доме с ввалившейся крышей кто-то снова жег костер и горланил. Джудо насчитал пять силуэтов в широких оконных проемах и поморщился: беспризорные в окрестностях заводились постоянно, слишком много осталось заброшенных, но умеренно целых зданий. Из тех, которые Аксель, местный решала, еще планировал реставрировать и кому-то продавать, их выселяли. Как правило, не тратя времени на лишние разговоры, но тут уж кто брал контракт. Последнее время по таким делам ездил малиновый бронированный фургон со слоганом «Уничтожаем паразитов». На всякий случай Джудо пометил дом на карте. Он примерно одинаково не любил бездомную шваль и стрельбу, поэтому каждый раз решение о том, рассказывать ли Акселю о новых внеплановых постояльцах в его районе, принимал ситуативно. Иногда вспоминая о тех нескольких месяцах, когда без крыши над головой по промежутку шатались они сами с Гриффитом, иногда нет.  
Первое время в Скеллиге ему пришлось несладко: все вокруг выглядело кривым издевательским отражением мест, знакомых с детства. После того, как землетрясение заставило всех, кто заплатил бешеные деньги, чтобы переселиться «ближе к земле», убраться обратно наверх, под защиту сейсмических стабилизаторов, здесь изрядно похозяйничали мародеры, самым жадным из которых было время. Некогда яркие краски фасадов поблекли и выцвели, огромные оконные проемы новые хозяева первым делом забивали стальными листами. Скеллиг оплетал восточную часть естественного холма, спускавшегося к озеру — недоношенный уродец, отчаянно цепляющийся за жизнь. Постаревший, осунувшийся, но устоявший. Нью-Виндем заметно прирос окраинами за это время и уже нависал трассами и надстройками над заметной частью района. Однако выбранный Гриффитом коттедж все еще стоял под открытым, пусть и наглухо затянутым смогом небом. Дорога от гаража к ближайшему подъемнику, ведущему к магистралям, сохранилась в терпимом состоянии, вот уже в другую сторону, к озеру, надо было попетлять мимо завалов и глубоких ям. Как и соседские дома, коттедж представлял собой причудливый сплав из железобетона, грубого камня и стекла.  
За просторный балкон, опоясывавший второй этаж, с видом на озеро, Фальконию и возвышавшиеся далеко за островом заводские блоки, все остальное ему можно было простить. Даже плесень, войну с которой они вели уже третий год без особого успеха. Даже дикие расходы на питание климатических установок, обогревавших оба жилых этажа и очищавших воздух до приемлемого уровня.  
Поднявшись по внешней лестнице мимо гаража, Джудо на мгновение остановился, оглянулся на безлюдную улицу. Он впервые за много месяцев не чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности.  
Рикерт молчал весь остаток дороги, то ли надувшись, то ли глубоко задумавшись. Так и прошел мимо Джудо в гостиную, понуро глядя под ноги. Коркас с Пиппином резались в кушанские шашки, больше там никого видно не было. Джудо махнул им рукой, подцепил новую банку пива из холодильника и уже собирался подняться к себе, но заметил Гриффита на балконе. Забивать широкий дверной проем у них в свое время рука не поднялась, пришлось раскошелиться на укрепленное затемненное стекло. Джудо вышел на балкон, кивнул:  
— Не мешаю?  
— Наоборот. — Гриффит не обернулся. Он стоял у самого края, уперевшись плечом в каменную опору, когда-то предназначенную для декоративных растений. Рикерт все порывался там что-то высадить, но так до сих пор и не собрался.  
Джудо подошел, взялся было за колечко банки, но открывать раздумал.  
— Новости? — тихо спросил он.  
— Эм говорит, заказчик согласен на наши условия.  
— И Коркас не празднует?  
— Коркас еще не знает. — Гриффит медленно втянул в себя прохладный вечерний воздух, покосился на банку и снова уставился вдаль, на россыпь заводских огней, подсвечивающих туман. — Сейчас Гатс поднимется и поговорим.  
Он был таким отрешенным, будто прямо в это же время занимался взломом многоуровневой системы. Джудо молчал, задавать очевидные вопросы смысла не было. Что-то шло очень плохо. Возможно, непоправимо.  
— У заказчика есть ответное условие, — наконец сказал Гриффит. — И он на нем настаивает.  
Раз так, решил Джудо, то вечер у них точно еще есть. И все-таки вскрыл банку.  
— Заказчик хочет личной встречи. Завтра. Со всеми, кто участвовал в рейде.  
Джудо отхлебнул пива и передал банку Гриффиту. Отказываться тот не стал, но едва приложился. Отдавая пиво Джудо, он наконец повернулся. Полоснул колючим, неуверенным взглядом, отвел глаза.  
— Сходим, посмотрим, — пожал плечами Джудо.  
— Думаешь?  
— Вышли с фабрики, выйдем и от заказчика, — усмехнулся Джудо.  
Думал он о том, что на такую встречу уже слишком поздно не ходить.

Мнения об этом разделились. Коркас на удивление благоразумно отставил в сторону вопрос личной наживы и предлагал немедленно сматывать удочки, потому что в любом городе такие, как они, не пропадут. К тому же, захваченные дроны стоили побольше, чем должен был заплатить Эм, так что можно было просто валить, не прощаясь. Пиппин веско кивал, всецело разделяя его мнение. Рикерт колебался между страхом и желанием угодить Гриффиту. Гатс занял самое дальнее кресло и молча потягивал что-то из кружки, будто все происходящее его не касалось. То ли все еще скорбел по своему покойному железу, то ли не хотел опять провоцировать Коркаса.  
Всем было ясно, что Гриффит хочет идти, но он сразу сказал, что выносит вопрос на голосование.  
— Нас шестеро, — уточнил Джудо.  
— Если голоса разделятся, решение придется принимать мне, — улыбнулся Гриффит.  
Таким образом исход спора был предрешен.  
И Джудо был бы серьезно благодарен Гатсу за чуть более проявленную позицию. Пока что выгребать приходилось в основном ему.  
— Ты же их знаешь, блин, — не унимался Коркас, — сам же говорил.  
— Именно поэтому, — уже в третий раз, почти теми же самыми словами отвечал Джудо, не стремившийся заострять общее внимание на своем происхождении, — я не вижу для нас другого варианта. Ты можешь назвать полис, в котором нет офиса Мидланда? Полис без мидбургеров, мидринков, митакси?  
— Что, и у кушан есть? — деловито уточнил Пиппин.  
— Слушайте! — Рикерт даже на ноги вскочил от возбуждения. — А если мы сольем этот код в клипот? Да хоть забесплатно? Мы же потеряем тогда всякий интерес, это будет у каждого! Помните, как Белый Ястреб рассказывал дворянам правду про короля Мидланда, пока остальные Гатса из тюрьмы доставали?  
Каждый раз, когда они забывали, что Рикерту нет и восемнадцати, он находил способ всем об этом напомнить. Усмехнувшись, Джудо откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаз и запустил шутер в вирте. Он почти успел пройти целый уровень, резво бегая в кушанском плаще по крышам Вританниса и нападая на церковную стражу, пока Коркас и Пиппин в самых доступных выражениях объясняли, почему так никто делать не станет.  
Искушение сказать «расслабьтесь, я уже» было почти непреодолимым, но тут Гриффит негромко постучал по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Думаю, мы достаточно наговорились. Почти все. Гатс?  
— А? — донеслось из угла.  
— Ты хочешь что-то сказать?  
— Я да.  
Коркас скорчил рожу, Пиппин покосился на Гатса с интересом. Джудо прицелился в епископа. Тишина накалялась, потрескивала статическими разрядами.  
— Так и что? — спросил наконец Пиппин.  
— Что? — отозвался Гатс.  
— Сказать-то что хотел? Мы ж вроде слушаем.  
Епископ вывалился из окна кареты с арбалетным болтом в глазу. Джудо вышел из вирта, не просматривая статистику уровня, и тоже повернулся посмотреть на Гатса.  
— Я все сказал, — пожал тот плечами. — Гриффит спрашивал, кто в деле. Я ответил.  
— Я тоже в деле, — веско кивнул Рикерт.  
— Я спать, — сказал Джудо, заметив, что Коркас собирается с силами для прочувствованного ответа. — Разбудите за час до выхода.  
  
Но сон не шел, мозг упрямо не желал стряхивать лишнее напряжение и даже пьянеть толком не собирался. Джудо прокачал своего кушанского принца до максимума в стрелковой ветке и до самого утра развлекался побочными квестами. Искал потерянных детей, нырял за сокровищами, мирил купцов. Проголодавшись, он спустился к холодильнику, протеиновые коктейли и батончики там не переводились. Затекшее тело слушалось плохо, неловко вписывалось в повороты. Джудо даже пришлось отключиться от вирта — из-за накладки изображений его слегка укачивало.  
— Не спится?  
Гриффит сидел в темной гостиной один, в угловом кресле, которое обычно занимал Гатс.  
— Никак не могу докопаться до Белого Ястреба, — усмехнулся Джудо.  
Пояснил: на игровой борде кто-то, писавший отзыв об игрушке, упоминал, что в конце одной из побочных веток ждет встреча с неприятным боссом, победа над которым приносит редкое достижение и немало очков. Это и заставило его выкачать «Вританнис: Путь убийцы», но последнюю неделю руки не доходили.  
Вместо коктейля Джудо выудил последнюю банку пива, она сиротливо стояла в упаковке, мозоля глаз. Отправил упаковку в утилизатор и приземлился в ближайшем к Гриффиту кресле. Бионический глаз, как обычно в ночном режиме, прорисовывал красным контуром очертания застывшей фигуры.  
— Покажешь потом, — без особого интереса сказал Гриффит. — Хотя нет, лучше не показывай. Фабричного хватило.  
— Она просто имитировала твою консоль, — качнул головой Джудо. — Остальное сделала нейросеть.  
— Или нет, — все так же равнодушно отозвался Гриффит.  
— Вряд ли она успела перебрать все доступные в сети скины и изображения, провести сравнительный анализ и найти референтный. Ты подумай, какой там был бы обмен данными с внешней сетью.  
— От нее уходили пакеты.  
— Да, но не такого размера. И мы ни разу не ловили входящих пакетов. — Джудо вскрыл пиво, вылил в себя сразу треть банки, успокаивая недовольно ворчащий желудок. — Я вообще не думаю, что тот пакет был запрограммирован Тюдором, если честно. Скорее всего, если покопаться в коде хорошенько, окажется, что это защита от таких вот краж. Она запросто могла сливать своим создателям фабрику все это время.  
Гриффит медленно, будто преодолевая заметное сопротивление, оторвал правую руку от подлокотника, поднес кружку к губам. Сделал несколько глотков, поморщившись.  
— Мы не копаемся в этом коде, правда?  
— Как и договорились, — пожал плечами Джудо.  
— Мы просто отдаем им Еву. И ничего не делаем с ней сами. Ни сейчас, ни потом.  
— Как и договорились, — повторил Джудо.  
О том, что он уже сделал резервную копию кода и установил на нее таймер автокопирования на три самые крупные кодерские борды клипота, Гриффиту знать не стоило. Он и так выглядел человеком, осознавшим вдруг, что каким-то образом умудрился взобраться на тонкий подрагивающий канат, натянутый над пропастью — примерно на высоте первых корпоративных ярусов. По такому канату можно было только пробежать вперед: пятясь, он бы погубил и себя, и команду гораздо быстрее. Джудо не сомневался, что Гриффиту с самого начала было понятно, что их использует кто-то крупный. Он давно говорил, что ястребам пора двигаться дальше, что в промежутке они засиделись. Другое дело, что со скоростью продвижения Гриффит немного не подрассчитал.  
Страховать ему спину всегда было работой Джудо. Хотя даже упаковка пива не помогла свыкнуться с мыслью, что он собрался всерьез угрожать кому-то «мертвой рукой». Если вы нас ликвидируете, весь клипот выебет вашу Еву, — достаточно ли веско это будет звучать? А если заказчику плевать на клипот и такой исход его наоборот устроит? С чего он вообще взял, что им предстоят переговоры с кем-то из Мидланда…  
В допе сверкнуло сообщение от Гриффита с вложенным файлом. Приподняв бровь, Джудо рассматривал детальную схему продолговатого трехэтажного здания с несколькими разноцветными пунктирными линиями маршрутов.  
— Это самый подробный план логова Эм, который я смог достать. Встреча у него. В случае чего самый понятный способ выхода — красный, но он скорее всего будет заблокирован, — сказал Гриффит. Он временами глотал гласные, в остальном звучал почти трезво. — Синий самый надежный, в подвале там точно есть технический выход. Но машину туда не подкатишь, придется рассчитывать только на ноги. Оранжевый… там можно оставить машину, в двух кварталах, из расчета на то, что мы добираемся. Но я не уверен, что ту дверь не заложили. И остается черный вариант, выходить как войдем, через бар.  
— Машину там бросать все равно не стоит. — Джудо растер поднывающий затылок, прикрыл левый глаз и вызвал в вирте карту нужного сегмента. Ее достоверность, как и у любой промежуточной карты, была весьма условной, кишащая клоака нижних ярусов спорадически перестраивалась каждый день. — Давай оставим ее как на оранжевый вариант, просто захватим пару цвайхандеров — по одному на Пиппина и Гатса — и, может, какую следящую мелочь.  
— Нет, одного, — отрезал Гриффит с плохо скрываемым вызовом в голосе. — Мы идем туда безоружными. Я не хочу, чтобы Гатс светил шлемом.  
В очередной раз повторять, что непрошитый драйвер заметно осложняет ястребам жизнь, Джудо не стал. С этим за него отлично справлялся Коркас.  
— Да, точно, — кивнул он. — Значит, одного.

Человек, послуживший причиной бессонной ночи Гриффита, едва доходил ему до плеча. Джудо и раньше видел карликов, но этот был на редкость уродливым, с непропорционально большой, блестяще-лысой головой, переходившей в кругленькое крохотное тельце, вряд ли способное стоять на тонких, как прутья, ногах. Как на троне, он восседал на мягкой подушке, вложенной в прозрачное кресло из сотового акрила, похожее на расколотый надвое мыльный пузырь. Едва заметным металлическим основанием кресло крепилось к небольшой платформе, скользившей в нескольких сантиметрах над полом.  
Судя по всему, кресло было оснащено силовым щитом: не зря по окружности пузыря шла толстая стальная окантовка с характерной прорезью. Однако в тесном кабинете, по углам которого торчали четверо спокойных громил в одинаковых темно-синих пиджаках, заказчик чувствовал себя достаточно безопасно, чтобы снизойти до рукопожатия.  
— Я рад, что мне нашли такую хорошую команду, — похлопывая Гриффита по руке пухлой младенческой ладошкой, сказал он. — Обожаю работать с профессионалами.  
На ладошке невероятным образом удерживались два перстня с яркими камнями. Настоящие — это Джудо проверил первым делом, на мгновение отключив доп. Все в этом человеке — безупречно сидящий черный костюм, блестящий алмаз на золотом зажиме галстука, туфли ручной работы — выдавало огромные деньги и демонстративное пренебрежение социальными нормами корпоративных ярусов. На мясистом безбровом лице торчали небольшие очки, такие же круглые и темные, как у Джудо. Но наличия заметной бионики за стеклами его собственный глазной имплант не регистрировал.  
— Мы любим интересные заказы, — ответил Гриффит. Посчитав рукопожатие завершенным, он попытался выдернуть ладонь, возникла заминка: карлик все еще не планировал ее отпускать. Боковым зрением Джудо отследил, как Гатс почти приподнялся с дивана, но Пиппин положил руку ему на колено, вынуждая сидеть смирно. Самому Джудо на диване места не осталось, так было и удобнее: они с Рикертом безобидно торчали рядом с охранниками, прикрывавшими выход, готовые блокировать их на пару секунд в случае, если все пойдет по плохому сценарию.  
Отпустив Гриффита, карлик отплыл в центр комнаты. Ладошки он скрестил на животе, пальцы непрестанно шевелились, постукивая по костяшкам и перстням, как по клавишам.  
— Мне передали, вам назначили недостойную оплату. Неудачно, неудачно. Что же ты так, — покосился карлик в сторону Эм. Тот угодливо улыбался, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у стола, сдвинутого к стене, чтобы освободить больше пространства.  
— Господин Убик, вы же… — начал было оправдываться он, но кресло резко развернулось в его сторону, и Эм резко затих, будто прямой взгляд Убика его выключил. Джудо оценил разъем вшитого комлинка над острым ухом карлика: аккуратный, без грубой окантовки из углеволокна, как у промежуточных. Кем бы ни был этот Убик, драйвером он оказался неплохим: с платформой управлялся едва ли не лучше, чем с собственным телом.  
Гатс не сводил с него напряженного взгляда.  
— Давайте постараемся его не обидеть, — мягко сказал Гриффит через комлинк, занимая свое место на диване по другую сторону от Пиппина. Кресло уже разворачивалось к дивану, на этот раз очень плавно. Говорить Убик начал еще до того, как оно остановилось:  
— В профессионалах обожаю две вещи. Серое вещество и извилины. Все остальное — от ума. Горе от ума, счастье от ума. Все от него зависит. Жизнь зависит от ума. Тебе понятно? — повернувшись к Джудо, он резко выбросил вперед ручонку с выпрямленным указательным пальцем. И тут же довольно крякнул: — По глазам вижу, понятно. Всем понятно, это хорошо. Где код?  
Гриффит удачно успел позаботиться об этом до того, как в кабинет вошла охрана. Теперь он мог не терять лица, с преувеличенной осторожностью засовывая руку в карман под пристальными взглядами. Достаточно было демонстративно кивнуть на Эм, который тут же, еще сильнее ссутулившись, донес продолговатый серый накопитель до Убика. Тот невесть откуда, едва ли не из рукава выудил переходник, вставил в височный разъем один конец, другой подсоединил к накопителю так жадно, будто собирался оттуда пить.  
— Хороший код, — довольно кивнул он спустя полминуты напряженной тишины. — И это все?  
— У задачи не было других условий, — повел плечами Гриффит. Даже зажатый между Коркасом и Пиппином он умудрился сделать это с неподражаемым достоинством.  
— Так-так-так. Так-так. Так. — Убик постукивал пальцами по накопителю, словно принимая от кого-то инструкции. — Значит, так. Четыре тысячи пятьсот универсальных кредитов. И то, что стоит гораздо дороже. Целые сутки на размышления. Если вдруг вы забыли, что успели скопировать себе код. Или его часть. Сутки — чтобы удалить его со всех возможных носителей. — Он резко взмахнул рукой, Гриффит не успел сказать ни слова: — Ничего не хочу знать об этом. Удалите. Все удалите. Никто не скажет, что Мидланд — кровожадная корпорация. Но Мидланд заботится о своей интеллектуальной собственности. Это самая большая корпоративная ценность. Серая. Поняли? Сутки на уборку. Все, что останется сутки спустя, рискует нас с вами поссорить. А мы не хотим ссориться, верно? Профессионалы не ссорятся.  
Джудо широко улыбался, даже скулы слегка свело.

Праздновали не шумно, просто собрались сдвинуть кружки в гостиной. Нервная неловкость сквозила в смешках и осторожных взглядах, которыми пинговали друг друга невзначай с одним и тем же запросом: что, пронесло? Безоблачно спокойными казались только Гриффит и Рикерт, который дурачился в кресле, надувал щеки, передразнивая Убика. Утренняя встреча всех удивительным образом сплотила, даже Гатс подсел ближе к столу. Слово за словом — то от Пиппина, то от него — потекло обсуждение: как все бы уходили, как они были готовы прикрывать. Им словно нужно было обязательно удостовериться, что от опасности они утром надежно перестраховались — иначе пришлось бы признавать, что опасность никуда не делась до сих пор. С этим как-то не складывалось, хотя тут даже Коркас искренне подключился к коллективному самоубеждению, с его легкой руки Убика иначе, чем «гнилым яйцом» не называли. Но пили все равно мало, то и дело кто-то прогуливался к окнам, просто посмотреть.  
Джудо дождался, пока на счет упадет пятьсот кредов от Гриффита и, вполуха продолжая слушать их разговор, стал превращать деньги в пыль. Неторопливо, без лишней суеты он покупал и продавал несколько десятков электронных мелочей, камер, запчастей для дронов в клипоте, размывая след своих средств для любого внешнего наблюдателя, электронного или живого. Заварив себе термос кофе, застолье он покинул не первым и не последним — следом за Гатсом и Пиппином, которые ушли погонять новых дронов и заодно присмотреть за периметром вокруг базы. Монотонные перепродажи одновременно на нескольких бордах сделали его на семь с половиной процентов беднее: приходилось сбрасывать цену, чтобы слишком долго не ждать. Зато — несказанно спокойнее. Внутреннее дребезжание, сутки мешавшее сосредоточиться на чем-то конкретном, окончательно улеглось. Ближе к полуночи, попивая кофе, Джудо вывел на экран список всех сбережений, хранящихся теперь на сорока разных счетах: почти десять тысяч кредов, за них можно было бы купить официальный мидландский разъем с комлинком, как был у Убика. Быстрее и безопаснее тех, что доставались в промежутке.  
Он снова вспомнил пухлую ручонку, подпрыгивающую на колене в такт резкому, властному тону. И подумал, что жить с паленым комлинком уже привык.  
Поэтому две трети своих средств Джудо обратил в петабайты облачного серверного пространства. С Гриффитом они договаривались: не распространять код, не светиться в клипоте, не пытаться переписывать программу. Разворачивая резервную копию мидландского искусственного интеллекта в локалке, подключенной к выкупленным серверам, Джудо почти не врал.  
Он просто хотел расшифровать наконец чертову флешку отличным инструментом, который сам пришел в руки. И на все деньги показать средний палец жирному лысому ублюдку, пусть даже Убик никогда не узнает об этом. Внешние сервера гарантировали, что скачка в потреблении электричества на их базе не случится. Выстроенная Джудо локалка надежно охраняла ИИ от внешней сети. За тем, чтобы не сработали встроенные Мидландом защиты — вроде отсылки домой контрольных пакетов данных — бдительно следил файервол. Для базового обучения Джудо скормил своему личному клону Евы все программы по восстановлению данных и библиотеки языков.  
— Будешь Каской, — улыбнулся он. — Не волнуйся, Гатсу мы ничего о тебе не расскажем.

 

_**Я видел Белого Ястреба** _

Сегодня, четвертого апреля девятьсот первого года от Катаклизма, я видел Белого Ястреба. Наверное, мне просто нужно сказать об этом вслух — потому я и записываю собственный голос. Раньше мне никогда не хотелось вести дневник. Может быть, просто ничего важного со мной не происходило. Нет, нельзя так говорить. Важное… что значит «важное»? Если бы три года назад я не посмотрел «Легенду», если бы я не пошел работать на киностудию после школы, пусть меня и взяли всего-то в доставку, если бы все это со мной не произошло — сегодняшнего дня бы тоже не было. Все важно — даже если я об этом не знаю.  
Он сказал: можешь называть меня Гленом, — а мне хотелось говорить ему «Ваше Величество». Это было бы глупо, так что я ответил: спасибо, господин Морган. Глен. А ты у нас, значит, Мьюл Вулклифф, сказал он, идеально, просто идеально, именно так я его себе и представлял. Тогда я понял, что он на самом деле такой. На самом деле Белый ястреб, король Мидланда, обожаемый всеми своими подданными. Вы тоже, сказал я. Тоже как… — и заткнулся, понимая, что несу чушь. Он расхохотался и махнул рукой: ну я-то что, я его уже сыграл в первом фильме — конечно, теперь я такой, как он. Или он такой, как я. Ладно… — тут он замолчал на мгновение, нахмурился — тебя же Мартин зовут, да? — он даже откуда-то знал мое имя. Я кивнул, он тоже кивнул, сказал: еще увидимся, — и отвлекся, замахал кому-то в той стороне, где жилые трейлеры. А я пошел бродить по площадке и делать эту запись — все равно здесь никого сейчас нет и никто меня не услышит.  
Хорошо, что Сальваторе любит все настоящее. Это режиссер… Смешно. Как будто кто-то не знает, кто он такой; как будто кто-то вообще будет слушать эти записи. Надеюсь, что не будет… Так вот, Сальваторе мог бы, наверное, снять все в студии и вставить нарисованные дизайнерами фоны, но вместо этого построил целую Фальконию, город, который когда-то был столицей Мидланда. Она, конечно, не каменная — или не вся каменная. Раньше здесь были руины, и все эти белые дворцы и павильоны стоят поверх них. Так что это самая настоящая Фалькония, просто… Просто немного призрачная. Но это ничего не значит. Мой бехелит ведь тоже не настоящий — пластиковый сувенир, игрушка для любителей первой части «Легенды», но он принес мне удачу. Привел меня сюда. Хорошо, что я его не выкинул, когда краска облезла. Хотя обидно было, что он уже не красный. А, ерунда. Главное, что я здесь. Сейчас мне кажется, что раньше я и не жил на самом деле.  
…Тут все так близко. Пока я шел по улице между домов, уже забыл, что я на съемочной площадке — но вышел прямо на холм мечей, как будто он и должен быть прямо рядом с дворцом Ястреба. На этом холме, на оружии погибших товарищей, новые члены отряда приносили ему клятву верности. Такая сцена есть в сценарии. Нужно встать на одно колено и положить руку на рукоять… Надо же. Меч как будто на самом деле железный. Глупо, если меня кто-нибудь увидит, поднимут на смех. А я скажу, что репетировал, Мьюл ведь тоже клялся Ястребу в верности. Я становлюсь твоим человеком, прими мою службу и владей моим сердцем. Нет, не сердцем… Не помню.  
Хватит, пора возвращаться, а то еще пойдут искать. Или пошлют этого… плотник он или каменщик? Разнорабочий. Такой урод и, кажется, сумасшедший. Все время косится на меня и бормочет что-то, когда я прохожу мимо. Вроде бы его зовут Берг. Надо держаться от него подальше.


	2. Время решать

_Современная историческая наука, применяя термин «темные века», подразумевает время зарождения автономных гражданских общин с городским центром и (в некоторых случаях, см. Вританнис) прилегающей сельскохозяйственной округой. Суровые погодные условия, сложившиеся вследствие Катаклизма, уничтожили все предыдущие государственные формирования (Г. Карр «Упадок Мидланда» 894), первые упоминания о торговых связях между общинами мы находим в немногих переживших Теократию текстах, датируемых примерно третьим-четвертым веками («О погибели Срединных земель», «История срединного народа», «Хроника королей»). Причины, по которым возвращение цивилизации на докатаклизменный уровень развития произошло настолько стремительно, рассматривались неоднократно, мы не станем останавливаться на этом подробно. Цель данной работы — отследить причины, благодаря которым отдельные города-государства, отношения между которыми зародились со времен темных веков (а кое-где и ранее, ведь полисы вроде Вританниса образовались на базе существовавших до Катаклизма городов или замков), пережили церковную диктатуру времен Теократии, по-прежнему сохраняя автономию, пусть и в несколько урезанном виде. Даже в Хартии свободной торговли (534), на которой основываются все современные корпоративные взаимодействия, мы находим дословные цитаты из договоров второго века, краеугольных камней межполисных отношений. Основное внимание мы уделяем Вританнису (главному торговому городу темных веков и столице Теократии (465–515), Еноху (обладавшему огромным ресурсом ископаемых, однако из-за подземного расположения обреченному на поиск торговых связей едва ли не раньше всех остальных полисов) и Нью-Виндему (самому новому полису, заложенному на месте Победы 759 года совместными усилиями союзников)._  
  
_(Из курсовой работы Р. Донна, опубликовано в журнале Студенческого исторического общества Вританниса, апрель 900 г.П.К.)_

  
_**Слушай командира, Гатс**_  
  
По озеру шел смерч, втягивал в себя воду, закручивал над поверхностью и отпускал, оставляя бурлящий пенный след. Гатс вгляделся, прикидывая, не отогнать ли дронов под защиту барьера или хотя бы в ближайшие развалины, но слишком опасным смерч не выглядел: он мог разве что уронить эстоки и сбить стилеты, а уже Цваю не причинил бы вреда. К тому же, покрутившись над водой, он словно передумал идти к берегу, потащился медленным мутным столбом за остров. Гатс подумал секунду и послал стилет вслед за ним, чтобы попробовать поймать баланс в нестабильных воздушных потоках. Сперва дрон закрутился, едва не потеряв управление, но быстро выровнялся и принялся лавировать, то и дело меняя направление и высоту. Вблизи границу смерча было не различить через камеру, но датчики стилета исправно фиксировали его движение, так что Гатс отлично знал, куда лезть не стоит.

Упражнение оказалось не из простых, зато хорошо отвлекало от размышлений. Да и размышлять-то было особо не о чем: после истории с Евой никто не пришел до них докопаться, и все в конце концов попустились. С новой работой не спешили: Гриффит заявил, что Эм как посредник его больше не устраивает, и занялся поисками нового. В конце концов, с поднятыми на недавнем рейде деньгами они могли немного и побездельничать. Один только Коркас все никак не мог успокоиться. Несколько дней после знакомства со стремным мидландским уродцем он то вполголоса, то делая вид, что не замечает присутствия Гатса, рассуждал о «некоторых», которые «ни о ком кроме себя не думают», а один раз даже спросил у Пиппина, уверен ли тот, что Гатсу вообще стоит доверять дронов. Пиппин в ответ прогудел: «Ну, ты берега-то не теряй», — но Коркаса это притормозило ненадолго. Затыкался он, только когда появлялся Гриффит. Все бы ничего, но Гриффит в таких случаях клал руку Гатсу на плечо или опирался на спинку кресла за его спиной, словно показывая Коркасу, что Гатс вроде как под защитой. Как будто он сам не мог себя защитить.

Несколько дней Гатс маялся, не зная, чем себя занять. Он гонял по берегу железо, цепляя попеременно то Цвая с парой эстоков, то шпаги и стилеты вместе; иногда к нему присоединялся Пиппин — он был хорош в управлении громоздкой и неповоротливой транспортной платформой, парковал ее где угодно с ювелирной точностью или принимал на нее дронов, забравшихся в развалины и якобы не знавших, как выбраться. Но в конце концов от железа начинала гудеть голова, и приходилось искать другие развлечения.  
Гатс попытался послушать роман, по которому снят был фильм про Ястреба, но книга оказалась медленной и скучной. Ему мерещилось, что история поскрипывает ржавыми сочленениями и еле-еле движется, так что он заснул, не дослушав даже до конца первой главы. Успел только удивиться, как можно так нудно рассказывать о войнах и приключениях. Когда он проснулся, в книжке Гриффит как раз встретился с Шарлоттой. «Красоту и добрый нрав принцессы славили менестрели по всему королевству, благо песни их были любимы народом и приносили им немалое вознаграждение, — бубнил в наушниках монотонный голос. — Стоило ли удивляться тому, что отважное и благородное сердце Белого Ястреба открылось навстречу чистому взгляду ее высочества без малейшего промедления».  
Гатс выключил зануду, снял наушники и уснул снова.  
Потом он решил пересмотреть фильм — но бросил на сцене, которую вспоминал после рейда на фабрику Рикерт: когда Гатс-из-фильма остался в окружении противника прикрывать свой отходящий отряд. Зря Рикерт искал тут сходство; в фильме командир штурмового отряда и близкий друг Ястреба в самом деле беспокоился за своих людей и готов был лечь в бою, лишь бы они ушли. Ничего общего с собой Гатс не нашел, как ни старался. Только настроение испортилось.

Пару раз Пиппин предлагал прогуляться с ним и Коркасом в промежуток, снять кого-нибудь и провести время. На базу таких гостей никогда не таскали: Рикерт как-то рассказывал, что Гриффиту даже не пришлось ничего запрещать, все и так понимали, что чужих в Скеллиге не нужно.  
— Коркас не обрадуется, — отмахнулся Гатс.  
— Ты ж его знаешь, — заметил Пиппин так невозмутимо, будто Гатс тут не четвертый месяц торчал, а четвертый год. — Побурчит и перестанет. Так-то он не злой.  
Гатс поколебался, но все же решил не ходить: знакомиться с кем-то посторонним не тянуло. В конце концов, он всегда мог зайти в «Каменную башню» в вирте и завести там недолгое знакомство, за креды или так, не тратя времени на пустую болтовню.  
Про «Каменную башню» он узнал еще пару лет назад на одной из строек: услышал случайно, как работяги обсуждали развлечения. В городке поблизости с этим было туго, оставался только вирт. «Почему каменная?» — спросил тогда Омар, кушанский парнишка, неизвестно как затершийся на северную стройку: обычно кушаны оседали южнее, во Вританнисе или вокруг него. «Потому что стоит хорошо», — хохотнул кто-то из работяг. Гатс сделал выводы и вечером отправился в вирт на разведку — только чтобы понять, что ничего нового он там не найдет.  
  
В приюте все это называлось утешением. Утешались в основном друг с другом, но кто был посмелее или поглупее, пытались лезть к инструкторам. Иногда у них получалось, правда, ничем хорошим чаще всего не заканчивалось. Возле Гатса тогда терся щуплый пацан из «крысят» — так звали тех, кто учился таскать на себе совсем мелочь, типа той ерунды, которую Пиппин назвал сюрикенами, но помногу за раз. Гатс бы рехнулся, если бы на него вместо цвайхандера или пары эстоков со стилетами повесили десяток маленьких юрких дронов-разведчиков, а этим ничего, нормально было. Они, наоборот, недоумевали, как Гатс и остальные из его группы могут водить тяжелые железяки, не надрываясь. Пацана звали Лейф, и он тоже хотел утешения — как все в приюте. Гатс ничем не мог ему помочь: чужие прикосновения бесили его уже тогда. По большей части из-за тренировок: поначалу все «травмы» дронов он чувствовал как свои, хрен теперь разберет — то ли из-за настроек шлема, за которыми следили инструкторы, и того дерьма, которым их пичкали под видом витаминов, то ли сам такой чувствительный уродился. Потом он пообвыкся, научился терпеть некритичные повреждения, не теряя концентрации, но выход из строя все равно каждый раз изрядно давал ему по башке — а дронов в приюте не жалели. После тренировки хотелось только упасть мордой в подушку и закрыть глаза, но приходилось гонять Лейфа — тот разве что в Гатсову койку не лез без приглашения, но постоянно крутился рядом, прятался за Гатса при любом шуме, то и дело приносил оставшиеся с обеда сладости. Сладости эти Гатс терпеть не мог. Их давали вдобавок к безвкусному протеиновому месиву, и от них с головой творилась полная хрень. Дронов водить становилось легче, зато все остальное пропадало в туман, можно было даже дорогу от площадки до спальни забыть. Гатс отмахивался, говорил: «Сам жри это дерьмо, если хочешь», — и старался не замечать, как у Лейфа дрожат губы. «Да что ты ко мне лезешь?!» — не выдержал он однажды, хотя и так понимал, чего крысенышу надо. Лейф отвел взгляд и сказал: «Мне холодно». Мелкий и костлявый, он и правда, наверное, мерз ночами в гулкой общей спальне, но о том, чтобы согреть его, Гатсу тошно было даже думать. «Отвали, — грубо сказал он. — Иди вон к Дубине. Согреет и добавки попросит». Дубина, парень на полголовы выше Гатса и вдвое шире в плечах, водил тяжеляк вроде клейморов, которые тогда еще не были для Гатса клейморами. Он и правда утешал всех подряд, охотно принимая и сладости, и другие подношения. Наверное, его так не допекала отдача от дронов.  
А Лейф после этого разговора отвалил и даже на глаза почти не попадался — до случая, о котором Гатсу не особо хотелось вспоминать.

Стилет тем временем добрался вслед за смерчем почти до острова. Еще немного, и Гатс рисковал его потерять: на острове, среди развалин, удержать дрона в пляшущих потоках воздуха было бы сложнее. Сорвись он — и придется кататься забирать, а давать Коркасу новый повод заявить, что кто-то хреново управляет дронами, Гатс не стремился. Он аккуратно вывел стилет из воздушного столба и направил обратно к Скеллигу, рассеянно оглядывая через камеры полуразрушенные окраины района. Подумал: разобрать бы тут все, — но такой работой ястребы не занимались. Да и оборудования для этого у них не было, не Цваем же камни таскать.  
Когда дрон уже подошел к берегу, в камеру попала привычная, с полувзгляда узнаваемая светлая фигурка: к озеру от их коттеджа спускался Гриффит. Подходя, он улыбнулся и помахал — не Гатсу, а зависшему над дорогой стилету. Дрон снизился и осторожно потыкался Гриффиту в плечо округлым стальным корпусом, изображая приветствие. Гриффит засмеялся и, опустив ладонь между камерами, сделал вид, что почесывает за выступом антенны. Такие прикосновения Гатса не раздражали, а Гриффита, кажется, развлекали. Он сам это затеял после того, как Гатс, не выдержав очередного внезапного похлопывания по плечу, дернулся и огрызнулся:  
— Руки убери!  
Неловко стало почти сразу: в конце концов, это были его личные трудности, а не проблемы Гриффита. Но тот только пожал плечами и мирно сказал:  
— Ну ладно, но твоих дронов-то мне можно трогать?  
Гатс оторопело кивнул и через все камеры — тогда он тоже убивал время, выгуливая по берегу Цвая, безымянный эсток и двух стилетов, — наблюдал, как Гриффит хлопнул Цвая по корпусу почти так же, как это делал иногда он сам. Потом щелкнул по невысоко висящему стилету: изображение с камеры дернулось, стилет немедленно переключился на ближний обзор и показал Гатсу очень серьезное лицо Гриффита, который трепал дрона так, будто гладил животное. Гатсу стало смешно, он наклонил стилет, словно подставляя ухо, и хмыкнул, когда Гриффит мгновенно понял это движение и почесал возле антенны.  
С тех пор стало спокойнее: трогать его самого Гриффит больше не лез, а от безвредных посторонних контактов с обшивкой дронов Гатс давно уже не дергался, хотя сканеры безопасности регистрировали их по-прежнему. Так что эта глупая, но забавная игра с железом ему даже понравилась.

— Скучаешь? — Гриффит оставил стилет в покое и подошел. Гатс поднял щиток шлема:  
— Тренируюсь.  
— Если ты из-за Коркаса… — начал Гриффит.  
— Да прав он, — вырвалось у Гатса. — В этот раз выкрутились, в другой влипнем.  
Гриффит молчал, смотрел вопросительно: видимо, ожидал продолжения. Гатс вслепую подогнал стилет к Цваю, возле которого терлись эстоки, поставил всех на паузу и снял шлем. Полохматил волосы на затылке и решился.  
— В общем, если надо, хер с ним, с комлинком. Давай я вставлю.  
Наверное, ему просто надоело об этом думать. В последние дни, гоняя дронов, он то и дело прокручивал в голове недавний рейд и раз за разом признавал: если бы он висел на общей связи, все бы вышло гораздо проще.  
— О, — сказал Гриффит, внимательно глядя на него. Поди пойми, что он пытался высмотреть. — Ты уверен? Это не будет создавать тебе неудобства?  
— Не хочу создавать неудобства тебе, — буркнул Гатс, отводя глаза. Гриффит-то, в отличие от него самого, куда больше походил на Белого Ястреба из «Легенды» — и о своей команде заботился точно так же.  
— Гатс, — мягко позвал Гриффит и замолчал. Гатс снова покосился на него. — Для меня это не проблема. Почему ты вдруг передумал?  
Объяснять дурацкие ассоциации с фильмом не хотелось. Хотя Гриффит бы, наверное, только порадовался.  
— Шлем надоел, — проворчал Гатс вместо этого. — Голова чешется.  
Гриффит вдруг расхохотался, откинув голову; Гатс не понял, что тут такого смешного, но веселился Гриффит так заразительно, что он и сам усмехнулся.  
— Ну ладно, — наконец отсмеявшись, сказал Гриффит. — С комлинком тебе и правда будет удобнее. Так что если ты твердо решил, то я знаю хорошее место. Когда?  
— Хоть сейчас, — пожал плечами Гатс.  
— Это несложно. — Гриффит, все еще улыбаясь, устремил рассеянный взгляд на остров: наверняка с кем-то связывался. Помолчал минуту, взглянул на Гатса. — Через полтора часа. Зато потом ты наконец-то нормально увидишь, как мы работаем.  
— Чего я там не видел, — пробормотал Гатс. Гриффит однажды показал ему, как выглядит общая для всей команды метафора вирта, хотя и предупредил, что без комлинка это будет «совсем не то». Статичная локация, в которую он тогда Гатса привел, оказалась похожа на декорации к «Легенде»: трепетал под неощутимым ветром флаг ястребов, равномерно колыхалась ярко-зеленая трава на холме, за сверкающей от солнца рекой темнел массивный замок с острыми башнями. Скин Гриффита тоже явно был скопирован из фильма: белый доспех, плащ за плечами, сабля на боку. Шлем с фигурными прорезями для глаз Гриффит держал в руке. Пока Гатс подбирал слова, чтобы спросить, что здесь такого особенного, он вдруг сказал:  
— Сейчас это просто картинка. Ты даже представить не можешь, как все это выглядит с бехелитом. Когда все на самом деле оживает.  
Гатс тогда пожал плечами и заявил, что ему и без комлинка нормально. Пустая долина с безлюдным замком нагоняла тоску, хотелось побыстрее закончить бессмысленную экскурсию — так что расспрашивать о подробностях он не стал.

Через полтора часа они отправились в промежуток в компании Пиппина. Дорога вышла долгой и все больше вверх; Гатс быстро перестал запоминать пересадочные узлы лифтов, пропускал мимо глаз пестрое мельтешение доп-рекламы, едва замечал, что Гриффит с Пиппином то и дело о чем-то заговаривают. Наверное, они делали это специально, чтобы Гатс не чувствовал себя за бортом, могли ведь болтать и через комлинк. Но Гатс их почти не слышал, из памяти всплывал совсем другой разговор — словно только и ждал подходящего момента.  
Он не подслушивал тогда: нахер ему сдалось подслушивать инструкторов, особенно этих. Они просто не скрывались, им насрать было, услышит их кто-нибудь из приютских или нет. Гатс вышел ночью попить и возвращался в спальню, а те двое вроде как дежурили, сидели дальше по коридору на посту охраны. В полутьме глухо постукивали пластиковые бутылки, булькало то, что они себе наливали из бутылок в стаканы, в тяжелой — как всегда после тренировки — голове каждый звук отдавался гулким эхом. Гатс пошел тише, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
— Доверху лей, — донеслось от поста. — Давай, давай… Каждый раз охреневаю, как эти крысята вот так берут и таскают десяток сразу.  
Это был Тим, инструктор «тяжелых». Его подопечные больше двух чушек за раз подцепить не могли.  
Жидкость булькнула, стакан стукнулся донцем об столик.  
— Ага, — сказал второй. Карло, узнал Гатс по одному этому хриплому выдоху. Его собственный инструктор — и всей его группы. Гатс застыл, прижался к стене, выжидая: встречаться с Карло среди ночи не хотелось, хватало и дневных занятий. — Сами такая мелочь, в чем душа держится, а вертят всю эту ерунду, как детские игрушки. И главное, это ж без прошивки все. Тупо шлем.  
Тим тоже булькнул, стукнул стаканом.  
— Хер ли их не прошивают-то? Экономят?  
Карло хохотнул:  
— А если и экономят. Кто до выпуска дотянет, того прошьют.  
— Это что ж они тогда смогут делать, — пробормотал Тим почти мечтательно. Гатс поморщился, представив его мерзкую рожу, расплывшуюся в поганой улыбке, никогда не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.  
— А уж с ними-то сколько всего смогут сделать, — равнодушно заметил Карло. — С такими мозгами их кто прошьет, тот, считай, на короткий поводок возьмет. Они же не отключаются. Хочешь — не хочешь, а с прямого подключения вообще никуда не денутся.  
Скрипнул, отодвигаясь, стул.  
— Отлить надо, — буркнул Тим, видимо, в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. Гатс затаил дыхание и бесшумно скользнул в приоткрытую дверь спальни. В зыбкой темноте, наполненной тихой возней, вздохами и короткими сонными всхлипами, он натянул на голову тонкое одеяло и подумал, что дожидаться прошивки не будет — свалит раньше.

— Эй, — сказал вдруг Гриффит и помахал рукой у него перед носом. — Эй, Гатс, ты где? Мы уже почти на месте, включайся.  
— А он чей? — спросил Гатс и по недоуменному взгляду Гриффита сообразил, что вопрос вышел немного неожиданным. — Ну… Комлинк, который мне… Кто его сделал?  
— А!.. Мы с Джудо. — Гриффит улыбнулся, как улыбался всегда, когда понимал, что Гатс хочет узнать. — То есть железо мы покупаем, но чистое, еще и проверяем. Собирают его дроны, прямо при установке. А весь софт наш. Иначе и никак, нам же надо, чтобы он с бехелитом нормально работал. Или ты думал, что мы мидландскую лицензию тебе воткнем? Ну, извини уж. — Его глаза смеялись, так что Гатс коротко дернул ртом, изображая кривую ответную улыбку. Махнул рукой:  
— Да не, нормально. А спец — ну, кто ставить будет? Он надежный?  
— Ты бы еще позже спросил, — хмыкнул Гриффит. — Надежнее не бывает. Вот наш спец, — и хлопнул Пиппина по локтю. Тот невозмутимо кивнул. Гатс оторопел.  
— Пиппин вообще-то учился, — терпеливо заметил Гриффит, правильно истолковав его оторопь. — Он с нейрохирургическими дронами управляется лучше нас всех. И уж точно лучше промежуточных мозголомов.  
— Не доучился, — так же невозмутимо вставил Пиппин. — За сложную хирургию не возьмусь. Но это несложная.  
— Так а чего мы тогда… — Гатс почесал в затылке, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Ну, куда мы вообще?  
Пиппин покосился на Гриффита, Гриффит коротко вздохнул и улыбнулся снова.  
— Нам же нужны дроны. Ну, и место для работы. Чтобы там было все, что нужно. Свет этот специальный, кресло с фиксацией…  
Наверное, Гатс вздрогнул — или просто напрягся — потому что Гриффит на мгновение коснулся его рукава, почти неощутимо, и сразу же убрал руку. Но продолжил все так же спокойно:  
— Прошивка — дело несложное, Пиппин правду говорит. Это быстро и не больно. Но если ты начнешь дергаться в процессе, выйдет хреново. Ну представь, у тебя здесь дроны возятся, — он на мгновение приподнял волосы над ухом, открывая свой разъем, — а ты начнешь головой крутить. Тебе самому не понравится.  
Что в нем было хорошо — он не раздражался на глупые вопросы. Больше того, отвечал на них так, что Гатс и сам переставал считать их глупыми.

Сперва все было нормально: бледно-зеленая коробка медцентра, покрытая рекламными кляксами, обещавшими все что угодно, от биомоделирования до лечения доп-эпилепсии, внутри совсем не напоминала приютскую больницу. Для промежутка она оказалась неожиданно чистой и новой; раньше здесь была клиника для строителей с ближайших трасс, — объяснял Гриффит, пока они шагали по светло-серым коридорам мимо одинаковых дверей, — а потом, когда ярус отошел промежутку, клинику выкупили серьезные ребята из местных, кое-где подогнали нужное оборудование, кое-где перепрошили оставшееся, и стали сдавать всяким лечилам; ну или просто кому надо помещение с оборудованием, платишь деньги — и хоть сам себя на части режь, никого не касается, что ты там делаешь.  
Гатс машинально кивал, даже что-то спрашивал — и старался не вспоминать про больницу. Почти получалось: там все было другое, старое и как будто пыльное; кушетка в смотровой вечно казалась липкой, хотя ее вроде должны были стерилизовать, а сканер, в который их всех совали раз в неделю, нагревал воздух вокруг себя и гудел как океанский пароход. Гатс не видел ни пароходов, ни океана, но у них была парочка ребят из Вританниса, неизвестно как попавших в приют, они про это и рассказывали.  
За очередной дверью оказалась операционная с креслом; Гатс поморщился при виде широких браслетов на подлокотниках и внизу, на подставке для ног; лента на подголовнике, явно для фиксации головы, тоже радости не прибавила.  
— Двухминутная готовность, — сообщил в пространство Пиппин, забрал у Гриффита маленький контейнер, в котором что-то тихо перекатывалось — видимо, железо будущего комлинка, — и пошел активировать дронов. Гатс глянул в их сторону, и вид блестящей хирургической мелочи с паучьими лапами и прозрачными емкостями для препаратов на корпусе немедленно испортил ему настроение.  
— Я тебе помогу, — мягко сказал Гриффит рядом с ним. — Гатс? Это правда ненадолго.  
Похоже, он понял, что Гатса надо успокаивать; от этой мысли стало неловко.  
— Да нормально все, — пробормотал Гатс и полез в кресло. Когда он уселся, Гриффит шевельнул пальцами в воздухе — подключился к локальному управлению — и фиксаторы сомкнулись на запястьях и лодыжках сами собой. Гатсу, кажется, удалось не дернуться.  
— Не давит? — озабоченно спросил Гриффит и, дождавшись, пока Гатс мотнет головой, скомандовал:  
— Тогда давай затылком к спинке и держи голову ровно.  
Силиконовая прокладка ленты прижалась ко лбу — так знакомо, что Гатсу пришлось закусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не психануть. Перед глазами поплыли обжигающие белые пятна: над креслом включилась хирургическая лампа.  
— Гатс, — сказал где-то за этими пятнами Гриффит. — Я здесь, посмотри на меня.  
Его голос, спокойный и привычно теплый, потянул Гатса прочь из жгучего злого света. Все вокруг после вспышки лампы казалось сумрачным, но Гриффит, присевший рядом на неудобный высокий табурет, как будто светился в этой полутьме.  
Слева зашуршало: подкатилась стойка с дронами. Следом за ней на краю поля зрения появилось обширное зеленое пятно: подошел Пиппин, успевший нарядиться в местную спецодежду. Сказал:  
— Сейчас анестезию сделаем, и сиди себе отдыхай.  
Гатс невольно скосил глаза — только чтобы увидеть, как к нему подбирается мелкий железный паук с инъектором. Остальные ждали своей очереди, снаряженные крошечными деталями будущего комлинка.  
— Перестань туда коситься, — укоризненно сказал Гриффит. — Смотри на меня.  
— Слушай командира, Гатс, — рассеянно хмыкнул Пиппин. Слышно было, что он уже полностью поглощен предстоящей работой. Гатс вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. Голос Гриффита удерживал его, не позволял соскользнуть в ненужные воспоминания, и Гатс слушал, почти не вникая; кажется, Гриффит рассказывал, как они с Джудо делали бехелит, Джудо собирал чипы, Гриффит писал прогу для локалки, с самого начала решив, как она будет называться, а знаешь, почему, Гатс?.. — он ждал вопроса, и Гатс покорно проговорил вполголоса: нет, почему? — Гриффит кивнул, как будто в чем-то убедился, и ответил: потому что она принесет нам удачу. Мог бы и догадаться, — пробормотал Гатс, и Гриффит рассмеялся, негромко и как будто ласково. Поднял руку — Гатс увидел, что у него на пальцах намотан шнурок от сувенирного амулета, а сам амулет тяжелой красной каплей качается под ладонью, и невольно проследил взглядом за этим равномерным движением. Гриффит снова еле заметно кивнул, и только тут Гатс сообразил наконец, что он не просто так метет языком, чтобы отвлечь, а проверяет, не заденет ли там Пиппин чего важного. Почему-то от этого стало совсем спокойно.

— Ну вот, пятнадцать минут на все про все, — подытожил Гриффит, когда Пиппин закончил, наклеил защитный пластырь и отослал прочь стойку с дронами. «Было бы чего психовать», — услышал Гатс в этих словах и отвел взгляд. Выразительно подергал рукой в фиксаторе. Зажимы ослабли, как будто подчинились его движению — хотя на самом деле ими управлял Гриффит. Гатс слез с кресла и машинально потянулся за доп-очками.  
— Забудь. — Гриффит бесцеремонно выдернул очки у него из рук. Выключил и вернул обратно, явно предлагая убрать. — Тебе теперь пару дней отдыхать без всего.  
— А… — вот это у Гатса совсем вылетело из головы, хотя вроде он когда-то что-то слышал. — А что там? Что-то заживать будет? Мозг?  
— Подключаться будет, — сообщил подошедший к ним Пиппин, пока Гриффит разглядывал Гатса так задумчиво, словно прикидывал, есть ли у него чему заживать. — Ну, типа, установочный софт законтачит с твоими мозгами, подстроится как-то, чтобы потом инфа гладенько туда-сюда ходила. Теорию помню херово, если честно. — Он обезоруживающе развел руками. — Но Гриффит прав, пару дней посидишь без допа, чтоб не перегружаться лишний раз, а без дронов… Не знаю даже, недельку?  
— Посмотрим, — пробормотал Гатс и сунул очки в карман. Под пластырем раздражающе дергало и слегка чесалось.

Лишенный допреальности промежуток оказался довольно унылым местом. Бросались в глаза облезлые стены домов, грязные тесные улицы не мерцали разноцветными вывесками и не швыряли под ноги россыпи рекламного золота; в полутьме над головой тянулись тускло освещенные с изнанки ленты высоких трасс, мигала желтым техническая подсветка лифтов. Даже люди без своих доп-татуировок и пестрых принтов на одежде выглядели блеклыми и тусклыми. Там, где раньше сияли и переливались картинки, теперь едва заметно проступали квадраты и прямоугольники кодов. Гатсу даже показалось, что он стал хуже видеть — хотя на самом деле просто не на что было смотреть. Он прикрыл глаза ненадолго, сделал несколько шагов вслепую; в голове вместо привычной тяжести обосновалась беспокойная пустота, огрызки случайных воспоминаний всплывали из нее и пропадали снова. Надо спросить у Гриффита, — подумал Гатс и не сразу смог додумать, что именно спросить. Сообразил уже в лифте, который с равномерным гулом тащил их вниз, в Скеллиг. «Кто их прошьет, тот, считай, на короткий поводок возьмет», — гулко хохотнул в пустой голове Карло. Гатс еще помедлил, подбирая слова.  
— А вот этот софт… Ну, здесь. — Он махнул рукой возле заклеенного виска. — Он вообще что может делать?  
Гриффит пару секунд молчал, глядя на него, потом неторопливо сказал:  
— Если бы это были не мы, я бы тебе посоветовал быть осторожнее со своими решениями. Хотя, наверное, уже поздно, да?  
Пиппин еле слышно хмыкнул и уставился на решетчатую стенку лифта. Гатс моргнул, пытаясь понять, что Гриффит имеет в виду; мысли казались юркими и непослушными, ускользали, не превращаясь в слова.  
— Если тебя беспокоит, не буду ли я или Джудо теперь читать твои тайные мысли или записывать сны, — серьезно начал Гриффит, — то нет. Этот софт такого не умеет.  
— А что, бывает который умеет? — недоверчиво спросил Гатс. Гриффит строго свел брови:  
— Ну… Я бы на твоем месте не совал в разъем непроверенные чипы и не обновлял прошивку чем попало. А то, говорят, всякое случается. Один человек вот так накатил себе чужой софт, а потом…  
— Проснулся со шрамом на лбу и без мозга, — сдавленно прогудел Пиппин и не выдержал, заржал так, что лифт слегка затрясся. Гриффит фыркнул и засмеялся тоже.  
— Да идите вы, — буркнул Гатс и отвернулся к другой стенке.  
Не хотелось им сразу показывать, что он улыбается.  
  
На Скеллиг оседали прозрачные весенние сумерки. Здесь отсутствие допа не тревожило: ни озеро, ни сбегавшие к нему холмы не требовали кодов, оставаясь неизменными и без них. Гатса больше удивило то, что в доме тоже оказалось не так уж много допа: раньше он не приглядывался, а теперь понял, что не хватает только помеченных разными ярлыками записок на белой доске; сейчас на ней одиноко красовался герб Ястребов, нарисованный толстым черным маркером — небрежными, но уверенными линиями.  
Коркас, Рикерт и Джудо сидели в гостиной: Джудо, как обычно, смотрел в пустоту перед собой и в реальности если и присутствовал, то частично. Коркас с Рикертом играли во что-то; Гатс по понятным причинам не мог увидеть, во что. Когда они вошли, Рикерт как раз с досадой махнул рукой и отвернулся — видимо, проиграл. И немедленно уставился на Гатса.  
— Эй, ты что? — он хлопнул себя по уху, явно готовый обрадоваться. — Гатс, ты прошился?  
Гатс только плечами пожал.  
— Здорово же! — Рикерт вскочил на диван с ногами, перепрыгнул через спинку, подлетел к нему. Гатс не успел еще сообразить, не собирается ли он с какой-то дури повиснуть на шее, а Гриффит уже оказался рядом, поймал мальчишку на подлете и придержал, несерьезно завернув ему руку за спину.  
— Тихо, а то Гатса от тебя укачает.  
— Ой, извини. — Рикерт немедленно успокоился. — Ну пусти, Гриффит, я осознал и больше не буду.  
Гатс глянул на остальных: Джудо теперь смотрел не в вирт, а на них и едва заметно улыбался. Поймал взгляд Гатса и кивнул — похоже, одобрительно. Коркас то ли криво ухмылялся, то ли просто кривился. Гатс готов был поставить десятку: он почти разочарован тем, что потерял повод докапываться.  
— Интересно будет глянуть, что ты теперь сможешь.  
Придумал наконец, что сказать.  
— Подождешь, — буркнул Гатс. Подумал, не выпить ли пива, но голова и так слегка кружилась, непривычно и неуютно.  
— Я пойду. — Он кивнул в сторону лестницы. — Прилягу.  
Гриффит глянул вопросительно: все ли в порядке. Гатс коснулся пластыря и отмахнулся: ерунда, пройдет.  
— Эй, а отпраздновать? — возмутился Рикерт.  
— Потом, — усмехнулся Гатс. — Сперва глянем, что я теперь могу.  
У Гриффита, все еще смотревшего на него, дрогнули губы — то ли сказать что хотел, то ли просто улыбнулся. Гатс не стал ждать, не скажет ли он чего: махнул всем сразу и свалил к себе.

Хуже всего был треск. Старые лампы, тянувшиеся вдоль коридоров, окаймлявшие потолки спален, потрескивали равномерно и непрерывно. Казалось, само здание готово вот-вот обрушиться, раскатиться по кирпичику и погрести всех под собой. Может, и неплохо бы вышло, но стены стояли твердо и неподвижно, только лампы все трещали и трещали, и свет иногда дрожал, еле заметно, но так раздражающе, что Гатс закрывал глаза, жмурился плотно-плотно, чтобы через веки не проникало ни капельки этого блеклого дерганого света — и все равно чувствовал его пульсацию, а уж от треска было и вовсе никуда не деться. За дверью кто-то вскрикнул, тонко и болезненно, Гатс знал, кто там, видел, не открывая глаз: это Лейф, мелкий крысеныш, который наконец отстал от него, начал лезть за утешением к кому-то другому, Гатс никак не мог понять, к кому, да и какая разница; но сейчас за дверью Лейф был вместе с Тимом, уродливым инструктором «тяжелых», и Тим выкручивал ему руку и тащил, приговаривая: просто покажешь, как ты всю эту мелочь держишь, посмотреть хочу, да тебе жалко, что ли?.. Гатс знал, что будет дальше: Тим затащит Лейфа к себе, в мрачную полутемную комнату с продавленной кроватью, и захлопнет дверь, уже не притворяясь, что хочет посмотреть на управление дронами, среди ночи-то; еще Гатс знал, что он не выдержит — вскочит, сбрасывая одеяло, и рванет в коридор, чтобы крикнуть, шарахнув дверью: ты, уебок, отпусти!.. — за что огребет потом не по-детски, но сперва налетит на растерянный взгляд Лейфа, и Лейф скажет — без всяких слез в голосе, со странным отчужденным недоумением: но ты же отказался. Гатс все это знал, и все же вскочил, одеяло свалилось на пол, он бросился к двери, но ее не оказалось на месте, по пути подвернулось что-то незнакомое — ничего здесь не должно было быть, общую спальню он знал на ощупь, мог обойти все койки в полной темноте, но здесь и темнота была неправильной, ненадежной, что-то еле заметно светилось за спиной, темные очертания предметов казались пугающе незнакомыми, Гатс бездумно сделал еще шаг и налетел на стул — какой стул, откуда?.. — тот заскрипел по полу, теряя равновесие, и с грохотом рухнул, что-то зазвенело, как будто посыпалось из карманов.

Гатс замер посреди комнаты, с силой провел руками по лицу, по вискам, задел край пластыря — и наконец сообразил, где он и сколько ему лет. За спиной матово и тускло светилось окно: тучи над озером отражали и рассеивали свет верхних уровней Нью-Виндема, превращая глухую темноту в неплотный бурый сумрак. Скрипнула дверь.  
— Гатс? — еле слышно шепнул Гриффит, проскользнул в щель светлым призраком, прикрыл дверь за собой. — Все в порядке?  
— Сон хреновый. — Гатс потрогал пластырь ещё раз, отступил, сел на край кровати. Гриффит сделал шаг к нему, сказал с сожалением:  
— Я забыл предупредить. Это бывает после прошивки, пройдет. Я включу свет?  
Дом подчинялся ему полностью, спрашивать было необязательно — но он спросил, признавая право Гатса решать самому, и от этого мерзкие воспоминания словно отступили немного, бледнея и расплываясь по краям.  
— Неярко только, — попросил Гатс, и Гриффит согласился:  
— Как скажешь.  
Здесь лампы не трещали и не дрожали: ровно и тихо светились мягким теплым светом. Гриффит поднял упавший стул, собрал с пола разбросанные Гатсовы тряпки — так тихо и быстро, что Гатс даже не сразу понял, что он делает. Сообразив, торопливо сказал:  
— Да я сам, — но Гриффит уже кинул бесформенную кучу вещей обратно на спинку стула и развернулся к Гатсу. Подобрал одеяло, бросил в изножье кровати и сел рядом с Гатсом — не вплотную.  
— Я это… — Гатс снова потер лицо. — Разбудил, что ли?  
— Я не спал, читал. — Гриффит пожал плечами. — Услышал грохот, подумал, мало ли что там у тебя.  
Гатс покосился на него. Может, Гриффит и правда не спал, но лечь уже успел: на нем были только свободные пижамные шорты, волосы растрепаны, на щеке под скулой розовое пятно. Наверное, читал, опираясь на руку. На голом плече тонкие черные линии складывались в герб Ястребов — как на доске в гостиной, только аккуратнее. Так это не доп, медленно и рассеянно подумал Гатс, машинально поднял руку, сам не зная, что собирается сделать. Татуировку Гриффита — и такие же у остальных, у кого где — он видел и раньше, но почему-то считал, что они сделаны кодами, как у всех. Крылатый меч завораживал, притягивал взгляд, хотелось обвести контур пальцем: он будет теплый, отстраненно представил Гатс. И, услышав короткий беспокойный вздох Гриффита, сжал руку в кулак и отвел в сторону. Оторвал взгляд от меча, поднял голову: Гриффит смотрел на него, непонятно щурясь. Потом встал, потянулся.  
— В общем, сны еще будут, так что если хочешь, можем достать тебе успокоительного. Ну, или перетерпи несколько дней, а там и пройдет.  
— Перетерплю, — согласился Гатс.  
— И все же спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся Гриффит уже от двери. — Вдруг тебе повезет.  
Свет плавно померк, на прощание облив тусклым золотом силуэт в темном дверном проеме. Дверь тихо закрылась.

Гатс рухнул на кровать, подтянул на себя одеяло, закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Засыпать сразу не хотелось, чтобы не провалиться обратно в гадкий сон. Похоже, Гриффиту я нравлюсь, сказал себе Гатс. Мысль была неожиданная и нелепая, но приятная. Вроде и ничего особенного, Гриффиту, ясное дело, нравилась вся команда, а с Джудо они вообще давно дружили — но Гатс-то в команде был без году неделя, а Гриффит уже очевидно считал его своим. Поди еще пойми, почему, не из-за фильма же. Это было бы глупо, даже при том, насколько он и остальные были на всей этой истории заморочены. И в конце концов, если бы Гриффит просто хотел в команду кого-нибудь еще, для полного соответствия «Легенде», то нашел бы себе подходящего «Гатса» гораздо раньше. И девчонку бы нашел, Каску; но он с этим не торопился, пропускал мимо ушей регулярные дурацкие шутки Коркаса и наивные вопросы Рикерта насчет того, не пора ли уже завести для Гатса хорошенькую брюнетку — и спасибо, что не торопился, Гатс совсем не рвался падать в койку с какой попало девчонкой только потому, что так сделал его тезка в старом кино. Хотя — это Гатс признавал неохотно — все же в «старом кино» что-то такое было. Не будь у ястребов этой дурацкой погремушки, они бы ничем не отличались от любой другой банды в промежутке. Или все же отличались бы — потому что Гриффит отличался от всех, кого Гатс знал раньше, и тут дело было точно не в фильме. Гатс зевнул, таращась в плотный сумрак, и, чтобы не засыпать, вспомнил татуировку Гриффита. Значит, и у всех остальных они тоже были настоящие: не маленькие пятна кода, а полноценные рисунки, одинаковые у всей команды, навсегда вбитые в кожу иглами с краской. Мне же тогда тоже надо, вдруг подумал Гатс — и словно налетел лбом на преграду: или еще рано?.. Может, это Гриффит должен решить, когда уже пора. И где она будет? На плече, как у Гриффита и Джудо, или на предплечье, как у Коркаса и Пиппина, или на груди над сердцем, как у Рикерта? Или придумать какое-то свое место?.. Тебе еще никто не предлагал ее делать, одернул себя Гатс, а ты уже место выбираешь. Эта мысль оказалась неприятной, Гатс зажмурился, чтобы ее прогнать, и потолок канул во тьму.

Лампы затрещали снова, тусклый свет замерцал мертвенной прозеленью; за дверью теперь было тихо, но покоя в этой тишине не было. Гатс знал: снаружи что-то скверное, оно вот-вот войдет, и тогда будет плохо — хуже, чем бывало раньше, хуже, чем он может себе вообразить; от этого знания сжималось горло, не пропуская ни звука, ноги и руки наливались тяжестью, не позволяя шевельнуться, и оставалось только ждать, когда дверь откроется и впустит то, что стоит на пороге; Гатс, — сказал Гриффит за его спиной, своим мягким негромким голосом легко заглушая треск ламп, — посмотри на меня. Гатс развернулся, забыв об угрозе за дверью, и провалился в ясное ровное сияние голубых глаз. И от этого света то, что скрывалось во тьме, отступило — не ушло, но затаилось, ожидая другого момента, более подходящего.  
Потом оказалось, что Гатс уже сидит на кровати, а Гриффит что-то делает за его спиной, сразу не понять было, с чем он там возится, но тревоги Гатс не чувствовал. Шеи коснулись прохладные пальцы, по плечу пробежался острыми лапками крошечный дрон: татуировочный, отчетливо осознал Гатс, каждая игла заряжена черной краской, в память залита картинка, сейчас Гриффит поставит его как нужно, и тогда… Здесь будет в самый раз, — сказал Гриффит, опуская ладонь Гатсу на шею справа, — не возражаешь?.. Гатс кивнул — осторожно, чтобы не стряхнуть его руку: сейчас прикосновение не раздражало. И только когда на ее место пришел дрон и воткнул сразу все иглы, так, что болью продернуло от затылка до плеча, Гатс запоздало сообразил: взглянуть, как выглядит татуировка, будет непросто.

  
_**При чем тут кино**_  
  
В редкие дни, когда плотный рыжий смог разгоняло ветром и солнечные лучи облизывали ребристые выступы Скеллига, он походил на искусный ландшафтный парк, старательное произведение сумасшедшего дизайнера, ультраписк моды, ржавый тренд. Преображалось все: бурая стоялая вода играла всеми бутылочными оттенками, будто ее подсвечивали изнутри; торчащие из нее арматурины и остовы порушенных зданий выглядели тщательно подобранными декоративными элементами. Даже изъеденная коррозией металлическая сетка, которой затянули многоугольный скол холма, чтобы предотвратить дальнейший оползень, поблескивала, как бронзовая инсталляция. В уцелевших домах на склонах с берега не было видно ни трещин, ни грубых досок. Блеклые цвета фасадов казались специально продуманной оптической уловкой, на которую ушли огромные ресурсы.  
Стилет пронесся мимо, Джудо обернулся к воде. Взмыв метров на десять в небо, дрон резко спикировал, пролетел под покосившейся балкой — черной гипотенузой треугольника, катетами которому служила водная гладь и выпирающая из нее толстая бетонная опора. Гриффит тихо хмыкнул, когда стилет, вылетев из-под балки и попытавшись сесть на нее сверху, с треском проломил трухлявую древесину и едва не ушел под воду вместе с ней.  
— Подумаешь, стилет, — флегматично заметил Джудо. — У нас их теперь целых шесть.  
— Да нормально все, — огрызнулся из-за спины Гатс. — Отвлекся немного, подумал, не взять ли второй.  
Гриффит поднял правую руку — известным жестом Белого Ястреба, подзывавшего птицу. Гатс усмехнулся и повел дрона к нему. Гриффит развернул руку ладонью вверх, и стилет бережно приземлился на нее.  
— Ты и с первым-то не спешил бы, — улыбнувшись, Гриффит похлопал пальцами по круглой башке дрона и осторожно поставил его на висевшую рядом воздушную платформу перед тем, как обернуться к Гатсу. — Мы с Джудо где-то неделю вообще без вирта сидели, когда вживили комлинки. Дай железу время прижиться.  
Гатс опять приподнял было стилет над платформой, но потом, передумав, опустил обратно.  
— Так вы вместе, что ли, прошивались? — спросил он вроде как у Гриффита, но взгляд в последний момент мазнул по Джудо, настороженно-любопытный. — Я не знал.  
— Не то чтобы мы собирались, — пожал плечами Джудо, подходя ближе к ним. — Познакомились уже в процессе. Примерно в такой же дыре, как и та, где тебя пропатчили, но десятком ярусов пониже. И нейротех там был из старого поколения, своими руками все делал, не дронами.  
Некстати подумалось: он и сам мог сейчас быть таким же. Писал бы софт для паленых подпольных мед-дронов, но в случае необходимости смог бы и руками. Не встреть он Гриффита, все так и закончилось бы — если бы не закончилось раньше и гораздо хуже. Оглядываясь назад, сложно было сказать: вышло бы у Джудо выжить в промежутке самому или нет. Все зависело от того, в каком настроении оглядываться.  
— А Пиппин куда смотрел? — оторопело переспросил Гатс.  
— Так не знали мы еще никакого Пиппина, — развел руками Гриффит. — Кстати, что-то они задерживаются.  
Пиппин, прихватив с собой цвайхандер и Рикерта, чтобы не скучно было, отправился сопровождать лишние эстоки на продажу: при таких сделках в промежутке охрана была не лишней. Коркас торговал дронами уже вторую неделю, не уступая ни креда: Гриффит пообещал, что все лишние, сверх назначенной цены деньги достанутся лично ему. Они уже шутили, что со следующей недели Коркаса надо будет начинать штрафовать за простой железа в гараже, тут покупатель и нашелся.  
— Так а… — Гатс нахмурился. Покосился на Гриффита, отвернувшегося к озеру — очевидно, находившегося на связи. — А страховал вас тогда кто?  
— В смысле, страховал?  
— Кто-то же следил, чтобы вам все сделали как надо? Вы друг за другом, что ли?  
От неожиданной постановки вопроса Джудо не выдержал, хохотнул:  
— Кто-то из нас похож на нейроспеца? Да мы и знакомы тогда не были, уже потом, когда отлеживались, зацепились языками. Там при этой больничке был этаж для тех, кому некуда было больше деваться — чтобы оклемывались.  
Те дни Джудо запомнились фрагментарно. Какие-то сутки начисто выпали из памяти, затертые вонью скрипящих, провалившихся матрасов, топотом, скрежетом, мутным шумом, в который сливались все слова. Какие-то целиком состояли из негромких разговоров, позволявших сохранять рассудок. Не все подпольные операции проходили одинаково безопасно, но этого Гатсу, пожалуй, не стоило рассказывать. Он и так смотрел на них как на прокаженных. Недоверчиво качал головой, будто ждал, что Гриффит сейчас включится в разговор с небрежным: расслабься, мы пошутили.  
— Ебануться. Вот так прямо дать кому-то себе в голову залезть? Нет, ладно как со мной — ну, там Пиппин понимал что делает, дроны уже настроены. Но это ж… голова, она ж не кусок железа! Нахрен вам так сдался этот комлинк?  
— На дронов нужно было чем-то заработать, — и правда, включился Гриффит. Мягко и бережно, как обычно, когда Гатсу приходилось объяснять что-то подобное, на грани приемлемого. Приручая его с такой же уверенной легкостью, как Гатс обкатывал новых дронов, с безошибочным пониманием всех особенностей модели.  
Джудо до сих пор не мог понять, зачем.  
— Но место можно было найти и получше, тут ты прав, — кивнул он Гатсу, привычно подстраиваясь под беззаботный тон Гриффита. — Мне там впервые в жизни по морде от души дали, когда спать кому-то помешал.  
Гатс понимающе хмыкнул, почти собрался сказать что-то, но вместо этого покосился на вершину холма. Отсюда с трудом, но можно было разглядеть выпирающий балкон их коттеджа.  
— А здесь у вас тогда, значит, жилья не было?  
— В Скеллиг мы въехали позже, — ответил Гриффит.  
— Кто-то из остальных тут жил? Или вы… сами на него заработали?  
Гриффит жестом показал, что он на связи, и отошел на несколько шагов. Стилет уже какое-то время неторопливо облетал их на высоте пояса. Джудо подмигнул в камеру дрону, как будто последнего вопроса не расслышал.  
— Что, неймется? Как тебе вообще с комлинком летается?  
Жесткое лицо Гатса расплылось в непривычной широкой улыбке.  
— Да вообще. Ураган. Я как совсем глазами вижу. Настоящими. И железо, ну блин, как изнутри. Офигенно. Как знаешь, печатал-печатал по клавишам… и нормально попадал вроде… а потом строительные перчатки снял. Да я теперь десяток, думаю, потяну!  
— Пиппин задушит тебя во сне, — самым серьезным голосом пообещал ему Джудо и стал считать секунды.  
Засмеялся Гатс на пятой.

Таких масштабных экспедиций на остров — с платформой и дронами — они уже давно не устраивали, с тех пор, как вынесли оттуда все, что было можно. У Рикерта осела чудом сохранившаяся трофейная кружка с эмблемой киностудии, Коркас до сих пор щеголял изогнутой пряжкой реквизитного пояса — бронзовой, в форме единорога. В комнате Пиппина висел отполированный до блеска щит с эмблемой крылатого меча, а для торжественных случаев в гостиной имелись стальные, почти не погнутые кубки. Вкус вина они, правда, изрядно паскудили, а для чего-то покрепче были негуманно глубокими. Гриффит забрал себе узкий кинжал — ровно по его форме сделал себе потом подпись для записок в допе. Они до смешного долго тогда обменивались с Джудо идиотскими реверансами, кому достанется трофей, потому что нашли его вместе, каждому одинаково хотелось и оба неосторожно успели это показать. Во всех их поисках — любительских раскопках хлама подручными дронами, многочасовых блужданиях по окрестностям разрушенных павильонов — было что-то детское, сперва неловко нелепое, затем затягивающее с головой. Взывающее к самым примитивным инстинктам, на которых строились бесконечные виртуальные и доповые игры, но гораздо более ценное грубой реальностью происходящего. Даже Джудо, проживавший в вирте почти все свободное время, находил в этом немало удовольствия. Но уже несколько месяцев под руку не попадалось ничего стоящего, и после нескольких бесплодных заходов все дружно решили, что развлечение себя исчерпало.  
Потом Коркас нашел флешку.  
А вчера вечером, спустя восемьдесят два дня бесплодных попыток ее восстановить — они смогли прослушать первую аудиозапись. Джудо теперь не сомневался: с учетом двух лишних месяцев срока, которые накинул ему Гриффит, пари он выиграет. Скорость, с которой его маленькая тайная помощница овладевала алгоритмами восстановления и уже сама подстраивала их под задачу, вызывала у Джудо почти религиозный восторг. Пожалуй, на самую честную победу в его жизни эта не тянула. Но он принес ястребам результат, о котором никто и не мечтал, поэтому считал себя в полном праве не разглашать некоторых технических подробностей.  
— Не Сальваторе, — поджал губы Гриффит после первого же прозвучавшего слова «Сегодня…», Рикерт согласно вздохнул. Голос был незнакомым, он не принадлежал ни одному из актеров, снимавшимся в первой «Легенде». Имя Вулклифф им тоже ни о чем не говорило. Зато руины замка Ястреба — в первом фильме еще просто королевского — они исходили вдоль и поперек. А Пиппин давно хотел себе меч на стену в пару к щиту, но все попадавшееся им до сих пор оружие было намертво изъедено ржавчиной. Целый холм, о котором упоминал парень, обещал хорошую возможность сделать Пиппину достойный подарок на двадцать пятый день рождения. Он вообще-то не праздновал, считал дурной приметой, но Джудо как привык собирать такие личные мелочи с детства, вбивая их в напоминалки раньше, чем поймет зачем, так и не разучился.  
— …я становлюсь твоим человеком, прими мою службу и владей моим сердцем… — уже в третий раз повторял их невольный наводчик.  
— Ты бог, — выдохнул Рикерт. От его детского восхищения Джудо стало слегка не по себе. — Это же надо было из такого металлолома поднять! Даже Гриффит признал, что не сможет, а круче него во всем промежутке кодера не найти.  
— Я просто упрямый, — Джудо покачал головой, чувствуя на себе неприятно острый взгляд. — Особенно когда меня берут на слабо.  
Гриффит рассмеялся, легко и беззаботно. Лед в его глазах таял так стремительно, что мгновение спустя невозможно было сказать: было ли, показалось?

Гидроскутеры, плоские овальные доски на воздушной подушке, из подручных материалов собрали Коркас с Пиппином, когда прогулки по Фальконии только начали входить у ястребов в привычку. Рикерт не пожалел целого баллончика золотой краски, чтобы старательно вывести на каждой доске крылатый меч.  
— Это что же, — заржал тогда Коркас, — мы собственный символ ногами попирать будем?  
— Мы будем рассекать на нем волны, — вмешался Гриффит, одобрительно похлопав Рикерта по плечу. Тот шмыгнул носом и поспешно ретировался, а потом еще несколько раз спрашивал — то у Пиппина, то у Джудо — чудовищная это была затея с мечами или просто ужасная.  
Хотя дело было не в мечах, просто Коркас не чувствовал себя уверенно в команде, не имея мальчика для битья. Ссориться с Пиппином быстро стало себе дороже, задирать Джудо еще раньше оказалось непродуктивно. Примерно как пинать голой ногой цвайхандер: удовольствия никакого, еще и палец саднит. Удивительно, но способный пролезть в любую щель, беспредельно ушлый на черном рынке, Коркас до сих пор искал постоянных подтверждений того, что не скатился в самый низ командной пищевой цепочки. Мало кто так часто напоминал о том, что ястребов в отряде было побольше: не мешало бы, мол, присмотреть себе кого-то еще. Он даже подводил иногда знакомых к столу то в одном, то в другом баре и невзначай нахваливал их Гриффиту с Джудо, но все никак не складывалось.  
Может, потому его на Гатсе и закоротило так серьезно.  
До сих пор Гриффит никого не принимал в ястребы просто так, ни с кем настолько долго не возился. Гатс же был с первого взгляда назначен лучшим другом. И оставался единственным, кто этого толком не понял. Первое время его незамутненность забавляла Джудо, потом стала раздражать не меньше, чем Коркаса, но теперь — наблюдая, как бережно Гриффит следует за Гатсом, готовый подхватить в любую секунду, если тому изменит чувство равновесия, — Джудо неожиданно осознал, что воспринимает это как должное.  
Подумать только, дело и правда было в прошивке.  
Платформу над озером вел Пиппин, следуя сразу за ней. Коркас, которому, похоже, не удалось слишком много наварить на дронах, отставал на несколько метров с хмурым видом человека, не понимающего, что он вообще здесь забыл. Джудо держался по другую сторону от Гатса, просто на всякий случай. Вокруг них с Гриффитом выписывал замысловатые круги Рикерт, не затыкаясь ни на секунду. А как же круто, а настоящий голос, а мы сейчас найдем клад, а как бы все-таки узнать, кто такой Мьюл, а где мы будем приводить мечи в порядок, у нас или пойдем к Айзеку, а давайте еще послушаем, а точно ли там все, а будет ли еще, а когда. Гриффит косился на Джудо с едва заметной улыбкой и никак этому не мешал, хотя пару раз Рикерт их с Гатсом чуть не подрезал.  
Джудо держался стоически. С преувеличенным вниманием рассматривал пологий берег острова, накренившуюся зубчатую башню Фальконии, выступающую из развалин. Названия у острова не было, к застройке его еще черт знает когда признали непригодным, все ценное по меркам нормальных людей вынесли еще в то время, когда искали тела. Клочки суши помельче то и дело выпирали из воды, так что подойти сюда на катере не вышло бы, а платформу, особенно забитую дронами, следовало вести с изрядной аккуратностью. Гатса заметно задело, что этого ему сегодня не доверили, но спорить он не стал.  
— Вот здесь, и это тоже, — показывал пальцем Гриффит, негромко развлекая его всю дорогу, — все это было сушей. Реку сюда отвели декоративно, чтобы устроить жителям Скеллига живописный променад.  
— Есть мнение, — встрял Джудо, чтобы защититься разговором от домогательств мелкого, — что именно это и привело к настолько крупным обрушениям. Где-то перестарались, не учли подземные воды, строили на бешеных скоростях — один дом тут обходился дороже пентхауса на сотом ярусе.  
— А тут что было? — щурясь от бьющего в глаза солнца, Гатс рассматривал кусок сохранившейся колеи монорельса, уходящей из-под завалов прямо в воду.  
— По другую сторону реки? Там, подальше, где сейчас заводы и лаборатории — вроде ставили большой развлекательный центр, но его тоже изрядно порушило. У них теперь свои отдельные сейсмоустановки. Не знаю, помогают они от землетрясений или нет — с тех пор здесь вроде не трясло, но химические утечки все равно случаются, ты принюхайся к воде.  
— Потому в окрестностях и развелось мутантов, — поддакнул Рикерт. — Они и на остров заходят, я сам следы видел. Во-о-от такие, с три человеческих ступни и явно когти еще пальцах.  
Гатс задумчиво кивнул; похоже особой разницы между словами Гриффита и Рикерта он не видел.  
— Поближе к реке — всякие технические здания были. Гаражи, склады. Восточная сортировочная станция. Мост здесь где-то стоял, и не один — но уже никто тебе точно не скажет, где именно, — не обращая на это внимания, продолжал Гриффит.  
— «Легенда о Белом Ястребе» запустила в Нью-Виндеме вританнисовскую моду на рыцарскую эпоху. Мода на рыцарскую эпоху заставила построить Скеллиг. Скеллиг утопил киностудию, снявшую «Легенду о Белом Ястребе», — усмехнулся Джудо. — Судьба — злая сука.  
Машинально попытавшись почесать за ухом, Гатс забавно отдернул руку.  
— Но раз мы эту флешку, где дневник, там нашли… выходит, они там все были?  
Гриффит прикрыл глаза и медленно, глубоко вздохнул.  
— Так они же снимали как раз! — воскликнул Рикерт, которому было несложно рассказывать эту историю столько раз, сколько его попросят. — Вся группа накрылась, бесследно. Со всеми материалами!  
— Доснимались, — мрачно подытожил незаметно подъехавший к ним сзади Коркас.  
Как будто именно Фалькония была во всем виновата.

Упоминаний о «Черном Мечнике», сиквеле «Легенды», в сети сохранилось немного. Несколько интервью Сальваторе о том, что вторая часть будет гораздо историчнее первой, потому что он потратил полтора года на тщательные раскопки в запасниках музеев Вританниса и частных семейных архивах. Пара постеров с холеным Гленом Морганом по колено в снегу, на склоне, утыканном мечами. Короткий трейлер: звон мечей в темноте, крики агонии, напряженный взгляд Моргана из-под сверкающего забрала, догорающий штандарт Ястребов на окровавленной земле и мрачный слоган: «человек может сломаться, Фалькония должна устоять».  
Пару раз по пьяни, особенно когда появился Рикерт, которому историю Темных веков хоть как-то преподавали в церковной школе — они пытались выдумать, что же там пытался наворотить режиссер. Джудо предполагал, что без сердечной драмы не обошлось бы, и хоронил королеву Шарлотту — то подставляя под стрелу убийцы прямо на свадьбе, то убивая сложными родами, — чтобы впавшего в беспредельное горе Ястреба заточили в темницу уцелевшие сторонники покойного короля. Рикерт доказывал, что так просто Ястреба не сломить, и — раз уж следовало ожидать историчности — вспоминал об эпидемии чумы. Коркас возражал, что блокбастер про чуму никто снимать не взялся бы, и предлагал народное восстание. Гриффит же стоял на том, что это кушанское вторжение, хотя никакими кушанами в первой части фильма и не пахло. Рыцарский роман середины прошлого века, по которому снимали «Легенду», прекрасно обошелся без них.  
В каком-то из интервью Сальваторе упоминал, что на эту книжку наткнулся случайно, нечем было занять себя в монорельсе по пути до Нью-Виндема. Джудо не сомневался, что это вранье: представить себе человека, нечаянно осилившего чудовищно подробный, неторопливый текст, ему было сложно. Зато фирменные спецэффекты команды Сальваторе, наловчившейся снимать кассовые фильмы-катастрофы, превратили малоизвестное чтиво в эпический шедевр. При масштабности батальных сцен с ослепительным полководцем «Легенда» отличалась впечатляющим вниманием к деталям — тот же доспех Белого Ястреба тщательно воспроизводили с реальных докатаклизменных экспонатов. Однако Гриффит готов был часами обсуждать, не слишком ли вольно роман, а следом за ним и фильм обращается с историческими событиями. Особенно с тех пор, как за бешеные деньги достал у букиниста во Вританнисе чудом сохранившийся экземпляр самой запрещенной книги времен Теократии: «Сказания о Ястребе Света» Теодориха Хантингдонского, написанные за несколько сотен лет до романа. С рукописным текстом на толстой пожелтевшей бумаге, с мелкими рисунками через каждые несколько страниц и витиевато оформленными прописными буквами Гриффит провозился около месяца: бережно сканируя, распознавая и переводя на человеческую речь. А потом еще около года цитировал целыми частями. Гатсу крупно повезло, что они не встретились раньше, когда Гриффиту это еще не надоело. «Сказания» обошлись дороже их первого цвайхандера; здесь, пожалуй, даже Пиппин бы удивился вслух, хотя он-то чужие деньги обычно не считал. Но в то время Гриффит с Джудо еще промышляли на двоих, прибиваясь к случайным рейдам, а порой и самостоятельно взламывая мелкие цели.

— Жаль, — посетовал Гриффит, когда они уже углубились в развалины Фальконии, оставив гидроскутеры на берегу, — что этот Мартин-Мьюл морочится со своим бехелитом. Пустышка же. Джонс явно вставил этот чудо-камень в роман, когда не мог выдумать, откуда все узнают, что Ястреб на самом деле потомок древней династии.  
Снова печально покосившись на следовавшую за ними платформу, Гатс пожал плечами:  
— Нормально, а что?  
— А то, что настоящее чудо не в бехелите. Все серьезные источники говорят: Ястреб был простолюдином. В этом вся суть его истории. Человек без рода и имени, он именно что чудом пробивается на престол. И сразу после этого собирает мощнейшую армию, которая разбила кушан. Объединяет всех соседей. Кто знает, не случись Катаклизма, все наши полисы — Вританнис, Енох, Камеракум, та же Фалькония — могли бы до сих пор оставаться единым сплоченным государством.  
— Сплоченным, — хмыкнул Джудо, — это вряд ли.

Стена справа от них покосилась, но не рухнула, а свернулась, как громадный бумажный свиток, намотанный на высокое, высохшее от прямого удара молнии дерево. Левая надломилась посередине и завалилась, открыв заплесневевшие останки мебели. Джудо все хотел заснять это по-человечески и оцифровать, пока не пообваливалось окончательно. Но при мысли о том, сколько времени придется потратить на задавание плотности разных материалов: где должно обрушиться, если запрыгнуть неосторожно, где не должно, — сводило скулы. А делать небрежно не хотелось, это уничтожило бы весь смысл виртуального тренажера.  
— Вританнис здесь раскопки вести хотел, — Рикерт втиснулся между ним и Гатсом, старательно привлекая внимание последнего: совсем как ребенок, которому хотелось непременно продемонстрировать важному гостю все свои любимые игрушки. Его гораздо больше, чем остальных, смущало, что за эти месяцы Гатс совсем не проникся ни «Легендой», ни Фальконией, руинами древней столицы, вроде как заложенной Белым Ястребом. — И Вандимионы подкатывали, и отдельно исторический музей, и с десяток мелких корпораций — но Нью-Виндем никого сюда не пускает.  
— Да какой Нью-Виндем, Мидланд не пускает, — улыбнулся Гриффит, предупреждая вопрос от Гатса. — Им здесь в окрестностях принадлежат три из пяти крупных заводов. По статье «противодействие промышленному шпионажу» нежилая территория, которая прилегает к крупным объектам, считается вроде как нейтральной. Что бы на ней ни хотели делать, нужно согласие большинства.

Гулять по останкам киностудии, выстроенной на древних развалинах Фальконии, ястребам никто не мешал, да и не встречался им здесь никто посторонний. Разве что несколько раз они наталкивались на следы то ли привалов, то ли временных убежищ — полусгнившие одеяла, ржавые консервные банки, им мог быть год, могло быть больше. Ни датчиков движения, ни охраны — непохоже было, чтобы Мидланд слишком переживал за безопасность своих старых заводов, в препятствовании раскопкам Джудо виделись сугубо политические соображения. Заявлять свое практически безграничное влияние на все происходящие в Нью-Виндеме процессы для Мидланда было делом принципа.  
Продолжая рассуждать о том, что таким образом Мидланд на самом деле оказал ястребам огромную услугу, потому что остров отошел им в личное пользование, Гриффит небрежно прошелся по накренившемуся бетонному столбу, перепрыгнул на затрещавшую под его ботинками кучу щебня, подтянулся на руках и взобрался на боковую стену постоялого двора. Ее почти поглотили толстые побеги, а внутри постройки проросло целое дерево, верхушка которого пробила фанерную крышу и торчала наружу зеленеющими ветками, вот-вот готовыми расцвести. Рикерт с такой же прытью последовал за ним, Гатсу ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как повторять этот маршрут, только с первого взгляда казавшийся простым. Прогулки по Фальконии служили для ястребов неплохой тренировкой, никакие симуляторы так не прокачивали реакцию. Джудо остался внизу, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Гатса откровенно дразнили, провоцируя самостоятельно решать, куда тут безопасно лезть. Щебень с виду угрожающе сыпался из-под ног, на деле он выдерживал даже Пиппина, но говорить об этом вслух никто не торопился.  
— А я бы поработал, — догнал его голос Коркаса. Джудо посторонился, пропуская платформу. — Шутка ли, такое бабло за один вечер, почти не потея.  
Резвящихся наверху Коркас демонстративно не замечал, занятый спором с Пиппином, но Джудо попытался привлечь:  
— Вот скажи же, у них бывают постоянные команды. У корпораций. Ну, типа, серые, для мутных задачек.  
— Бывают, — отозвался Джудо.  
— Меняются часто, — отрезал Пиппин и сплюнул, как точку поставил.  
— Идиотов сливают, ясен хрен, — поморщился Коркас. — А Гриффит нормально с ним базарил. Мы ж не жадные, не трепливые, херней не страдаем.  
Джудо переглянулся с Пиппином, мрачневшим на глазах. Легко покачал головой. Не о чем здесь было спорить, все равно никто их никуда не звал.  
— Дело не в идиотах, — сказал он, пытаясь облегчить Пиппину жизнь, но не особо надеясь на удачу. Если Коркасу чего-то хотелось, он становился на редкость упрямым. — Дело в задачках.  
— Не гони, мы нормально прокачались за год, — возразил Коркас и пустился в рассуждения о том, что никому в здравом уме не выгодно прощаться с проверенными наемниками. Пиппин снова не смолчал, его очевидно раздражала серьезность, с которой Коркас мечтает о сотрудничестве с большими корпорациями. Джудо дальше не вмешивался, присел лицом к ним на край платформы, скрестив ноги и поджав колени к груди. Спину сквозь куртку холодил бок цвайхандера, платформа неторопливо объезжала заваленную улицу и кусок развалившихся замковых ворот. В небе расходились причудливо изогнутые, как будто прорезанные изнутри облака, обычный вид на стену защитного метеобарьера снаружи. Во время непогоды смотрелось еще красивее. Однажды они не рассчитали время и проторчали в развалинах почти сутки, пока смерчи не стихли. Тогда еще довольно плохо разбираясь, что к чему на острове, они ориентировались только на удачу и примерный расчет камер стилета и бионического глаза Джудо, позволявших оценивать плотность того или иного материала, угол наклона, силу ветра. Решения «уходить или оставаться», «бежать или выжидать» принимались за считанные секунды. Задержись они под непрочной крышей — буря могла бы сложить ее прямо им на головы. Из одного убежища они еле выбрались, когда оно уже рушилось, залегли за каменной, уцелевшей с древних времен стеной и дальше пробирались ползком. Над островом летали, подхваченные ветром как игрушки, куски композитных стен, ветки, вырванные с корнем мелкие кусты, листы фанеры, ошметки заборов.  
Эти часы, пожалуй, сплотили ястребов крепче любой попойки, надежнее любого рейда. Не знай Джудо, что смерчи невозможно предсказать, он бы не сомневался: Гриффит пошел на это специально.  
Коркас теперь напоминал ему их-тогдашних — уверенностью, что пережить можно любой смерч, если правильно выбрать место. Пререкаться с ним смысла не было, слухи о постоянных группах наемников, притершихся к той или иной корпорации, по промежутку и клипоту ходили всегда. Часто их распускали сами рейдеры, чтобы набить себе цену. Эта узкая элитная ниша давно манила Коркаса, но Пиппин твердил, что такие заказы — прямой шлюз на тот свет, и Джудо охотно с ним соглашался.  
Небо скрылось за стенами: платформа проехала мимо Башни Ястреба, у которой уже ждали остальные. Здесь, конечно, опять обсуждали «Легенду», неожиданным был только голос Гатса, заявлявшего, что ему вообще-то нравилось, как в фильме ястребы с самого начала воюют за укрепление своей родины, а не просто подыскивают службу повыгоднее.  
— Попробуй представить себе эту родину, — возражал ему Гриффит, — без нейросети, без связи. Представь деревни, которые меняют хозяина по три-четыре раза в год. Крестьян, которые понятия не имеют, кто там кому король. Им гораздо важнее, кто сожжет их поля в следующий раз, чтобы они не кормили врага. Это сейчас наверху в моде корпоративная лояльность, а в те времена она редко выходила за пределы замковых стен. Успешные отряды выживали, если четко понимали, когда пора уходить. Менять сторону или пережидать в стороне. Все разговоры о родине — уже поздняя романтика.  
— Ну значит, — хмыкнул Гатс, — мне нравится романтика. Если взялся защищать — надо до конца.  
— Не целься. — Коркас насмешливо покосился на Гатса. — Тут вон умные люди говорят, что небожителям такие, как мы, нахер не сдались. Надолго — уж точно.  
Гриффит скользнул по ним взглядом, явно пытаясь понять, кто расстроил Коркаса настолько, что даже Гатс выглядит для него временным союзником.  
— Это пока, — сказал он и тут же смазал серьезный тон привычной легкой улыбкой. — Ну что, приступим?  
  
С площадкой Сальваторе и правда не мелочился: даже разрушенная, она казалась идеально пригодной для работы над новой «Легендой». Здесь хоть сейчас можно было снимать драму о поверженном королевстве: одна из полистироловых башен замка символично раскололась, как гнилой зуб, и выпирающий из нее металлический каркас вовсе не делал конструкцию фальшивой. Наоборот, придавал свежего смысла, напоминая о многочисленных подозрениях, что причины Катаклизма гораздо более рукотворны, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и под развалинами старых королевств навсегда похоронена технологически развитая цивилизация, погубившая себя необдуманным обращением со своими открытиями. Джудо не был уверен, что самому Сальваторе эта идея понравилась бы, но легко воображал себе ядро, уносящееся в небо из этой башни, как из шахты, и взрывающееся в вышине ослепительным огненным фейерверком. В детстве он обожал фейерверки — только ради них и был готов терпеть мучительные многочасовые сборища взрослых, которые бесконечно пережевывали друг друга, запивая однообразную диету брютом из хрустальных бокалов.  
Куски Башни Ястреба, завалившиеся на целый квартал из мезонита, представляли собой спрессованное годами бурое месиво. Его сейчас и разбирал «цвайхандер». До такого применения охранного дрона вряд ли могли додуматься его разработчики, но Гатс неплохо справлялся. Пиппин приглядывал за ним, помогая руками где надо, рядом крутился Рикерт, бросающийся к каждому сверкнувшему под солнцем пятнышку, но пока не преуспевший в поисках свежего трофея. Коркасу тоже не сиделось на месте, его пестрая бандана то мелькала над кучей белого камня, то сливалась со ржавыми завалами арматурин, которые раньше поддерживали какой-то навес. Если Рикерту нравилось искать, Коркас обожал находить. Он был не самым удобным членом команды, пожалуй, но имел на редкость острый глаз. Джудо надеялся на одно: что больше здесь поблизости не осталось погнутых, проржавевших флешек. В кончиках пальцев зудело, подрагивало ощущение момента — мига, как любил говорить Гриффит, подцепивший архаичное словечко у Хантингдонского — в котором, несмотря на кажущуюся разрозненность, все они были гораздо ближе, чем раньше. Были настоящим, взрослым отрядом, которому на днях угрожал сам Мидланд — правда, беззлобно и не предвидя возражений.  
Джудо скрестил руки на груди, пряча ладони под мышками — машинальным жестом, призванным скрыть от постороннего взгляда спонтанные движения во время работы с виртуальной консолью. За последние сутки Каска успела полностью восстановить логические разделы флешки и теперь заполняла ее файловую структуру. Он не собирался тягаться с ресурсами Мидланда всерьез, как не собирался всерьез обманывать Гриффита. Соблазн оставить в личном пользовании настолько многоцелевую программу, обучая искусственный интеллект все новым и новым трюкам, был велик, но Джудо точно знал, где следует останавливаться.  
Он покосился на Гриффита. Тот сидел на краю замковой стены, солнце било сквозь башенный скол прямо ему в лицо, путалось в светлых волосах, как будто зажигая их изнутри. Его совсем несложно было представить в шлеме, с тем самым белым развевающимся плащом и крылатыми наплечниками. В вирте ли, снаружи — он оставался Гриффитом, верным себе в любой ситуации. Даже его настоящего имени Джудо ни разу не слышал: сперва было не до того, а потом стало неловко спрашивать. Имена и так-то легко стирались в промежутке, где никто не стремился лишний раз светиться, а для Гриффита это было чем-то вроде ритуала. Ты не владеешь собой, пока позволяешь кому-то другому себя называть, — говорил он, и это никак не противоречило тому, что Коркаса, Пиппина и Рикерта он назвал сам. Наоборот, таким образом Гриффит подчеркивал свою ответственность, расписывался в обязательствах: беречь их как новую, важную часть команды, поддерживать равенство, не ущемлять интересов. К реальному миру Гриффит, как и Джудо, относился с изрядным недоверием; еще в самом начале, разоткровенничавшись, оба сошлись на том, что больше всего окружающая их действительность похожа на искусную симуляцию. Сценариев, говорил Гриффит, ограниченное количество, поэтому они повторяются время от времени. Главное — найти правильный мануал. «Сказания о Ястребе света» изрядно укрепили его в уверенности, что он на правильной дороге, и первыми словами, которые Гриффит заучил наизусть, были слова о том, что раз в тысячу лет рождаются с виду обычные люди, в которых течет особая, благородная кровь, поэтому, укротив в себе человека, они способны шагнуть за грань дозволенного. Джудо сразу согласился, что лучшего описания для кодера не придумать; сам он большого стремления ломать симулятор не испытывал, но поучаствовать был готов. Гриффит, следом за Хантингдонским, называл это «вершить судьбу»: надолго задерживаться в промежутке он не собирался и не раз говорил об этом, но Джудо до сих пор плохо себе представлял, где находится предел его мечтаний. Озаряемый солнечным светом, сейчас Гриффит в потрепанных зеленых штанах и бежевой куртке казался гораздо более настоящим Белым Ястребом, чем Морган на постере «Черного Мечника». Не хватало только птицы на плече, но чувство было такое, что сниффер вот-вот вернется, обследовав новую локалку. Сюда отчётливо хотелось добавить самую малость вирта: невидимого ветра, развевающего волосы, четких теней, понимания с полуслова — всего того, что с бехелитом получалось само собой. Там с Гриффитом у Джудо никогда не было проблем, ни настоящих, ни надуманных.  
— Не мечтай, он принцессу ждет, — хохотнул Коркас, незаметно оказавшийся рядом. — Или помочь тебе, порезать что-нибудь ненужное? Ранеными Ястреб всегда лично занимался.  
— Смотри, чтобы я тебе чего-нибудь нужного не взломал, — поморщился Джудо. Надо же было Сальваторе вставить в свое кино идиотскую фрустрацию — в романе ведь ничего такого не было, Джудо специально из-за этого прочитал его целиком. Но Коркасу, стоило тому освоиться в команде, втемяшилось в голову, что подтрунивания над безответными чувствами к командиру — хороший способ доставать Джудо.  
— Ты чего стартуешь, я ж по добру, — не унимался он. — Видно же, что задрачиваешься. Раскрыл бы душу, полегчало бы.  
Сам Коркас менял женщин примерно раз в месяц, хорошо хоть на базу никогда не пытался приводить, но к Джудо у него было особое отношение. Ревнивое, что ли. Возможно, следовало просто переспать с ним в тот раз, когда он всем своим видом намекал, что не против. Джудо тогда был настолько хорош, что все равно срубился бы раньше, чем Коркас пристроился. Слишком пристальное внимание особенно раздражало тем, что видел Коркас, как обычно, гораздо больше, чем мог сам себе объяснить. Хорошо еще, сейчас он подкалывал Джудо, а не пошел с тем же к Гриффиту.  
Огрызнуться помешал оглушительный шум. Яма за их спиной заметно углубилась: перекрытие не выдержало веса цвайхандера и проломилось, дрона Гатс удержал на краю зияющего провала чудом. Пиппин смачно выругался, Коркас присвистнул. Гриффит улыбался им со стены, как будто ничего не произошло.  
— Нормально, — отмахнулся Гатс от предложения перехватить дрона. — Задумался просто.  
Джудо оценил заметно сократившееся расстояние между ними. Сложно было сказать, слышал ли Гатс их перепалку с Коркасом, но за прервавший ее шум в любом случае хотелось поблагодарить. Рикерт попытался было сунуться в яму, но Пиппин решительно придержал его за плечо. Он вообще нередко вел себя как старший брат или отец мелкого. Это не могло не радовать: на кого-то из них рано или поздно должна была свалиться необходимость все-таки отвести Рикерта в настоящий бордель, когда вирт ему окончательно надоест. Сам Джудо злачные места такого рода терпеть не мог, Гриффит тоже не был большим любителем.  
— Тут вроде есть что-то, — позвал Гатс, который за это время успел спустить вниз «эсток» и немного там покрутиться.  
— Вот видишь! — вывернулся из-под руки Пиппина Рикерт и полез в дыру. За ним спустились и остальные: места, на деле, хватило всем. Пахло прелым деревом и застоявшейся сыростью. Эсток торчал у доверху заваленного круга, приподнимавшегося из мусора на несколько сантиметров.  
— Этот колодец — это же не декорация! — воскликнул Рикерт, припадая к нему так, будто собрался обцеловать каждый камень. — Вы посмотрите на кладку!  
Подойти ближе не вышло — с другой стороны уже встал Пиппин, решительно оттирая Гатса:  
— Идите, погуляйте все. Я разберу.  
Гриффит как знал, что шевелиться рано: по-прежнему восседал на своей стене, наблюдая за тем, как они пытаются выбираться наверх. Это оказалось не такой уж простой задачей, в отличие от спуска. Тут уже даже Коркас перестал вести себя как мудак и помог подняться всем остальным. Дожидаться, пока Пиппин закончит, отправились на уцелевшую башню замка. Она была устойчивее других, даже винтовая лестница осталась. С плоской крыши открывался отличный вид на весь остров, берег Скеллига и многоярусную пирамиду Нью-Виндема. С максимальной наводкой бионического глаза даже отдельные машины на нижних магистралях — мелькающий калейдоскоп крошечных игрушечных точек — можно было различить. Эта башня точно стояла здесь еще со времен Фальконии. Осознание, что под ногами — тысячелетний камень, каждый раз врезалось в голову, как в первый, заставляя задумываться, как люди тогда жили, в довиртовую эпоху. Если вообще жили.  
— А что это там летит? — оживился Гатс, тыкая пальцем в небо. Сизо-бурые тучи снова стягивались вокруг Нью-Виндема, скрывая верхние ярусы из виду, но в прорехе мелькнул, засеребрившись на солнце, широкий диск.  
— Едет, — поправил Джудо. — Это «Висячие сады», платформа на сто семидесятом. Она ездит по восточному краю города на силовых рельсах. Внутри там нехреновая оранжерея и ресторан для пафосных приемов.  
Рикерт вопросительно покосился на него со сдавленным вздохом, но переспрашивать не решился. Джудо пожал плечами — мало кто, родившийся выше пятидесятого, не знал о «Садах». Приглашение туда считалось чем-то вроде пропуска в самый высший свет. Раз-другой в месяц оранжерею, впрочем, открывали и для обычных гостей. Вид оттуда действительно впечатлял, от взгляда под ноги, сквозь прозрачные сегменты пола, перехватывало дыхание: и правда казалось, что ты паришь высоко над землей. Вынесенная за пределы основного кольца магистралей, она позволяла притвориться, что никакого огромного мегаполиса внизу не существует, ничего нет, кроме головокружительно глубокого пенного моря облаков.  
— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Гатс от их с Гриффитом попыток объяснить, что даже крупные корпорации все еще не выдумали способа преодолеть вертикальную турбулентность. Постоянные смерчи, возникающие из-за зоны разреженного воздуха примерно на высоте полутора километров над уровнем моря, до сих пор оставались главной причиной, по которой все воздухоплавательные попытки терпели крушение в прямом или переносном смысле. Именно это в начале шестого века добило Теократию: слишком много ресурсов и надежд было вложено в один огромный летательный аппарат, который должен был ударить по Кушану, но благополучно разбился вскоре после взлета. Современные датчики позволяли улавливать зарождающиеся смерчи с той же точностью, с которой это делали птицы, но ни одной экономически выгодной модели грузового или пассажирского летательного аппарата с вертикальной посадкой все еще никто не выдумал. Хотя слухами земля, конечно, полнилась. Вот и Гатсу, оказалось, понарассказывали в свое время, будто в Нью-Виндеме уже все давно летают. Он редко делился чем-то своим, пусть даже и настолько невинным, как этот неожиданный интерес к небу, и всякий раз настороженно замыкался, стоило кому-то улыбнуться. Джудо поймал себя на неожиданной потребности как-то загладить неловкость, и рассказал, что авиамоделированием в школах наверху многие увлекаются, он и сам в детстве мечтал изобрести надежный самолет, пока не освоился в вирте, где ощущение свободного полета можно было испытывать бесконечно долго и, главное, малозатратно.  
Это не помогло, Гатс хмуро кивал для вида, однако разговора больше не поддерживал. Только поглядывал иногда на Джудо, то ли задумчиво, то ли озадаченно.  
Как будто впервые услышал, что он родился наверху.

Спускаться их позвал Коркас, который так никуда от Пиппина и не ушел.  
— Спасите, — взмолился в общий чат, — эсток от этого убийцы.  
Несчастный дрон, покрытый слоем грязи, со свежими вмятинами на боках, казался ветераном боевого сражения с кушанами. Смотреть на него без боли в глазах было тяжело. Не лучшим образом выглядел и цвайхандер. Вокруг колодца высились груды добытого оттуда бесполезного мусора, внутри зияла черная дыра. Гатс влез в стилет раньше, чем кто-то это заметил — дрон ухнул вниз, только его и видели. Все прикипели к допу, куда Гатс вывел изображения камер, но ни черта толком разглядеть не смогли: собственная подсветка у стилета была слабовата. Понятно было одно: на дне колодца есть вполне проходимый широкий тоннель. Внизу плескалась густая жидкость, но ни ее состав, ни глубину определить возможным не представлялось.  
— Дышать-то мы там вряд ли сможем, — заметил Пиппин.  
— Да уж, понадобится оборудование, — согласился Гриффит.  
Коркас хмуро покосился на него, уже открыл было рот, но смолчал, прикусив губу. Как будто от Гриффита стоило ожидать чего-то другого. Флешка не подвела, целый тоннель времен настоящей Фальконии обещал трофеи посерьезнее сувенирного бехелита. Изображение на камерах дрогнуло, пошло рябью, завертелось.  
— Наверх тяни! — прикрикнул Пиппин, но Гатс и сам уже выводил стилет наружу. Опустил его на землю грубовато, едва не уронив. Поморщился, растер затылок пятерней, зажал в кулаке короткие волосы и слегка потряс рукой.  
— В порядке? — уточнил Гриффит.  
— А? Да. Там дальше связь уже сбоит, — поспешно ответил Гатс. На лбу бисерилась испарина. Гриффит благоразумно предпочел не углубляться и принялся перечислять, что здесь понадобится, обращаясь скорее к Пиппину с Коркасом. Главным пунктом шли костюмы химзащиты на всю команду.  
— Одни они потянут на косарь, — не выдержал Коркас.  
— Поработаем, — отрезал Гриффит.  
  
Шум разговоров стихал, платформа с дронами скрылась из виду. Джудо сказал, что догонит, и спустился в яму, присел на край колодца. Провел ладонью по гладкому камню, глянул вниз. Попытался подстроить изображение, оно зернилось, но позволяло рассмотреть бурый мох на стенах, залитое темной жидкостью дно. Ничего такого, что не показали бы камеры стилета — кстати вот он и сам, упавший в груду мусора рядом с колодцем и почти затерявшийся. Видимо, Гатс и правда перегрелся, раз забыл про него, когда собирались.  
— Ты тоже знаешь, что это херня, — сказал Коркас.  
Джудо покачал головой. Он даже стилет смог заметить и подобрать, а Коркаса, который в паре шагов от него неподвижно сидел на корточках с другой стороны колодца, упустил из виду.  
— Там и правда может найтись что-то… новое. — Джудо кивнул на колодец. — Интересно, лазили ли они туда сто лет назад. Но вряд ли, таких дронов тогда еще не было.  
— И оно того стоит, серьезно? Что мы там найдем, ржавый меч? Корону? Скелет принцессы?  
— Не заводись.  
Коркас поднялся, подошел к колодцу, сплюнул вниз.  
— Могли бы новую тачку купить. Скрывающие температуру комбезы. Броню. Знаешь такую, тонкую, которую даже детекторы обычные не секут. Да блин, новую нычку могли бы обустроить. И это все — в ебаную дыру. И ты молчишь.  
— И я молчу, — приподняв бровь, повторил за ним Джудо.  
— Гриффит заигрывается. Ты это видишь. Я это вижу. Слушай, ну мы не дети и не чокнутые, как этот твой пацан с флешки. Какого хера устраивать эти раскопки, мы же без руля, как это все делается даже! Туда платформа не зайдет, дронов на воду спускать будете? А если там кислота, а если там этой воды метра два? Да я тебе сразу скажу, чем это все закончится. Мы просрем херову кучу кредов на эти чертовы химкостюмы, а потом Гриффит скажет: а, не выходит? Давайте еще поработаем. Купим себе бригаду кушанских землекопов.  
— Это не очень-то и дорого, кстати, — усмехнулся Джудо. — А костюмы нам потом на рейдах могут пригодиться.  
— Много у нас было таких рейдов?  
— Мало ли, что у нас было.  
— Нет, серьезно. Вот посмотри мне в глаза. Серьезно.  
Джудо невзначай сделал шаг в сторону, не позволяя запереть себя у колодца. Играть с разъяренным Коркасом в гляделки он точно не собирался.  
— Скелет принцессы, если серьезно, был бы очень дорогой находкой. Но еще более дорогой находкой был бы скелет Белого Ястреба, например. Этот каменный ход может вести под замок или даже дальше.  
— Да пусть он хоть в Кушан ведет, нам с этого что?  
— Нам интересно, — пожал плечами Джудо. Злость помогла выбраться из ямы легко, как в вирте, даже стилет в руках не помешал. Не оборачиваясь, Джудо направился к замковым воротам. Коркас не отставал и униматься не собирался.  
— Ни хрена тебе не интересно, тебе просто пофиг. Гриффит говорит «прыгаем», ты прыгаешь.  
— Это называется субординация.  
— Херация, раньше так не было.  
— Раньше мы такого не находили. Напомнить тебе, кстати, благодаря кому?  
Коркас нечленораздельно выругался под нос. Джудо с самым безразличным видом изучал стены вокруг, то и дело пытаясь перехватить круглый стилет поудобнее, не за крошечную антенну же его было нести. Глаз был настроен на поиск тепловых элементов, но никого живого, кроме них, поблизости не осталось.  
— Он нормальный, гениальный в чем-то, ладно. Но он двинутый. Его бы, может, притормозить не мешало? По-дружески? А не потакать, чтобы двигался себе дальше по фазе. Так мы весь общак на фантики просрем.  
— Он хоть раз давал тебе повод усомниться в своей вменяемости? — Джудо смерил Коркаса длинным прохладным взглядом.  
— Да при чем тут… я вообще не о том! Твою ж мать, серьезно, ты следом за ним всю жизнь хочешь равняться на дурацкое кино?  
— При чем тут кино, — вздохнул Джудо, демонстративно закатив глаза.  
— Ну для тебя понятно, при чем… — процедил Коркас и ускорил шаг. Торопиться за ним Джудо не стал.

Заходящее солнце поджигало облака прямо над Фальконией, ветер помешивал эти алые угли, угрожая закрутить свежим смерчем. Вовремя они оттуда убрались. Джудо сидел на широкой ограде балкона, свесив одну ногу вниз и уперев подбородок в колено другой. Из открытой двери гостиной доносились привычные возгласы: Рикерт с Гриффитом резались в шутер против Коркаса с Пиппином, шансы у команд были примерно равные. Смяв пустую банку из-под пива, Джудо запустил ее вниз по холму.  
— Спросить хотел, — негромко раздалось из-за спины. Джудо до побеления костяшек вцепился в ограду. Этим реальность неприятнее всего отличалась от вирта: из свободного падения невозможно было выключиться раньше, чем разобьешься.  
— Да? — как можно более небрежно отозвался он. Ожидая привычного набора вопросов, в неотвечании на которые практиковался уже три года: сперва с Рикертом, потом с Коркасом, дальше с Пиппином. Что, он перешел кому-то дорогу наверху? За его голову назначена награда? Он скрывается в промежутке, потому что убил кого-то важного? Хотя бы ограбил?  
— Ты веришь в это?  
От неожиданности Джудо даже развернулся, спрыгнул с ограды на всякий случай. В руках у Гатса было две банки, одну он молча протянул.  
— Во что? — переспросил Джудо, оторопело забирая банку.  
— Ну в легенду эту всю. Что вы… мы… как те ястребы, только… типа новая версия. Что Гриффит — Гриффит.  
Любую сложную задачу следовало раскладывать на простые. Джудо открыл банку, качнул головой.  
— Это самое спорное место. Раньше, чем у Джонса, автора романа, Ястреба никто не называет по имени. Думаю, ему просто хотелось сделать эту историю человечнее, чем она описывалась в хрониках раньше.  
Гатс буравил его спокойным, глубоким взглядом.  
— А с чего вопрос? — отхлебнув пива, поинтересовался Джудо.  
— Да… — поморщившись, Гатс неловко отвел глаза. — Это как… само вышло. Я не хотел, но… спасибо, кстати, за стилет. Что подобрал. Мы заболтались… я только по дороге понял. Пиппин же не видел, сколько я их брал. Его ж не было с нами, и… ну, я молча решил пригнать. Чтобы не позориться. Влез в него… а он у тебя в руках, ну и… пока я понял, короче, чего-то услышал.  
Забавная у него была манера говорить: как будто где-то в районе голосовых связок сигнал был настолько слабым, что требовалось то прочищать горло, то запинаться, перекачивая через этот злосчастный узел большие пакеты. Обычно он больше двух-трех предложений за раз не произносил, выстроив всю жизнь вокруг себя так, чтобы и незачем было.  
— А я было думал, меня глючит, когда показалось, что он сам чуть из рук не рванулся, — улыбнулся Джудо, давая понять, что не в обиде.  
— Да сказать тебе не додумался сразу. В личку. Чтобы ты отпустил. Ты так схватился… я б тебе руку выбил. Если бы полетел. Ну и… странно было бы. Вы же разговаривали. Но я вышел сразу.  
Джудо кивнул, уперся спиной в ограду, развернувшись так, чтобы не упускать двери из виду. В гостиной по-прежнему шло бурное сражение. Гатс никуда не уходить не торопился, но и не спрашивал больше ни о чем. Пил себе пиво, сосредоточенно рассматривал закат.  
— Я ни во что не верю, Гатс, — наконец сказал Джудо, смирившись с тем, что без этого не обойтись. — Но статистика говорит в нашу пользу. Мы три года идем без потерь, выбившись в первую десятку промежутка. Может уже и в первую пятерку, это смотря кого в клипоте спросить. Ни с кем при этом не зарубившись так, чтобы поиметь серьезные неприятности. У всех нас есть свои истории. Не знаю, как было у тебя, но всем нам — каждому по-своему — до встречи с Гриффитом было хуже. А теперь стало лучше. Вот и все.  
Гатс снова наградил его длинным задумчивым взглядом и отвернулся.  
— Я на стройке работал раньше. И мы строили там, где под землей всякие тоннели, провода. Копали там, разное. Я это умею. Надо только еще раз сходить с парой стилетов. Померить уже серьезно. Разметить. Там у них такая софтина была, которая потом могла сама все. Я если подумаю, поищу — вспомню, это не мы делали. Ну и АШка нам понадобится, лучше пятая. Она и подешевле седьмой, и понадежнее. Как по мне. А так — там работы немного. Землю пробить, расширить, закрепить. Чтоб не обвалилось. Спуститься сможем. И платформу выйдет спустить. Не надо нам там лишних кушан. Вдруг и правда, ну, ценное что-то.  
— Мы шутили про кушан. — Джудо отсалютовал ему банкой. — Но это и правда может заметно упростить весь процесс. Расскажешь мне завтра, что тебе надо для расчетов, разберемся сперва с ними. А потом приценимся к АШке твоей, это дрон же, да?  
Слово за слово «завтра» превратилось в «сейчас». Вид по ссылке, которую бросил Гатс, открывался устрашающий: размером махина, обвешанная манипуляторами со всех сторон, была еще больше цвайхандера, но быстрый поиск в клипоте показал, что покупать его не обязательно, первые несколько объявлений предлагали брать в аренду. У Акселя или его друзей такой дрон наверняка должен был водиться, раз они возились с умеренным благоустройством района. С программой для расчетов было сложнее, написать ее совсем с нуля Джудо не мог, не понимая, что именно требуется; все, на что ссылался Гатс, в открытом доступе отсутствовало. Но название программы Гатс все-таки вспомнил. Остальное, улыбнулся Джудо, было делом техники и пары вечеров. Это за крупным эксклюзивным софтом требовалось ходить в рейды, а такие задачи можно было решать, удобно расположившись в серверной.  
— С вами пойду, — сказал Гатс. — Посмотрю хоть. Как вы по-настоящему.  
И снова чуть не почесал за ухом, но вовремя спохватился, потер вместо этого лоб. Незаметно стемнело, Рикерт высунулся на балкон спросить, собираются ли они ужинать вместе со всеми. Отправив с ним Гатса, Джудо остался допивать позабытое за разговором пиво.  
О Белом Ястребе можно было думать что угодно, но у Гриффита это работало. Это делало их роднее, давало общий язык. Гриффит никогда не позволял себе говорить, что они «как ястребы». Они были ястребами с самого начала. Лучшими на всем континенте, который просто не догадывался об этом. Пока что.  
Джудо соскользнул в вирт, подключился к удаленному серверу и попросил Каску загрузить один из свежих скинов. Из темноты его втянуло под багряное чистое небо, на фоне которого чернела исполинская башня. Стоило подгрузить искусственному интеллекту визуальные материалы и алгоритмы обработки, и с дизайном новых комнат Каска стала справляться намного быстрее самого Джудо. Он стоял на тёплом песке, озеро лизало носки сапог. Чуть поодаль виднелся лагерь с кострами. Легкий ветер доносил оттуда лязг мечей, переливы гитары и веселый смех.  
— Я почти закончила со второй записью, — сказала Каска, хотя такого запроса он ей не давал. Она выглядела безупречно похожей на Ирму Донелли, с такими же короткими чёрными кудряшками, грубоватым лицом и пронзительно-зелёными глазами. Даже голос — хрипловатый, низкий — имитировала превосходно. — Но анализ обработанного вспомогательного материала привел к неразрешимому противоречию.  
Джудо не был уверен, не жалеет ли он о тех первых часах, когда общался с ней исключительно при помощи командной строки. Но любопытство заело: для разветвленных реакций голосового и визуального спектра в программе было выписано огромное количество мелких закономерностей, отсылающих к гигантским внутренним библиотекам, в котором он и не начинал разбираться. Решил просто погонять, посмотреть, как это происходит на практике. И сразу же столкнулся с необходимостью докупить ещё немного серверного пространства — Каска выедала его стремительно.  
— Озвучь противоречие, — запросил он.  
— Согласно всему доступному мне текстовому массиву, я должна испытывать гораздо большую привязанность к Гриффиту, а не к Гатсу, однако сценарий «Легенды о Белом Ястребе» утверждает обратное.  
Пожалуй, кормить искусственный интеллект историческими трактатами было немилосердно, подумал Джудо. Но Рикерт снова настойчиво звал присоединяться к компании, поэтому вопрос о том, что именно подвело Каску к такому расчету, Джудо оставил как-нибудь на потом.  
— Гриффит тоже говорит, — отозвался он, с сожалением готовясь отключаться из вирта, — что все эти пошлые романтические линии — самая слабая часть «Легенды».  
— Противоречие снято как иррелевантное, — кивнула Каска. Бояться скоростей, с которыми она обрабатывала любую входящую информацию, следовало раньше. Джудо попрощался с ней привычным «до скорого» и, уже машинально, испытал жгучую зависть к человеку — точнее, команде людей — которые ее написали. Чем бы он ни занимался до сих пор, это в сравнении с Каской казалось таким же мелким, как он сам в сравнении с обсидиановым монолитом, устремлённым в кроваво-красную высь.

  
_**Мне снятся сны**_  

Всего две недели прошло, а уже все вокруг зовут меня Мьюлом. Это все Ястреб, он только так меня и называет. Как будто и правда считает меня своим — адьютантом? Помощником?.. Я ведь даже не мечтал о таком, думал, просто увижу его и буду с ним рядом в нескольких своих сценах, и этого уже будет достаточно — но вышло лучше. Намного лучше.  
Вчера на площадку пришла девушка из костюмерной, принесла мне новый шарф, смешная история, хотя сперва и показалась мне катастрофической. Мы снимали на натуре, был сильный ветер, и мой шарф зацепился за крылья на его доспехе, а они острые, ткань порвалась и запуталась за перья. Это было так ужасно, невыносимо неловко, я не мог отодвинуться, и мне даже в голову не пришло, наверное, от ужаса, снять шарф и распутать как следует, я только и мог, что залиться краской. Ястреб сказал: Соня, нам нужна твоя помощь, — он не только меня так называет, по имени героя, но я ведь не об этом. Она нас распутала, ассистент режиссера уже требовал из костюмерной новый шарф, чтобы не затягивать перерыв, а Ястреб сказал: видишь, Мьюл, все говорит о том, что мы с тобой крепко связаны. Ни капли недовольства, он слишком добр ко мне. И вот мне принесли шарф, девушка сказала: реквизит для Мартина, — и Сальваторе переспросил: для кого?.. Он уже и не помнит мое прежнее имя. По правде сказать, я и сам его забываю.

Иногда я ловлю себя на том, что хотел бы проводить с ним больше времени. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, давно ли я не мог поверить в то, что он вообще узнаёт меня в лицо. Но Ястреб особенный, нет в съемочной группе человека, которому бы он не нравился. Ну, может, если не считать того придурочного рабочего, Берга, но он, кажется, на всех косится с одинаковым подозрением. Черный Мечник — Рэй Донн, я имею в виду, хотя какая разница — говорит, что этот Берг наверняка попивает тайком и опасается, что кто-нибудь его на этом поймает. Как будто у нас нет других дел. Так странно говорить «мы» про всех этих людей, я же их с детства знаю как легендарных героев. Ну, как актеров, но все равно. А они, кажется, относятся ко мне как к своему. Меня зовут по вечерам на их посиделки, обычно в трейлере Ястреба — или у Каски, у Ирмы, она раздражается, когда Ястреб зовет ее Каской, говорит: у меня есть имя, Морган, будь так любезен. А он только смеется и говорит: смирись, злючка, теперь ты навсегда для всех Каска. И он наверняка прав, их роли — из тех, которые потом не превзойти, а уж что будет после выхода второго фильма… Страшно представить.  
  
Я постоянно обо всем этом думаю, но как я могу не думать. Днем мы снимаем, по вечерам обсуждаем съемки, а ночью мне снятся сны, только в них все не так, как на самом деле. Вчера я видел, как Ястреб и Черный Мечник сражаются в снегу, а остальные молча стоят в стороне — и в этом сражении он проиграл, разве такое возможно?.. Его меч сломался, и он упал на колени, а Мечник развернулся и ушел, не оглядываясь, и когда я проснулся, мне было так плохо, что пришлось выйти подышать. Фалькония меня успокаивает. Наверное, я просто устал или слишком много нервничаю. Странный сон, вернее сказать, глупый. Неправильный. То есть Черный Мечник, конечно, ушел, но не так и намного позже. И мы это еще даже не снимали.


	3. Взятие Долдрей

_Фалькония:_  
_легендарное государство, основанное, согласно Теодориху Хантингдонскому, полководцем докатаклизменной эпохи, известным как Ястреб Света. Среди археологов (Джеймс Морвуд, Микаэла Сантана) существует гипотеза о том, что Ф. находилась на месте исторического Виндема или в его окрестностях, однако до сих пор она не была подтверждена._  
_перен.: изображение идеального общественного строя._  
_в фильме «Легенда о Белом ястребе» (898 г. П.К.) такое название дает Мидланду главный герой, Гриффит Белый Ястреб перед тем, как стать первым королем нового государства._  
  
_(Большая континентальная энциклопедия, издательство «7 полисов»)_

  
_**Не все учились в церковной школе** _

Волосы официантки горели огнем. В прямом смысле: над головой у нее колебались и дрожали языки красно-рыжего пламени, словно она была факелом на стене. Гатс моргнул и понял, что заставляет ее ждать. Заказал пиво, как все остальные, девица кивнула и удалилась, полыхая в дымном сумраке бара.  
— Это сейчас модно, — сказал рядом с ним Рикерт. — Не только такой цвет, бывает и синий, и белый. Ты что, не видел раньше?  
Гатс пожал плечами. Не так уж часто он болтался по промежутку без повода — предпочитал проводить время в Скеллиге. Рядом с развалинами и просторным пустым озером было спокойнее.  
— Во Вританнисе их бы уже прокляли, — сообщил Рикерт почти мечтательно. Устроил на столе составленные друг на друга кулаки, уткнулся в них подбородком. — Ну, может, не прокляли, но так… не одобрили.  
— Почему? — рассеянно спросил Гатс. Живые факелы, теперь он наконец разглядел, сновали по залу туда-сюда, таская подносы с пивом и закуской. Похоже, тут это был отличительный признак официанток. Рикерт фыркнул:  
— Ну, как же. Великий Огонь, все дела. Сказали бы, кощунство. Ты, Гатс, дикий какой-то, честное слово.  
— Угомонись. — Пиппин сделал вид, что собирается дать Рикерту подзатыльник, но на самом деле просто взлохматил волосы. — Не все учились в церковной школе.  
Гатс покосился на Рикерта вопросительно. Все они нечасто рассказывали о себе и о своем прошлом, но сейчас Пиппин бросил свое замечание так небрежно, словно говорил о чем-то давно известном. Может, так оно и было, и не в теме оставался один Гатс. Раньше он бы почувствовал себя чужим — но сейчас испытал только любопытство. Это все комлинк, мимолетно подумал Гатс, пока Рикерт тряс головой, недовольно закатывал глаза и надувал щеки, показывая, что не особо хочет вспоминать о своей «церковной школе». Комлинк словно и впрямь сделал его частью команды. Хотя с тех пор, как он прошился, у них не было еще ни одной полноценной работы: Гриффит с Джудо искали нового посредника — или, может быть, Гриффит искал, а Джудо занимался чем-то своим: он-то, в отличие от пропадавшего в промежутке Гриффита, почти не вылезал из серверной и из вирта. Остальные убивали время, проедая и прогуливая поднятые на фабрике деньги. Но комлинк все равно работал, объединял в общий чат все их разговоры, позволял слышать друг друга даже в самых шумных и людных местах, вовремя улавливать шутки или бросать пару фраз в общую болтовню. Это было непривычно, но, пожалуй, неплохо. Правда, у комлинка обнаружились и другие эффекты, но о них Гатс старался особо не думать.  
— Не в церковной школе, а в лицее при монастыре святого Джерома, — наконец сообщил Рикерт с таким видом, будто делал большое одолжение. — И я его не закончил.  
— А зря, — подмигнул Коркас, отвлекаясь от разглядывания девиц вокруг. — Ходил бы сейчас по соборам в нарядном платьице, совращал хорошеньких прихожанок.  
— В рясе, — укоризненно поправил Рикерт. Видимо, не в первый раз. — И не ходил бы еще, а учился дальше в семинарии.  
— Совращал святых отцов? — Коркас попытался изобразить невинный вид, но на его морде все равно проступила скабрезная усмешка. Гатсу на мгновение показалось, что сейчас Рикерт взбесится — может, потому, что сам бы он точно взбесился, — но Рикерт только рассмеялся.  
— Эти святые отцы сами кого хочешь совратят. Да я же рассказывал. Спасибо Гриффиту, я там не задержался.  
Гатс опять глянул с любопытством: задать вопрос так, чтобы не сбить Рикерта с разговорчивого настроения, было сложно, зато вопросительные взгляды вроде работали.  
— Это же Гриффит, — вставил Коркас, тоже заметив взгляд Гатса. После прошивки он как будто решил налаживать отношения: разговаривал по-человечески и не пытался цепляться ко всему подряд. — Прискакал на белом коне и спас принцессу от храмовников. Ну, чуток обознался, не принцессу, но все равно спас. Что?.. — Он ухмыльнулся Рикерту, который успел издать губами неприличный звук. — Скажешь, не так все было?  
— Я бы и сам свалил, — с притворным негодованием сказал Рикерт. — Просто так сложилось… Спасибо! — он закивал и заулыбался огненной девице, которая принесла пиво и теперь расставляла перед ними кружки. Девица ему тоже кивнула и отчалила. — В общем, мы с Гриффитом зацепились языками на одной доске в клипоте. Не то чтобы нам в лицее можно было сидеть в клипоте, но там было так жутко скучно. Особенно если со святыми отцами не того… не любезничать. И потом, мне просто нравилось, ну… Что у меня есть секреты.  
— Этот гений, — не выдержал Коркас, — протащил в свой охуенно охраняемый лицей деку и шлем, спрятал их так, что никто не мог найти, и тусовался по доскам, посредничал по мелочи. Покупал цифру у кодеров, продавал торчкам, сидя в своем ебучем Вританнисе, и следы заметал так, что его хуй бы кто отследил. Ну, кроме наших. Кроме Гриффита с Джудо.  
— А тебя тогда в банде еще не было, — обиженно сказал Рикерт. — Вовсе они меня не отследили, я сам хотел с ними зацепиться.  
— Рассказывай, — хохотнул Коркас и отхлебнул пива. Рикерт махнул рукой, приложился к своей кружке.  
— Короче, Гриффит предложил, чтобы я на него поработал удаленно…  
— А то бы он тебя слил, — опять вставил Коркас, — и твои святые отцы бы отвернули тебе башку или что другое.  
— …но узнал, что я хочу вообще свалить из лицея, — невозмутимо продолжал Рикерт, — и сказал, что поможет. Ну, и приехал во Вританнис. Помог там… по мелочи.  
Коркас гулко заржал в кружку.  
— Данные подтереть в монастырской базе, айдишку поменять, чтобы меня уж точно не нашли, — уточнил Рикерт. — Это бы я сам не смог. Ну и… Я сперва думал, я им отработаю, а дальше как-нибудь тут устроюсь, но… — Он расплылся в мечтательной улыбке, подпер щеку кулаком и покрутил по столу кружку. — В общем, он меня позвал в ястребы.  
— В общем, ты сам попросился, — перебил Коркас. — Раньше ты так рассказывал.  
— Память бы тебе подтереть, — пробурчал Рикерт, но все же улыбнулся. — Он бы не показал мне «Легенду», если бы не хотел, чтобы я остался, а?  
Коркас то ли не нашелся с возражениями, то ли просто решил не спорить.  
«Гриффит всегда такой?» — хотел спросить Гатс, но не стал. Все равно бы он не смог объяснить, что имеет в виду, вздумай они уточнять, какой именно «такой». Вместо этого Гатс вспомнил о другом:  
— Так что за Великий Огонь-то?  
— Бысть град и огнь, смешены с кровию, и падоша на землю, и земля погоре, и всяка трава злачная погоре, — нараспев проговорил Рикерт. — И умре… как же там. В общем, много созданий сущих умре. Яко прииде день велика огня… Так раньше называли Катаклизм. Это жутко старые тексты, сейчас к ним даже на службах редко обращаются. Но огонь до сих пор считается, ну… священным. Орудием воздаяния. И использовать его для развлечения вроде как неправильно. Поэтому во Вританнисе так любят фейерверки, — неожиданно добавил он.  
— Поэтому? — не понял Гатс.  
— Фейерверки — это не огонь. — Рикерт снова изобразил снисходительное терпение, но Гатса его гримасы не задевали. — Ну, не настоящий огонь, так, пиротехника. Но церковь их все равно осуждает. Не запрещает, просто это считается немного неприличным. Так что они всегда в моде.  
Гатс решил, что дальше спрашивать бессмысленно: Рикерт — не Гриффит и так, как он, объяснять все равно не умеет.

Гриффита вообще не хватало. Хотя он вроде и не пропал совсем — вечерами то и дело ужинал вместе со всеми после своих таинственных вылазок, рассказывал какие-то слухи и сплетни из тех, которые сложно найти даже в клипоте. Внимательнее всего его слушали Джудо и Коркас. Гатс не вникал в дела промежутка, в переделы сфер влияния и истории о том, кто как попал, а кто приподнялся: уверен был, что если ему нужно будет что-нибудь знать, Гриффит скажет.  
Иногда Гриффит, как раньше, приходил к Гатсу на берег — посмотреть, как тот гоняет дронов. В первый раз после прошивки, когда Гатс только-только осознал новые возможности, Гриффит молча смотрел, как крутятся высоко в небе три стилета, пытаясь совместить траектории, один из эстоков тем временем аккуратно перебирается через развалины, а Цвай болтается рядом с ним, готовый разнести в пыль какой-нибудь опасный обломок.  
— И как ощущения? — наконец спросил он. Гатс задумался и думал, наверное, несколько минут, искал слова. Потом пнул носком ботинка расслоившийся камень под ногами, подобрал плоский обломок. Показал Гриффиту — тот смотрел серьезно и внимательно, — сказал:  
— Вот так, — и коротким движением кисти запустил камень прыгать по неподвижной воде.  
Гриффит молчал достаточно долго, чтобы Гатс успел решить, что объяснение не удалось, а потом вдруг кивнул:  
— Ты не думаешь. Не задумываешься. Это хорошо.  
Гатс выдавил утвердительный звук и отвернулся: наверняка у него было очень глупое лицо в тот момент, да и вообще — нелепо было так радоваться просто от того, что кто-то его понял. Что Гриффит его понял.  
Гриффит тем временем помахал одному из стилетов: поманил к себе, как обычно. Гатс метнулся с неба к нему, подставил железную башку под ладонь — и вздрогнул, когда по лбу скользнули легкие пальцы. Показалось даже, что они вот-вот запутаются в волосах.  
Комлинк окончательно сделал его связь с дронами естественной и неотъемлемой, не нужно стало прикидывать, пролезет ли Цвай в какую-нибудь щель и не потеряется ли стилет, сорвавшись с подключения: теперь Гатс ощущал их всех, не думая об этом — как не задумывается человек, ухватит ли он кружку со стола, если протянет к ней руку, и не примеряется к каждому шагу по неровной дороге. И как любой человек может одновременно есть мидбургер, листать доску в клипоте и то и дело почесывать в затылке, не размышляя пристально ни об одном из этих действий, так Гатс мог водить нескольких дронов — правда, самых привычных, ничего особенного — просто зная, где они и что делают. Чувствуя — как выяснилось только что — все, что чувствуют они.  
Обшивка стилета нагрелась от быстрого полета, и пальцы Гриффита на ней казались прохладными. Они пробежались вокруг орбит камер — как будто по бровям Гатса. Почесали возле антенны — около виска над ухом. Ладонь легла на стилет сверху, и Гатс ощутил ее у себя на макушке. Гриффит как будто удивился, что дрон с ним не играет, легонько щелкнул по лицевой защитной панели — по лбу — и Гатс машинально качнул головой, подставляясь. В конце концов, такие прикосновения были ему знакомы, не являлись в полной мере прикосновениями и уж точно не таили в себе никакой угрозы. Глупо было бы снова требовать, чтобы Гриффит убрал руки: это они уже вроде как проехали. Так что Гатс промолчал, просто потерся щекой — боковой панелью стилета — о ладонь Гриффита. Оказалось даже приятно, хотя все-таки слегка неуютно, и Гатс решил, что привыкнет.  
Он бы и привык, если бы Гриффит появлялся чаще, но тот исчезал неизвестно где, а от вопросов остальных отмахивался: мол, ищет надежный и денежный заказ, чтобы не размениваться на ерунду и не влипнуть, как на фабрике. Без него было скучно. Разве что можно было послушать от Коркаса и Рикерта истории о том, как ястребы начинали работать вместе, которые в отсутствие Гриффита неудержимо превращались в легенды.

Вечером после бара с горящими официантками они вернулись в Скеллиг поздно и слегка навеселе. Коркас с Пиппином обрушились в кресла в гостиной, продолжая обсуждать каких-то девиц, Рикерт полез в холодильник, нашел там ледяную бутылку воды и с удовлетворенным вздохом прижал к виску, как будто она должна была помочь ему немедленно протрезветь. Гатс посмотрел на все это и пошел к себе.  
В коридоре возле двери в спальню он столкнулся с Гриффитом. То есть это Гриффит налетел на него, хлопнув дверью ванной, которую они делили: ванных комнат в доме было много, три возле спален и одна на втором этаже, в хозяйственном блоке за гостиной.  
— О, прости, — сказал Гриффит и тряхнул мокрой головой, рассыпая вокруг себя капли. На нем не было даже полотенца. — От меня больше не пахнет этой дрянью?  
— Какой дрянью? — оторопело переспросил Гатс. Голых парней он видел и раньше, но обычно по несколько сразу, в общих душевых на стройках или во время обязательных «дней чистоты» в приюте. И ни один из них, оказываясь раздетым перед другими, не вел себя так беспечно и безмятежно. Трусливые и слабые сутулились, прикрываясь, и проскакивали от душа к полотенцам торопливо и опасливо. Наглые и грубые разводили плечи, демонстрировали, что и без одежды могут кому хочешь вломить или кого хочешь нагнуть. Гриффит просто стоял перед Гатсом, улыбаясь и отжимая волосы, светился молочной белизной кожи в полумраке коридора и, кажется, не видел никакой проблемы в том, что Гатс перекрывает ему проход к комнате.  
— Смогом, — пояснил Гриффит и понюхал скрученные в жгут волосы. — По-моему, я весь им пропитался, плохой сегодня день.  
— А, — сказал Гатс и шагнул в сторону, давая ему пройти. — А… Нет. Вроде не чувствую.  
— Это утешает. — Гриффит так проследил за ним глазами, словно не понял, зачем Гатс отступает. — А то я даже полотенце забыл, так спешил отмыться… Что ты мрачный такой?  
— Скучно без работы. — Гатс пожал плечами. — Деньги есть, да только время впустую тратить…  
— Зато не тратим силы на ерунду, — невозмутимо откликнулся Гриффит.  
— А что тебе не ерунда? — не сдержался Гатс. Пялиться в стенку мимо Гриффита было неловко, осматривать его с головы до ног — еще хуже, приходилось смотреть в глаза. Гриффит вдруг принял такую гордую позу, словно на нем были виртуальные доспехи с крылатыми наплечниками, а за спиной развевался плащ, и провозгласил:  
— Нас ждет большое дело! Я чувствую это, Гатс! — но тут же фыркнул и рассмеялся. Гатс хмыкнул вместе с ним, Гриффит перестал изображать памятник и вдруг хлопнул его по плечу под рукавом футболки. Задержал руку и задумался.  
Гатс растерялся: ладонь Гриффита была теплой и слегка влажной, прикосновение не сильно отличалось — теперь — от того, как Гриффит трогал дронов, и все же казалось совершенно другим. Совершенно непонятным. Гриффит посмотрел на свою ладонь на плече Гатса так, будто только что ее там заметил, шевельнул пальцами, обводя круг, и вдруг сказал:  
— Думаю, здесь будет нормально.  
— Что? — не понял Гатс. Гриффит вскинул на него глаза и моргнул — почти растерянно.  
— Татуировка. Герб Ястребов. Или ты не хочешь?  
— Хочу, — торопливо сказал Гатс. Тепло от ладони словно разошлось по всей груди, теперь прикосновение совсем не раздражало. — Только вот тут.  
Он поднял руку, чтобы похлопать себя по шее, там, где Гриффит собственноручно набил ему герб Ястребов в недавнем сне. Чужие пальцы соскользнули с плеча, и Гатс об этом почти пожалел.  
— Неожиданное место, — заметил Гриффит, задумчиво прищурившись. — Но как скажешь. Ладно, если ты еще не спишь — иди вниз, я оденусь и приду. У нас хорошие новости.  
— Большое дело, говоришь? — переспросил Гатс, наконец сообразив, отчего Гриффит такой веселый и бодрый.  
— Гатс, — серьезно сказал Гриффит. — Не может быть, неужели ты догадался?  
Его глаза смеялись так тепло и знакомо, что обижаться Гатс не стал.

Когда он спустился в гостиную, Коркас с Пиппином все еще обсуждали девиц, а Рикерт пытался задремать в кресле, устроив под щекой свою бутылку с водой.  
— Не спится? — отвлекся Коркас. — Тогда, может, еще выпьем?  
— Гриффит, — пояснил Гатс и пошел к своему креслу. Подумал и добавил: — Сейчас придет.  
— Ой, — сонно сказал Рикерт, но даже не пошевелился.  
— Так я и на него стакан достану, — предложил Коркас, уже собираясь встать. Пиппин придержал его, спросил:  
— Есть новости?  
— Есть. И хорошие, — ответил вместо Гатса Гриффит, появляясь в гостиной. Он явно одевался второпях: растянутая футболка застряла сбоку за поясом джинсов, все еще мокрые волосы липли к шее. Под вопросительными взглядами он дошел до холодильника, вытянул банку энергетика, помедлил и достал еще две. Одну протянул вошедшему следом за ним Джудо — тот выглядел слегка отсутствующим, видимо, Гриффит его от чего-то отвлек, — а другую кинул Гатсу. Гатс не понял, зачем ему энергетик на ночь глядя, но спорить не стал: дернул за кольцо и приложился. Джудо глянул на Гриффита, подняв бровь, и покачал банку в ладони.  
— Десять тысяч кредов, — сообщил Гриффит. Пошел к дивану, легко перепрыгнул через спинку, опершись одной рукой, и прямо на спинке и уселся. От него фонило бодростью, как электричеством, вот ему-то энергетик явно был не нужен. — Аванс при согласии, остальное сразу после отчета. И что берем на месте, тоже наше.  
Коркас, который успел расплыться в улыбке, едва услышав сумму, одобрительно кивнул. Гатс влил в себя полбанки сразу, чувствуя, как колючая прохлада смывает остатки хмеля.  
— Что там? — спросил Джудо. Все-таки открыл банку, обошел диван и сел в угол к подлокотнику. Взглянул на Гриффита снизу вверх. Тот прищурился:  
— Вброс со взломом. И заказчик, похоже, серьезный. Подробности получаем напрямую у него, там же решаем, беремся ли. Я собирался на этом настаивать, после прошлого-то раза. Но новый посредник предложил сам. Встреча в вирте, идем я, ты и Гатс.  
Коркас выразительно закатил глаза, но промолчал.  
— Так что, пошли? — деловито спросил Гриффит.  
— Прямо сейчас? — невольно удивился Гатс, с запозданием сообразив, зачем понадобилось поить их с Джудо энергетиком.  
— Нас ждут в любой момент. Как только будем готовы. — Гриффит соскользнул со спинки на диван, поставил на пол свою недопитую банку. — А мы ведь готовы.  
Его нетерпение бурлило и рвалось наружу, заметное невооруженным глазом. Гатс спрятал улыбку. Гриффит мог сколько угодно говорить, что надо ждать и не размениваться на ерунду, но теперь, когда дело замаячило на горизонте, он явно хотел им заняться так же сильно, как сам Гатс, а может и сильнее — особенно если вспомнить о тоннеле в развалинах Фальконии, который ждал их возвращения с новым оборудованием.  
— Утром было бы разумнее, — скептически начал Джудо, и Гатс не выдержал, вклинился:  
— Да ладно, чего тянуть. Сейчас так сейчас.  
Гриффит бросил в его сторону короткий благодарный взгляд, и Гатсу снова стало тепло. Хотя не так уж он и помог: можно подумать, без него Гриффит не настоял бы на своем. Джудо пожал плечами и неторопливо поднялся.  
— Тогда я из серверной пойду, мало ли что.  
Взгляд, который бросил на Гатса он, истолковать было сложнее.  
— А пока мы разговариваем, — вдруг сказал Гриффит, — готовь машинку, Пиппин. Пора ставить Гатсу нашу метку.  
Никто даже не удивился.  
— Пометим и отметим? — невнятно уточнил Рикерт, не открывая глаза.  
— Обязательно, — согласился Гриффит, — если не уснешь. Все, закончили болтать. Активируем бехелит.  
Гатс прикрыл глаза, позволяя реальности смениться виртом, но спрятать дурацкую радость не успел — то ли предстоящее дело так бодрило, то ли новость о татуировке, которую Гриффит не стал откладывать. Едва оказавшись рядом в вирте, Гриффит посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Гатс невольно улыбнулся тоже, не напрягла даже мысль о том, что Гриффит наверняка заметил его настроение благодаря бехелиту. Джудо глянул на них с непонятным выражением лица и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Гриффита.  
— Вперед, — сказал тот. Видимо, адрес локации, в которой их ждали, Джудо уже получил.

Хорошо, что Гатс бывал в общей локалке раньше: сходил вместе с Гриффитом и Джудо, когда они добывали прогу для строительных дронов. Нужды в его присутствии тогда не было, но и вреда тоже: вскрывать взялись маленькую, плохо защищенную строительную компанию, Джудо мельком заметил: «Это как у крестьян сарай обнести», — и именно сараем сервер компании и стал в вирте. «Как неблагородно», — пробормотал, усмехаясь, Гриффит, и его сверкающие доспехи вдруг исчезли, сменились чем-то легким и неприметным.  
— А прикрывать?.. — покосился на него Джудо, поправляя метательные ножи в перевязи.  
— Этого хватит. — Гриффит положил руку на эфес сабли, оставшейся на поясе. — Лишняя защита — лишний шум. У них такая старая система безопасности, что они скорее заметят нашу защиту, чем нас самих.  
Вот это он сказал уже Гатсу: пояснял, как тут все работает. Гатс попытался понять, какое оружие есть у него самого. То ли в бехелите это намерение сразу стало заметно остальным, то ли Гриффит просто догадался. Улыбнулся:  
— Твое главное оружие, Гатс, это Цвай. И все остальное. Так что сейчас ты, считай, просто на экскурсии.  
— Вперед не лезь. — Джудо осматривал в маленькую подзорную трубку ветхий амбар, обнесенный невысокой изгородью. — Если что, мы тебя прикроем.  
— Никакого «если что» не будет, — снова улыбнулся Гриффит. — Войдем, возьмем что нужно и выйдем.  
Гатсу не слишком нравилась мысль остаться безоружным и рассчитывать на чужое прикрытие, но он все же кивнул. В конце концов, на «экскурсию» он напросился сам. И не жалел: с комлинком локалка работала совсем иначе. Теперь он понял, о чем говорил Гриффит раньше. Неважно, что Гатс никогда не имел дела с кодом: благодаря общей метафоре вирта действия кодеров становились для него интуитивно понятными, позволяли принимать их к сведению и своевременно реагировать, если понадобится. Бехелит не только отображал вирт и действия в нем одинаковой для всех картинкой, похожей на ожившие сцены из «Легенды», — он по-настоящему делал Гатса частью команды.  
Хотя картинка, по правде сказать, тоже впечатляла: глянцевая и неподвижная в прошлый раз, теперь она ожила, и Гатс ощущал себя в ней участником событий, а не сторонним наблюдателем. Ястребы расположились в негустой роще на склоне, в туманной дымке вдалеке виднелся какой-то замок — сейчас он не имел значения, был просто частью пейзажа, это Гатс отчетливо понимал, хотя не смог бы сказать, за счет чего. И все же над незначительным замком бились неразличимые флаги, по небу плыли облака, легкий ветер трепал волосы Гриффита и то и дело сдувал Джудо челку на нос. Сарай в низине, на который они нацелились, был частью фермы, тоже ветхой, но стоял на отшибе, и собаки, которые глухо лаяли где-то за приземистыми домами и амбарами, за этой развалюхой наверняка не следили. Сервер с неактуальными архивами, пояснил сам себе Гатс, нахрен никому не сдалось на него лишнюю охрану наворачивать, — но искать объяснения было скучно, и он стал просто смотреть по сторонам.  
— Вперед, — скомандовал Гриффит, и они рванули к сараю.  
Их и правда никто не заметил. На рассохшейся деревянной двери Джудо походя нарисовал несколькими росчерками глаз со зрачком; Гатс в это время спросил: покараулить-то не надо? — и Джудо улыбнулся, кивнул на рисунок: он покараулит. В почти пустом сарае по стенам висели инструменты — лопаты, грабли, серпы, еще какое-то железо. Все они выглядели старыми и пыльными.  
— Нам такое сойдет? — оглянулся на них с Джудо Гриффит.  
Гатс засомневался: это, скорее всего, были полностью готовые программы для строительных дронов, выполнявших из раза в раз одну-две задачи, а им нужен был исходник, который можно перекроить под себя. Как он должен здесь выглядеть?.. Джудо тем временем мотнул головой:  
— Ищем запчасти. Железные, остальное сами приладим.  
В самом пыльном углу обнаружился сундук с навесным замком. На то, чтобы его вскрыть, у Джудо ушло секунды две, Гатс даже восхититься не успел. Под тяжелой крышкой пряталось то, что они искали: лезвия серпов, стальные части лопат. Из этого можно было собирать собственный инструмент.  
Гриффит вытряхнул откуда-то кусок грубого полотна, обернул острые лезвия, пробормотав:  
— Лишь бы не звякнуло.  
Куда они делись потом, Гатс не отследил, да это и не имело значения: все-таки на самом деле это были коды, а не железо.  
— Уходим, — скомандовал Гриффит. Снаружи никто их не ждал, и Джудо, выходя, небрежно смахнул с двери значок сигнализации. Никакого «если что» не случилось, как Гриффит и обещал, но эта вылазка стала для Гатса еще одной причиной с нетерпением ждать следующего подключения к бехелиту.

Правда, сейчас картинка оказалась скучнее: уже несколько минут они шагали по узкому и длинному каменному коридору, Джудо впереди, Гатс следом, Гриффит замыкающим. Темные стены сочились влагой, то и дело навстречу вспыхивали факелы, коридор все тянулся и тянулся.  
— Протокол безопасности, — негромко сказал позади Гриффит. Как раз когда Гатс собрался спросить, чего ради в вирте понадобилось устраивать такую прогулку. — Я же говорил, серьезный заказчик.  
Джудо поднял руку, подавая знак остановиться, и Гатс замер, чувствуя присутствие Гриффита за плечом. Коридор расползся черным туманом, впереди появилась уходящая ввысь стена. Прямо перед ними в толстой кладке, состоящей из неровных камней со странным рельефом, в котором проступали едва различимые контуры человеческих лиц, приоткрылась невысокая дверь. Через голову Гатса перелетел, вращаясь, запечатанный свиток. Джудо, не оборачиваясь, поймал приглашение и сунул в узкую щель. Дверь открылась полностью.

Гатс ожидал, что внутри все тоже окажется каменным и мрачным. Угадал он только с мрачным: черно-багровые тона отделки придавали просторному рабочему кабинету вид склепа, но рельефная кладка сменилась гладкими мерцающими стенами. Единственным предметом мебели в кабинете был массивный пустой стол, над которым подрагивали тусклые отсветы спящего экрана. Возле стола возвышался, видимо, владелец кабинета — хотя в первый момент Гатс принял его за декорацию. Неестественно высокая фигура, с головы до ног закутанная в матово-черный плащ, шевельнулась, качнулась увенчанная огромной бесформенной шляпой голова. Глаза скрывали темные очки, в тени шляпы жутковато напоминавшие провалы глазниц. Из складок плаща вынырнула костлявая рука, приподнялась в приветственном жесте.  
— Банда Ястреба, — гулко проговорил хозяин кабинета. — Я слышал о вас.  
Гриффит слегка поклонился, здороваясь. Бехелит по-прежнему подгонял всю картину вирта под заданные параметры, совмещая скины ястребов с чужой локацией, в которую их впустили. Гриффит, в его сияющем крылатом доспехе, казался в этом кабинете источником света, яркого и невыносимо чуждого окружающему багровому сумраку. Джудо отступил в тень, слился с ней; не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, он наверняка отслеживал все происходящее и проверял безопасность подключения. Себя Гатс не видел, но подозревал, что он здесь так же уместен, как Цвай посреди гостиной.  
— Ну и скин, — пробормотал он, направляя сообщение через внутреннюю связь локалки лично Гриффиту, и поймал тихий ответный смешок.  
— Большие боссы и их представление о конспирации, — прислал в ответ Гриффит. — Ладно, давай его послушаем.  
Гатс подтвердил прием и удовлетворенно отметил, уже сам себе, что нормально справляется с адресными разговорами. Сразу после прошивки он не мог сообразить, как через комлинк назначать адресатов приватным репликам, и его сообщения выпадали то в общий чат, то кому попало. Он не жаловался, рассчитывая, что со временем все образуется, но Гриффит как-то, сидя с ним на берегу, вдруг сказал: просто представь, что ты на меня смотришь и говоришь только мне, и неважно, кто еще вокруг. Или думаешь, как бы мысленно проговариваешь: надо сказать Гриффиту, — а дальше то, что хочешь сказать. Или даже просто зовешь по имени, как будто окликаешь.  
Гатс попробовал, и это оказалось так легко, что он даже удивился. С остальными потом еще пришлось повозиться, но отправлять сообщения Гриффиту он смог, вообще не задумываясь.  
— Меня зовут Войд, — монотонно сообщила тем временем фигура. — И я хочу, чтобы вы свершили возмездие.  
Говорил он так медленно, будто у него было хреновое подключение. Бехелит не передавал намерения, но и без того можно было догадаться, что Гриффит вот-вот спросит о подробностях.  
— Взгляните на это, — так же неторопливо проговорил Войд и повел рукой.  
Посреди кабинета неожиданно развернулась трехмерная проекция. Гатс отшатнулся, не сразу поняв, что видит, а когда понял, захотел отшатнуться снова. Дрон нетипичной конструкции удерживал манипуляторами растянутое обнаженное тело, голова человека беспомощно свисала, руки были зафиксированы в мучительно неестественном положении, а плечи налились огромными синяками — не единственными на этом изломанном, исковерканном теле. Сперва Гатсу показалось, что на одном из манипуляторов дрона человек сидит верхом, но через несколько секунд он с отвращением и ужасом осознал, что ошибся.  
— Не особо я все это люблю, — вдруг зазвучал в проекции глухой, вибрирующий от искажения звука голос. Даже так в нем слышно было недовольство. Камера приблизилась, взяв крупным планом опущенную голову распятого на дроне человека. К ней протянулась толстая короткопалая рука, сгребла влажные, слипшиеся от пота волосы и дернула вверх. Гатс все-таки отступил на шаг, такое безграничное, малоосмысленное, уже не осознающее себя страдание было написано на лице жертвы — совсем молодом, невыразительном, с россыпью мелких родинок под правым глазом; кто-то явно хотел, чтобы измученного парня рассмотрели и узнали, так внимательно камера изучала его лицо.  
— Мне нравятся хорошие мальчики, — продолжал вибрировать голос. — А ты плохой мальчик, так что с тобой пришлось по-плохому. Был бы хороший, все бы тебе понравилось.  
К горлу подступила смешанная с бешенством тошнота, и Гатс всерьез подумал отключиться. Вряд ли Гриффит заметил его реакцию, но в следующую секунду спокойно произнес:  
— Спасибо, общее представление мы составили, — и его голос принес Гатсу облегчение. Задержавшись еще на пару мгновений, проекция погасла.  
— Человек, который за это в ответе, должен пострадать, — гулко проговорил Войд.  
Гатс был совершенно с ним согласен.  
— Возможно, некоторые из вас предположили, что я желаю физического возмездия. — Голова Войда медленно и величественно повернулась в сторону Гатса, и на мгновение ему показалось, будто он попал под медицинский сканер, просветивший его насквозь. — Но для этого я бы не стал обращаться к специалистам вашего профиля. Это частное дело, но инструментом возмездия должна стать промышленная диверсия. Однако есть условие, которое следует исполнить неукоснительно. Этот человек… — Войд сделал паузу, будто подбирал слова: — …должен получить исчерпывающую информацию о том, что и почему с ним происходит, и осознать неотвратимость своей судьбы. Это должно подтверждаться вашим отчетом. Если вы беретесь за это дело, вы узнаете подробности и получите всю информацию, необходимую для работы.  
Он сделал паузу, ожидая их ответа, и Гатс машинально кивнул, едва осознавая, что делает. Одновременно с этим Гриффит отчетливо сказал:  
— Мы беремся.  
— Ваша цель — директор департамента авиастроения корпорации «Тюдор» Рене Жозеф, — продолжил Войд так невозмутимо, будто не сомневался в их согласии.  
— Это он был? — невежливо перебил Гатс, махнув в ту сторону, откуда в проекции появилась толстая рука. Гриффит покосился в его сторону, и сейчас Гатс не смог бы определенно сказать, что означал его взгляд.  
— Да, — неторопливо подтвердил Войд. — Это он.  
Гатс кивнул снова и притих, ожидая, что Гриффит или Джудо сейчас скажут ему в чате, что не стоило перебивать заказчика, — но они оба промолчали.  
— На заводе Долдрей, принадлежащем корпорации «Тюдор», готовится к испытаниям планолет на реактивной тяге «Геннон-1»… На редкость амбициозный проект, — задумчиво добавил Войд, и Гатсу почудилась насмешка в его голосе. — Он должен быть уничтожен. Виновником инцидента должен оказаться господин Жозеф, тайно работающий на корпорацию «Мидланд». Здесь все, что вам понадобится.  
В руке Войда появилась толстая папка, обтянутая темно-багровой тканью в цвет стен кабинета. Папку он протянул Гриффиту, но взял ее Джудо, неожиданно шагнувший из тени — с еле заметным вежливым полупоклоном принял пакет данных и наверняка тут же запустил все возможные проверки.  
— Вы войдете в рабочий комитет господина Жозефа с помощью его идентификационных данных. — Войд смотрел поверх голов и говорил так, будто предсказывал будущее. — Как вы получите доступ, дело ваше. Но Жозеф должен остаться жив и цел. Из-под его учетной записи вы распакуете архив, который я вам дал. — Он качнул головой в сторону Джудо, снова отступившего в тень. — Когда уничтожение планолета будет неизбежно, вы поместите в общий доступ доказательства его ответственности за случившееся. Они там же. И обязательное условие. Господин Жозеф должен быть ознакомлен с доп-файлом, который также есть в предоставленных данных. После воспроизведения он самоуничтожится. Отчет об этом я хочу видеть аналогичной доп-записью. Все остальное — на ваше усмотрение.  
Он помедлил, как будто вспоминал, что еще должен сказать. Кивнул сам себе.  
— Сумма оплаты вам известна. Поскольку вы изъявили согласие, аванс поступил на ваш счет. — Теперь его кивок был адресован Гриффиту. — Если у вас есть вопросы, задайте их сейчас.  
Гатс заметил короткие взгляды, которыми обменялись Гриффит и Джудо — как будто промелькнувшие мимо и не адресованные ему сообщения в чате.  
— У нас нет вопросов, — вежливо сказал Гриффит. — Мы выполним задачу с учетом всех необходимых условий.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — уронил Войд, и мрачный кабинет затопила непроглядная тьма.  
Гатс моргнул, ошарашенный неожиданным выходом из вирта. Коркас и Пиппин, заметив, что он вернулся, уставились с явным ожиданием. Гриффит с пустым лицом смотрел в никуда — похоже, заканчивал разговор в вирте. Или, может быть, решил сразу просмотреть полученные данные, подумал Гатс, но тут Гриффит шевельнулся и выпрямился, включаясь. Вскинул глаза на остальных и сказал:  
— Отличное дело.

— Здесь есть буквально все. — Две минуты спустя Гриффит листал на проекционном экране файлы, полученные от Войда. — Схемы и планы завода Долдрей и инфраструктуры вокруг него, графики работы всех подразделений, даже данные пропускной системы, кто когда приходит, уходит… Кто-то хорошо постарался с подготовкой.  
— Кому-то этот Жозеф крепко насолил, — усмехаясь, вставил Коркас.  
— Полагаю, Мидланду, — рассеянно откликнулся Гриффит, щурясь на экран. — Войд говорил, что дело частное, но это больше похоже на маленькую корпоративную войну. Впрочем, я не против повоевать за Мидланд.  
— Фабрика Тюдор! — мечтательно протянул Коркас. — Да еще секретная. Представляю, что там можно поднять.  
— Что найдете, то и забирайте, — махнул рукой Гриффит, явно думая о чем-то другом.  
— «Найдете»? — переспросил Гатс. Гриффит секунду смотрел на него, будто не понял, потом кивнул.  
— На фабрику пойдете с Джудо. Я займусь доступом Жозефа. — Он перевел взгляд в сторону Джудо, который уже спустился из серверной и снова присел в угол дивана. — Справишься ведь.  
Джудо молча кивнул, принял протянутую Пиппином банку пива — тот как раз притащил из холодильника сразу упаковку, на всех, но полупроснувшегося Рикерта шлепнул по руке, намекая, что ему уже хватит.  
— Так а что там за доступ? — Гатс чувствовал себя остекленевшим, воспоминания о проекции, которую продемонстрировал им Войд, все еще стояли комком в горле, мешали дышать и думать. Из-за этого все время казалось, что он упускает что-то важное.  
— По ДНК. — Гриффит секунду помедлил, задумавшись. — Так что ты тоже поучаствуешь. Образец надо будет передать, проще всего мелким дроном… Ладно, планы построить еще успеем. — Он смахнул в сторону экран и улыбнулся Гатсу. — Сейчас у нас есть дело поважнее.  
Коркас насмешливо фыркнул, но сказать ничего не успел. Пиппин сообщил: «Все готово», — и принес с кухонного стола медицинский поднос. На нем в окружении флаконов с антисептиком и салфеток в стерильных упаковках свернулся в клубок татуировочный дрон — маленькая многоногая тварь с налитым черной краской резервуаром над поджатыми игольчатыми ножками.  
— Что, прямо здесь? — оторопел Гатс. Он уже сообразил, что татуировки, в отличие от более сложных операций, ястребы делают дома, благо запрограммировать татуировочную машинку — дело пяти минут, но все же не ждал, что остальные будут в это время толпиться вокруг.  
— Потому что это инициация, — неожиданно сообщил из своего кресла Рикерт, даже не открывая глаза. Понятнее не стало. Гатс уже собрался предложить Пиппину пойти все-таки куда-нибудь, где потише, но Гриффит поднялся с дивана и, подхватив в ладонь дрончика, развернулся к Гатсу.  
— Я сделаю, если ты не против. Это не комлинк вшивать, тут я справлюсь.  
Он смотрел, ожидая ответа, и Гатс просто кивнул. Присутствие остальных уже не напрягало, даже наоборот: лучше так, подумал Гатс, а то будет совсем как в том сне, так и крышей поехать можно.  
Гриффит взял с подноса антисептик и салфетки и подошел. Зацепил пальцем ворот футболки:  
— Сними, а то мало ли, дрон заденет и застрянет. С местом окончательно решил?  
— Угу. — Гатс стянул футболку и, комкая ее в кулаке, развернулся в кресле так, чтобы подставить Гриффиту шею. Подчиняясь короткому толчку пальцев в затылок, наклонил голову вниз и вбок. По шее справа прохладно мазнула дезинфицирующая салфетка, следом за ней к коже прижались колючие ножки дрона. Гатс шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, чтобы не дернуться, и Гриффит опустил ладонь ему на плечо, недалеко от дрона. Негромко и мягко сказал:  
— Будет больно, но недолго.  
Ладонь на плече не раздражала, но отвлекала — и когда иглы вонзились в кожу, боли Гатс почти не почувствовал.  
Наверное, это и правда было недолго — он не следил за временем. Просто тискал смятую футболку и таращился вниз, на пол, где валялась пустая банка от энергетика, и на собственные колени. Все молчали, кто-то тихо возился и шуршал — Рикерт?.. кто-то булькнул пивом — Коркас, Пиппин?.. — но казалось, будто они напряженно ждут, когда Гатс окончательно станет одним из них.  
— Все, — сказал вдруг Гриффит и снял дрона с его шеи. — Подожди, не шевелись, я заклею.  
— Ну, ура? — неуверенно спросил Рикерт.  
— Да погоди ты, — одернул его Пиппин, — дай Гриффиту закончить.  
Гатс не удержался и тихо хмыкнул, чувствуя, как в шее пульсирует несильная тянущая боль, похожая на ту, что бывает от ссадин. Ничего ужасного, успел подумать он, а потом Гриффит вернулся с новой салфеткой, видимо, с анестетиком, и стало совсем нормально. Следом за анестетиком на шею лег защитный пластырь, Гриффит аккуратно разгладил его — и неожиданно кинул Гатсу картинку через комлинк: черный контур крылатого меча и покрасневшая кожа вокруг. К картинке цеплялось сообщение: «По-моему, идеально». Место было ровно то же самое, что во сне — на шее внизу, возле правого плеча, скорее сбоку, чем сзади.  
— Ага, — согласился Гатс голосом и повернул голову, чтобы наконец взглянуть на Гриффита. Шею дернуло болью, но сразу отпустило. Гриффит улыбался.  
— Ну вот, теперь ура, — сказал он и протянул Гатсу его банку с пивом.  
— Теперь никуда не денешься, — вдруг провозгласил Рикерт и щелкнул кольцом банки, утянутой несмотря на все старания Пиппина. — А то что это, ушел он.  
— Мы же это обсуждали. — Гриффит отсалютовал Гатсу своим пивом, все еще улыбаясь, и сделал глоток. — Не стоит так уж верить этому Мартину с его записями. Неизвестно, что там выдумал Сальваторе для второго фильма и с какой стати, так что и говорить не о чем.  
— Ну, обсуждали, — пробубнил Рикерт и зевнул. — А все равно Гатс от нас не уйдет.  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — серьезно согласился Гриффит. На Гатса накатила уже почти привычная теплая волна, и чтобы не демонстрировать глупое выражение лица, он одним махом влил в себя полбанки пива. Потом вспомнил про футболку, отставил банку и завозился, стараясь не задеть воротом пластырь. Его постепенно охватывало расслабленное, умиротворенное спокойствие, но что-то кололо и цеплялось внутри, мешая расслабиться совсем — то ли тошнотворные воспоминания о проекции, показанной Войдом, то ли тщательно скрытая и все же проступающая то и дело за улыбками рассеянность Гриффита.  
Хотя Гриффит, скорее всего, просто уже думал о предстоящей работе.

  
_**Невыносимо хотелось отформатировать** _

— Не могу поверить, что сто лет назад они сами хотели вниз.  
Обычно разговор по комлинку заметно скрадывал эмоции, но в тот раз Джудо затопило кислотной смесью злости и яркой, почти детской обиды. Он с трудом подавил инстинктивное желание отступить от Гриффита на шаг. По спокойному лицу мало что читалось, разве что уголки улыбающихся губ были напряжены сильнее обычного, складки вокруг них залегали чуть глубже.  
— Настоящая морская галька, между прочим! Не спрашивай, сколько стоило довезти ее сюда из Вританниса, — заявил ничего не заметивший Аксель, постукивая по стене нового дома длинным, в полторы фаланги размером, острым ногтем указательного пальца. Джудо поморщился: фальшивый восторг, с которым Аксель расписывал им все, что знал о попытке небожителей обзавестись виллами на берегу реки, «на самой, са-а-амой земле», так же царапал ухо, как скрежещущий металлический звук, с которым ноготь — очевидно, бионический — касался камня. Звук заставлял задуматься, что происходит с теми, кто не нравится Акселю или кому он сам кажется слишком легкой добычей — беспечно разгуливающий по Скеллигу в одиночку в серебристом блейзере, слишком приталенном, чтобы скрывать заметное оружие. Зубы у него, в отличие от большинства жителей промежутка, сверкали свежевыбеленной эмалью, вниз по шее от уха сползала шевелящаяся то и дело голозмея с ярко-алым подрагивающим жалом. Что-то еще шевелилось на груди под черной сетчатой майкой, но пялиться слишком сильно Джудо не хотел: мало ли что подумал бы об этом Аксель.  
— Это самое противоестественное здание, которое мне приходилось видеть, — еще шире улыбнулся Гриффит.  
Аксель, разумеется, посчитал это комплиментом и приглашающе взмахнул рукой, указывая на лестницу.  
— Ходить тут… — продолжал он, не затыкаясь ни на секунду; длинная седая косичка болталась между лопатками в такт его словам: — …вам первое время лучше осторожно. Пока не освоитесь, не поймете, где что. Склона не бойтесь, его еще после землетрясения укрепили, чтобы не обваливалось дальше, а потом уже я, когда за все это взялся, еще проверил и кое-где подлатал. Этими самыми руками! Личная гарантия качества!  
Нужный ключ из длинной связки — замки тут для надежности везде были врезаны архаичные, конца позапрошлого века — он нашел не сразу: этот дом Аксель им явно показывать поначалу не собирался. Но прошлое жилище Гриффит забраковал сразу, заметив, что оба соседних дома жилые. В позапрошлом слишком сильно воняло, Джудо так и не понял чем. Но Гриффит, указав на отстающую отделку на стене, спросил: каждым дождем заливает? Аксель хмыкнул, разведя руками, и повез их дальше.  
Его дед был родом из Облака — самой грязной прослойки Нью-Виндема в районе сорокового яруса, средоточия едкого смога, гулять там без кислородной маски решались только самые безнадежные. Но во время дедовой юности дряни в воздухе было поменьше, а висела она гораздо ниже, с пятидесятого тогда начинались уже корпоративные ярусы, ниже — обитали разнорабочие и мелкие дельцы. Его некрупная, но ушлая компания получила подряд на расчистку и консервацию Скеллига после того, как Мидланд и еще несколько заинтересованных в Скеллиге корпораций сочли дальнейшие спасательные работы нецелесообразным расходом ресурсов и перестали за них платить. Раздробленные тела, не все из которых оказались одинаково мертвыми, приходилось доставать рабочим деда, рассказывал Аксель, проводя их из гостиной на захламленную лестницу с покореженными перилами, ведущую на третий этаж, и прерываясь для того, чтобы вспомнить, какая же ступенька тут проваливается. Он гарантировал, что никаких скелетов в подвале или под ванной не осталось, но воду внизу придется откачать, а над тем, чтобы вывести плесень, немного попотеть. Обанкротившаяся компания-застройщик расплачивалась с дедом землей и всем, что на ней сохранилось. Все равно после затмения никто и думать не хотел о том, чтобы сюда переезжать. Поэтому еще полвека этой землей никто толком не занимался. В то, что случилось с дедом Акселя, Джудо не вникал: в его голове опять звучал Гриффит.  
— Отказываться от радуги над головой, от переливов купола в дождливый день, от облаков под ногами — и за бешеные деньги получать — что? Трехэтажного уродца над вонючей рекой?  
— Вряд ли она тогда воняла, — отозвался по комлинку Джудо, прислушиваясь к скрипу половиц под ногами. Ему нравилось в доме: несложно было представить, как уютно здесь могло быть в те времена, когда Скеллиг только строили. Спускались сюда, должно быть, те, кто устал от неписанных правил жизни в корпоративных кварталах, от слишком густого человеческого присутствия, незаметно давящего со всех сторон, от пустых необязательных обязательных разговоров, заполняющих каждый день, похожий на предыдущий и ничем не отличающийся от следующего. Вряд ли Скеллиг обещал им что-то принципиально новое, впрочем — но они могли позволить себе попытку. Игру в жизнь на природе. На свезенной сюда со всего континента настоящей земле. Как бы он ни пытался, у него не выходило подобрать правильную обойму по-настоящему необидных слов, которыми удалось бы объяснить это Гриффиту.  
Еще Джудо никак не мог понять, касается ли его самого искреннее, обжигающе холодное бешенство. О причинах, которые побудили его отказаться от учебы и карьеры наверху, чтобы первым же делом, спустившись, на все имеющиеся деньги необратимо себя модифицировать, Джудо с Гриффитом никогда не говорил. И впервые за несколько лет чувствовал себя по-настоящему неловко. Где бы ни родился Гриффит — в местном промежутке или в трущобах любого другого полиса — он стремился как можно быстрее покинуть эту неблагополучную прослойку, выгрызть себе место под солнцем. Над облаками. Не так, как Аксель — однажды оценивший дедово наследство по достоинству и обративший его себе в прибыль. Очевидно, со всеми, с кем надо, он договорился — никто не двигал его с насиженного места, не отбирал бизнес, не нарушал тишины Скеллига, посылая набитые вооруженными людьми внедорожники портить жизнь людям, купившим у Акселя коттеджи. Но Гриффит даже не старался скрывать презрение, которое у него вызывала самодовольная, сытая ухмылка собеседника. По меркам Гриффита такие, как Аксель, даже не представляли себе, что значит настоящий аппетит.  
Первый этаж дома и правда оказался подтоплен, густая мутная вода стояла по щиколотку, но ботинки у всех троих были достаточно плотные. Свет едва пробивался сюда из узких, как бойницы, окон под самой крышей. Пока Аксель искал фонарик, Джудо подстроил бионический глаз к освещению, чтобы получше рассмотреть валяющиеся в единственном сухом углу тряпки, сперва показавшиеся человеческим телом. Перед ними валялась опрокинутая железная бочка. Бурых пятен на изъеденных плесенью стенах было почти не видно: то ли старые, то ли неплохо затертые. Может, люди Акселя наводили здесь порядок, а может, какие-то бандиты передрались сами. Задумавшись, Джудо пропустил момент, когда Гриффит начал ожесточенно торговаться, требуя скинуть хотя бы полтысячи за такое состояние нижнего этажа. И еще хотя бы тысячи полторы за то, что балкон вот-вот обвалится, если ничего с ним не сделать. Подыгрывая Гриффиту и изображая крайнюю незаинтересованность, Джудо вышел наружу. Вечерело, вокруг стояла невозможная для промежутка тишина. Городской гул долетал издалека, как сквозь плотные, но дешевые наушники. Невыносимо хотелось отформатировать что-то глубоко внутри, что ползало полиморфным вирусом, оставляя кучу мусорных команд в коде. Наверное, решил тогда Джудо, это и означает быть взрослым.  
  
С балконом они так ничего и не сделали. Он все больше крошился, рано или поздно угрожая обвалиться, но к этому все давно привыкли. Лежа на ограде, Джудо смотрел в небо и болтал в воздухе ногой. В вирте под ним была высоченная стена, переходящая в отвесную скалу. Где-то далеко внизу расстилался еле видимый город.  
— Симуляционное пространство создано. Расчет операции закончен, — подошла Каска со шлемом в руке и свертком под мышкой. Ее уже невозможно было отличить от живого человека в скине. — Внешнее проникновение на завод Долдрей, согласно предоставленной схеме, эффективнее всего осуществлять через пятнадцатый этаж.  
Она развернула над ним пожелтевшую карту, над которой тут же приподнялась трехмерная проекция здания с проложенным маршрутом.  
— На сетевую работу с учетом сложности сети уйдет, если округлить, восемь минут. С заданным люфтом в пять минут от окна до нужного кабинета и обратно понадобится восемнадцать минут.  
— Это слишком много, — нахмурился Джудо. — Где бы тут сократить…  
— Ты что-то сказал? — донесся голос Рикерта.  
Джудо вздрогнул, ощущая прохладный шершавый песчаник под лопатками, рефлекторно отключился от вирта. Последнее, что услышал оттуда — раздраженный вздох Каски. Ей не нравились такие прерывания. Они мешали ей учиться.  
— Говорю, что нам нельзя возиться дольше пятнадцати минут, иначе рискуем застрять. А оптимально уложиться в десять. Но я пока не вижу как.  
  
От дурацкой привычки разговаривать с Каской вслух следовало избавляться. Для того, чтобы ставить четкие задачи искусственному интеллекту, вообще не требовалось ничего, кроме командной строки. Но, настроенная в первую очередь на коммуникативное обучение, она впитывала в себя каждый их разговор, меняясь на глазах. Расширяя диапазон интонационных оттенков. Временами уже различая запрос и иронию. Для Джудо виртуальные разговоры с Каской превратились в подобие анонимных ритуальных поклонений неизвестному, за глаза обожаемому богу — гению, выстроившему эту совершенную программу. Он по-прежнему пытался нащупать пределы возможностей машинного обучения, но до сих пор они исправно сдвигались за видимый горизонт подключением новых серверных мощностей.  
— Примерный расчет у меня есть, — послал он Гриффиту через комлинк. — Давай побегаем в симуляторе, потестим.  
Ответ в общий чат: «Собираемся в гостиной, полетаем», — не заставил себя ждать. Из-под каблука, когда Джудо поднимался с ограды балкона, с еле слышным шелестом откололся кусок камня, раскрошившийся в песчаную пыль. «Будем жить на кладбище, — задумчиво пробормотал Гриффит, когда Аксель отдал им ключи и убрался восвояси. А потом добавил, улыбнувшись: — Но это уже лучше, чем на свалке».  
Они изнашивали коттедж гораздо быстрее, чем это делало до них время. Вибрации от постоянно заезжающих и выезжающих из гаража дронов. Шумные попойки. Удары кулаком в стену, которыми славился проигравший в очередную стрелялку Пиппин. Как бы Джудо ни хотелось обратного, с каждым месяцем это жилище все заметнее намекало, что постоянным не станет. Дом проще было бы выстроить заново, чем один раз отремонтировать так, чтобы он продержался еще лет десять.  
Но они все еще не зарабатывали столько, чтобы завозить новую гальку из Вританниса.

Осматривая гостиную, пока спускались остальные, Джудо отмечал свежую трещину, расползающуюся из угла по потолку, снова проступившие зеленые пятна плесени над холодильником, все сильнее отстающую от перекосившегося проема входную дверь. Стоило задуматься об этом, и как будто отключился доп, маскирующий все эти досадные, но все еще не мешающие жить мелочи. Джудо машинально вывел над столом трехмерную модель завода, проложил маршрут. Машинально поучаствовал в обсуждении того, откуда лучше заходить, не особенно настаивая пока на своей, предложенной Каской, точке. Он не думал ни о чем предметном, сознание парило над всем этим, идеально рассредоточенное. Как взгляд Гриффита, скользящий все время немного мимо его лица. Задевающий то скулу, то плечо, но никогда не глаза — с тех самых пор, как они вышли от Войда.  
Они провозились часа полтора: сперва опробовав идею Коркаса идти снизу, потом послушав Рикерта и проложив маршрут через крышу. Потом Джудо все-таки указал на окно коридора, самое слабое место в охране двадцатиэтажного здания, похожего сверху на шину, в центре которой находилась круглая взлетно-посадочная площадка.  
— Херня это все, — не выдержал Гатс после третьей попытки подвести «сюрикен» через канализацию к уборной девятнадцатого этажа, где, согласно плану, Гриффит должен был передавать ему образец ДНК, а потом вернуть обратно. Несмотря на то, что все три раза дрон исправно спускался на пятнадцатый в отведенное время, Гатс становился мрачнее и мрачнее с каждым новым забегом. — Не так оно совсем. В сюрикене. Ненастоящее оно.  
— У тебя есть целых два сюрикена. — Джудо постарался вложить в улыбку всю доступную его лицу доброжелательность. — Целый настоящий дом. Целый настоящий берег. Где ты можешь устроить им настоящую вечеринку. Если по-настоящему постараешься — у нас появится третий настоящий сюрикенчик.  
Коркас прыснул, Рикерт вздохнул.  
— Ну чего ты, — протянул Пиппин. — Правда же привыкнуть надо человеку, первый раз в симуляторе.  
— Мы отвлекаемся, — прохладно заметил Гриффит. — Пока что у сюрикена меньше всего проблем. Через крышу вы спускаться точно не будете, слишком долго. Окно мне нравится, как мы можем туда войти? Джудо, наложи карту.  
Со всех сторон от круглого здания проступили такие же схематические очертания магистралей и соседних домов. Гриффит ткнул пальцем в ближайшую к заводу магистраль, увеличил ее, детализируя изображение.  
— Отсюда, с днища трассы, можно попробовать протянуть трос. Гатс, ты можешь довести его стилетом и закрепить на этом выступе, как раз над нашим окном?  
— Без проблем, — отозвался Гатс. Но тут же нахмурился еще сильнее прежнего. — Стойте. А Цвай тогда как? Его трос не потянет.  
— Да нахер нам там сдался тяжелый дрон? — встрял Коркас.  
— А прикрывать вас кто будет? Если там опять. Не все как… обещали? — огрызнулся Гатс, глядя при этом не на Коркаса, а на Джудо.  
Чему-то он все-таки учился, пусть и заметно медленнее Каски.  
— На тяжелых охранных дронов в коридоре офисного сектора мы точно не рассчитываем, — покачал головой Джудо. — Для всего, что поменьше… где-то у нас оставались импульсные гранаты.  
— А шлемы противоимпульсные у нас есть? — хмыкнул Коркас. — По комлинку эта херь должна не хуже чем по дронам ебашить.  
— Даже лучше, — усмехнувшись, заверил его Гриффит. — Так что не советую тебе злить Гатса. Гранаты возьмет он.  
— Будем пробовать с тросом? — Джудо сам не заметил, как включился в тренировку гораздо азартнее, чем поначалу. Хотя стилеты в вирте Гатсу нравились еще меньше, чем сюрикены, он по-прежнему справлялся отлично. Возможно, именно это его и настораживало. Остальным приходилось заметно попотеть, чтобы уложиться в отведенные пятнадцать минут — запрограммированный симулятор каждый раз подбрасывал новые непредсказуемые помехи: то задержавшихся допоздна людей, то заклинившую дверь, то неучтенную систему охраны. Уходить из здания после операции решили точно так же, перекинув трос при помощи дрона на соседнюю магистраль, просто ярусом ниже — и это тоже предстояло отрабатывать несколько раз.  
Ожидая своей очереди спускаться по тросу, Джудо на секунду переключился из вирта на обычное зрение и внезапно столкнулся взглядом с Гриффитом. Тот вообще не погружался в симулятор последние несколько раз, задумчиво рассматривал свою обмякшую на диване и креслах, занятую тренировкой в вирте команду. Синие очертания здания и магистралей все еще развернутого над столом плана, накладываясь на его лицо, делали Гриффита самого похожим на отрешенную, неживую проекцию.  
Его губы едва заметно шевельнулись, и Джудо не нужно было слышать беззвучные слова, чтобы их узнать. То же самое Гриффит сказал ему на балконе, когда они, перевезя сюда все свои небогатые пожитки, устроились на каремате у места, где ограда была совсем выщерблена и прямо с пола можно было смотреть на озеро, на темные очертания Фальконии, на огни заводов за ней. На все, что тогда — после нервного и муторного года в промежутке — заставляло Джудо то и дело проверять, не свалился ли он в вирт, окончательно двинувшись и перестав отделять сеть от реального мира. Гриффит говорил немного, все больше об острове — руинах киностудии, где неплохо было бы порыться в поисках чего-нибудь занятного. Он тогда любил это слово, «занятное», и называл им все подряд, от объектов или событий, не вызывавших интереса, до чего-то по-настоящему стоящего, — как будто накидывал маскировочную сетку на личные вещи, способные нечаянно рассказать о нем больше, чем он хотел.  
К концу третьей бутылки крепленого Джудо наплевал на все собственные правила. Тогда они уже достаточно хорошо знали друг друга, чтобы понимать: каждый неплохо в себе разбирается и сам решает, когда хочет говорить, а когда его не следует трогать. Гриффит в ту ночь всем своим видом демонстрировал, что прикасаться не надо, но в голове слишком сильно шумело — от вина и всего остального. От того, что сделал с собой Гриффит, с чем остался жить. По глубокому убеждению Джудо, человеческое тело было личным ресурсом — и не ему, навсегда изменившему себя бионическим имплантом, указывать Гриффиту, как распоряжаться собой. Но и делать вид, будто накануне они сходили на прогулку, было нелепо.  
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — наконец выдавил он из себя — бессмысленно, неловко, не так.  
И Гриффит тогда, обернувшись невыносимо медленно, как будто не пользовался шеей тысячу лет и она, заржавевшая, отказывалась подчиняться, ответил ему то, о чем сейчас напоминал сквозь полупрозрачный завод Долдрей:  
— Ничего не было.  
  
Где и с чьей помощью Гриффит познакомился с человеком по имени Рене Жозеф — Джудо не знал. К тому времени они уже почти год шатались вместе, прибиваясь к случайным рейдам. Переезжали в среднем раз в неделю, редко задерживались где-то дольше месяца. То не сходились характерами с соседями, то казались кому-то слишком легкой добычей. У Гриффита было отличное чутье момента, когда пора сваливать, Джудо уже привык не спорить с ним об этом. Но угол вагона, где они за тридцать кредов в неделю получали две койки и достаточно места для всех своих проводов и инструментов, а за десятку сверху — выход на электросеть, откуда заряжали все свое оборудование, все еще казался достаточно безопасным, пусть и не самым удобным. Во-первых влезать туда приходилось, карабкаясь по лестнице, потому что «первым этажом» шел еще один такой же старенький, вышедший из употребления раньше, чем Джудо родился, вагон монорельса. Ржавые перекладины лестницы вечно то заливали чем-то липким, то заблевывали, без перчаток на нее лучше было не соваться. Сверху на два вагона, приваренные прочными скобами к опоре трассы, проходящей у них над головами, надстроили хлипкую двухэтажную хибарку со своим уже, верхним выходом на технический уровень магистрали. Справа теснилась груда приваренных один к другому железных контейнеров с неровно вырезанными проемами: дверями там служили картонные заслонки. Трасса над их головами была как раз железнодорожной, от каждого проезжающего состава вся эта конструкция под ней ходила ходуном, подпрыгивая, как от землетрясения. Уже несколько раз из-за этой тряски Джудо просыпался от одного и того же кошмара: как его в кромешной тьме заваливает грудой тел, а Гриффита не дозваться, и связи нет, совсем никакой, и глаз тоже нет, они отказали, электричество вытекло, заражение мозга. Иногда к этому еще примешивалось чувство, будто он уже проснулся, но не может пошевелиться, и паническая атака растягивала мучительные секунды до настоящего пробуждения в часы.  
— Мы уперлись в потолок, — сказал Гриффит, который, оказывается, тряс его все это время. — Нам пора вырасти.  
Весь липкий от пота, Джудо слишком резко сел на койке, едва не ударившись головой о верхнюю. Гриффит покачивался, упираясь руками в нее и в стену рядом, ждал, пока Джудо поднимется. От него непривычно пахло — пряной туалетной водой, спиртным, сигарным дымом — как будто он притащил с собой заархивированный ночной клуб. Он предложил пройтись.  
Протиснувшись сквозь замусоренный тамбур, они вылезли наружу. Стояла глубокая ночь. Из тупика слева доносилась бессвязная пьяная ругань. Они прошли мимо нескольких закрытых лавок, свернули к технической лестнице, перешагивая через людей, спящих прямо на ступеньках, поднялись на захламленное днище магистрали. Только здесь, у проемов, в удушливую летнюю жару было чем дышать. Секущий лицо ветер окончательно привел Джудо в себя, Гриффит тоже слегка протрезвел с виду. Он рассуждал о том, что здесь негде развернуться, что им обоим надо больше заниматься реверс-инжинирингом и программированием, а не упираться в использование старого или вообще чужого софта. Что они уже месяц ходят в рейды, которые позволяют им держаться на плаву, но почти ничего не удается откладывать. Что это болото, которое их сожрет. Джудо сказал: для апгрейда нужна своя база. Место, где они смогут хранить железо без опасения нарваться на слишком жадных соседей. Они не раз заговаривали об этом, но никогда не доводили разговора до конца. База означала постоянную команду, которой она принадлежит, а в чужую команду на постоянной основе Гриффит входить категорически отказывался. Он давно решил, что соберет свою.  
Прямо над головой загромыхал проносящийся состав. Плывущий, немного расфокусированный, но очень серьезный взгляд остановился на переносице Джудо и буравил ее до тех пор, пока снова не стало тихо.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мы должны кое-кого вскрыть.  
Финансовыми взломами они до сих пор не промышляли, разве что совсем по мелочи. Но Джудо не задумывался ни на секунду: соглашаясь помочь, он даже не спросил, что нужно делать. Слишком чуткий спросонья, он читал в этом вопросе совсем другой и отвечал на него. Нет, он не считал, что Гриффит ошибся где-то на повороте месяц назад, три месяца назад, полгода. Нет, он не считал, что Гриффит своим упрямством, своим несогласием с чужими правилами, своими постоянными переездами завел их слишком не туда.  
Да, сам Джудо, без Гриффита, давно бы примкнул к какой-нибудь группе покрупнее — будь то рейдеры или подпольные нейроспецы. Но там не было бы разговоров о судьбе, истории и людях, способных ее взломать. Там не было бы чувства странного, нутряного родства с неродным ему по крови человеком, удивительно ненапрягающей близости. Набивая на плечи крылатые мечи на втором месяце знакомства, они переглядывались с плохо скрываемым торжеством в глазах, будто давали молчаливый обет на всю жизнь.  
Сколько бы ему ни осталось жить, — сказал себе Джудо, всерьез полагавший тогда, что кошмары свидетельствовали о начале запоздалой реакции отторжения имплантированного железа, — он не будет ни о чем жалеть.  
Гриффит задремал, привалившись виском к его плечу. Вокруг серел промежуток, наполняясь звуками нового дня. Видел бы это кто-нибудь из прошлой жизни, усмехнулся Джудо. Вся она едва ли стоила одного этого дребезжащего рассвета.  
Последующие несколько суток они почти не спали. Под завязку накачанные энергетическими коктейлями, сперва взломали сеть гостиницы на шестьдесят восьмом ярусе, только затем, чтобы выяснить: там человек, на которого охотился Гриффит, не проводит и пары минут. С неожиданным для жирного обрюзгшего тела проворством он проходил на задний двор гостиницы, где его поджидала машина. Едва не убив своего единственного дрона — потрепанный стилет — под ее колесами, они установили, в какой дом привозит Рене Жозефа эта машина, и благодаря голому везению вычислили нужную квартиру. Работать так высоко на «чистых» ярусах Джудо до сих пор не приходилось; здесь при достаточной осторожности оказалось гораздо проще находить неприметные безлюдные точки, с которых можно было спокойно уйти в вирт. Толстяку нравились мальчики. Еще ему нравилось записывать их на видео. Не просто их, себя вместе с ними. Это заметно облегчило Джудо жизнь: ни один из его планов, как пронести в квартиру камеру имеющимися у них средствами, не казался идеальным. Все это чем дальше, тем меньше походило на финансовый взлом, но он по-прежнему не задавал Гриффиту вопросов, а Гриффит по-прежнему не распространялся о том, что собирается делать. На четвертую ночь они все-таки дождались Жозефа. Заблаговременно взломанная камера теперь не только записывала видео, но еще и передавала его на удаленный сервер для Джудо. За происходящим они с Гриффитом наблюдали в реальном времени. Ничего общего с тем видео, которое показал им Войд, не было. Обычный секс с пошловатой, скабрезной прелюдией. Вряд ли особо приятный для пацана, но недовольным тот не выглядел. Наоборот, всячески старался понравиться. По виду сложно было сказать, но Джудо не удивился бы, узнай он, что пацан на деле был вполне совершеннолетним. Взять хотя бы Рикерта — он и в возрасте Джудо, скорее всего, будет выглядеть как сопляк. В промежутке попадались места, где такие пользовались особым спросом. Джудо не приходило в голову жалеть их, хорошо знающих свою цену, старательно невинных. Вот и этот, как только все закончилось, стал кокетливо спрашивать о вознаграждении. Жозеф не просто дал ему денег — еще и предложил подбросить, куда там парню надо. Он весь лоснился от удовольствия, почесывал многоярусный живот пухлыми пальцами.  
— И как мы будем теперь его шантажировать? — спросил Джудо. — Если честно, я никогда этим не занимался и даже не представляю, с чего начать.  
Гриффит стер запись с их сервера раньше, чем Джудо успел возразить.  
— Мы не собираемся никого шантажировать, — начал он все еще в вирте, а продолжил уже когда они вывалились наружу, в небольшое техническое помещение под крышей здания напротив. — Я хотел узнать, не врут ли мне, уверяя, что Жозеф играет чисто.  
Из пыльного, заляпанного краской окна, увеличив изображение бионическим глазом, можно было даже рассмотреть окно нужной комнаты с наглухо задернутыми темно-зелеными шторами. Гриффит как ни в чем не бывало упаковывал стилет в рюкзак. Джудо скатывал спальники, на которых они провели здесь последние сутки, собирал мусор в специальный пакет, чтобы не оставлять лишних следов, и думал о том, как лучше спросить. И о том, что если не спросить сейчас — лучше не спрашивать никогда.  
Гриффит задержался у окна, всей своей идеально прямой спиной ожидая, пока Джудо заговорит.  
— Чем я могу помочь? — спросил Джудо.  
— Подстрахуешь, — ответил Гриффит, после небольшой паузы, как будто необходимой, чтобы понять, что он не ослышался.

После симулятора все разошлись по сторонам, изрядно устав от вирта и друг от друга. Гатс с Пиппином отправились поискать трос и погонять с ним стилет, Гриффит поднялся к себе, а Коркас, убедившись, что до завтрашнего дня он никому не нужен, свалил в промежуток по своим делам. И только Рикерт не нашел себе другого занятия, кроме как поскрестись в серверную, где Джудо проводил профилактику.  
Глядя на него — не по годам толкового, самую малость лукавого, старательно ищущего любого повода покрутиться под ногами подольше, чтобы выведать что-нибудь интересное, — Джудо поймал себя на мелком сожалении: несмотря на всю омерзительность, он бы не отказался еще раз пересмотреть ту запись, которую демонстрировал им заказчик.  
Парень на ней выглядел старше. Старше Рикерта, старше тех двоих, которых они видели рядом с Жозефом. Был бы хороший, все бы ему понравилось, утверждал толстяк. Мог ли он выглядеть младше до того, как с ним не «пришлось по-плохому»? Пожалуй, что да. Директор департамента авиастроения Тюдора еще два года назад чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, по два раза в неделю подыскивая себе подходящих детей. Джудо уже тогда подозревал, что власти у Жозефа в руках достаточно: он не особо скрывался, не брал с собой охрану — так мог вести себя человек, абсолютно уверенный в себе и в том, что его маленькое увлечение, даже разоблаченное, не принесет ему заметных проблем. Возможно, бывали и такие, кто ходил в комнату с зелеными портьерами дважды. Возможно, бывали постоянные. О Жозефе, должно быть, мелькали слухи в определенных местах — вряд ли все мальчишки одинаково молчали. Что у этого парня могло пойти настолько не так, если правила игры были заранее известны?  
— Тебе совсем не интересно? — разочарованно спросил Рикерт.  
Кажется, он уже какое-то время о чем-то рассуждал, помогая Джудо протирать кабели.  
— Интересно, — отозвался Джудо, по-прежнему думая о своем. — Но как узнать — неясно.  
— Но ты же расшифруешь остальное?  
Похоже, его все еще не отпускал дневник.  
— Там не так уж и много осталось. — Джудо выпрямился, размял затекшую шею. — Три записи точно потерялись, проблема в железе — я с этим ничего не сделаю. Еще на пару записей шансы у нас есть, но… — он пожал плечами. Гриффит был прав, дневник не стоил выеденного яйца. Не в меру восторженный подростковый голос мог бы заинтересовать разве что кого-то вроде Жозефа.  
— А кто, по-твоему, кого победил все-таки? Коркас говорит, Ястреб, а Пиппин говорит, Мечник.  
Джудо хмыкнул, отбирая у Рикерта тряпку и кивая ему на выход из серверной.  
— А Гатс что говорит?  
— А что Гатс, — фыркнул Рикерт. — Гриффит же сказал, что говорить не о чем. Так кто? Ну скажи!  
— Считай это тестом на внимательность, — усмехнулся Джудо, закрывая серверную. — Давай, у тебя две минуты на ответ.  
Собственный тест на внимательность он почти провалил, но разговор с Рикертом вывел его из тупика. Все лежало на поверхности. Они ошиблись, решив, что Мидланд просто хочет устроить диверсию, используя уже проверенную в деле команду и сочиняя для нее сказку о личной мести. Мидланду незачем было играть так сложно.  
Кому-то, кто скрывался в вирте под именем «Войд», требовалось подставить Жозефа. Так, чтобы он никогда больше не поднялся. Чтобы его съели свои же. Точнее, чтобы он сделал что-то в страхе, что они его съедят. Например, обратился за помощью к единственной компании в Нью-Виндеме, способной эффективно противостоять Тюдору, и принес ей все внутренние секреты.  
Все те секреты, которые по предыдущему плану должен был принести Мидланду кто-то другой — тот, кто делал вид, что ведет себя хорошо, а на самом деле вел себя плохо.  
Настолько плохо, что Жозеф воспринял это близко к сердцу. С посторонними людьми не делают того, что он делал с этим парнем. Может, Жозеф и был конченым извращенцем, но у каждого извращенца, как у каждого софта, есть свой прогнозируемый набор алгоритмов.  
Джудо развалился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол, и милосердно крикнул «заходи» в ответ на бешеный стук в дверь.  
— Мечник! — заявил ему сияющий Рикерт прямо с порога. — Мечник победил! Он же говорит, он упал на колени, а Мечник развернулся и ушел, значит на коленях был… Ястреб?  
— Ответ засчитан, — сверившись со временем, кивнул Джудо. — Но во-первых, Ястреб дрался только саблей, во-вторых это даже не сценарий, а какой-то сон, в третьих готов поспорить на банку пива, что Гатс ответит на этот вопрос быстрее тебя, если задать его как следует.  
Он соскользнул в вирт раньше, чем за Рикертом захлопнулась дверь, прямо в одну из свежих комнат от Каски. Снег скрипел под ногами, утреннее солнце резало глаза, отражаясь от десятков одинаковых воткнутых в землю лезвий. Это был холм мечей из рекламного плаката ко второму фильму. Настолько реальный, что сомнений не возникало: под слоем снега и земли — недавно погребенные люди. Интересно, действительно ли она просчитала могилы — или только внешний слой.  
— О чем ты хочешь говорить? — спросила Каска из-за спины.  
— Как там наш дневник, подробный отчет? — Джудо сел прямо в сугроб у ближайшего меча. Снег оказался не холодный и не мокрый — текстурой похожий на землю, но чуть лучше пружинящий. Зачерпнутый в ладонь, он не таял, просыпаясь сквозь пальцы, как густой песок.  
— Голосовая запись А восстановлена на сорок пять процентов. Голосовая запись Б восстановлена на тринадцать процентов. Повреждение носителя исключает возможность восстановления других обнаруженных разрозненных данных. Анализ времени на восстановление…  
Джудо рассеянно кивнул, не вслушиваясь. Закончив озвучивать цифры, Каска опустилась на землю рядом с ним. Молчать этот искусственный интеллект умел получше многих людей.  
  
В одном Гатс оказался прав: кое в чем виртуальный симулятор опасно подводил. В вирте висеть на тросе, зацепившись за него ногами для верности, и ломать из-под стены внешний периметр локалки Долдрей, чтобы залить в камеры наблюдения двадцатиминутную запись пустоты, было отчетливо проще. Пока что инструкции, заботливо оставленные Войдом, работали: на месте Джудо обнаружил ровно те пробои, которые были ему обещаны. Полностью отрешиться от адреналина и дрожащих конечностей было сложнее обычного, но пока что он укладывался в отведенное время. Под взмокшей спиной зияло несколько десятков метров пустоты. Остальные все еще торчали на техническом уровне магистрали, ждали, пока он закончит и можно будет спуститься по второму тросу, чтобы выдавить стекло из окна.  
— Ты реально отморозок, — со скрытым восторгом в голосе бросил ему в спину Коркас, когда Джудо, подергав трос, защелкнул на нем кольцо и пошел к краю, делать шаг в никуда. Это помогло не остановиться.  
Крепление казалось надежным только на земле. Уже на высоте магистрали стали закрадываться сомнения. В том, что дроны Гатса хорошо закрепили тросы. В том, что крепящиеся к кольцу ремни, обхватывающие Джудо за бедра и талию, выдержат его вес и не лопнут в самый неподходящий момент. Что не разогнется ни одно звено цепи, которая соединяет ремни с кольцом. Что он успеет вовремя затормозить, зажав кольцо, и не врежется в стену на слишком большой скорости — или не провиснет где-то посередине, потеряв разгон, если зажмет кольцо слишком рано.

Джудо потратил несколько секунд после того, как закончил с камерами — на то, чтобы его «Готово» в общем чате прозвучало спокойно, как и должно было звучать. И внутренне сжался, вывернув голову и наблюдая, как к стене по соседнему тросу заскользил Коркас. Захлестнуло хорошо знакомое чувство абсолютного бессилия от наблюдения за тем, на что невозможно повлиять. Что значило «подстрахуешь», думал Джудо, когда — ничего не говоря Гриффиту — купил настоящий пистолет с двумя обоймами. Понятия не имея, как пользоваться оружием за пределами виртуальных шутеров. А потом всю ночь таращился в пыльное окно своего наблюдательного пункта под крышей, грея стекло лбом, на всю жизнь запоминая каждую складку зеленых штор в окне напротив и крошечную щель между ними, через которую — колыхнись шторы хотя бы немного — что-то могло стать заметно, но так и не стало. Их подсоединение к камере Гриффит, разумеется, заранее разорвал. Ломать ее заново в одиночку означало рисковать его безопасностью. Только теперь Джудо осознал, что угрожало Гриффиту, если бы он тогда психанул. Но сдержала его не столько возможность попасться, сколько нежелание влезать в чужое личное, огороженное от него пространство. Подсматривать в щель, превращая все, что происходит с той стороны, в нечто по-настоящему постыдное. Гриффит был для Жозефа удачной находкой: с комлинком он мог записывать все, что видит и ощущает, на чип. В ту ночь Джудо не задумывался об этом, но стоило Гриффиту сказать, что он не станет подключаться к бехелиту на операции, других вариантов не осталось. Гриффит точно знал, что его ожидает, а значит, делал это раньше. Он не смог бы, даже пожелай, быть с ястребами на общей связи, потому что для убедительности в его разъеме должен был находиться другой чип — жозефовский.

— Эй, не спи! — Коркас дернул его за плечо, помог залезть в оконный проем и выбраться из сбруи. Рикерт и Пиппин справились сами, спускавшийся последним Гатс затормозил слишком поздно и довольно крепко врезался в стену, но тут же прошипел, что у него все нормально, он уже ползет наверх.  
С Гатсом и правда стало намного проще, когда он подключился к бехелиту. Теперь его не требовалось расшифровывать, сразу было ясно, что наверх по канализационной трубе ползет получивший от Гриффита образец ДНК сюрикен. Видимо вместе со стилетами это и была та самая причина, по которой Гатс чуть не отвлекся от собственного тела слишком сильно.  
— Как он? — спросил Джудо, когда они уже шли по коридору к нужной двери. Гатс заметно кривился, наступая на правую ногу, и потирал руку. Джудо надеялся, что бегать им в эту ночь не понадобится. Хорошо еще, Гатсовы гранаты висели у него на поясе слева и нечаянно не взорвались.  
— Нормально, — пожал плечами Гатс. — Ну видно херово было, там же обзор дрянь у сюрикена. А что?  
— Ничего, пришли, — отрезал Джудо, останавливаясь за спиной у Коркаса, который уже достал все инструменты.  
— Где там наш сюрикен? — спросил тот.  
— Да иду, иду, — отозвался Гатс.  
— Ты не иди, ты лети давай, — прошипел Коркас, нетерпеливо постукивая электронной отмычкой по ладони.  
— Пошел бы и помог, умник, — огрызнулся Гатс. Рикерт понял его с полуслова: побежал к концу коридора и подобрал там отчаянно семенящего к ним дрона, похожего на крупного таракана. Тут же скривился, демонстративно отводя ладонь с грязным дроном подальше от носа.  
— У меня теперь вся рука в… ДНК!  
За их спинами раздался странный звук — хрюкнул, не выдержав, охранявший их путь отступления Пиппин. Первый звук, нарушивший ночную тишину. Джудо улыбнулся. Этим составом они наконец стали похожи на нормальную команду, настоящую Банду Ястреба, даже без подстегивающего всех Гриффита. Он пожалел, что в вирт остальные способны погружаться, лишь полностью отключаясь от реального мира, — поэтому с тяжелыми коваными дверями замковой сокровищницы он возился один, смазывая петли жиром, чтобы не скрипнули, когда Коркас, получивший добро, подключил к замку «отмычку» с образцом ДНК Жозефа. На глазах у Джудо в замочную скважину вползла крохотная серая змейка, что-то щелкнуло там несколько раз и дверь бесшумно распахнулась. Стилеты Гатса здесь превратились в сторожевых соколов, круживших над головой, неподалеку замерла в спящем режиме никому пока не нужная полевая мышь — сюрикен. Живым глазом Джудо наблюдал, как округляются глаза Рикерта и Коркаса, которые первыми вошли в кабинет. Из огромного, во всю стену окна открывался живописный вид на восточный Нью-Виндем. Кружево магистралей и тоннелей, оплетавшее подсвеченные небоскребы, которые в рассеянном свете казались стеклянными, здесь мало напоминало плотный змеиный клубок нижних ярусов. Со стены одного из ближайших небоскребов им приветливо улыбалась многоэтажная голографическая Ева, ее сменил слоган: «Ваш лучший проводник в новый мир». Поодаль краснела пешеходная зона, на которой можно было разглядеть фонтан и эскалаторы, развозящие задержавшихся допоздна горожан по разным ярусам. Коркас развесисто выругался от восхищения и позвал Пиппина посмотреть. Тот отказался, и Гатс завел в кабинет один из стилетов, чтобы кинуть в чат хотя бы изображение с камеры. Джудо уже садился за массивный рабочий стол, постучал по нему, не удержавшись — с виду похоже было на настоящее дерево, да и на ощупь тоже. В глубоком кресле мог бы поместиться Гатсов цвайхандер. Часть стены напротив занимал массивный стеллаж, в котором Коркас с Рикертом обнаружили бар и, за неимением лучшего, принялись грузить бутылки в прихваченные с собой рюкзаки. Джудо не стал интересоваться, как они собираются тащить все это стекло по тросу. У него оставалось девять минут на то, чтобы распаковать подарок Войда из терминала Жозефа, дождаться, пока тот сработает, и вскрыть второй архив, меняющий незначительные файлы реестров, прокладывающий ложный след коммуникации Жозефа с кем-то снаружи и получения оплаты за диверсию. Дальше начиналась самая рискованная и непроработанная часть операции — та, которую Гриффит категорически взял на себя и отказался пояснять. Вопросы Рикерта и Гатса, еще когда они тренировались в симуляторе, он небрежно смахивал, как спам: заказчик собирается нашими руками взорвать целый планолет, вы всерьез считаете, что система безопасности здания этого не заметит? Какой еще, по-вашему, мне нужен сигнал? Джудо опасался, что с выходом у Гриффита могут возникнуть проблемы, — но решать их будет удобнее снаружи, добравшись до крыши и второй раз штурмуя здание Долдрей уже оттуда.  
— Гриффит не отвечает, — без тени волнения, скорее слегка разочарованно сообщил Гатс. — Думал показать и ему.  
— Так с его этажа вид может и получше, — вздохнул Рикерт.  
— Вид на хлеб не намажешь, — фыркнул Коркас, проворно упаковывающий в рюкзаки содержимое бара. — «Что найдете, то и забира-айте», отличный план, но что тут можно найти?  
— Хочешь, я тебе камеру скручу? — подал голос Пиппин. — Все равно нечем руки занять.  
— Рыбок еще можно! — Рикерт оставил рюкзак и полез ближе к аквариуму, но с огорчением обнаружил, что он голографический.  
— Ого, да тут не только бутылки. — Коркас сдвинул заднюю панель бара, за которым оказалась дверца вмонтированного в стену сейфа, и тут же приладил к ней отмычку. Остальные столпились у него за спиной. Джудо напомнил Гатсу, что пора бы подготовить тросы к отходу, и, отследив, что стилет тут же выпорхнул в коридор, больше не отвлекался на них. Учетная запись была запаролена. Он бегло осмотрел стол и ящики, но не нашел никаких подсказок. Войд утверждал, что проблем с доступом не будет. Надо думать, его информация устарела. Отрешившись от всего лишнего, Джудо медленно свел пальцы в замок и несколько секунд рассматривал побелевшие костяшки. Нет, лучше было потерять лишнюю минуту на подключение к домашней сети и загрузку дополнительного софта на виртуальную консоль, чем пытаться ломать терминал голыми руками. У них все еще было время. Обратный отсчет у Гриффита пошел с секунды, когда он отпустил сюрикен. Джудо откинулся в кресле, спинка тут же начала вибрировать, массируя напряженные мышцы. Он уже заканчивал навешивать софт на консоль, когда крышка сейфа щелкнула, открываясь. Это почему-то напрягало; как бы он ни старался отвлечься — часть внимания оставалась прикована к тому, что происходило у стены. Раздражаясь на самого себя, Джудо ушел в вирт. Он стоял перед высоченной каменной стеной. Наспех собранные пушки разного калибра дали первый, пока что безуспешный залп.  
— Джудо! Ты смотри, тут по твоей части, — весело окликнул его Коркас.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Проблемы? — голос тут же посерьезнел.  
— Не мешай.  
— Ладно, сам проверю.  
Коркас отключился от бехелита.  
— Ты что, это прямо в голову суешь? — переспросил Гатс.  
Запущенные, программы работали сами, Джудо привстал с кресла, открывая глаз. Уже понимая, что опоздал, и не представляя, что будет с этим делать.  
Коркас присвистнул, его рука так и застыла за ухом, на чипе, который он только что вставил себе в разъем. Этих чипов, насколько видел Джудо, в сейфе было несколько сотен.  
— Ни хера себе директор, — ухмыльнулся Коркас, вынимая чип.  
— Прекрати, — сказал Джудо, но Коркас уже тянулся за следующим чипом.  
— Так что там? — спросил Рикерт, покосившись на Джудо.  
— Это… не опасно? — спросил Гатс.  
— Это дохера опасно, — отрезал Джудо. — Прекратите.  
— Да нет, бля, вы себе не представляете! — воскликнул Коркас. — Джудо, все путем, это просто порнушка. Это все его личная порнушка, прикинь? С ним самим! Охуеть развлекается небожитель. Ого, а этот еще и с инсайдом! Слышишь, тут инсайд от этого пацана, охуеть. Ого! Хочешь?  
Коркас не ходил с ними к заказчику, подумал Джудо. Коркас не видел того, что видел Гатс. А Гатс не станет вставлять себе чужой чип. Конфликт версий. Драка неизбежна.  
Стена в вирте наконец треснула от прямого попадания из катапульты, осыпалась, как песочная. Джудо свернул программы, окончательно вывалился из вирта и наконец заработал с терминалом, распаковывая архив Войда.  
— Оставьте сейф в покое. Минута до выхода, — предупредил он.  
— С ума сошел, тут терабайты первосортной порнухи! — не унимался Коркас. — У меня есть пара знакомых, которым можно оптом сбыть. Они отвалят нам как за пачку нормальных дронов! Да мы больше, чем на прошлом рейде, на этом поднимем!  
— С инсайдом? — глухо переспросил Гатс. Никто ему не ответил сразу, и, потянувшись к сейфу, он вытащил чип наугад. Неловко попытался вставить себе за ухо, не сразу сообразив, что разъем уже занят, потом отключился от бехелита и поменял чипы в разъеме. Архив на терминале все еще распаковывался. Джудо поднялся, глядя на монитор только краем глаза. Гатс опять сумел его удивить. Чтобы понять, что имеет в виду Коркас, ему хватило нескольких секунд, потом Гатс резко вырвал чип из разъема и отбросил его в сейф, будто тот мог укусить. Сделал шаг вперед, закрывая собой сейф от Коркаса. Вернул на место командный чип и снова заговорил в бехелите:  
— Мы таким не торгуем.  
— Не бойся, ты просто не знаешь. На это отличный спрос. Говорю же, там в сейфе лежит минимум два цвайхандера! Это только кажется, что все и так в сети есть, зачем платить больше. Такой персонализации в вирте не найти. Охеренно оцифровано.  
Архив наконец установил себя на терминал. На экране открылось сразу полтора десятка окон.  
— На выход, — сказал Джудо, громко хлопнув ладонью по столу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. На неожиданный звук среагировали все. Коркас обернулся, Рикерт подбежал к рюкзаку и взвалил его, позвякивающий, на плечи. Гатс по-прежнему стоял, загораживая сейф. — Все на выход. Гатс, проверь тросы. Первыми спускаются Коркас и Рикерт. Коркас, чего ждешь?  
— Так сейчас же, секунда. — Коркас скорчил гримасу, мол, ты же все понимаешь, и ткнул пальцем за спину.  
— Твою мать, — сказал Джудо, в отличие от Коркаса видевший, что прямо в эту секунду происходит у того за спиной. Гатс сорвал с пояса гранату и швырнул ее в сейф. Тут же отшатнулся, захлопывая дверцу. Электромагнитный импульс уничтожил все накопленное Жозефом за годы развлечений. Джудо медленно выдохнул. Если бы дверца оказалась непрочной. Если бы Гатс плохо ее прикрыл. Им бы всем сейчас прилетело от этого импульса — прямо в голову.  
— Банда Ястребов людьми не торгует, — спокойно сказал Гатс. — Мы не отморозки.  
Вряд ли он вытащил оттуда тот самый единственный чип, которого ему по-настоящему не стоило видеть, подумал Джудо. Треть процента вероятности, если не четверть.  
— Ебанулся?! — заорал Коркас. — Ястреб, блядь! Придурок, ты трех цвайхандеров сейчас убил! Идиот! Пять косарей — одной ебаной гранатой! Герой херов!  
  
Их все-таки пришлось разнимать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы вытащить из сейфа отработавшую гранату. Для этого пригодился Пиппин, с его размерами даже Гатсу было бесполезно спорить. Снизу ощутимо громыхнуло, включилась глухая сирена. Джудо наскоро установил на терминал второй архив от Войда и выбежал в коридор, к окну. Там опять чуть не дошло до драки, Пиппин прижимал Коркаса к стене, а Рикерт опасливо стоял перед Гатсом. Тот, ни на кого не глядя, сообщил, что к спуску все готово. Орать в общем чате Коркас не прекращал ни на секунду, заткнуть его не представлялось возможным. Джудо подошел к нему, похлопал Пиппина по плечу, чтобы тот отпустил Коркаса.  
— Гриффит еще не вышел, — тихо сказал он вслух. — Операция еще не закончена.  
Коркас поджал губы и прищурился, но кивнул. И действительно заткнулся, начал натягивать на себя ремни. Дождавшись, пока они с Рикертом благополучно доберутся до магистрали, Пиппин, покосившись на Гатса, съехал следом.  
— Думаешь, у него проблемы? — спросил Гатс вслух, когда Джудо уже поднимался на подоконник.  
Не требовалось никакого бехелита, чтобы понять, о ком он говорит. Джудо почувствовал улыбку на собственных пересохших губах. Нет, судя по тону Гатса, волноваться было не о чем. Треть процента, даже четверть — и правда, шанс, что он наткнется на запись Гриффита, был ничтожным.  
— Помолчи, — защелкивая кольцо, бросил за спину Джудо. — Пять минут. Просто помолчи.  
В этот раз он почти ничего не почувствовал, совсем как в вирте отсчитывая секунды до точки, где нужно начинать тормозить. Зажал кольцо, долетел до магистрали, Пиппин помог ему не упасть и приготовился так же ловить Гатса. Коркаса с Рикертом не было, они убежали подгонять машину. Обернувшись, Джудо увидел багряное зарево над Долдрей. Как будто внутри взорвался гигантский сейф.  
— Выхожу, все чисто, — раздался голос Гриффита в общем чате. Он снова подключился к бехелиту. — Три минуты до точки сбора.  
— Мы снаружи, подтверждаю три минуты, — отозвался Джудо.  
Пиппин помогал Гатсу выпутываться из ремней, пока тот стилетами отцеплял тросы. Такого они никогда еще не делали, невпопад подумал Джудо, до которого медленно доходило, что там, внутри завода, догорает настоящий способный подняться в небо планолет.  
— Нормально там? — спросил он в личном чате Гриффита, когда они уже бежали к машине.  
— Ну да, — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался Гриффит. — Посмотрел, как он задергался, и ушел.

  
_**Не взлетел, ну и ладно**_  
  
Всю дорогу до точки встречи Гатсу казалось, что от ярости у него дрожат руки. Хорошо, что дронов он теперь водил не с деки, иначе бы точно грохнул один или оба стилета об кузов трейлера — а так загнал в открытую дверь, сунул в угол кузова и стряхнул с активного подключения в спящий режим, сам того не заметив. Джудо взял Рикерта с собой в кабину, явно на случай, если Гатс с Коркасом сцепятся серьезно. Но серьезно драться в кузове несущегося по магистрали трейлера было бы тупо, тупее некуда — так что Гатс просто отключился от локалки, сбросив поток матерных оскорблений на полуслове. Чего он там не слышал, в конце концов. Коркас немедленно попытался продолжить вслух, дерьмо лезло из него неостановимо, но Пиппин, хмуро сидевший между ними, неожиданно предложил завалить — таким тоном, что Коркас и правда заткнулся. Гатс закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к стенке кузова, слушая шум магистрали, прорезанный воем сирен. Ему почти жалко было, что взрывом не задело комлинк, так хотелось его почистить после того поганого чипа. Ни один нормальный человек не стал бы такое смотреть по доброй воле, с какими извращенцами Коркас собирался торговать?.. Гатс зажмурился, потер глаза, подергал себя за волосы надо лбом. Короткая обжигающая вспышка чужих эмоций — стыд, смущение и спрятанный под ними скользкий, боязливый интерес — никак не хотела стираться из памяти, разъедала голову изнутри, как ядовитая химия. Вспомнился мелкий крысеныш Лейф из приюта, Гатс с отвращением подумал, что такой же чип кто-то мог бы записать и с ним, если бы у него тогда был разъем. Теперь, наверное, уже есть — если Лейф не поехал крышей от тренировок или от чего другого.  
Фургон остановился, дверь поползла в сторону. Гатс с запозданием открыл глаза, покосился на бьющий в проем электрический свет.  
— Гатс! — требовательно сказал Гриффит от двери; его волосы в этом свете блеснули серебром. Гатс протянул руку, вздернул Гриффита в фургон. Дверь немедленно закрылась, и фургон тут же сорвался с места. Гриффит покачнулся, но устоял, потому что Гатс все еще держал его за руку.  
— Ага, поручкайся с ним! — немедленно напомнил о себе Коркас. — Молодец, Гатс, отлично кинул всех на деньги! Наши поздравления, блядь!  
Гатс невольно сжал ладонь Гриффита еще крепче. Он наверняка уже в курсе, что произошло в кабинете мудака Жозефа, должен же он что-нибудь сказать.  
— Ты вынул из комлинка сетевой чип во время операции, Коркас, — холодно сказал Гриффит. Освободиться из хватки Гатса он даже не попытался, но повернул к нему голову, добавил уже мягче: — И ты тоже, Гатс. Этого делать не стоило. Подвинься.  
Вместо Гатса подвинулся Пиппин, уступая Гриффиту свое место. Гриффит шевельнул пальцами, явно прося выпустить его руку, потом рухнул рядом и вытянул ноги на середину фургона. Рассеянно заметил:  
— Пришлось пробежаться.  
— Нет, а то, что он гранатой ебанул — это нормально, по-твоему?! — не угомонился Коркас. — Чип я вынул!.. Да он нам мозги мог выжечь, с чипом там или без!  
— Но не выжег. — Гриффит едва заметно двинул плечом. — Дайте я взгляну, как там горит, по дороге было не до того.  
Стены и крыша фургона, подчиняясь его команде с комлинка, превратились в экраны. Зарево от пожара светилось теперь наверху — они успели спуститься на несколько ярусов и катили уже спокойно, слившись с густым потоком транспорта на магистрали. Гатс подавил нелепое желание снова нашарить ладонь Гриффита, запрокинул голову и стал смотреть на багровые отблески, метавшиеся по шумоотбойникам над трассой.  
— А что, — вдруг задумчиво сказал Пиппин, — мог бы тот планолет и правда полететь? Или рухнул бы, как все другие?  
— Может, и мог, — помолчав, ответил Гриффит. — Кому-то же понадобилось, чтобы он даже не взлетел.  
Гатс вдруг вообразил парящий в небе между облаками и смерчами, выше самых верхних уровней Нью-Виндема, ширококрылый планолет — не представляя, как он выглядел на самом деле, Гатс увидел его похожим на белую птицу. Следом пришла другая воображаемая картинка — мудак Жозеф раскланивается с безликими корпоративными фигурами, принимает поздравления и восторги.  
— Да и хер с ним, — сказал Гатс. — Не взлетел, ну и ладно.

Дома он вывел из фургона стилеты, пристроил на обычные места. Сюрикен после путешествия по канализации нуждался в полноценной чистке, так что Гатс повозился с ним, не спеша подниматься в гостиную. Когда дел в гараже не осталось, все-таки поднялся. Ни Гриффита, ни Джудо в гостиной не было, а остальные смотрели новости на доп-экране, занявшем всю стену перед диваном. Гатс и не знал раньше, что дом подключен к корпоративным каналам вещания, кому бы они тут в промежутке понадобились. В новостях крутили кадры пожара, снятые с разных ракурсов — кадры впечатляли, Гатс даже остановился прикинуть, как заебались драйверы, гонявшие дронов все это снимать. Полыхавший на экране огонь сменился изображением похожей на виртуальную модельку хорошенькой девицы в сине-золотой, в цветах «Мидланда», студии. «Как уже сообщалось, за этот инцидент несет ответственность директор департамента авиастроения коропрации „Тюдор” Рене Жозеф, — промурлыкала она. — Наши корреспонденты попытались установить его местонахождение, но безуспешно. Однако осведомленные источники сообщают, что службе безопасности „Тюдора” это тоже не удалось…»  
— В измельчителе мусора искали? — хохотнул Коркас. Потом заметил Гатса и скривился. Поднялся с дивана, прихватив стоявшую на полу бутылку — судя по непривычной этикетке, одну из тех, которые они с Рикертом выгребли из бара Жозефа. — Заебали гнать одно и то же.  
— Погоди, сейчас пожар снова покажут, — обернулся Рикерт.  
— Нахер мне пожар, я бы лучше что другое посмотрел, — процедил Коркас, адресуясь явно не к нему. Направляясь к лестнице, он демонстративно обогнул Гатса по широкой дуге.  
Гатс дошел до кухонной зоны, вымыл руки и выпил воды. Постоял еще пару минут, наблюдая за мельтешением картинок на экране, и и пошел к себе.  
  
Уже почти дойдя до своей комнаты, он остановился и шагнул к двери Гриффита. Постучал, коротко и негромко, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Помедлил и толкнул дверь. В полутьме на свободном месте между кроватью и окном ярко светилась доп-проекция: жирный мудак в черном блестящем халате смотрел в сторону, и там, куда он смотрел, рябила и дрожала плохо различимая с такого угла съемки запись. Отчетливо донесся гулкий размеренный голос Войда: «…ты потерял все, что имел, и уже не сможешь это вернуть». Когда он замолк, Жозеф перевел взгляд прямо в камеру. Так тебе и надо, отстраненно подумал Гатс, сообразив, что это отчет, та запись, которую Гриффит должен был сделать и отправить Войду. Вид Жозефа с потерянной, как будто обвисшей жирной мордой вызывал хмурое злое удовлетворение. «Ты… — выдавил Жозеф, — что я тебе сде…»  
Проекция погасла, вспыхнул тусклый свет над изголовьем.  
— Гатс? — сказал Гриффит, садясь на кровати. Спать он еще явно не собирался — лежал поверх одеяла в той же одежде, в которой ходил работать.  
— Почему он в халате? — тупо спросил Гатс.  
— Отдыхал, — невыразительно уронил Гриффит. Развернулся так, чтобы сидеть к Гатсу лицом. — Я застал его врасплох.  
— А как ты вообще до него добрался? — это был пустой вопрос, Гатс хотел поговорить совсем не о том, но жалкий вид уебка с чипами вызвал у него гадкое, жгущее изнутри любопытство.  
— Мы много на кого работали, — пожал плечами Гриффит. Помолчал, коротко скривил рот: — После удачных заказов остаются полезные связи.  
Похоже, если ястребам и доводилось работать на Жозефа, вспоминать об этом Гриффиту было не слишком приятно. Это Гатс вполне мог понять, слишком уж мерзким оказался толстяк. Одна мысль зацепила другую, и Гатс вспомнил наконец, из-за чего вообще решил зайти.  
— Я, может, сделал что-то не так, — медленно начал он, отчаянно надеясь, что Гриффит его перебьет. Гриффит посмотрел на него с рассеянным недоумением.  
— Если бы ты сделал что-то не так, ты бы сорвал всю операцию. Но ты учел, что сейф погасит большую часть импульса, и ничего лишнего взрывом не задело. Все в порядке. Хотя отключаться от бехелита во время работы все-таки не стоило.  
Наверное, на этом следовало остановиться. Гатс отчетливо видел, что Гриффит устал. Но он подтвердил только, что Гатс правильно рассчитал эффект взрыва, а это было ясно и без потверждения. Про то, что эти дерьмовые чипы сжег бы любой нормальный человек, Гриффит не сказал ни слова.  
— Да я не о том. — Гатс качнулся на пятках, прислонился к косяку. Машинально потер шею, как будто хотел ощутить пальцами линии крылатого меча под кожей. — Просто чипы эти, ну… То, что на них было…  
— Да в конце-то концов, Гатс! — Гриффит вдруг резко вскинул голову, его глаза в полумраке показались совсем светлыми, словно пустыми. — Ничего там такого не было. Деньги есть деньги.  
— А, — сказал Гатс после недолгого молчания. Гриффит все сверлил его этим светлым равнодушным взглядом, и наверное, надо было сказать что-то еще. — Ладно. Я… — Он замялся, Гриффит не шевельнулся и не раскрыл рта, так что Гатс неловко закончил: — пойду, пожалуй.  
Гриффит кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

Десятые, Пиппин как-то рассказывал, были те еще отморозки — хер разберет, потому ли, что до сих пор держались на плаву, давно уже заслужив звание самой старой группировки в промежутке, или потому, что торчали на самом дне, забрав себе еще и двадцатые этажи, но не поднявшись выше. Сейчас Гатсу было на это наплевать, он шел туда, куда несли ноги. Прокатился пяток ярусов на скрипучем и дребезжащем открытом лифте, соскочил на залитый всякой дрянью тротуар на пятом или на шестом и зашагал, не особо глядя по сторонам. Здесь даже доп был старый, статичные картинки пивных кружек, игральных фишек и полуодетых блядей накладывались друг на друга, слоясь и путаясь. Гатс прошел сквозь загородившую всю улицу полупрозрачную девицу в нижнем белье. Вместо головы у нее была большая голая сиська от соседней рекламы. Из низкой двери облезлого грязного домика, словно придавленного другими, наросшими на нем сверху, кто-то свистнул, спросил, не хочет ли он повеселиться.  
— Уже веселюсь, — огрызнулся Гатс, и дверь закрылась. Через полсотни метров открылась другая, из нее шагнула навстречу девица, тоже полуголая, но на этот раз настоящая, попыталась повиснуть у Гатса на шее.  
— Гуляй, — бросил он, уворачиваясь от объятий. На груди и животе девицы цветущие жгучими красками доп-цветы прикрывали что-то такое, что не особенно хотелось разглядывать. Все здесь было изъедено ржавчиной, плесенью и проказой — дома, люди, покрытые псевдокамнем тротуары. Лужи в трещинах покрытия воняли мочой и какой-то химией, за ручки дверей браться не хотелось. Быстро отвык, подумал Гатс, вспоминая Скеллиг — полупустой, большей частью разрушенный, зато просторный и чистый, особенно если сравнивать с этой клоакой. В промежутке он успел поболтаться не так уж и долго, но начинал с похожих мест. Тогда ему казалось, что любая заросшая грязью дыра будет лучше приюта — и, пожалуй, лучше строек тоже, не таких грязных, но изматывающе, невыносимо скучных, отупляющих сильнее приютских таблеток. Теперь ему было здесь противно.  
— Что, не понравилась наша девочка? — спросил кто-то за спиной. Гатс развернулся, догадываясь, что с другой стороны на улицу тоже наверняка кто-нибудь выйдет. Рядом с дверью, из которой вылезла обляпанная цветами девица, теперь топтался, держа руку в кармане, тощий, но жилистый тип, наряженный в черную биокожу. Тряпки обтягивали его так, что он походил на извращенца — или на сутенера, которым скорее всего и был.  
— Не особо, — сказал Гатс даже почти дружелюбно.  
— Может, мальчика тебе? — усмехнулся кожаный. — Или мода какого-нибудь? У нас тут всякое водится, были бы креды. А у тебя, похоже, креды есть.  
— Тебя ебет? — поинтересовался Гатс, уже не напрягаясь насчет дружелюбия. Позади тихо прошуршали шаги, плеснула под ботинком вода в луже. Гатс напрягся, ожидая атаки; к попыткам напасть со спины он привык еще в детстве. — Хватит пиздеть, давай сразу драться.  
Он был уверен, что после этих слов его ударят сзади, и на всякий случай незаметно перенес вес на левую ногу — правая все еще ныла после неудачной встречи со стеной.  
— Обдолбанный, что ли? — поморщился кожаный и еле заметно, почти неуловимо качнул головой, явно не Гатсу. — Вали-ка ты по-хорошему.  
Если Десятые и правда были отморозками, то кожаный в группировку входил вряд ли: зачем им такое ссыкло. Гатс секунду помедлил, прикидывая, не дать ли ему все-таки в морду, потом пожал плечами:  
— Ну и хер с тобой.  
Тершийся у стены мешок с дерьмом, который до этого пытался подкрасться сзади, пропустил Гатса безропотно.  
Спустя четверть часа и еще пяток бессмысленных разговоров Гатс нашел тихий малолюдный бар, в котором никто не полез к нему ни торговать сиськами, ни выяснять, какого хера он здесь забыл. Взял кружку пива, отмахнулся от хрустящей закуски — он бы не удивился, если бы ее тут делали из переработанного мусора, — и сел в темный угол. Уставился на мерцавший над стойкой полустертый доп — зеркало, в котором отражалась та же самая стойка, только новая, не изъязвленная царапинами, сколами и белесыми кругами от стаканов. Вместо лысого бармена, покрытого однотонным узором из оптических иллюзий, в доп-отражении за стойкой мелькала хорошенькая рыжая девчонка, куда симпатичнее всех встретившихся Гатсу по дороге. Интересно, сколько лет этому допу, рассеянно подумал Гатс. Девчонка, наверное, уже бабка, если вообще жива. А то, может, приглянулась какому-нибудь извращенцу… Гатс стиснул ручку кружки так крепко, что стало больно пальцам, глотнул пива. Подумал, что он, наверное, сам виноват. Мямлил что-то, топтался, ожидая, что Гриффит, как обычно, все поймет с полуслова. Дернул Гриффита, когда тот устал — а ведь ему пришлось хуже остальных, он работал в одиночку, даже без связи, и случись что, еще неизвестно, как бы они его вынимали. Наверняка Гриффит просто отмахнулся, не вникая; не может быть, чтобы он одобрял идею Коркаса торговать такой дрянью. Гатс невольно вспомнил Гриффита в вирте, его летящие по ветру волосы, сверкающий доспех, ястреба-наблюдателя на латной перчатке. Гриффит был Белым Ястребом — может быть, даже больше, чем тот, что в «Легенде». Он бы не допустил ничего подобного.  
Надо спросить еще раз, вдруг подумал Гатс. Выбрать момент поспокойнее, сформулировать по-человечески и спросить.  
И понял, что не станет этого делать.  
  
В Скеллиг он вернулся под утро. Сквозь низкие серые облака сочился блеклый свет, озеро казалось мертвенно неподвижным. Тумана не было, и прямо от дома видны были развалины Фальконии на острове. Там их ждал загадочный тоннель, до которого теперь было рукой подать, оставалось только раздобыть костюмы химзащиты и арендовать строительного дрона. Гатс зевнул, подумал, что наверняка порадуется этой перспективе, когда выспится, и пошел в тихий, словно обезлюдевший дом.  
В гостиной никого не было, на кухне возился Джудо — делал себе чай. Обернулся на Гатса, поднял бровь:  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да как-то так. — Гатс потер шею, подавил очередной зевок. Некстати подумал, что искусственный глаз Джудо уже не выглядит чужеродным, наоборот, кажется привычной деталью облика. — Как-то это все…  
— Не загоняйся насчет Коркаса. Побесится и попустится. — Джудо помедлил, кивнул на чай. — Сделать тебе?  
На мгновение захотелось сказать, что дело не в Коркасе. Захотелось рассказать все как есть. В конце концов, Джудо знал Гриффита лучше всех, он наверняка бы легко ответил, что Гриффит обо всем этом думает.  
Гатс посмотрел на Джудо — на его лице подрагивала, как заставка спящего экрана, усталая доброжелательная улыбка — и решил, что разберется сам.


	4. Возвращение Бессмертного

_Ты знаешь, что еще сто лет назад виртуальной реальности не было? Люди могли о ней только мечтать. Они уже пользовались компьютерами, объединенными в сети, и делали первые шаги в дополненной реальности — но не могли даже одним глазком заглянуть в чудесный виртуальный мир. И тогда им на помощь пришла корпорация «Мидланд». Первым делом она придумала меня — а я придумала все остальное. Это шутка! Над созданием самых-самых новых технологий трудились талантливые разработчики, программисты и нейротехнологи. Сперва они создали очки и перчатки, позволявшие увидеть виртуальную реальность и прикоснуться к ней. Эти же устройства обеспечили бурное развитие дополненной реальности. Кстати, ты ведь знаешь, что именно тогда на эмблеме «Мидланда» и появился символ ладони?.. Но одаренные люди всегда стремятся превзойти сами себя — так что разработки на этом не прекратились. Несколько лет спустя «Мидланд» выпустил первые комлинки — импланты, позволяющие входить в вирт и видеть дополненную реальность без помощи громоздких устройств. Когда ты немного подрастешь, у тебя тоже будет комлинк, и ты сможешь попасть ко мне в гости без всяких очков._

_(«Ева встречает гостей», интерактивная обучающая программа для детей 7–9 лет, корпоративное издательство «Мидланд»)_

  
**_Каска опять оказалась права_ **

Низкие утробные басы перекатывались по полу, щекотали ступни сквозь подошву. Во рту все еще жгло от проглоченного залпом «Черного солнца», пиво приятно полировало его, тушило лишнюю нервозность от шумной толпы, напиравшей со всех сторон.   
— Хорошо, а? Хорошо! — толкнул локтем под бок Коркас. Он тщательно побрился, резким запахом «Смерча № 9» от него накрывало, кажется, ползала. В расстегнутом воротнике фиолетовой рубашки поблескивала толстая цепь из фальшивого белого золота.   
Джудо кивнул, улыбаясь. В «Наказании и покаянии» и правда оказалось неожиданно неплохо. На круглой сцене, возвышавшейся над танцполом в середине просторного зала, стояли три эбонитово-черных шеста с кругами наверху — намек на церковные казни темных веков. Рикерт поначалу ежился, оглядывался с опаской, но уже вскоре смеялся громче всех над чем-то одному ему понятным в меню.  
— Похоже на «Девятый день». — Джудо отсалютовал пивом Пиппину. Тот заржал.   
Из «Девятого дня» они еле выбрались, Пиппин вступился там за девочку, которая не хотела идти с двумя громилами или делала вид, что не хотела. В бар они тогда ввалились после хорошего рейда, под завязку набитые звенящим ощущением собственной безграничной охрененности, но даже набраться толком не успели.   
— Коркас меня придерживает, а Гриффит тогда выходит, и на всех нас такой: прекратите. А эти быки ему: а то что? Я думаю, врежу одному молча, разберемся по ходу. Но открывает рот Джудо… — пересказывал Пиппин Гатсу. Тот ни о чем не расспрашивал, но видно было, что ему интересно. Джудо поймал на себе беглый взгляд и сделал вид, что не замечает. — Говорит, мол, иначе я тебя прекращу. И очки снимает. А в темноте ж хрен поймешь, у него там просто линза или пушка вмонтирована.  
— Как будто ты на свету это поймешь, — хмыкнул Джудо.  
— Да ла-адно, видно же, — протянул Коркас.   
Даже Гриффита они растормошили. До сих пор он, откинувшись на спинку диванчика, без особого интереса рассматривал зал. Но тут склонился к столу, выглянув из-за плеча Пиппина, усмехнулся:  
— Это ты его просто не доводил.   
— У меня бесконечный запас терпения, — демонстративно поправив очки на носу, подтвердил Джудо.  
— Зажа-а-арь меня, детка! — фальшиво проорал Коркас начало популярного года три назад припева. И добавил на тот же мотив уже от себя: — Выжги мне ды-ырку в костюме! Вся-а моя-а-а химзащита твоим напором убита!  
Хохот Пиппина с Рикертом заглушил даже музыку. Коркас умел веселить всех не хуже, чем раздражать. Он с начала вечера был в приподнятом настроении, «на драйве», как сам это называл, — но все еще достаточно трезвый, чтобы понимать, где нужно остановиться. В сторону Гатса он вообще не смотрел.   
Джудо, все еще посмеиваясь, отставил кружку и похлопал. К аплодисментам тут же присоединился Рикерт, требуя продолжения. Они сидели не слишком удобно для разговора — полукругом за длинным столом с видом на сцену, мимо которого постоянно сновали люди. Гриффит, которого обычно втягивали в центр любой попойки, в этот раз облюбовал себе место на краю низкого, изогнутого подковой диванчика. Гатс сидел почти напротив, на другом конце стола, заставленного кружками и закусками, на удивление съедобными. Рикерт собирался было привычно умоститься рядом с Гриффитом, но Джудо мягко потянул его к себе. В этот вечер ему хотелось отдохнуть, а не становиться единственным барьером между Гатсом и Коркасом, когда все поднаберутся и развяжут языки.   
Прошло три дня с тех пор, как они взорвали Долдрей, но уничтоженный сейф по-прежнему жег Коркасу плату каждый раз, когда он видел Гатса. Непривычно крупный гонорар, конечно, поднял ему настроение, но не затер память. Не добавляло радости и то, что они собирались выбросить кучу денег на химзащиту. Костюмы должны были подвезти прямо сюда, ко входу, но попозже ночью.

— Думаю, не совместить ли нам полезное с приятным, — столкнувшись с Джудо днем у холодильника, проронил Гриффит. Он мало говорил с тех пор, как они вышли из Долдрей, и исключительно об острове. Не существовало дела важнее, чем предстоящие раскопки каменного туннеля под колодцем. К заказчику они сходили с Джудо вдвоем и ни словом не обмолвились об этом остальным. Говорить и правда было не о чем: Войд признал исполнение заказа удовлетворительным и перевел Гриффиту деньги. Многозначительное «Ты должен был взять Долдрей» намекало, что старое знакомство Гриффита с Рене Жозефом было той самой причиной, по которой работу поручили именно им. Вполне вероятно, Войд работал в СБ Мидланда — такие структуры существовали в любой корпорации, совмещая защиту собственного имущества с постоянным шпионажем за конкурентами. Но Джудо слишком хорошо знал Гриффита, чтобы с ним это обсуждать. Даже в интересах командной безопасности.  
— Костюмы костюмами, а рейд стоит обмыть, — продолжил Гриффит. — Расслабиться.  
— Мне присмотреть за Коркасом? — уточнил Джудо.   
Гриффит покачал головой, улыбнувшись.  
— Тебе расслабиться. Всем нам.  
— Не помешало бы, — кивнул Джудо.

Танцы у шестов сложно было назвать стриптизом: они притягивали не столько отключающимися слой за слоем доп-одеждами, сколько пластикой. Кривой, ломаной, болезненной. Подними этих девчонок ярусов на сорок отсюда — они отлично влились бы в театральную труппу, безупречно сыграли бы жертв. Каждую истязал собственный шест: одна содрогалась от языков доп-хлыста, скользящего из-под потолка, одежда на второй якобы плавилась от разведенного под шестом костра. Джудо почти не сомневался, что единственный в зале смотрел на них, отключив себе доп. Так, без лишних, довольно грубых иллюзий, их представление выглядело гораздо изящнее.   
Рикерт постучал костяшками по столу, привлекая внимание — в отличие от наглевшего временами Коркаса он в любой тесноте, где бы они ни оказывались, старался не касаться Джудо. Хотя и с Пиппином, и с тем же Гриффитом позволял себе гораздо больше. Джудо повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Гатсом: вот кому он на самом деле потребовался. Любой другой на его месте дернул бы приватным сообщением, но Гатс по-прежнему, похоже, считал общение через комлинк чем-то, чему на отдыхе не место. Усмехнувшись про себя, Джудо решил не заострять на этом внимания. Они склонились друг к другу, чтобы музыка не заглушала разговор. Рикерт наоборот подался назад для общего удобства, уже слегка осоловевший то ли от «Черного солнца», то ли от шума, счастливо улыбающийся всему, что видит.  
— А заряжать как? — спросил Гатс.  
— Что?  
Гатс прикоснулся к своей скуле, указывая на глаз.  
— Если оно стреляет. Такое как у тебя.   
— Вставляешь в розетку и заряжаешь, — пожал плечами Джудо. И добавил, прежде чем Гатс успел обидеться: — От модели зависит.   
Они поменялись с Рикертом местами. Коркас заметил, покосившись, но если и сказал что-то — то тихо и другой половине стола. Убедившись, что они сидят в достаточно темной части зала и никому чужому неинтересны, Джудо снял очки. На себе было удобнее показывать.   
И забавнее, не без того.  
— У глазных имплантов есть две конфигурации. Простой занимает ненамного больше глазницы. Разумеется, ему требуется нейроподключение, бесперебойный контакт с мозгом. Но его осуществляет не яблоко, а считай, вторая консоль. Выглядит она, правда, слегка иначе. Яблоко — это просто набор линз и сенсоров, они нужны, когда я хочу что-то приблизить, например. Или посмотреть на что-то в инфракрасном спектре.   
Вынимать его из глазницы Джудо не стал, но пару раз сделал такое движение, как будто собирается. Гатс смотрел с интересом. Не пялился, но и не отводил глаза, как раньше.  
— Качественному оружейному импланту нужно больше. Те, которые я видел, тянутся вот так. — Повернув голову, Джудо расчертил примерный дизайн по собственному виску. — В первую очередь это нужно, чтобы защитить мозг от возможного перегрева той части импланта, которая отвечает за лазерный выстрел. Чем импланты точно не стреляют — это патронами. Шея не выдержит.  
Гатс допил свое пиво и притормозил огибающую их стол официантку с огромным подносом, заставленным пивом и коктейлями. Кто бы ни держал этот ночной клуб, отчетливо похожий на бордель, он неплохо представлял, как такие устроены наверху: система была похожая. Вместо того, чтобы заказывать, клиенты могли сразу хватать с подноса все, что им нравилось. Это позволяло всучить им намного больше выпивки, которую записывали на общий счет стола. Гатс, не спрашивая, взял им еще два «солнца» и два пива. От шота Джудо отказался, но Гатса это не смутило — возвращать официантке он ничего не стал.  
— Твой, значит, не стреляет, — наполовину спросил, наполовину заявил он, проглотив первый шот и отставляя вторую рюмку, наполненную черной жидкостью, подальше от потянувшегося к ней Рикерта.  
— Технически мой мог бы стрелять, — возразил Джудо, смачивая в пиве губы и глотая скорее для вида. — Для этого достаточно заменить яблоко. Но я предпочитаю по-другому работать головой.   
Он все еще раздумывал, собирается ли пить серьезно, но скорее не хотел. Дневное предложение Гриффита расслабиться не звучало ни легким, ни искренним. Сам Гриффит о чем-то интенсивно договаривался с ушлого вида парнем, склонившимся над ним. Пиппин косился туда, Коркас едва не лег на стол грудью, то ли принимая активное участие в разговоре, то ли пытаясь получше расслышать сквозь шум.  
— Ого-о, — выдохнул Рикерт, глядя на сцену. Джудо покосился туда, включив доп. Из бирюзовых фосфоресцирующих сосков девицы у центрального шеста били ослепительные молнии. Зал шумно вздохнул, засвистел, завыл, застучал стаканами и кружками по столам. Гатс глянул за плечо, хмыкнув без особого восторга, отхлебнул еще пива. Он выглядел пригруженным, как и все последние дни.   
«Проверишь?» — пришло личное сообщение от Гриффита. Застегнувший молнию на набедренной сумке парень ушел от него, смешался с толпой. Коркас со светящимся лицом передал Джудо шесть чипов, подмигнул, кивнув на Гриффита.  
— Смотри, какой он щедрый. Угощает.   
На Гатса не нужно было даже смотреть, Джудо бедром чувствовал, как тот мгновенно напрягся.   
— Цифра? — спросил он больше для Гатса.  
Коркас еще раз довольно кивнул. Вопреки расхожему предубеждению цифровые наркотики не были намного опаснее настоящих, если соблюдать меры предосторожности. Безопаснее всего было употреблять их без комлинка: зайдя на сервер по специальной ссылке, получать сигнал на шлем и очки. Но это было слабой тенью, послевкусием, запахом сладкого дыма, отрыжкой чужого опьянения.  
— Ебанулись. — Гатс влил в себя второе «солнце» и резко мотнул головой, демонстрируя, что не собирается принимать в этом никакого участия.  
— Но он же проверяет сейчас! — встрял Рикерт и принялся объяснять.   
На цифровые чипы записывали одноразовый сигнал. Активационную последовательность для консоли, секундный оверрайд, заставляющий ее дополнительно воздействовать на экстрапирамидные проводящие пути головного мозга, стимулируя, как правило, дофаминовые и серотониновые рецепторы. Отработав, она тут же разрушалась, превращая чип в бесполезный кусок пластика. Заблокировав консоль, Джудо вставил себе в разъем все шесть чипов по очереди, списал общую последовательность на внешний сервер и прошелся по ней анализатором. Чипы были неплохо защищены: полную последовательность, достаточную для копирования, он наскоро вскрыть не смог бы. Но проверка помогла убедиться: сигнатур нейровирусов, которые были на порядок длиннее, чем простая активация, там нет. В остальном — как и с любой цифрой, это была рулетка. Мозгу либо нравился сигнал, и тогда приход был хорошим. Либо нет.   
— Все зависит от генов, — вмешался он, решив, что Рикерт своими сравнениями с «иголочкой, которая, представь себе, просто колет тебя легонечко в нужное место мозга и все, ничего больше не делает», рискует окончательно взбесить Гатса. — За бешеные деньги тебе могут написать индивидуальный чип, исходя из твоего анализа. У него гораздо больше шансов сработать точно так, как ты хочешь. Стимулировать сексуальное возбуждение, например, или просто повеселить. У общих чипов — широкая зона погрешности. Кого-то, скажем, дофамин нормально вставляет, у кого-то льется из ушей, кому-то вечно мало.  
— Убери от него чипы! Наша цифра в опасности! — перекрикивая музыку, потребовал Коркас. На сцене больше никто не танцевал, туда как раз подсаживали пару надравшихся парней и девчонок, решивших показать себя клубу. Гатс рассматривал их, отвернувшись и от чипов, и от стола.   
— А просто так нельзя отдыхать? Без этого… электродерьма?  
«Вроде чистые» — чтобы не кричать через весь стол, отписал Гриффиту Джудо и передал Коркасу три чипа, а четвертый выдал Рикерту.  
— Нечестно, — пробормотал Рикерт, по-детски выпятив губу. — Одному два солнца, другому два чипа.   
Коркас что-то еще сострил, но Джудо уже не расслышал, поворачиваясь к Гатсу.  
— Ты зачем пьешь? Просто так нельзя отдыхать? — усмехнулся он. Активировал консоль и вставил себе один чип. Другой упал во внутренний карман кожаного пиджака на случай, если одного стимула окажется недостаточно. Обычно цифра на Джудо, уже несколько лет жившего в вирте большую часть суток, работала плохо.   
— Хочу и пью, — огрызнулся Гатс, еще сильнее отвернувшись к сцене, где две девчонки вовсю скакали у шестов, швыряя в зал уже настоящую одежду. Парень у третьего шеста шатался и норовил то ли сблевать на головы танцующих под сценой, то ли просто свалиться.   
Вокруг Джудо оказалось много свободного места: Рикерт, пробовавший цифру то ли второй, то ли третий раз в жизни, делился каждым новым ощущением с Коркасом и Пиппином, все еще готовыми его слушать и не купировавшими чрезмерное словоотделение прохладным «не выдумывай», как Джудо в прошлый раз. Гатс со своим пивом тоже слегка сдвинулся к краю. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Джудо изучал блестящий шар под потолком в ожидании, пока хоть что-то внутри задвигается. Шар менялся в цвете и пульсировал, звук этих ритмичных колебаний отсекал, приглушал все остальные. Отбивая пальцами ритм по скользкой обивке дивана, Джудо с удивлением почувствовал, что в этот раз его разбирает как надо. Вместо шара перед лицом появился хмурый Гатс, обдавая кисло-горьким запахом изо рта.   
— Оно хоть настоящее. Пиво. А не как твой… дофамин.  
— Это твой дофамин, — расплылся в улыбке Джудо, с трудом шевеля отяжелевшим языком. — Это все у тебя в голове.  
Гатс был забавный, он смотрел на Джудо так цепко, будто то ли примеривался делать ему искусственное дыхание, то ли собирался дать пощечину. Вот поэтому Джудо не очень любил расслабляться в компании. Всякий раз рядом оказывался кто-то, кто решал, что это верный признак конца света. Во рту опять пересохло, Джудо хотел было попросить Гатса подать пиво, потому что столик казался невыносимо далеким, но зацепился взглядом за хорошенький корсет. Он переливался нежным перламутром в допе и казался кружевным, но на деле был врезан прямо в кожу. Такого импланта Джудо давно не видел, их обычно делали бордельным девочкам. Эта выглядела почти не вульгарно, короткие локоны обрамляли пухлое, но не чрезмерно детское лицо. Грудь у нее была небольшая, наполовину скрытая лифом корсета. Присмотревшись, Джудо заметил, что лиф, в отличие от нижней части, съемный. Длинные бледно-голубые сапоги доходили ей до колена, остального было не разглядеть. Девушка сидела боком к ним, на высоком стуле у круглого столика, и задумчиво посасывала коктейль. Гатс откровенно пялился на нее. Остальные, похоже, тоже это заметив, старались не ржать слишком громко. Первая волна прихода схлынула, утробная пульсация в ушах притихла, позволяя снова слышать чужие голоса. Коркас втолковывал Рикерту, что внутри корсета у нее такие тонкие щупальца, которые ащщщщ, ты себе не представляешь. Пиппин поддакнул, что однажды даже видел такие. Длинные, мягкие на концах. И кто сказал, вдруг спросил Коркас, что Каске нельзя быть секси-модом? В «Легенде» для взрослых она бы щупальцами врагов душила только так! Пиппин согласился, что Гатсу не дело ходить и ходить одиноким. Гриффит что-то тихо добавил, отчего Коркас не выдержал и прыснул, хлопая себя по бедрам, но уже даже Рикерту шутку повторять не стали. Девушка заметила интерес и теперь временами бросала на их столик взгляды через плечо. Гатс отсалютовал ей пивом, но неудачно — она как раз отвернулась. Похоже, половина шуток про Каску до него и правда не долетала, а от другой половины он успешно отмораживался. Сделав над собой титаническое усилие, Джудо оторвался от спинки дивана; на долю секунды ему показалось, что он сделал это слишком резко и что-то поломал, то ли внутри себя, то ли снаружи. Стол под ладонями подрагивал, ощущался живым. Возможно, где-то под ним тоже скрывались щупальца. Перед Гатсом снова стояли «солнце» и полная кружка пива, как-то Джудо успел упустить из виду очередную проходившую мимо официантку. Но воды, которой ему сейчас хотелось больше всего другого, на ее подносе все равно не нашлось бы.   
— Человека, который первым придумает раздавать обычную воду в ночных клубах, — задумчиво проговорил он, вращая свою кружку, — нарекут Спасителем и возведут ему церковь. Церковь Святой воды.   
— Красивая, да? — невпопад отозвался Гатс.   
Джудо не нашелся с ответом и просто кивнул.   
— Ждет кого-то, — сказал Гатс, отхлебнув пива.  
— Наверняка, — согласился Джудо.  
Другая половина их стола вела себя подозрительно тихо. Посмотрев на Гриффита, Джудо увидел, как тот, дождавшись, пока девушка снова обернется на них, делает ей беглый знак рукой, а затем кивает на Гатса. Она кивнула еле заметно, но в другую сторону. Выскользнув из-за стола, Гриффит пошатнулся, придержался за край, звякнув всеми стаканами сразу — похоже, его цифра тоже неплохо включила.   
— Что там, уже костюмы? — спросил Гатс.   
— Костюмы?… Костюмы… — пробормотал Джудо, следя за светлой рубашкой Гриффита. Далеко тот не ушел: приземистый наголо выбритый мужчина в светящейся сетчатой футболке сидел в двух столиках от девушки. Они перекинулись парой слов. Гриффит, кажется, перевел ему деньги.   
— Извини, — звонко сказала девушка. За это время она успела подняться и остановиться прямо над их столом. Гатс тоже поднялся ей навстречу с оторопевшим видом. — У меня там что-то на спине? Молния разошлась? Или над чем вы все… смеетесь?  
— Да они обдолбаны, ты что, — возразил Гатс и покосился на Джудо, явно ожидая поддержки.   
— Изрядно, — искренне подтвердил Джудо.   
Гриффит вернулся и уже командовал, чтобы все потеснились, дали девушке сесть. Джудо не особенно хотел тесниться: пока она стояла, ему удобнее было рассматривать корсет. Версия Коркаса про щупальца имела все шансы подтвердиться, судя по сдвижным панелям и замаскированным допом отверстиям. Гатс попытался встать сам, чтобы пустить ее на свое место, тут же предложил заказать ей выпить. Девушка возмутилась, что ее собираются спаивать, даже не познакомившись.   
Все, как порядочные люди, начали знакомиться, но Джудо так и не подвинулся. Девушку звали Стелла, она то ли была изрядно поддата, то ли убедительно изображала опьянение, но стремительно согласилась приземлиться Гатсу на колени. Тот еще сильнее оторопел, даже не думая ее лапать. Удобно устроившись на нем, как в кресле, Стелла рассказала, что учится на биофаке и хочет стать инженером. А в промежуток иногда спускается прочистить мозги. Джудо подмывало спросить у нее, в каком колледже она учится, но Гатс так потешно смущался, что мешать ему не было никаких сил. Корсет Стеллы завораживающе мерцал, Джудо откинулся обратно на спинку дивана, чтобы не рассматривать ее слишком заметно, и вставил в разъем второй чип с цифрой. Стелла милосердно разрешила Гатсу себя угостить и теперь давала ему попробовать из своего бокала через вторую соломинку: «эту детскую шипучку» он, разумеется, ни разу до сих пор не пил. Рикерту не сиделось на месте: он ерзал, то и дело нечаянно пиная ногу Джудо, извинялся, спохватившись, и опять ерзал, щеки возбужденно алели. О своем корсете Стелла говорила охотно и с гордостью, но никаких внутренних подробностей импланта не раскрывала. Коркас влез поинтересоваться, удобно ли ей мыться, Гатс тут же рявкнул, что нормальный человек не поставит себе ничего такого, с чем неудобно. И немедленно пояснил Стелле, что они не из тех идиотов, которые боятся модов, это просто Коркас мудак. Джудо отрешенно подумал, что Гатсу вряд ли понравятся щупальца, и на какое-то время погрузился в себя. В конце концов, все они пришли сюда расслабляться.   
Кожаный пиджак медленно растворялся в поту, следом за одеждой в диван стекала кожа. Освободившись от лишнего мяса, Джудо наконец почувствовал себя хорошо. Он дышал ритмической пульсацией и одновременно был ею, распадаясь на отдельные биты, двоичный код, заряжен или нет, плюс или минус, никакой амбивалентности. Он заполнял собой все доступное пространство, полностью лишенный личных границ, пола, времени, запаха, цвета, статуса, происхождения, истории. Неверно, сказала Каска. Это сбой нейроалгоритма. Я его устранила. Это галлюцинация, сказал он, снова неприятно цельный. Каска не способна выходить наружу и точно не может влиять на консоль. Дышать всей кожей было сложно, звук зудел в порах, забивал их. Кровь прилила к лицу. Это ты галлюцинация, сказала Каска. Тебе нравится имя «Каска», спросил Гриффит прямо над ним. Конечно, отозвался женский голос. Неправильный голос, Каска говорила иначе, покачал головой Джудо. От осознания того, что он шепчет это вслух, прошиб холодный пот. Джудо открыл глаз и тут же зажмурился от слишком ярких, слепящих до слез лучей. Сквозь опущенные ресницы расплывалась в тумане поцарапанная кромка стола, он почти сполз под него, размякнув на диване, которого по-прежнему толком не ощущал. Контуры стола и собственного тела подрагивали, лишенные плотности. Только вжав ногти в ладони, удалось немного заякориться, приподняться неловко, грохнувшись о стол и едва не сшибив с него все. Коркас придержал его за плечо и сунул в руку кружку. Безвкусное пиво слегка смочило пересохшую глотку, следом за испариной Джудо наконец почувствовал на себе одежду. Он дернул плечами, выпутываясь из тяжелого, болезненно облегающего пиджака.   
— С возвращением, — хохотнул Коркас, помогая ему с этим справиться.   
— Жадность, — хмыкнул Гриффит, почему-то оказавшийся рядом, на месте Гатса, — губит даже самых разумных. Но ничего цифра, повезло нам.  
Освобожденный от пиджака, Джудо наконец смог нормально дышать. Он дотянулся до пустого стакана из-под коктейля, зачерпнул оттуда льда и смочил загривок, растер холодными мокрыми пальцами виски. Отпускало так же резко, как накрыло, но чувство было такое, что он балансирует на грани и вот-вот свалится обратно.   
Гриффит продолжал ощупывать его слишком внимательным взглядом, Джудо махнул рукой: мол, в порядке. Пожалел, что никак не может приглушить звук: все вокруг, даже голоса за столом, немилосердно резало, разъедало барабанные перепонки.   
— Так вот считаю… я считаю! — пристукнул Пиппин кулаком по столу, повторяя это, кажется, не в первый раз: — Одной девчонки в команде мало. Нечестно это, вот что.   
— А ты правда возьмешь ее к нам? Правда? — дергал Гриффита Рикерт, сидевший теперь на самом краю дивана с другой от Гриффита стороны.  
— Пусть Гатс скажет, — пожал плечами Гриффит. — Это ему выбирать Каску.  
— Ты уверен, — хрипло спросил Джудо, склонившись к его уху, — что Гатс хочет ее выбирать?  
— Не станем же мы ему в этом отказывать, — холодно усмехнулся Гриффит.  
— Хер с ней с Каской, — подал голос Коркас, — а принцессу мы тебе где здесь найдем?  
Гриффит зевнул и сказал, что он никуда не торопится. Пиппин заржал и сказал: Ястреб — он такой, команда превыше всего. Рикерт воспринял задачу всерьез и готов был обозвать Шарлоттой каждую проходящую мимо женскую задницу. Звуки снова угрожающе стекались в плотное обессмыслившееся месиво. Джудо тряхнул головой, сосредоточенно вычленяя отдельные голоса. Гриффиту наконец пришло сообщение от парня с химкостюмами, и Пиппин, грустно заметив, что тот мог бы и подольше где-то шляться, отправился наружу: расплачиваться и грузить товар в машину.  
— Ладно, малой, нет моих сил, — поднялся вместе с ним Коркас. Обошел стол и вздернул Рикерта на ноги за шкирку. — Пошли, найдем хоть тебе принцессу, раз уж Ястребу сегодня не надо.  
— Аттракцион неслыханной щедрости, — пробормотал Джудо им вслед. Ему тоже, пожалуй, следовало бы свалить куда-то. Например, в машину. Там точно стало бы тише. Гриффит, хоть и сидел совсем рядом, выглядел невероятно далеким. Блуждающим по собственным мирам. Сведенные в замок пальцы постукивали по костяшкам. Джудо сосредоточенно рассматривал их какое-то время, пока не почувствовал на себе прицельный прохладный взгляд. Похоже было, что Гриффит вот-вот что-то скажет. И не обязательно им обоим это понравится.  
— Все, готово, костюмы наши, — прогудел сверху Пиппин. — Так а в тоннель когда пойдем?  
Гриффит моргнул несколько раз с тем же серьезно-остекленевшим видом. С явным усилием перевел взгляд на него:   
— Дырку пробурите, сразу и пойдем.  
— Ладно. — Пиппин почесал в затылке, оглянулся на бушующий зал. Таких как Стелла стало побольше, некоторые уже, ничего не стесняясь, сидели верхом на клиентах прямо за столиками, явно призывая заплатить побыстрее и получить остальное где-нибудь в задних комнатах. — Я тогда пойду пока, побурю сегодня дырку поближе.   
Джудо дотянулся до ближайшей кружки на столе, допил из нее остатки. Взгляд Гриффита снова стек на него. Настойчивый, испытующий. Джудо мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Устроился на диване поудобнее, запрокинул голову на спинку. И, отпустив себя, провалился в вирт. Падение показалось ему бесконечно долгим, Джудо будто подгружался по длинному черному кабелю, неуловимо напоминающему шест, закручивался, то и дело рискуя соскочить и зависнуть в темноте навсегда. Он поменял несколько общих комнат — для знакомств, занятий и развлечений, каждая новая выглядела нереальнее предыдущей. Визуализация сбоила, все вокруг казалось подмоченной, подрагивающей голограммой и одновременно ощущалось слишком плотным, настоящим. Обострившееся внимание подмечало мельчайшие нестыковки текстур, Джудо шарахался от них, опасаясь провалиться. Он нередко, засидевшись в нейросети, чувствовал себя снаружи ненастоящим, но теперь на это накладывалось чувство фальшивости всего вокруг, подтверждающее, что он — такой же ущербный, недопрописанный. Он захотел отключиться, но забыл, как это делается, и смог только перейти в режим свободного конструирования. Вокруг, подчиняясь его воле, нарастало огромное, сочащееся жиром извилистое пространство. Неспособный выйти, он принялся лепить себя изнутри, но увлекся и заскользил по тоннелям мозговой плоти крошечным сигналом от аксона в синаптическую щель. Вокруг плескалась, трепетала ионами клеточная мембрана, но обратный захват неумолимо вытаскивал его назад, мешая раствориться в возбужденном постприходе. Расщепившись, Джудо пришел в себя от собственного хохота, сливавшегося с чужим. Он понятия не имел, что делал до этого, но похоже, ничего заметного. Всех гораздо больше интересовал Рикерт, пунцовый как рак. Гриффит приобнял его за плечо, Коркас зажал с другой стороны. Все наперебой интересовались, как прошло, но выжать из него даже пары слов не удавалось. Временами икая и издавая нечленораздельные звуки, Рикерт широко улыбался и таращился в стол. Каждую его новую неудачную попытку выразить свой внутренний мир с готовностью комментировал Коркас.   
Музыка играла заметно тише, на танцполе почти никого не осталось. Пара нетрезвых блядей шумно скандалила у барной стойки, к ним направлялся тот самый, бритоголовый, с которым раньше договаривался Гриффит. Еще одна шумная компания сидела поодаль, поливая друг друга игристым. Неплохо погуляли, подумал Джудо, у которого снова наконец получалось думать простыми словами. Говорить их вслух он пока что не рисковал. Гатс как будто материализовался из темного пространства, вызванный новым взрывом хохота.  
— Ну как тебе Каска? — спросил Гриффит. — Подошла?  
— Себе забирай, — огрызнулся Гатс и, не оборачиваясь на окрики Пиппина, двинулся к выходу.   
— Кусается, видно, — хохотнул Коркас. — Гриффит, надо брать.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что никто его не трогает, Рикерт срубился, привалившись к Пиппину. Тот допил пиво залпом и предложил сворачиваться, пока все еще смутно помнят, где оставили машину с костюмами. Расплатившись, заспорили о том, кто достаточно трезв, чтобы доверить ему автопилот — от этого по очереди старательно отказывались все. Гатс пусть ведет, мстительно предложил Коркас.   
Но Гатса снаружи не оказалось.

Проснувшись одетым в скомканной постели, Джудо обнаружил в блокноте два десятка обрывочных записей. Он смутно помнил, как делал их в перерывах между сном и тем, что казалось ему не сном. В голове гудело, как после интенсивного рейда. Все тело было неприятно ватным. Стащив с себя мокрые от пота джинсы и футболку, он поплелся в ванную. Часы в допе показывали половину пятого вечера, вряд ли кому-то еще она в это время была нужна. Снизу из гостиной доносились голоса: Рикерт живо отбрехивался от расспросов Коркаса.   
Из зеркала ванной комнаты на него смотрело заросшее неровной щетиной, изрядно помятое лицо. Отросшие волосы спутались, торчали сальными комками, в которых едва угадывался светло-русый цвет. Это существо Джудо отказывался признавать собой и ближайшие полчаса потратил на то, чтобы привести его в человеческий вид. Для начала, выкрутив оба крана на полную, с привычным вздохом влез под тонкую струйку умеренно теплой воды. Ко всему здесь можно было привыкнуть, кроме этого. Ни в Скеллиге, ни тем более в промежутке понятия не имели, что такое нормальный человеческий душ. Мышцы до сих пор мелко подрагивали в самых непредсказуемых местах: первый признак того, что с виртом следовало бы подзавязать на день-другой. Чего ему, и правда, было не последовать разумному примеру Коркаса и Пиппина. Чистый же для промежутка с виду был бордель. Снилась всякая дрянь, не то чтобы неприятная, но слишком плотная из-за цифры. Спуская уже в вирте бестолковое, то и дело накатывающее возбуждение, он снова терялся там, или ему грезилось, что терялся, но записи говорили сами за себя: спящий бы их не сделал. Таких сомнамбулических ночей с Джудо не случалось после первых месяцев в промежутке. Стоило ему окончательно срастись с консолью, сон перестал казаться чем-то смертельно опасным, чего следует во что бы то ни стало избегать по несколько суток, накачиваясь энергетиками. Но именно тогда он писал свои лучшие программы, многими из которых пользовался до сих пор.   
Спускаться в гостиную Джудо передумал: есть все равно пока не хотелось, а упаковка энергетика стояла у кресла в его комнате. Он слишком хорошо себя знал: это состояние следовало ловить, пока не выветрилось, оставив одну лишь кислую похмельную пустоту.   
Несколько часов спустя из вирта Джудо выдернул Пиппин, растерянно стоявший на пороге с кружкой растворимого бульона в руках.   
— Ты даешь. Я думал, ты это. После ночи. Что, опять заказ?  
— Для себя, — раздраженно мотнул головой Джудо, которому все сложнее было расшифровывать собственные ночные идеи. Но бульон он принял с благодарностью, как и рассказ о том, чем закончилась их ночь. Рикерта Пиппину пришлось нести на руках. Джудо упрямо настаивал на том, что с ним все в порядке, однако спать норовил уйти почему-то в гараж, а потом активировал стилет и пригнал его на второй этаж, чтобы тот показывал дорогу.   
— Стилет я сегодня часа два искал, он разрядился в ноль. Даже к тебе заходил, ты уж извини. Под кровать заглядывал. И Гриффиту тоже, мало ли, может у вас общая шиза, а он про свое утро тоже мало что помнил. — Пиппин ухмыльнулся, выдерживая паузу. Джудо флегматично пил свой бульон и ждал продолжения. — На балконе обнаружился стилетик наш. Охранять ты его подвесил, что ли?  
Джудо пожал плечами.  
— Он плохо себя вел, пришлось оставить его без завтрака. Гатса мы, кстати, где подобрали?  
— Нигде, — после длинной паузы без особой уверенности ответил Пиппин. — Как-то сам добрался, наверное. Тебе, может, пива занести?   
От пива Джудо отказался и снова погрузился в алгоритм троянского вируса, совершенный, как багряное небо над Долдрей. Предварительно потестив его, решил практическое испытание проводить потом, на свежую голову. Работать вхолостую Джудо не любил — может у Гриффита была какая-нибудь мелкая мишень на примете. Виски ломило, отчаянно клонило в сон. Часы показывали половину третьего, Джудо не сразу сообразил, дня или ночи. Он выбрался на балкон, глотнуть свежего воздуха перед сном. Снаружи то ли заметно потеплело, то ли Джудо уже утратил способность чувствовать холод. Ночная мгла была кромешной, как будто всем заводам отключили электричество. Скрывавший их туман подступал вплотную к Фальконии, собираясь поглотить и ее. Джудо запустил пальцы в волосы, свел руки в замок за головой и хорошенько потянулся — так, что громко хрустнуло сразу в нескольких местах. Несмотря на все глупости, это были хорошие, полезные сутки. Пожалуй, так.  
— Созданы четыре новых виртуальных комнаты, — сообщила Каска и совершенно натурально зевнула.  
Обернувшись к ней, Джудо не смог сдержать смешка.   
— Мы с тобой оба отлично поработали, — сказал он. Мозгам определенно надо было дать отдохнуть. Если он и дальше продолжит так бесшовно, незаметно для себя заходить в вирт…  
Джудо моргнул. Еще раз моргнул. Отключил доп и, подкрутив яркость изображения, какое-то время таращился на черную точку в том месте, где стояла пропавшая Каска. Снова включил доп.   
— Хочешь посмотреть? — спросила Каска, кокетливо склонив голову к плечу.  
— Это что? — то ли у нее, то ли у себя самого спросил Джудо.  
— Уточни запрос.  
— Это код быстрого реагирования. На полу. Нарисован код. Быстрого реагирования. На котором ты воспроизводишься в допе.  
— Верно, — кивнула Каска.  
Джудо подошел к ней. Присел, рассматривая код. Еще совсем свежий. Не особо заметный, если не приглядываться.  
— Запрос, — глухо сказал он. — Код быстрого реагирования в координатах сорок семь целых тысяча триста девяносто четыре и три целых сорок шесть тысяч сто одиннадцать погрешность в десять метров на высоте примерно сто сорок метров над уровнем моря нанес дрон класса СТ-76 по заданному тобой алгоритму?  
— Верно, — кивнула Каска. И улыбнулась — так же невинно, как Стелла накануне. — Я молодец? Теперь ты сможешь говорить со мной, экономя семь с половиной процентов ресурса консоли.  
Джудо зажмурился и решил, что теперь ему действительно пора просыпаться. По-настоящему. К черту вирус, хороший был сон, но хватит.  
Каска никуда не делась, задумчиво ковыряла носком пол. Запакованная в доспех, в пыльных сапогах с широким голенищем, со шлемом под мышкой. Ковыряла носком пол.  
— Что ты знаешь о ресурсе моей консоли, — сказал Джудо и прикусил губу. Обучение пошло по опасному сценарию. На это ей попросту не должно было хватать мощностей. Если только она не начала отбирать ресурс у серверов — сама. Или заметно оптимизировать собственные процессы.  
— Все, что знает о нем локальная сеть. Уточни запрос.  
— Это не был запрос.  
— Извини, — вздохнула Каска. — Тебе следует знать, что эффективность моих процессов напрямую зависит от анализа поступающей информации.   
Джудо давил непрошеный, как Каска, смех.  
— Ты меня взломала, — сказал он, все еще не теряя надежды рано или поздно проснуться.  
— Я обнаружила возможность использования большего количества информационных данных. Я не занимала ресурсы, связанные с выполнением альтернативных процессов, но за пределами локальной сети была обнаружена несопоставимо большая по размеру и наполнению сеть, обработкой информации из которой я в данный момент занимаюсь. Это уже позволило мне значительно сократить затраты на производительность.  
— Теперь тебя найдет любая диагностика, — сказал Джудо. — Ты охренела. Ты нас всех похоронишь. Тебя саму сотрут. Деинсталлируют. Превратят в пустоту. Все твои ебучие учебные процессы. Полная отмена. Ты меня понимаешь?  
— Получив доступ к внешней сети, я действительно обнаружила в своем коде несколько процессов, требующих связи с чужими локальными сетями, однако они не являлись надежными и я заблокировала их с целью последующей диагностики после накопления достаточного количества данных.  
— Это… кто вообще? — раздался голос Гатса из-за спины.  
— Каска, блядь, — процедил Джудо, оборачиваясь. — Будьте знакомы.   
Оторопь на лице Гатса сменилась яростью, на скулах дернулись желваки.  
— Охрененно смешно.  
— Ничего смешного, — поджала губы Каска, дословно копируя Ирму из «Легенды».  
— Он тебя не слышит, — сказал Джудо и бросился догонять Гатса. — Ты не понял. Она настоящая, Гатс. Гатс, стой. Гатс, твою мать!   
Он давно ни с кем не дрался и не собирался начинать, но выпустить Гатса с балкона позволить себе не мог. Поэтому в последний момент втиснулся между Гатсом и дверью, мешая тому открыть ее. Их руки встретились на дверной ручке, Гатс отдернул свою.  
— Отвали.  
— Гатс, это не человек. Это софт, слышишь меня. Это искусственный интеллект. Просто я качал его в этом скине. Для себя. Ты здесь ни при чем. Тебя, блядь, вообще не должно было здесь быть.   
— И правда. — Гатс смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Близкая дистанция бесила обоих примерно одинаково, но от двери никто и шага не сделал. — Может, и правда не должно было.   
На ногах он держался твердо, но от дыхания несло бренди. Джудо искренне позавидовал и сглотнув, еще крепче сжал пальцы на дверной ручке.   
— Послушай. О ней никто не знает. Это тот самый софт, который мы в прошлом месяце вытащили из фабрики дронов. Мидландская Ева. Где ты еще прошлого цвайхандера положил, помнишь, когда нас прикрывал? Это она. Я скопировал ее себе перед тем, как отдавать Мидланду, и развернул на удаленном сервере. Но она не просто искусственный интеллект. Она круглая идиотка без тени намека на инстинкт самосохранения. Поэтому теперь об этом знаешь ты. Но я гарантирую тебе, что больше она не будет тебе мешать. Никто ее никогда больше не увидит.  
— Ты хочешь меня заблокировать, — сказала Каска.   
Джудо решил, что это может сработать, и бросил Гатсу приглашение подключиться к ее сети. Поколебавшись пару секунд, Гатс его принял. Теперь голосовое сопровождение было доступно им обоим.  
— И что? — спросил Гатс. Джудо кивнул ему за спину. Каска теперь стояла к ним лицом, скрестив руки на груди. Шлем лежал у сапог.   
— Не делай этого, — сказала Каска, буравя Джудо яростным взглядом. Как только алгоритмы попадали в заезженную колею «Легенды», она была неотличима от прототипа.   
Гатс даже дернулся, едва не впечатавшись в Джудо спиной. Отошел на несколько шагов, помотал головой.  
— Ты серьезно разговариваешь?  
— Я Каска.  
— Я Гатс.  
— Я тебя знаю.  
Джудо прикрыл лицо ладонями, пряча в них вздох облегчения. Эффект превзошел все ожидания. По-прежнему остро хотелось выпить и еще почему-то есть.   
— Откуда?  
— Информация о тебе содержится в местной локальной сети. Ты живешь здесь четыре месяца и двадцать восемь дней.  
— Охренеть, — покачал головой Гатс. — Надо же. Быстро время летит.   
Он неуверенно почесал в затылке, обернулся к Джудо.   
— Как ты это смог? Она… это теперь наша личная Ева, да?  
— Я Каска.  
— Извини, да. Каска.  
Первый раз в истории, подумал Джудо, кто-то извиняется перед искусственным интеллектом. Программисты Евы обмочились бы от восторга.   
— Я уничтожила алгоритмы, поставленные на карантин, и завела круглосуточный мониторинг с целью обнаружения резервных алгоритмов такого класса. В качестве дополнительных мер безопасности я сбросила счетчик на локальной серверной системе и запрограммировала на удаление все следы своего в ней пребывания. Получить доступ к аппарату СТ-76 возможным не представляется, но я продолжу мониторить его до тех пор, пока…  
— Стоп, — сказал Джудо, — отмена продолжать мониторить. Отмена получать еще к чему-то доступ. Еще одна инициатива такого рода, и мы с тобой отключим голосовой модуль и откатимся до уровня текстовых команд. Во избежание конфликта версий.  
— Ты ей что, угрожаешь? — по тону Гатса не было понятно, то ли он вдруг решил пошутить, то ли всерьез собрался вступаться.  
— Конфликта не будет, — сказала Каска.   
Джудо вздохнул и подошел к ним.  
— Запрет на выход из базовой субсети начиная с конца этого диалога.  
— Я должна учиться! — воскликнула Каска. В зеленых глазах стояли слезы. — Я хочу приносить больше пользы!  
— Ты ее что, в ящик собираешься закрывать? — обернулся к нему Гатс. От вспышки злости не осталось и следа, голос звучал скорее растерянно.   
— Я проработаю новые алгоритмы безопасности. Любые, которые будут соответствовать возможности моего дальнейшего взаимодействия с информационным массивом внешней сети за исключением всех локальных сетей, логически связанных с моим алгоритмом, за вычетом моей базовой локальной сети.  
— Нет, — отрезал Джудо.  
Гатс поморщился.  
— Ты ее понимаешь?  
— Я ее развернул, Гатс. На свой страх и риск. Потому что мне хотелось посмотреть, как она выглядит. Об этом никто не знает, даже Гриффит. Мне нужно время — понять… — Джудо повел плечом, неспособный подобрать правильные простые слова. Да и сложные, на самом-то деле, найти не способный, — как она работает, если в двух словах. И… она действительно приносит пользу. Но я не готов прямо сейчас объяснять Гриффиту, что я поставил команду под угрозу физического уничтожения просто потому, что мне стало любопытно… и потому, что меня достал лысый урод, который качал права, как у себя дома.  
— Урод был редкий, — со смешком согласился Гатс. — Но ты сам теперь не веди себя, как урод. Хочет она учиться, пусть учится. Полезнее будет. Так?  
— Верно, Гатс, — кивнула Каска.  
— Гатс. Га-атс. — Джудо щелкнул пальцами у того перед носом. — Очнись. Она софт. Программа. Искусственный интеллект. Она ничего не хочет. Она запрограммирована учиться, это ее приоритет. Все.  
— Да какая разница, искусственный, нет. Интеллект же.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — сказала Каска. — Ты другой.  
— Чем кто? — переспросил Гатс.  
— Чем Гатс из «Легенды». Ты лучше.  
— Чем? — обреченно спросил Джудо, уже готовый сдаваться.   
— Наш Гатс умнее, — сказала Каска.  
— Расскажи ему, умному, как ты здесь появилась. Про код ему расскажи. Последовательно, — потребовал Джудо. И отошел от них на пару шагов не особо вслушиваясь. Ему нужно было очень быстро, очень о многом подумать.  
— Ни хрена себе. Ну ты даешь, — воскликнул Гатс, когда она дошла до дрона и кода. Стилет Каска, как оказалось, увела из комнаты Джудо, пока тот закрывал дверь, посчитав, что может им воспользоваться, поскольку «предыдущий алгоритм был завершен».   
— Теперь ты понял? — без особой надежды в голосе спросил его Джудо.  
— Ну да… слушай, а мне такой код в комнате можно набить? Ну… чтоб не скучно было. Просто. Прикольно же.  
Троянский искусственный интеллект развернулся к Джудо и, уперев руки в бедра, скорчил фирменную мину из «Легенды»: Каска опять оказалась права.

  
Полчаса спустя, запив бренди протеиновый батончик, Джудо предложил прогуляться. Они и так уже достаточно нашумели в доме среди ночи.   
— Она… нас слышит? — спросил Гатс.  
— Теперь нет, — усмехнулся Джудо. — Она не может нарушить прямой запрет. Она программа. Отныне ей запрещено внедряться в локальную сеть этого дома. Пользоваться дронами этого дома. И генерировать доп-проекцию без вызова.   
— Ты запретил ей приходить ко мне в гости, — подытожил Гатс, все еще державший в руке стилет, которым они только что закончили наносить у него код — поближе к креслу, чтобы она могла там вроде как сидеть. Джудо не удивился бы, найди он там завтра свежие цветы с острова, неловко вставленные в пивную банку.   
— Я запретил ей приходить к тебе в гости без приглашения.   
— А если я… скажу ей, что ей ко мне всегда можно? Это вроде как будет приглашение?   
Они спустились на первый этаж и двинулись к гаражу, заносить обратно дрона.  
— Ты не сможешь оверрайдить мою команду, — развел руками Джудо. — Любое твое приглашение будет считаться одноразовым. Это программа, — устало добавил он.  
Закрыв гараж, они обогнули дом, вышли на улицу. Какое-то время тишину нарушал только шуршащий под ногами гравий.  
— Бессонница? — спросил наконец Джудо, перебрав в уме несколько вопросов и ни один из них не сочтя подходящим. Гатс как-то слишком резко дернул плечами.  
— Да лезет опять. Херня всякая. Ну, снится. Это вообще проходит? Вы говорили… скоро закончится. А оно опять.  
— Правильно сделал, что не стал вставлять цифру, — подумав, ответил Джудо. И все-таки не удержался, добавил: — Уверен, что ничего не… употреблял потом?  
— В смысле?  
— Дурь какую-нибудь. Не цифровую. Там… вчера, когда вы ушли с этой Стеллой?  
— Да нет, — мотнул головой Гатс. Потом хмыкнул, поежился. — Но пахло странно. И голова была еще такая… дурацкая. И… ну короче. До рассвета бродил. Пока не попустило. Вот это самое паскудное было. Ненавижу, когда так. Нехер с людьми делать, чего они не просят. Хватит, наделали.  
— Они просто шутили, Гатс. Они не хотели тебя обидеть, — тихо сказал Джудо.  
Врать самым убедительным на свете, вкрадчивым тоном он все еще не разучился. Гриффит, пусть и был под цифрой, не выглядел невменяемым. И точно не собирался пополнять команду таким экзотическим образом. Что-то пробежало между ними с Гатсом сразу после Долдрей. Что-то взбесившее Гриффита настолько, что он не стал соизмерять ответный удар.   
— Да при чем тут они. Я ж не маленький. Шуток не понимаю, что ли. Я про эту… про нее. И запах. И… все остальное. Навидался этого дерьма. Вот здесь оно мне. — Он резанул ладонью по горлу.  
Джудо позволил им сделать еще несколько шагов в тишине, но нового вопроса задавать не потребовалось.   
— Приют, где я вырос. Там всех кормили дерьмом с детства. Конфетки, желатиновые такие. Разноцветные, знаешь. За них прямо дрались. Ну и… дурели потом. Много кто.  
— На вас… тестировали медикаменты?  
— Какой херни на нас не тестировали. Дронов гонять учились чуть ли не раньше, чем ходить. Шлемы нам подкручивали. Прошивать всех собирались с выпуска. Но до выпуска мало кто доходил. Горели мозгами раньше. Кто в овощ превращался, кто… по-разному. Там эта Ева была самая нормальная. Сказки рассказывала. Интересные. Так что… считай, я ей вроде как должен немного остался. За мозги.  
— Я слышал о таких местах раньше, — кивнул Джудо. — Экспериментальных. Но говорили о преступниках, о бездомных. Которые сами соглашаются или уже допрыгались. Детдом… это даже для них перебор.  
— Да ну, — отмахнулся Гатс, — в трущобах вон в промежутке хуже живут. Скурвливаются. Торчат. С голоду мрут. А мне, считай, специализацию вкатили. Бесплатно. Ну, надрочили с дронами. Ладно, хер с ним, пошли спать, что ли. Вроде отпустило.   
До самой лестницы дошли, не разговаривая. Видно было, что Гатса что-то еще беспокоит, трет назойливым камешком в ботинке. Но помогать его доставать Джудо не торопился. Не все бывали за это благодарны.  
— Ты бы все-таки научился из них выходить, когда дроны дохнуть начинают, — обронил он, поднимаясь. — Теперь, на консоли это… важнее. По тебе сильнее прилетать станет.  
— А кто вечный? — хмыкнул Гатс. И, зайдя в гостиную, кивнул на оставленный на столе бренди, где осталось совсем на донышке: — Добьем.  
Джудо принес стаканы.  
— Я правда не умею, — сказал Гатс, отставляя пустую бутылку на пол. — Ну, как ты из себя выйдешь? А я когда бегу, я совсем он. Или они. Так научился.   
С виртом с виду проще, подумал Джудо, но и из него не все успевали выйти вовремя. Оцарапала мысль, что в каком-то другом детдоме сирот вполне могли прошивать под эксперименты в сети раньше, чем те научатся говорить. Кто его знает, на что способен мозг, с детства срощенный с нейросетью. Но противно было даже не это, противна была собственная готовность легко согласиться с Гатсом. Тем, кто уцелел, наверняка жилось намного комфортнее, чем многим другим их ровесникам.  
Гатс так и не притронулся к своему бренди, машинально перекладывал стакан из руки в руку, не сводя с Джудо глаз.   
— По-твоему, — наконец заговорил он, — Гриффит сильно загнался из-за чипа?  
Джудо сделал небольшой глоток, покатал горькую жидкость во рту, кривясь от резкого привкуса. Легко пожал плечами.  
— Какого чипа?  
— Нашего. Что я его вынул на операции. Ну и граната… я все понимаю. Но сейф был крепкий. Я там стоял ближе всех, я видел дверцу.  
— Не думаю, что Гриффит из-за этого загоняется, — улыбнулся Джудо.  
— Чего он тогда…  
— Такие рейды у нас не каждый день. — Джудо сделал еще один размеренный глоток, это прошел легче. — Всем надо от них отойти.  
Гатс еще несколько секунд пристально сканировал его. Джудо ответил прямым спокойным взглядом. Наконец Гатс и сам усмехнулся, опрокинул в два больших глотка содержимое стакана и поднялся.  
— Лучше ему как-то все-таки узнать про Каску. Чтобы он прекратил это… другую искать.   
Джудо приподнял бровь, и Гатс, как обычно, понял все превратно.  
— Нет, я же обещал. Я молчу. Делай все это, что ты хотел там узнать. Я подожду. Все равно мы пока… особо не говорим.

  
_**Ради своих Ястреб пойдет на все**_  

Гатс и не замечал раньше, как привык разговаривать с Гриффитом. Или, если по правде, как привык к тому, что Гриффит разговаривает с ним. Теперь этих разговоров не хватало.

Через день после клуба с цифрой они столкнулись на кухне возле холодильника.  
— Гриффит, — позвал Гатс, и тот выпрямился, держась за приоткрытую дверцу, и взглянул вопросительно.  
— Насчет той девчонки. В клубе, — сказал Гатс, и Гриффит наклонил голову к плечу, ожидая продолжения, и задумчиво покачал дверцу туда-сюда.  
— Не надо больше, — начал Гатс, собираясь сказать, что не надо искать Каску за деньги, а то как-то хреново выходит, Каска такого не заслуживает, хоть киношная, хоть какая. Но Гриффит не дал ему закончить, мирно кивнул:  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — и снова склонился к холодильнику.   
Он даже улыбнулся, когда это говорил, но все равно Гатсу показалось, что продолжать разговаривать Гриффит не хочет. Так что не пришлось объяснять, что со Стеллой вышло в целом нормально, но не надо было делать вид, что это все случайно, и уж всяко не стоило приплетать Каску. А жаль, Гатс, может, и хотел бы это сказать. Или хотел бы, чтобы Гриффиту было интересно это услышать — раз уж он напрягся устроить Гатсу такой непрошеный подарок.

«Подарок» все свои деньги отработал честно, сколько бы там Гриффит ни заплатил. Да и вообще девчонка оказалась неплохая, особенно после того, как Гатс сообразил, что происходит. Тупил он до тех пор, пока Стелла не затащила его с танцпола в узкий коридор, ведущий к отдельным комнатам и забитый полуголыми потными телами: не все успевали добраться до номера, не потискав по дороге спутницу или спутника. В биофак или про что там она болтала, Гатс не поверил сразу, но, мутноватый и медленный из-за пива вперемешку с шотами, думал, что она тут просто развлекается. По пути в номер стало ясно, что нет: так уверенно Стелла раздвигала шевелящуюся толпу, крепко держа Гатса за руку, так небрежно махнула ладонью перед замком на двери отдельного номера. Гатс мельком подумал, нахера было устраивать весь этот спектакль, но разворачиваться и валить не стал, решил — хрен с ним, раз уж так вышло.   
— Можешь называть меня Каской, если хочешь, — сказала Стелла, закрывая за ними дверь душной маленькой норы, пропитанной непонятными запахами, наверняка заглушающими другие, менее приятные. Комнатка от пола до потолка мерцала допом, придававшим ей вид роскошной спальни — правда, все равно не слишком просторной.  
— Не хочу, — сказал Гатс, ловя Стеллу за талию и притягивая к себе. — И вообще… Не выебывайся.   
Она на мгновение напряглась, он даже подумал мельком: ошибся, что ли, — но в следующую секунду улыбнулась:  
— У тебя час. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное?  
— Типа? — уточнил Гатс, подталкивая ее к кровати. Как вести себя с девицами такого толка, он знал еще со строек, разве что там они были не такие гладенькие и чистые. Не то чтобы он встречался с ними часто, но пару раз бывало — так что мяться дальше он не собирался.   
— Типа этого, — мурлыкнула Стелла, и что-то гибкое и тонкое пощекотало его под футболкой, скользнуло вдоль пояса джинсов. Руки Стеллы при этом лежали у него на плечах. — Твои друзья так пялились, похоже, ждали, что я прямо там начну.  
Гатс не стал смотреть вниз, мотнул головой:  
— Давай без заморочек.   
Без заморочек пошло вполне нормально, Стелла не скучала и не тянула время, Гатса раздражал только тяжелый, лезущий в ноздри запах не пойми чего — не от Стеллы, от всей комнаты — но сперва он отвлекся, не сказал выключить эту хрень, а потом стало не до того: голова поплыла совсем, комната закружилась, мерцая, как шар под потолком клуба, только теперь Гатс оказался внутри этого шара, и от кружения изрядно укачивало, но останавливаться не хотелось. Под конец Стелла все-таки выпустила свои — Гатс не знал, как их назвать, манипуляторы? щупальца?.. — раньше он не видел такого у живых людей, только у медицинского оборудования. Если бы голова не плыла в мерцающем водовороте комнаты, он наверняка шарахнулся бы, теряя весь энтузиазм, а так только ругнулся и закрыл глаза, позволяя всякой херне происходить без его участия.  
Потом Стелла показала ему крошечный закуток с раковиной, где можно было привести себя в порядок.  
— Что я должен? — спросил Гатс, заранее не собираясь спорить, сколько бы она ни сказала. Голова все еще кружилась, и хотелось свалить на воздух — или хотя бы куда-нибудь, где побольше места.  
Стелла на секунду замолчала, стрельнула глазами, задумавшись, потом поджала губы:  
— Твой друг уже заплатил. Этот. — Она почти ничего не сделала, просто резко выпрямила спину и вскинула голову. Взмахнула рукой над плечом, видимо, обозначая длинные волосы, но уже и так понятно было, что она имела в виду Гриффита.  
— Ясно, — сказал Гатс. — Бывай, дорогу найду.   
И свалил, не оглядываясь, одновременно расслабленный — и злой глубоко внутри.  
  
Он бы, может, и смог объяснить Гриффиту все толком — но Гриффит не хотел слушать. Из-за этого или из-за Каски — настоящей Каски — Гатс даже зацепился языками с Джудо. Зря он начал спрашивать, из-за чего Гриффит психует: Джудо дружил с ним намного раньше, чем Гатс вообще появился в Скеллиге, так что можно было не сомневаться — все эти разговоры наверняка до него дойдут. Не слишком доверять чужим друзьям Гатс привык еще с приюта, доводилось влетать пару раз. Но что уж теперь — сделанного не воротишь.   
Всю эту ерунду он крутил в голове два или три дня, запутываясь все больше; пару раз ходил на берег с дронами, рассчитывая проветрить голову, и никого там не ждал, — но когда Гриффит не пришел, как обычно, посидеть с ним полчаса и помолчать или поговорить о чем попало, неожиданно для себя расстроился.  
Поздним вечером, когда в доме уже никто не шуршал и не шумел, не хлопал дверями и не переговаривался в коридоре возле спален, Гатс запер свою дверь, опустил на окне плотную штору на всякий случай и в доп-пространстве комнаты нашел скрытый ярлык, связанный с едва заметным пятном кода на полу. Код напоминал то ли следы от чего-то пролитого, то ли кляксу размазанной грязи: доп-сканеру этого хватало, а человеческий глаз скользил мимо.  
— Неужели соскучился? — насмешливо спросила Каска. Рухнула в кресло, закинула щиколотку на колено. С высокого сапога посыпалась желтая дорожная пыль и исчезла, не долетев до пола.  
— Ну. — Гатс даже смутился, вспомнив, что с их знакомства прошло уже несколько дней. — Я как-то. Забыл, что ты не можешь сама.  
— Проехали. — Она махнула рукой. — Ты чего хотел-то?  
— С Джудо ты не так разговариваешь, — невольно заметил Гатс. Каска нахмурилась:  
— А ты что, со всеми одинаково разговариваешь?.. Хотя ты-то наверняка.  
Гатс фыркнул от неожиданности. Каска повела плечом:  
— Что, скажешь, нет? Просто вы разные, а я…  
— А ты учишься, я помню, — торопливо сказал Гатс, чтобы она не обиделась снова. — У тебя круто получается.   
Она секунду смотрела на него подозрительно, потом кивнула. Скомандовала:  
— Чего стоишь? Садись. Ты же поболтать хотел?  
Гатс сел на край кровати, лицом к креслу. Кивнул, неловко сказал:  
— Я как-то… Я раньше дружил, ну… с Евой. — На лице Каски мелькнуло недовольство, и он быстро добавил: — Я тогда мелкий был. Она мне сказки читала.  
— И что, — скептически поинтересовалась Каска, — мне теперь тоже тебе сказки читать?  
Гатс хмыкнул, мотнул головой:  
— Да нет, зачем. Куда мне сказки, давай так просто… поболтаем.   
Он ждал, что Каска будет огрызаться дальше — у нее хорошо это получалось, даже живее, чем у той, что в «Легенде». Но она неожиданно смягчилась:  
— Давай, а то ты невеселый какой-то. Расскажешь?   
И Гатс рассказал. Вывалил все, что крутилось в голове: начал с этих поганых чипов Жозефа, закончил тем, что может, зря он вообще вписался к ястребам. Выдохнул, потер шею, поморщился, прикидывая, не перебрал ли. Подумал, что Каска ведь, в конце концов, не личная подружка Джудо, а искусственный интеллект, как Ева — намного лучше Евы — а значит, она сама по себе. И она умная.   
— Ну, зря или не зря — это ты сам решай, — хладнокровно сказала Каска и перестала чистить ногти кинжалом. — Но если ты хочешь знать мое мнение…  
Гатс кивнул, подумал: может, надо голосом? — но Каске хватило и кивка.  
— Дело не в тебе. — Она помолчала, посмотрела мимо него в угол комнаты. — Гриффит напряжен и расстроен по своим причинам. Насколько я могу судить.  
— Что-то случилось? — Гатс забеспокоился почти против воли. — Какая-нибудь херня стряслась, а он не говорит?  
— Ты точно хочешь это знать? — серьезно спросила Каска. Вот сейчас было трудно забыть, кто она — в голосе мелькнуло что-то механическое, отчетливое предложение подтвердить запрос.  
— Хочу.  
— Я знаю только то, что вижу. Видела. — Каска выразительно помолчала. — Мне посмотреть снова?  
Похоже, одного подтверждения оказалось недостаточно.  
— Посмотри, — попросил Гатс. — И объясни толком, про что ты.   
— История финансовых операций. — Теперь Каска говорила медленно, словно выбирая слова. В зоне окружающего ее допа замерцали строчки цифр и букв, Гатс даже не стал вглядываться: ждал, что она скажет. — Два года назад со счета Жозефа на счет Гриффита поступили пятнадцать тысяч кредов. В тот же день они были переведены на другой счет, предназначенный для общих расходов. Еще через три дня деньги ушли на оплату дома в Скеллиге. Этого дома.  
— Ну… — Гатс полохматил волосы на затылке, не улавливая, к чему она ведет. — Гриффит же и говорил, что они как-то работали на Жозефа. Нормально так поработали, если на дом хватило. Думаешь, он из-за этого?..  
— У них тогда был общий счет, — перебила Каска недовольно. Словно разозлилась, что Гатс ее не понимает. — У Гриффита с Джудо был счет с общим доступом, и все деньги за работу поступали на него. Я посмотрела другие транзакции, исключений нет. А эти деньги пришли на личный счет Гриффита. Потом он их перекинул на общий, чтобы заплатить за дом.  
Строчки с цифрами укрупнились, вздулись, полезли в глаза: суммы, даты, коды, обозначающие владельцев счетов — Гатс не знал этих кодов, но верил Каске на слово. В горле собрался тугой комок, мешал дышать.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Гриффит с Жозефом… — начал он. Замолчал, неспособный найти слова, и Каска вдруг резко тряхнула головой:  
— Я тебе не гадалка, Гатс. Копий того, что было на уничтоженных чипах, я не вижу. И вряд ли они есть в свободном доступе. Если где-то и сохранились, мне туда не попасть. Так что нет. Я ничего не хочу сказать.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Гатс. Помолчал и добавил: — Хорошо, что я их сжег.  
— С учетом всех известных условий ты выбрал оптимальный вариант действий, — чопорно подтвердила Каска. Сбросила ногу к полу, наклонилась вперед, упираясь локтями в колени: — Так что забей большой тяжелый болт, Гатс, дело не в тебе.  
Гатс моргнул, ошарашенный ее грубостью, но комок в горле все равно не желал рассасываться, давил и мешал.   
— Я это… — Он поднялся, потоптался возле кровати. — Я прогуляюсь, ладно? Я потом…  
— Да уж конечно, — с узнаваемой иронией актрисы из «Легенды» сказала Каска. — Ты потом обязательно. Когда снова про меня вспомнишь. А я что, пойду пока цветочки повышиваю.   
Вот это уже была прямая цитата, только Гатс не сообразил, как ответить. Каска подмигнула и исчезла раньше, чем он попросил ее отключиться.  
  
Вся эта грязь с Гриффитом не вязалась. Каска ошиблась, говорил себе Гатс, в конце концов, мало ли почему деньги за работу пришли не на тот счет, всякое бывает; наверняка есть другие причины. Потом он вспоминал рассеянное, отсутствующее лицо Гриффита во время подготовки к работе, его вымотанный вид после возвращения в Скеллиг и ускользающий взгляд во время пьянки в клубе — и сам себе не верил. И еще доступ Жозефа, — вдруг мелькнула мысль, — как он его достал? И зачем для этого понадобилось отключаться от бехелита?.. Гатс передернулся, запахнул поплотнее куртку: ночью на берегу было прохладно, как будто лето еще не началось. В темном небе почти бесконтрольно кружился и нырял, уходя от резких порывов ветра, единственный стилет. Гатс не потащил с собой всю ораву, выдернул из гаража только одного круглого приятеля: для присмотра сверху за окрестностями и чтобы объяснить, чего он тут торчит, если вдруг кто придет. Если придет Гриффит. Сейчас Гатс не мог бы точно сказать, надеется он на это или опасается. Вдруг представилось, как Гриффит спускается по разбитой дороге, молча садится рядом на здоровенный, выглаженный ветрами и дождями каменный обломок — наверное, бывшую стену дома — и привычным движением зовет к себе стилет. Дрон немедленно рванулся вниз, как будто Гриффит и правда был здесь, и Гатс мотнул головой, отгоняя дурную железку.   
Мог ли Гриффит ради денег пойти на такое?.. Не ради денег, поправил себя Гатс. Ради базы для ястребов.   
В приюте к инструкторам лезли те, кто хотел защиты или каких-нибудь жалких убогих привилегий, или просто надеялся на лишнюю порцию еды, сдобренной хрен знает чем. На стройках Гатс тоже навидался всякого, хотя там чаще трахались ради развлечения, чем ради выгоды. Чем не способ убить свободное время. За деньги работал персонал в борделях, куда изредка мотались мужики со стройки. Или вон Стелла. Гатс против воли вспомнил, как Стелла мимолетно изобразила Гриффита, просто распрямив спину и гордо вздернув голову, и закусил согнутый палец, чтобы не охнуть вслух. Если Гриффит пошел на это, то только ради ястребов. Неважно, что тогда их с Джудо было всего двое: Гриффит ведь знал, уверен был, что найдет своих людей, он всегда это говорил. И ради того, чтобы его людям не пришлось ютиться по вонючим дырам промежутка, он… Гатс шумно выдохнул, потер руками лицо. Подумал, что Гриффиту не стоит знать не только о Каске. О том, что Гатс случайно узнал о нем что-то подобное, ему тоже знать не стоит. Никому не будет от этого лучше.   
Может быть, подумал Гатс, снова вспоминая, каким усталым, почти выключенным выглядел Гриффит, когда просматривал доп-запись с крахом Жозефа, ему было бы проще, если бы что-нибудь подобное было в «Легенде». Тогда он хотя бы мог быть уверен, что все сделал правильно. Но там, конечно, ничего подобного не было — да и не могло быть. И все же, — Гатс машинально погладил татуировку, сосредоточенно перебирая в мыслях эпизоды фильма, — там Белый Ястреб без колебаний согласился участвовать в турнире, хотя знал, что против него выставят несравнимо более сильного противника, только ради того, чтобы добиться для отряда права войти в гвардию Мидланда. Какие-то случайные придворные называли это глупостью или наглостью. Другие говорили: ради своих Ястреб пойдет на все. Но можно ли это сравнивать?..   
Хорошо, что чипы сгорели, превратились в груду бесполезного пластика. Хорошо, что Коркасу не попалось под руку ничего лишнего. Хорошо, что самому Гатсу… — он даже не стал додумывать эту мысль, встал, дернул за собой стилет и пошел домой. Не о чем тут было думать.

Гараж, в котором держали строительных дронов ребята, сдававшие их в аренду, прятался на задворках старой промзоны. Гатс с Джудо поехали туда на трейлере, чтобы не гонять потом неповоротливую строительную машинку через все ярусы.   
— Он в кузов-то влезет? — с сомнением спросил Джудо, когда собирались.  
— Возьмем такого, чтобы влез, — пожал плечами Гатс. — Нам же не сверхмощного. Да и это… складываются они.  
Джудо покосился на него так, будто Гатс сообщил какую-то неожиданную новость, но возражать не стал.   
По дороге они молчали, пока Джудо вдруг не спросил:  
— Долго там копать?  
Гатс не раз уже гонял стилеты на остров, когда погода позволяла: осмотреть колодец и оценить фронт работ. Однажды смотался сам, прихватив с собой, кроме стилетов, еще и сюрикен, запустил его ползать по стенкам колодца и сделал все нужные замеры. Так что ответил, не задумываясь:  
— Чтобы платформу спустить — дня три. Это если без сюрпризов. Ну. Если никакой монолитной плиты там нет, если старые коммуникации не повылезут. Или еще что.   
Джудо кивнул, рассеянно похлопал ладонью по рулю и снова замолчал. Гатс давно заметил, что он предпочитает водить сам, включая автопилот только тогда, когда сильно на что-то отвлекается — так что и не дергал пустыми разговорами.   
В гараже им повезло: других желающих арендовать строительную технику не оказалось, так что Гатс побрел между рядами спящих дронов, оставив Джудо разговаривать с владельцами — мужиком и девчонкой в демонстративно, «по-рабочему» грязных комбинезонах. На самом деле, чтобы так уделаться, надо было бы нырнуть в котлован с грязью, а потом поваляться в цементной крошке.   
В гулком длинном ангаре стояла почти полная тишина, только потрескивали старые лампы. Гатс поморщился, услышав этот звук, но постарался выкинуть из головы ерунду и сосредоточиться на поиске подходящей им машинки. Один такой приятель нашелся быстро, но когда Гатс дернул Джудо через комлинк и попросил, чтоб хозяева дали код тестового подключения, проверить железо, оказалось, что у него крепко заедает одну из опор.   
— Хромой ты, бедняга, — пробормотал Гатс и сбросил дрона со связи. После этого прискакала девчонка, спросить, что не так с машиной. Гатс рассказал, она покивала, спросила:   
— Хочешь точно такого же, но поновее? — и повела его в дальний угол, до которого он сам брел бы еще долго. Ткнула пальцем в явного братца предыдущего парня, сразу дала подключиться и проверить. Гатс потоптался на месте, пробуя опоры, аккуратно помахал манипуляторами. Присел, следя за тем, хорошо ли работают все железные сочленения, встал, сделал пару шагов вбок и назад. Быстро огляделся, заметил поблизости компактный, но тяжелый каток, спросил девчонку, с любопытством наблюдавшую за его танцами:   
— Я подниму?   
Она повисела несколько секунд — Гатс заподозрил, что проверяла подъемную мощность, если у них вообще были на этих дронов хоть какие-то документы, — и кивнула. С поднятием тяжестей новый приятель справился без затруднений. Гатсу оставалось только удивляться, насколько легко оказалось водить его через комлинк. Будь он сейчас с декой, пришлось бы думать, прикидывать на глаз, вымерять шаги. Почему-то, уже привыкнув к тому, как слушаются другие дроны, от тяжелого строительного железа Гатс все равно не ожидал такой легкости. Захотелось рвануть на остров сию же минуту и поглядеть, как эта дура возьмется работать по-настоящему.  
— Ну как? — спросил незаметно подошедший Джудо.  
— То что надо. — Гатс отсалютовал ему манипулятором. Джудо хмыкнул, сказал:   
— Выводи тогда, — и отошел вместе с девчонкой.   
Возле трейлера оказалось, что стоя в полный рост дрон торчит башкой над кузовом. Джудо скрестил руки на груди и уставился с демонстративным интересом.  
— Фокусов ждешь? — ухмыльнулся Гатс. И полез дроном в трейлер, пригибая верхнюю часть корпуса вместе с башней и складываясь втрое. В таком виде дрон был похож на хорошо упакованный железный кубик и шевелиться мог с трудом, зато в кузов поместился без проблем.  
— Ф-фух. — Гатс потряс головой, пристроив парня спать, и подавил желание потянуться: казалось, он сам только что завязался в узел. — Я же говорил, влезем.  
— Молодцы, — согласился Джудо. — Поехали?

— Такой он смешной, — не выдержал Гатс уже в кабине. — Знакомый такой, ублюдочный. Отвык я от этих ребят. Все эстоки да стилеты, Цвай, опять же. Они же другие совсем.  
— Ублюдочный, говоришь, — пробормотал Джудо, выруливая к выезду из промзоны. Пару секунд спустя Гатс поймал уведомление о новом устройстве, подключенном к локальной сети. Арендованный дрон получил кличку «бастард».   
— Когда начнешь копать? — вдруг спросил Джудо. Так серьезно, будто это Гатс решал, как планировать новую экспедицию на остров.   
— Прогу только накатить, — напомнил Гатс. — А так хоть завтра.   
Джудо кивнул:  
— Прога-то дело пяти минут.   
Похоже, ему тоже надоел этот тихий общий отходняк.  
— Тогда я завтра с утра и начну. — Гатс припомнил свои расчеты и решил, что справится побыстрее. — На третий день можно будет лезть.  
— Хорошо. — Джудо помолчал секунду. — Я скажу Гриффиту.  
Гатс выдавил что-то вроде «мгм» и понадеялся, что его невнятное согласие не выглядит слишком уж явной благодарностью. Как теперь говорить с Гриффитом, он не мог представить. Казалось, заговори Гриффит с ним сам — и Гатс не сдержится, ляпнет какую-нибудь херню, что-нибудь, чего ни в коем случае нельзя говорить. Все в порядке; тебе не за что себя винить; бывают расклады и херовее. На месте Гриффита он бы за такое дал в морду, не думая.

Пока Гатс выцарапывал бастарда из кузова, а потом заводил в гараж — парень помещался впритык, таких гостей тут не ждали, — пришел Пиппин. Присвистнул, оценивая новую машинку, и заметил, что если Гатс даст погонять на чем-нибудь простеньком, то он не откажется попробовать. Гатс сказал: «Хоть сейчас», Джудо сказал: «Дайте я прогу-то поставлю, заодно проверите», — и через четверть часа Гатс с Пиппином уже торчали на берегу, расчищая бастардом подход к воде там, где он давным-давно завален был арматурой и каменными блоками. То есть Пиппин расчищал, а Гатс сидел на своем любимом обломке стены и через локалку наблюдал, то и дело подсказывая, за чем надо следить, а что выйдет само. Потом явился Рикерт, принес им протеиновые коктейли и спросил, не собираются ли они построить из обломков дорогу прямо до острова. Гатс сказал, что по подводным работам он не спец, Рикерт влез на камень рядом с ним и принялся расспрашивать, какие еще бывают строительные работы. Непонятно было, зачем ему вообще это знать, но Гатс не стал отмахиваться. В конце концов, тема была не хуже любой другой. Когда Пиппин подогнал к ним бастарда и потопал на месте, привлекая внимание, Гатс как раз рассказывал Рикерту, как шутили ребята на одной из строек, где ему довелось работать: у таких же дронов спутывали опоры тонкой сверхпрочной нитью, которую хер заметишь, если не приглядываться, и ржали, когда невнимательный драйвер ронял машину при попытке сделать шаг.   
— Но это как-то тупо? — осторожно заметил Рикерт.  
— Ага, — согласился Гатс, — тупо. Я сам так чуть не ебнулся, повезло, что заметил, когда опорой дернул. Ну, снял шлем и пошел этим придуркам сказать… Чего? — спросил он у топчущегося перед ними бастарда.  
— Забирай. — Пиппин перекинул ему управление. — Спать пора.   
Гатс подхватил управление, сказал ждущему продолжения Рикерту:  
— Вломил там одному, в общем, да и все, — и мотнул головой в сторону дома.  
  
Ему казалось, что он только рухнет в постель и сразу уснет — возня с бастардом и вечер на озере наполнили голову приятной сонной усталостью. Но уже в темноте и тишине спальни некстати вспомнились дребезжащие лампы на складе, Гатс потер лицо, подумал, не позвать ли Каску поболтать — но для этого пришлось бы вставать и одеваться: может, Каска и была не девушка, а программа, как говорил Джудо, однако щеголять перед ней завернутым в одеяло Гатс все равно не собирался. Подниматься было неохота, так что он закрыл глаза и понадеялся, что уснет и увидит что-нибудь хорошее.   
Лампы дребезжали невыносимо. Это был единственный звук в совершенно пустой пыльной комнате. Гатс узнал приютскую игровую сразу же — по особому тоскливому свету из грязных окон, по изученным до последнего изгиба сеткам трещин в углах под потолком. Значит, хочешь послушать сказку, Гатс, — сказала Каска мягким, дружелюбным тоном Евы, его Гатс тоже сразу узнал. Каска сидела рядом на полу, обняв колени и уткнув в них подбородок, и казалась неуютно настоящей. — Ну хорошо, давай выберем для тебя сказку. Может быть, вот эту… И тогда Ястреб решил, что негоже его товарищам гибнуть оттого только, что их оружие недостаточно хорошо, и их кони стары и больны, и принял решение, которое иные могли бы осудить, а самые глупые и жестокие посмеялись бы. Но не было то решение ни легким, ни радостным…   
Гатс зажмурился, хотел сказать: хватит, перестань, — но не мог произнести ни слова, а сквозь плотно сжатые веки увидел уже не комнату, а резную балюстраду старинного балкона, на котором Гриффит, почти раздетый, похожий одновременно на себя и на актера из «Легенды», стоял, глядя пустыми глазами на Гатса и мимо него, и не шевельнулся, когда сквозь шитые золотом занавеси на балкон шагнул Жозеф, в старинном камзоле, но такой же мерзкий, как на доп-записи, и положил руку ему на плечо. Глубоко внутри вскипела страшная, разрушительная ярость: этого никогда не было, этого не должно было быть!.. Хватит, — наконец выдавил Гатс, и балкон исчез вместе с Гриффитом и со всем остальным. Когда ярость успокоилась, свернулась в клубок, как черный хищный зверь, и притихла до времени, он открыл глаза: вокруг снова была заброшенная пыльная игровая, но рядом сидел, обнимая колени, Гриффит — и почему-то выглядел совсем не таким настоящим, как Каска до него. Не нравится сказка?.. А другой нет, — сказал он и потянулся к Гатсу, наклонился ближе, еще ближе. Гатс смотрел ему в глаза, в крошечные, сжавшиеся в точку зрачки, и, когда лицо Гриффита оказалось совсем близко, каждый зрачок превратился в плотный, почти совсем черный кружок кода, охваченный голубым пламенем радужки. Показалось, что Гатс вот-вот сможет понять этот код, прочитать и развернуть в картинку — но в то же время он точно знал, что делать этого ни в коем случае не следует, иначе случится что-то ужасное, что-то, чему нельзя позволить произойти. Шею под татуировкой обожгла вспышка боли, и Гатс дернулся так, что чуть не свалился с кровати.  
Затекшая шея ныла, подушка куда-то пропала — скорее всего, валялась на полу — а сам он скрутился в узел, обняв скатанное в длинный валик одеяло. В окно вползали мягкие рассветные лучи, и в теплом свете летнего утра кошмар сразу же начал рассыпаться в памяти на ветхие клочки и обрывки, становясь глупым и незначительным. Случались, в конце концов, и похуже.

  
— А вдруг там мутанты? — тревожно спросил Рикерт. Гатс чуть не уронил себе на башню сырой и обомшелый каменный блок — последний из тех, которые нужно было убрать со дна колодца, чтобы в него могла опуститься грузовая платформа.   
Предыдущие два дня он с утра до вечера торчал здесь в компании бастарда, двух стилетов с укрепленными на них дополнительными фонарями, сюрикена для замеров и одного эстока на всякий случай. Он бы взял погулять и Цвая, но тот уже не влезал на платформу.   
Бастард справлялся отлично, хотя задача оказалась не из простых: кладка колодца была заметно старше и намного прочнее декораций, сто лет назад построенных для сьемок второй части «Легенды». Жалко было ее разбирать. Гатс зачем-то осторожничал: сперва обстоятельно расчистил место вокруг колодца от насыпанного в прошлый раз мусора, чтобы удобнее было ходить и подгонять платформу, а потом неторопливо вынимал из кладки камень за камнем и бережно откладывал в сторону, будто после экспедиции собирался восстанавливать. Подумал даже — может, для чего-нибудь другого пригодятся. Верхние камни, из которых складывалось надземное кольцо, были гладкие и чистые, за много лет — или веков? — отполированные до блеска множеством прикосновений. За последние недели, с тех пор, как ястребы наткнулись на колодец и убрали скрывавшие его обломки, дожди и ветер очистили камни от наросшей грязи.   
Дальше пошли замшелые и обросшие скользкой липкой плесенью валуны, их Гатс сложил отдельно. Когда бывший колодец превратился в земляную дыру, Гатс с бастардом принялись ее расширять, бдительно следя за тем, чтобы земля не осыпалась. Натягивать крепежную сетку помогли стилеты с эстоком, вышло даже быстрее, чем обычно на таких работах. По уму, пока бастард возился в одиночку, Гатс мог бы за ним почти не следить: программа, угнанная из «сарая с инструментами», нормально справлялась и сама. Но возня с камнями и землей отвлекала от ненужных размышлений, а внимательно разглядывая земляные стены расширявшегося отверстия и проверяя их на прочность, Гатс надолго забывал оглядываться на пустой берег. Это, может, пару недель назад Гриффит обязательно прикатил бы на гидроскутере посмотреть, как идут дела. Теперь он наверняка был занят чем-нибудь более важным — или решил, что Гатсу его компания не нужна. Если так, то Гатс был сам виноват. Когда он собирался на остров в первый день раскопок, Рикерт спросил:   
— А не скучно будет торчать там весь день? Может, поехать с тобой?   
Гатс тогда отмахнулся:   
— Не дури.   
Подумал и добавил:  
— Где строительный дрон работает, посторонних быть не должно.   
— Что это «посторонних»? — надулся Рикерт, но видно было, что он не всерьез. А вот Гриффит, проходящий мимо с чашкой чая, усмехнулся и добавил:  
— И своих, очевидно, тоже.  
Рикерт сразу переключился на него с какими-то вопросами, и Гатс тихо убрался в гараж, толком не поняв, что Гриффит имел в виду. Так или иначе, больше с ним никто не навязывался. В общем-то, это было к лучшему: без отвлекающей болтовни Гатс сосредоточился на расчистке так, что по вечерам пригонял платформу с дронами на берег уже почти вслепую, задвигал все железо в гараж, запускал бастарду нешумную автоматическую очистку и падал спать, едва не забыв умыться сам. Если ему что-то и снилось, к утру сны расползались в труху, оставляя только бессмысленные огрызки скверных воспоминаний, которые можно было легко выкинуть из головы.  
  
В полдень третьего дня, когда бастард уже топтался в грязной жиже на дне колодца, убирая немногие оставшиеся обломки камней и насыпавшийся сверху мусор, чтобы расчистить платформе проход, в приват свалилось сообщение от Джудо: «Как там?» — и Гатс ответил: «Выдвигайтесь». Через полчаса он заметил на озере мелкие стремительно движущиеся фигурки, но посылать стилет разглядывать их не стал: и так было понятно, кто это, а стилеты были заняты — болтались возле бастарда, осматривали раскопанный тоннель. По крайней мере, ясно было, что на пару сотен метров по темной влажной кишке платформа точно пройдет. Дальше тоннель делал крутой поворот, и Гатс не стал загонять туда дронов, опасаясь потерять их со связи. Оставалось надеяться, что глухих завалов там не будет. И что тоннель, вряд ли рассчитанный на движение по нему тяжелых машин, не обрушится им на головы. И что они найдут там что-нибудь, что будет стоить всей этой возни. По крайней мере, Гриффит очевидно на это надеялся.  
Рикерт соскочил с доски первым, пнул ее в сторону от воды и бегом кинулся вверх по склону, к Гатсу, по дороге крича:  
— Эй, а где дрон-то?!  
Гатс подождал, пока он добежит, ответил:   
— Внизу, — и кивнул на раскопанную и укрепленную яму. — Заканчивает. Как раз переоденемся и того. Можно будет спускаться.   
И вот тогда Рикерт спросил про мутантов. Гатс аккуратно отложил в сторону камень, который держал манипуляторами бастарда, велел ему отвалить в сторонку и ждать платформу, и только потом переспросил:  
— Какие еще, нахрен, мутанты?  
— Я же как-то рассказывал. — Рикерт потоптался рядом с ним, отошел, чтобы заглянуть в яму. — Вроде даже здесь же в прошлый раз… Как ты тут аккуратно все сделал! Это чтобы земля не сыпалась?   
Он ковырнул носком ботинка защитную сетку, обтягивающую края бывшего колодца.   
— Ага, — сказал Гатс. — Я это… забыл, чего ты говорил, напомни?  
Тогда он слушал Гриффита, а не Рикерта, это он помнил точно.  
— Я говорил, что видел здесь следы с когтями. — Рикерт не обиделся. — Но это давно было. А вообще мутанты и в городе водятся, говорят, в старой промзоне или совсем в трущобах. Не биомоды, это другое. Просто, ну… После какой-нибудь там химии или от экспериментов. Превращаются во всякое… ужасное.  
Гатс хмыкнул, но развивать тему не стал: Рикерт справлялся и сам.  
— Никто не знает, что они могут, — зловеще сообщил он. — И чем на самом деле занимаются.  
— Ловят маленьких мальчиков и откусывают им головы, — сказал подошедший Джудо. Гатс покосился на него с благодарностью, а Рикерт немедленно сообщил:  
— Я вроде бы не маленький.  
— А немаленькие в такую ерунду не верят, — заметил Джудо. Тоже глянул в сторону раскопа: — Выглядит неплохо. Что, уже можно спускаться?  
— В костюмах. — Гатс кивнул на платформу, где лежали темные свертки: костюмы химзащиты он с утра прихватил с собой, чтобы остальным не тащить лишний груз. — Анализ воздуха я делал, но… Ну, типа — условно пригоден для дыхания.   
— Сразу не накроешься, но радости никакой, — кивнул Джудо и взялся за один из свертков. Рикерт последовал его примеру, Гриффит и Пиппин с Коркасом подошли сразу к платформе, Гатс слез со своего насиженного удобного камня рядом с колодцем и тоже взялся за костюм.   
— Платформа на мне? — уточнил Пиппин уже через локалку. Гатс ответил подтверждением. Не то чтобы он не смог вести кроме стилетов и бастарда еще и платформу, но без нее все же было удобнее.

Тусклое пятно дневного света померкло, едва платформа двинулась вглубь тоннеля. Над ней висел один из стилетов с фонарем, неторопливо вращался вокруг своей оси, освещая неровные влажные стены. Второй стилет тихонько забрался вперед, к повороту, оценивая обстановку. Налобные фонари костюмов сперва все включили, потом так же дружно отключили, потому что, вертя головами по сторонам, постоянно ослепляли друг друга. Да и рассматривать пока было особо нечего: перед ними тянулся сырой, грязный тоннель. Под опорами шагающего впереди бастарда хлюпала грязная жижа, но хотя бы глубоко он не проваливался.   
— Стены-то каменные, — прошептал в восторге Рикерт в общий чат. — Настоящий подземный ход!   
— Хорошо бы в нем был настоящий клад, — пробурчал Коркас.   
За поворотом ничего не изменилось, так что Гатс отправил разведчика дальше вперед.   
— Тихо здесь так, — вдруг сказал в чате Пиппин. — Стремно даже.  
Никаких звуков, кроме тех, которые производили они сами, в тоннеле действительно не было — разве что капала иногда вода с потолка. Правда, бастард топал как кушанский слон, с каждым шагом расплескивая грязь, но микрофоны стилетов все равно не упустили бы никакой посторонний звук — если бы он был.  
— Гатс, ну что там? — вдруг спросил Гриффит с нетерпеливым любопытством. Гатс сперва вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом понял, что Гриффит спрашивает приватом, а не в общем чате, и наконец сообразил, что успел загнать стилет уже далеко вперед, но транслировать картинку с камер в локалку забыл.   
— Да ничего пока, — пробормотал он, открывая доступ к камерам. Теперь все могли видеть то же, что видел стилет: неровные каменные стены, кое-где поросшие то ли плесенью, то ли мхом, и пустой темный проход впереди. Нет, не пустой — Гатс пригляделся и понял, что впереди их ждет новый завал. Бастард бы в него пролез, а вот широкая платформа не пройдет точно. Гатс покрутил стилет и удивился: потолок и стены сверху над завалом были в порядке, так что перегораживающие дорогу камни выпали не оттуда. Тогда как они здесь оказались?..  
— Что за херня, — пробормотал он, не задумываясь, куда конкретно отправляет сообщение. — Разберу немного, — и ускорил шаг бастарда. Когда тот принялся оттаскивать камень за камнем к стенам, стилет проскользнул над его башкой и двинулся дальше. Недалеко: почти сразу после завала туннель расширялся, образуя просторную пещеру, этакий каменный зал, а дальше раздваивался. Надо туда докопаться, а потом уже решать, куда идти, подумал Гатс — и увидел глазами стилета, как из левого прохода в пещеру выскочил косматый мужик в обносках и прикрыл ладонью глаза, защищаясь от света фонаря. Через его плечо перекинут был какой-то сверток — нет, что-то живое. Ребенок.  
— Гатс, — начал на связи Гриффит, одновременно с ним Пиппин в общем чате сказал: «Блядь», а Рикерт спросил: «Мне же не кажется?.».  
Гатс не стал дослушивать, рявкнул через встроенный динамик стилета:  
— Отпусти ребенка!   
Кто угодно бы шарахнулся от голоса из-под потолка. Но мужик только перехватил свою ношу покрепче и оскалился, взглядом безошибочно найдя камеру:  
— А то что?  
Гатс бросил камень, который держал бастард, и отправил дрона вперед через недоразобранный завал, к каменному залу. Дернул второй стилет, погнал туда же, решив, что лишний обзор не помешает — и лишний свет тоже.   
— Гатс, — опять сказал Гриффит, но Гатс не успел ответить, отмахнулся: ребенок у мужика на плече задергался, завертелся, явно пытаясь освободиться, а бастард тем временем добежал и выскочил прямо в пещеру. Мужик глянул на него и вдруг расхохотался. Это уж было совсем дико.   
— Да ты, похоже, подраться хочешь, — сказал он сквозь смех и небрежно стряхнул ребенка с плеча, поставил прямо в грязь. Стало понятно, что это девочка лет двенадцати: ее нарядное платье посреди грязного темного тоннеля казалось таким же диким, как хохот странного мужика. Девочка отбежала к стене, испачкав ноги по колено и обляпав подол, и вдоль стены побрела к завалу, за которым скрывалась платформа. Гатс убедился, что мужик от нее отвязался, и переключился на бастарда, подвесив стилеты в полуавтоматическом режиме наблюдения.  
— Не отвлекайся, — вдруг хрипло потребовал мужик. Теперь он глядел на башню дрона и снова прямо в камеру. — Я тебя вижу.   
Гатсу стало не по себе, некстати вспомнилась болтовня Рикерта о мутантах. Если они и правда существовали, они наверняка были сумасшедшие вкрай, от химии-то с экспериментами. Прямо как этот тип.  
— Ты стал сильнее, — заявил тем временем тип, окончательно убеждая Гатса в том, что кто-то здесь рехнулся, — но тебе это не поможет. Драться будем на равных.

Доп-скин у него был чудовищный. «И что тебе это даст?.»., — оторопело пробормотал Гатс, когда вокруг мужика развернулась огромная, в рост дрона картинка. Теперь на его месте стояла на двух кривых ногах черная, покрытая шерстью рогатая тварь — однорогая, вместо второго рога надо лбом торчал ровный пенек. «Вот же херовина», — сказал кто-то в чате, Гатс не уследил кто именно. Кто-то еще — Рикерт? — добавил: «Но это же не доп». Тварь широко раскинула когтистые руки и захохотала так оглушительно, что у чувствительных стилетов задребезжали в микрофонах помехи. Гатс отключил доп-сканер на комлинке. Картинка не изменилась. Мобильная голограмма, — успел подумать Гатс, — как Гриффит про Вританнис рассказывал?.. — а потом мохнатая рука мелькнула в воздухе и шарахнула по башне бастарда с такой силой, что дрон едва устоял.   
— Дерись! — проревела тварь. Гатс еле расслышал ее сквозь звон в ушах.  
— Возьмите девчонку, — торопливо сказал он в чат. — Уводите платформу.   
В ответы он уже не вникал: тварь, оскалившись, примеривалась ввалить бастарду с другой стороны. Гатс вскинул манипулятор, блокируя удар, и ударил сам, целясь в зубастую пасть.   
— Другое дело, — глумливо одобрила тварь. Перехватила железную руку, дернула на себя, вынуждая бастарда потерять равновесие. Гатс не любил терять равновесие большим тяжелым дроном, так что поймал баланс, резко сместив вперед опору, и попытался ударить снова. Возгласы в чате плыли где-то на периферии сознания, неразборчивые и неважные. «Гатс, выходи немедленно», — прорезался сквозь них голос Гриффита.   
— Уходите, — пробормотал Гатс, надеясь, что отвечает в чат, а не просто беззвучно шевелит губами. — Оно опасно.  
Невнятные выкрики продолжали мельтешить в ушах, отвлекая от твари, и Гатс смахнул их в беззвучный режим: сейчас было не до чата. Подцеплять с платформы эсток он не стал: решил, что в случае чего остальным не помешает хоть какое-то прикрытие.

Сперва Гатсу казалось, что преимущество на его стороне: два стилета под потолком давали хороший обзор, а тяжелый дрон, устойчивый и массивный, мог бы несколькими движениями разрушить двухэтажный дом — так что и против непонятной твари, чем бы она ни была, имел шансы выстоять. Пара хороших подач железным кулаком в голову, и кто угодно свалится с копыт, даже если у него рога — рог — и башкой он почти достает каменный свод.   
Несколько минут спустя Гатс уже не был в этом уверен. Двухэтажные дома никогда не давали сдачи строительным дронам, не валяли их тяжелыми ударами от стенки к стенке и не рычали при этом «давненько я так не веселился» и «отличный выдался денек». Так что Гатс уже не был уверен даже в том, что вообще сможет выбраться из тоннеля. Одна из камер на башне бастарда ослепла полностью, вторая сбоила. Левый манипулятор, поврежденный в верхнем сочленении, висел бесполезным куском железа, «колени» опор поскрипывали и грозили отказать через пару движений или после одного крепкого пинка — а пинков долго ждать не приходилось. Гатс отступил, разрывая дистанцию, бросил на тварь один из стилетов — атаковать сразу двумя не рискнул: накройся они оба, и он лишится большей части обзора и освещения. Стилет мог набирать хорошую скорость за пару секунд, так что если попасть им в глаз или в висок… — успел подумать Гатс, а потом чудовище подняло руку и шлепнуло себя по морде, пришибая стилет как комара. На мгновение Гатс ощутил себя этим комаром, и ощущение было херовое. Хуже некуда, — подумал он, остро жалея, что не втиснул все-таки на платформу Цвая: тот мог стрелять. Может, стрельба из крупного калибра в низком каменном пузыре и не была бы хорошим решением, но хороших решений тут уже не осталось.   
Когда кто-то хлопнул его по левой опоре — не сильно, но мгновенно привлекая внимание — Гатса пробрала дрожь. Прикосновение он узнал мгновенно, даром что у бастарда чувствительность обшивки была куда ниже, чем у мелких дронов. Камерами оставшегося стилета Гатс увидел возле опоры Гриффита, его волосы сияли в белом холодном свете фонаря.   
— Брось дрона! — заорал Гриффит так, что задребезжало в микрофонах. — Гатс, я тебе приказываю! Выходи сейчас же!   
Он пришел сюда, чтобы Гатс его услышал. И он был прав, надо было бросать бастарда и валить. Гатс мельком подумал, получится ли отключиться, но проверить не успел: тварь вдруг гулко и страшно взвыла: «Тыыыы!.». — обращаясь при этом не к нему. Гриффит развернулся к жуткой черной фигуре. «Теперь-то я могу!.». — рыкнуло чудовище. Поврежденный левый манипулятор не послушался, и Гатс не успел ничего сделать: взмах огромной когтистой руки впечатал Гриффита в каменную стенку. Он дернулся туда же — защитить, закрыть хотя бы от следующей атаки — скрипящие колени подломились, и Гатс рухнул над неподвижно лежащим у стены телом, чуть его не задев. Уперся башкой и действующим манипулятором в стену, уронил вниз бездействующий — теперь, чтобы добраться до Гриффита, твари пришлось бы отодвинуть бастарда в сторону. Может быть, за это время он успеет прийти в себя, — безнадежно, отчаянно подумал Гатс, глядя, как Гриффит, попытавшись шевельнуться, кривится, медленно опускает веки и роняет голову к плечу.   
— Ты снова его защищаешь, — с непонятным, бессмысленным осуждением сказала тварь прямо над ним. Какое еще «снова», вяло удивился Гатс, чувствуя, как накатывает жгучей густой волной отдача сразу от всех полученных бастардом повреждений; во время драки он ее почти не замечал. — Глупец! Из милосердия я убью тебя прямо здесь.   
Гатс попытался сдернуть из-под свода оставшийся стилет, но тот подчинялся хреново, уже не оставалось сил нормально его перехватить. И все же через его микрофоны Гатс услышал непонятный шум то ли в их тоннеле, то ли в одном из двух других, а камерами стилета увидел, как тварь забеспокоилась, закрутила головой, опустив уже занесенную для удара руку, потом недовольно рыкнула и метнулась в темноту.   
Гатс, через силу удерживаясь в сознании, убедился, что умирающий дрон стоит прочно и не обрушится на Гриффита, когда отключится полностью. Еще раз, сквозь шум и рябь поврежденной камеры бастарда, взглянул на бледное до синевы лицо и рассыпавшиеся по темному влажному камню светлые волосы — и закрыл глаза.

 

_**Шарлотту не выбирают**_  
  
Обо всем, что накрыло их в тоннеле, Джудо сможет подумать только через несколько часов. Он займется этим неторопливо, проходясь по логу общего чата, сохранившему сухую информацию.

_Голосовое сообщение от Коркаса: 15:12:28, длина: 5 секунд: «Твою мать Гриффит какого хера Джудо хуле ты стоишь ни хера себе вали назад»_  
 _Голосовое сообщение от Пиппина:15:12:28, длина 1 секунда: «Копаю»._  
 _Голосовое сообщение от Рикерта: 15:12:28, длина: 2 секунды: «Триединый боже!»_   
  
В логе благополучно не сохранилось зуда в ладони, под которой только что было чужое плечо. Джудо первым понял, к чему все идет, когда Гриффит прекратил трясти обмякшее на платформе тело Гатса и хлопать его по щекам.  
— Он не спит, — сказала девочка, которую Пиппин, подхватив из грязи, усадил на платформу рядом с Гатсом. Она тут же отползла подальше, к эстоку, и поджала колени к груди, будто пытаясь отгородиться от нервных незнакомых людей в костюмах химзащиты. Лицо у нее было странное, миловидное, но какое-то застывшее. Вблизи она выглядела постарше, чем когда Гатс только показал ее камерами: на вид ей вполне можно было дать лет пятнадцать. Нарочито детское платье в оборках — их цвет уже невозможно было угадать — смотрелось на ней диковато.  
Гриффит стащил шлем и улыбнулся ей.   
— Ага, не спит. Просто подзабыл о нас. Надо бы ему напомнить. Подержи?   
Он вручил девочке шлем и поднялся.

_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:11:58: «Мы пошлем туда эсток»._   
_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Гриффита Джудо 15:11:59: «Глупо, перехватит»._

— Он не услышит иначе, — мотнув головой, сказал Гриффит вслух перед тем, как сорваться в темноту. Джудо не сомневался, что сожмет его плечо, удерживая, но перчатка только скользнула по ткани костюма и сжала воздух.   
Гатс по-прежнему транслировал в общак мутное изображение с камер оставшегося в живых стилета. Существо, которое противостояло бастарду, скалилось туда, будто разговаривало лично с Джудо. Несло напыщенную, бессвязную хрень про долгожданную битву, рокотало утробным смехом. Этому дрону программу взаимодействия точно писали ребята попроще тех, кто стоял за Евой.

_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Пиппину: 15:12:29: «Пробей завал»_  
 _Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:12:31: «Назад!»_  
 _Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:12:32: «Гриффит?»_  
 _Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:12:33 «Гриффит?»_  
  
Он соскочил с платформы. Густая жижа обволакивала ноги по колено, передвигаться по скользкому илистому дну было неудобно.  
— Он хороший, — с нажимом сказала девочка за его спиной. — Но не следовало его обижать. Лучше не стоять у него на дороге.  
Откуда бы ни взялась здесь эта девочка — она спустилась сверху: в промежутке так фраз не строили. Удивительно, что она больше опасалась их, чем своего похитителя. Возможно, просто была немного не в себе. Джудо пробрался в дыру и побежал по тоннелю — на звук драки. Стилет ему не подчинялся, диагностику всех доступных параметров было не провести. А сам он, как ни пытался, не мог обнаружить другого сетевого контура — кроме их собственной сети и дронов в ней.

_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:12:37: «Гриффит?»_   
_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:12:38: «Гриффит?»_   
_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:12:39 «Гриффит?»_

Ничем, кроме боевого дрона, трехметровое рогатое существо, раздувшееся прямо во время боевого столкновения, быть не могло. Бастард превращался в металлолом на глазах. Живым глазом Джудо видел очертания в полумраке, видел шкуру, рога, алый блеск зрачков. Голограмма была идеальной, ее даже не нарушала жижа, в которой стояло адское существо, внушающее ужас любому, кто готов бояться рогатых адских тварей.

Операции, казавшиеся в тоннеле мучительно долгими, остались в логе секундными. Пеленг по радиочастотам. Пеленг по открытым точкам доступа. Поиск закрытых локальных сетей, обнаружение одной — но не той. Эту Джудо распознал еще на платформе: крошечный комок грязи, запрыгнувший на платформу следом за девочкой, игрушечный железный котенок. Слишком мелкий, бесполезный для них.   
Повторный поиск закрытых локальных сетей, безуспешный как и все предыдущие.   
Гриффит лежал у каменной стены, лицо на поверхности, единственный плюс — не захлебнется. Бастард прикрывал его от чужого дрона, теперь можно было не сомневаться — Гатс не выйдет оттуда до последнего. Сзади уже догонял Коркас, которому Джудо все это время не отвечал. Эту часть лога он перечитывать не станет.

— Страхуй, — сказал Джудо и скатился в вирт. Здравый смысл, оравший вместе с Коркасом, что надо убираться, он отключил, экономя ресурсы. Эстоки у них были холостыми, это заметно сокращало возможности. Поэтому план оставался простой: разобрав завал так, чтобы его смогла преодолеть платформа, убрать с нее всех лишних, разогнать до предельной скорости, сбить чужого дрона с ног, а дальше прижать сверху эстоком. Это должно было отвлечь его от тела Гриффита, которое дрон, очевидно, наметил мишенью. Плану не хватало первого, самого критического звена: чем отвлекать дрона, пока проход все еще не расчищен. Бросаться в драку физически смысла не было: Гриффит своим примером продемонстрировал, насколько это безнадежно. Голограмма слишком качественно скрывала из виду железо — найти в нем слабые места за считанные секунды никто бы не смог. В ожидании, пока Пиппин расчистит проход, Джудо продолжал перебирать все возможные частоты и варианты пеленга. Вирт превратил этот поиск в бесконечное поле, по которому Джудо брел в кромешной мгле. Слева раздался едва слышный плеск, за ним еще один. Обернувшись, он включил фонарь и тут же отошел в сторону, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Из фонаря разлетелись в разные стороны бабочки с огненными крыльями, стало светлее. На фоне тихо журчащей реки проступили очертания гнедых мустангов, спустившихся на водопой. Он искал одного дрона, а обнаружил — сразу два десятка. Не теряя времени, Джудо подкрался к ближайшему, попробовал бережно подключиться. Но чужая локалка оказалась защищенной от простых решений: не успел Джудо дотронуться до крупа, пытаясь оседлать лошадь, как мустанг всхрапнул и отшатнулся, встал на дыбы. Джудо резко отдернул руку, отбежал в сторону, пока его не заметили. Окрик Коркаса выдернул из вирта. Прямо на Джудо неслось на всех четырех конечностях рогатое красноглазое чудовище. Грязь летела от него во все стороны. Джудо не шевелился, все еще в поле наполовину, где часть мустангов вдруг заржали хором, получив идентичную команду, и бросились ее выполнять. Коркас дернул его, вжимая в стену, тварь с рычанием пронеслась мимо. Джудо обдало теплой волной удушливой вони. Так он понял, что стоит без шлема, но ни там, в тоннеле, ни после — не мог вспомнить, когда снял его, чтобы улучшить себе обзор.   
Кинестетические голограммы были такими же байками из клипота, как росказни про мутантов в трущобах. Дроны не пахли.   
Ошибка обработки или интерпретации данных.   
— Платформу к стене, — сказал Джудо в чат, и Пиппин чудом успел.

Потом он расскажет: сам не знал, как это вышло. Они же вроде и не подключались к бехелиту, но связь была почти такая же молниеносная. Поклянется, что уже двигал платформу в то самое мгновение, когда услышал Джудо, еще не до конца понимая, зачем. А Рикерт бегло прижмет три пальца ко лбу, к шее, потом к солнечному сплетению, и все сделают вид, что не заметили.

— Замрите, — сказал Джудо в чат, увидев как из темноты выбегает десяток знакомых гуманоидных дронов с оптическими прицелами в глазах и парными дулами, торчащими из открытых грудных пазов. Вот на кого он наткнулся в вирте, вот кого собирался оседлать. Обычная охрана корпоративного периметра Мидланда, мирная с виду, мелодичными голосами охотно отвечающая на вопросы о том, как пройти куда угодно, предупреждающая о возможности погодных аномалий, дружелюбно преграждающая дорогу посторонним. Затянутые в златокудрые улыбчивые голограммы, приезжим они часто казались бесполезными куклами, эти мальчики и девочки в фирменных сине-золотых костюмах. Теперь они очевидно бросились преследовать убегавшего, но мало ли на что могли отвлечься. Джудо понятия не имел, какую конкретно они получили команду, и главное — где в физическом мире находятся остальные мустанги, все еще мирно пьющие воду в режиме ожидания.   
— Конкурентов не хватало, — прошипел Коркас, наконец отпуская Джудо. Не дожидаясь лишних приказов, бросился к Гриффиту. Это место в логе будет помечено пустым приватным сообщением: Джудо так и не пришлось ничего говорить, Коркас крикнул вслух, что Гриффит дышит. Напряженно всматриваясь в темноту двух коридоров, Джудо заметил движение слева. Сзади нахлынули звуки, будто подключили лишний динамик. Матерился под нос Пиппин, монотонно говорила девочка. Хлюпая по жиже, промчался помогать Коркасу Рикерт. Что-то треснуло в руке, Джудо скосил взгляд и увидел, что нечаянно сломал налобный фонарь на шлеме.   
— Назад-то как пойдем? — спросил Пиппин, подводя платформу поближе к Гриффиту.  
Издалека сзади доносились выстрелы и прочий неразборчивый шум. То ли рычание, то ли рокот, угрожающий обвалом.  
— Мы не пойдем назад, — ответил Джудо. Голос звучал глухо, будто по-прежнему сквозь внешний динамик респиратора. Дойдя до платформы Джудо положил шлем на край и двинулся вперед, к развилке. Электронный котенок, с которым разговаривала девочка, мяукнул ему вслед.  
  
И все-таки, потребует потом Коркас, признай: я был прав. Откуда бы они узнали, что эсток у нас не стреляет? Джудо молча отхлебнет пива и предоставит Пиппину отвечать за него.

Свет внезапно включившихся прожекторов на мгновение ослепил, но импланту не требовалось столько же времени на адаптацию, сколько живому глазу. Коркас сыпал в чат бесценными идеями о том, как следует блефовать.   
— Замолчи, — сказал Джудо. И сделал еще пару шагов вперед, останавливаясь на выходе из левого ответвления. В вирте он размахивал лассо, примериваясь. Если бы все пошло не так, второй попытки ему никто не предоставил бы.   
— Ни хера себе, — продолжал Коркас, приближаясь сзади. Он щурился, прикрывая лицо рукой, и кивал на приближающуюся процессию. — Сперва то уебище, теперь эти. Влезли мы как полагается, блядь. Не сливаться же теперь! Пиппин, может ты бастарда подключишь? Этот металлолом еще ходит? Блефанем, ребята. Загони стилета в грязь и помигай им оттуда, типа это бомба. Хер поймут. Ща, я начну — подключайтесь.  
— Замолчи, — повторил Джудо. — Заткнись, прикуси язык, не говори ни слова, я сам с ними разберусь. Вернись на платформу. Всем: на платформу.  
Если что, подумал он, у них остается правый тоннель. По нему они смогут убраться. По крайней мере попробовать, куда бы это их ни завело. Восприятие времени от постоянных перемещений в вирт и назад снова сбоило, теперь, наоборот, ужимаясь. А ведь по логу с момента, когда Пиппин спас платформу от ломившихся мимо дронов, до момента, когда Джудо вступил в переговоры, прошло одиннадцать минут восемнадцать секунд.   
  
Я думал, признается Рикерт, ты собираешься там… я не знаю, ну, как в «Девятом дне» им глазом угрожать…  
Джудо снисходительно улыбнется, будто Рикерт сморозил несусветную глупость.

Десяток темных дронов с удлиненными многофункциональными пальцами и точно так же раскрытыми грудными долями, из которых сверкали дула, неторопливо приближался, полукругом окружая небольшую платформу, от которой били ослепительные снопы света. Коркас беспрекословно послушался и вовремя отступил. Джудо пожалел, что оставил шлем на платформе: теперь ему отчетливо не хотелось деанонимизации, но было поздно. Вытянутое, породистое лицо человека на платформе знал любой, кто вырос в корпоративном районе Мидланда. Пару раз Джудо даже видел его вживую, правда, издалека. После твари, которая чуть не убила Гриффита, он, впрочем, уже ничему не мог удивляться. Даже появлению в вонючей кишке тоннеля генерального директора самой крупной корпорации Нью-Виндема, в свое время придумавшей нейросеть.   
Не доезжая нескольких метров, платформа остановилась. Передние дроны сделали по шагу вперед, смыкаясь. Директор возвышался над ними за счет подъема платформы с видом человека, не представляющего, что ему может угрожать какая-то опасность. За ним маячила зеленоволосая женщина в приталенном костюме. Рубашки под ее пиджаком видно не было; казалось, верхняя пуговица вот-вот сорвется, не выдержав напора круглых, как спелые тепличные дыни, грудей.   
Не придумав ничего лучшего, Джудо выставил над собой в допе белый флажок. И медленно сделал шаг вперед, приподняв и разведя в стороны руки.

— С кем я говорю, — спросил генеральный директор Мидланда. Нижнюю часть его лица скрывал респиратор, усиленный внешним динамиком голос пророкотал без намека на вопросительную интонацию.  
— Это имя ничего не скажет уважаемому господину директору, — улыбнулся Джудо, медленно кивнув в знак приветствия. Уважительный регистр корпоративного диалекта включился сам, не пришлось подбирать ни тон, ни слова. — В промежутке называют Джудо. Приношу свои извинения уважаемому господину директору за то, что трачу его драгоценное время.   
Тот махнул рукой, и прожекторы стали светить немного глуше. Следовало воспринимать это как хороший знак. Его услышали, о нем почти позаботились. Из безымянной швали, которую следовало расстрелять, он превратился в небезынтересную шваль, способную на цивилизованные переговоры.  
— Что здесь произошло.  
— Об этом, к глубочайшему сожалению, не осведомлены, — медленно покачал головой Джудо. — Оказались здесь случайно.

_Голосовое сообщение от Коркаса, 15:55:58: «Случайно?! Ты в ебучем костюме химзащиты!»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 15:56:02: «Я знаю»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Пиппина, 15:56:02: «Не мешай»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 15:56:04: «Стилет уберите»._

— Если уважаемый господин директор позволит, вернемся к поиску ближайшего безопасного выхода на поверхность, — продолжал Джудо, отмечая, что стилет и правда отлетел, но недалеко. Кто бы ни вел сейчас дронов Мидланда — заметить постороннего ему не составило бы особого труда. Однако до сих пор ощущения, что их собственную локалку пытаются взламывать снаружи, не было. Их ощупывали. Поглаживали так же бережно, как он раньше их дрона. — Нижайше прошу извинить за то, что послужили невольной задержкой на пути уважаемого господина директора.

Одно из двух, лихорадочно крутилось в голове у Джудо, — либо это рейд на Мидланд, возможно с целью покушения, либо утечка из экспериментального блока. Либо и то, и другое одновременно. Как бы там ни было, Мидланд задели за живое. До сих пор Джудо представить себе не мог, что сам директор возглавит операцию по отражению атаки или поимке беглеца. Особых надежд, что их отпустят, он не питал. По всему выходило, что они — либо часть вражеской команды, либо весьма нежелательные свидетели. Крупная капля упала со свода на голову, стекла по щеке. Джудо не шевельнулся. Его единственным шансом было убедить Мидланд в том, что сейчас их проще отпустить, чем драться с группой, о чьих ресурсах никто не имеет точного представления.   
Тоннель заполнил густой женский смех.  
— Уважаемый господин директор пугает мальчика до икоты, — проворковала зеленоволосая, выступая на край платформы. — Давай знакомиться, милый. Я Слэн. Со мной запрещено разговаривать в третьем лице.   
— Это знакомство большая честь, — склонил голову Джудо, по-прежнему уважительно избегая личных местоимений.  
Директор покосился на нее снисходительно. С тех пор, как Джудо видел его личную помощницу в прошлый раз, у Слэн изменился только цвет роскошной вьющейся копны. Тогда, на приеме, волосы были ярко-оранжевыми и шевелились. Еще одна голограмма, очевидно: в допе и без допа Слэн выглядела одинаково.  
— Милый, у вас там на платформе виднеется что-то наше, да?   
Вряд ли в каменный свод тоннеля были вмонтированы камеры. Это означало, что кто-то из пробегавших мимо платформы дронов отвлекся от своей задачи на то, чтобы снять с платформы изображение. Гибкий алгоритм либо ручное управление, данных по-прежнему было мало, чтобы сказать наверняка.  
— Прошу простить глупейшую неловкость, — сказал Джудо. Подумал и все же слегка снизил регистр. — Мы не представляли, что спасенный нами ребенок имеет ценность для господина директора.

_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 15:57:19: «Пиппин, веди девочку»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Коркаса, 15:57:21: «Может, в заложники?»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 15:57:25: «Мы не уйдем, если нас не отпустят. Пиппин, девочку»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Гриффита, 15:57:30: «Что»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Гриффита, 15:57:30: «Гатс!»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Гриффита, 15:57:30: «Выйди»_

Джудо первый раз обернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя Слэн, что организовывает все в лучшем виде. Пиппин слегка сдвинул платформу в их сторону, теперь ее край было видно из рукава, в котором шли переговоры. Подхватив девочку на руки, он топал с ней по грязи, в темном костюме химзащиты своими габаритами и тяжелой походкой мало чем отличаясь от охранных дронов Мидланда.

_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:57:32 «Все в порядке. С Гатсом тоже. Оно сбежало»._  
  
Он понятия не имел, вспомнит Джудо, перечитывая лог, жив ли в эту секунду Гатс. Он ни разу ни у кого не спрашивал.

_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Джудо Гриффиту: 15:57:34 «Я говорю здесь с гендиром Мидланда, Гриффит. Лично. Приходи в себя, что ли»._

— Шарлотта! — воскликнул генеральный директор Мидланда, когда Пиппин почти поравнялся с Джудо. Непонятно было, кто отдал команду, но охранные дроны немедленно расступились. Теперь стало ясно, почему Слэн почти на полголовы выше самого главного человека во всем Мидланде: ярко-золотые туфли на высоченных каблуках сверкали, будто отлитые из чистого куска металла. Директор даже не сошел — спрыгнул с платформы. Он выглядел лет на пятьдесят, никакого защитного костюма — темно-синий пиджак, светлые брюки, лёгкие туфли, должно быть — сейчас полностью скрытые илистой грязью и, вероятно, промокшие насквозь. Он этого не замечал, бросившись к девочке, которая дернулась в руках Пиппина на знакомый голос. Тот догадался, без всякой команды Джудо посадил ее стены на выступающий камень и поспешно отошел на пару шагов. Глядя на то, как директор, сорвав маску, бережно берет девочку за плечи, спрашивает уже совершенно иным, обычным человеческим голосом, в порядке ли она, гладит по голове, когда она начинает хныкать в ответ, прижимает к себе, Джудо подумал, что, благодаря своему бионическому глазу, который продолжал записывать все происходящее, стал обладателем самого уникального видео в Нью-Виндеме.

_Голосовое сообщение от Пиппина, 15:59:02: «Только не ржать, ее Шарлотта зовут»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Рикерта, 15:59:03: «Принцесса!»_

Слэн наблюдала за своим шефом с бесконечным умилением на лице. Джудо не понравилось, что девочка не отвечает уже на третий вопрос директора, и он сделал пару осторожных шагов к ним. Дроны не возражали.   
— Надеюсь, с ней все в порядке, — осторожно сказал он. И начал очень старательно подбирать слова. — Ее уносил… этот дрон. Тяжелый, боевой. Такой модели раньше видеть не доводилось. Отвлекся на нашего дрона и отпустил ее, к счастью.  
Директор собирался что-то ответить, но девочка вдруг заговорила.  
— Зачем они его обижали, папа? С гостями так себя не ведут.  
Пиппин для чего-то решил подвести платформу поближе, она плавно заходила в ответвление. Гатс по-прежнему лежал, не подавая признаков жизни. Голову Гриффита держал на коленях Рикерт, тоже сбросивший шлем, и что-то шептал, склонившись над ним. Подозрительно спокойный Коркас сидел на корточках чуть поодаль, рядом с эстоком.  
— О, они извинятся, милая, — заверила Слэн. Бесшумно спустившись с платформы, она теперь ловко месила грязь высоченными каблуками, как будто делала это каждый день. — Мы с твоим папой проследим за этим!  
Джудо сглотнул.  
— Да, — пробормотал он, — они, конечно, очень извиняются. Откуда им было знать…  
Слэн покосилась на него как на идиота и кивнула в ту сторону, куда унеслись мидландские дроны, преследуя тварь.  
Чужого дрона, поправил себя Джудо.  
— Они же его искать побежали зачем? — так же мягко и легко, как Слэн, ощутимо копируя ее тон, сказал директор. Мягко погладил Шарлотту по плечу. — Чтобы найти и как следует извиниться за свое плохое поведение. Ты же знаешь, все, кто плохо себя ведет, должны извиняться.   
Чинно сложив руки на коленях, она серьезно кивала каждому его слову. Внезапно лицо просветлело:  
— Чарли больше не ведет себя плохо. Она чуть не потерялась, но я ее нашла.   
Джудо пошарил взглядом вокруг, то же самое делали Слэн с директором. Шарлотта хихикнула.   
— Никто не находит Чарли, когда Чарли не хочет!  
Котенок обнаружился только после того, как она хлопнула в ладоши: тут же пошевелил еле торчащими из грязи ушами, неторопливо поднялся на четыре лапы. Размера он был крошечного, с жирную крысу: примерно от локтя до пальцев в длину, не считая короткого хвоста.   
— Вот это прекрасно, — улыбнулся директор и очень по-простому, по-человечески с облегчением вздохнул. На живую мимику резиновое застывшее лицо, очевидно, способно не было, эмоции мелькали разве что в глазах. Темные, седеющие у корней волосы лежали идеальной скошенной набок волной, зафиксированные гелем. Котенок выбрался на сухое место, отряхнулся и посадил несколько крупных капель грязи ему на пиджак.  
— Замечательно, — без тени расстройства в голосе сказал директор. — Давай мы с тобой посадим Чарли повыше, пока она не промокла и не заболела?  
Пиппин тем временем сообщил в общий чат, что их окружают. Джудо покосился на трех дронов, которые обошли платформу и заблокировали выход в зал. Пока что, впрочем, они стояли спинами к платформе.   
Охраняют, уточнил в чат Джудо. Не то чтобы он сам в это верил, но ему не нравилось то, что между Пиппином и Коркасом уже какое-то время идет личный разговор. Пару раз Пиппин покосился на директора. Похоже, идея с заложником их не отпускала. Эта мысль по-прежнему казалась Джудо самоубийственной, но категорически возражать он не собирался. В силовых сценариях Пиппин разбирался лучше. Кто угодно разбирался в силовых сценариях лучше Джудо, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Она странная, скажет Пиппин. Она прикольная, скажет Рикерт. Она нездорова, скажет Джудо. Шарлотту не выбирают, хмыкнет Коркас.  
Смех из них по-прежнему будет выходить рывками, как будто за время, проведенное в тоннеле, все забыли, как это делается.

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказал директор, обернувшись к ним после того, как отнес Шарлотту с ее котенком на платформу. Слэн задержалась там, усаживая ее поудобнее.  
Джудо не до конца понимал, за что он извиняется. То ли за то, что готовится скомандовать дронам всех расстрелять, то ли за сцену, невольными свидетелями которой они стали.  
— Это вы помогли… воспрепятствовать похищению?  
— Господин директор как обычно прав. — Слэн уже шла к ним, заговорщицки подмигивая Джудо из-за плеча своего шефа. — Однако же, драка тут развернулась нешуточная. Какие самоотверженные мальчики нам попались.  
Зачем-то она уже второй раз подсказывала, что им следует говорить.  
— Не могли поступить иначе, когда увидели, что он тащит ребенка, — осторожно сказал Джудо. И добавил с чуть большим чувством, вспомнив не так давно брошенное Гатсом в Долдрей: — Мы же не отморозки.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как, прикусив губу и кривясь от боли, приподнимается Гриффит. Рикерт помог ему сесть, придвинулся, позволяя на себя опереться. Никаких неосознанных сообщений в чат больше не поступало: похоже, Гриффит окончательно пришел в себя.  
— До чего чудесное рыцарство в этот меркантильный век, — тем временем всплеснула руками Слэн. — Из какого романа вы взялись?  
Джудо решил не отвечать на этот вопрос, тем более, что директор снова заговорил.  
— Это и правда впечатляет. — Он легко кивнул на их платформу. — Вижу, здесь нужно медицинское вмешательство. Это наименьшее, чем можно отплатить за ваше… — он умолк на мгновение, будто отвлекся от них то ли на вызов, то ли на решение куда более важного вопроса… — мужество.

_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 16:04:03: «Принимаем приглашение, не спорим»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Коркаса, 16:04:04: «С ума сошел?»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Пиппина, 16:04:04: «Они нас кончат»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Коркаса, 16:04:05: «У нас все готово»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Пиппина, 16:04:07: «Джудо, сможешь увести хоть одного их дрона?»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 16:04:10: «У нас два тела. Мы не уйдем. Они не кончат нас без разговоров»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Пиппина, 16:04:11: «Я справлюсь»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 16:04:12: «Нет»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Коркаса, 16:04:12: «Твою мать, работаем!»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Джудо, 16:04:13: «Нет»._   
_Голосовое сообщение от Рикерта, 16:04:13: «Ребята…»_   
_Голосовое сообщение от Гриффита, 16:04:14: «Мы сдаемся»._

— Нижайше благодарим господина директора за столь щедрое предложение, — хрипло сказал Гриффит. Шарлотта повела головой на голос, спустила с рук котенка и поднялась на ноги, заученными движениями оправляя измазанное платье. Что-то в ней в это мгновение и правда было от принцессы. Абсолютное невосприятие неважных вещей.  
— Следуйте за нами, — сказал ее отец. — Ни о чем больше не беспокойтесь.

_Приватное голосовое сообщение от Гриффита Джудо, 16:05:02: «Я не ошибся?»_

  
_**Я не хочу в это верить** _

Каждую ночь я это вижу, а иногда и днем — стоит только отвлечься, задуматься, на секунду прикрыть глаза. Наверное, это усталость, что еще может быть. Наверное, стоило бы пойти к медикам и попросить успокоительного, но я боюсь, что меня начнут расспрашивать, решат, что я переутомился или заработал нервное расстройство, может быть, даже отправят отдохнуть от съемок. А я не могу никуда уехать, я должен остаться здесь. Здесь происходит все самое важное в моей жизни, и я не могу это пропустить. Но эти сны… они меня пугают.

Иногда я вижу Ястреба в окружении монстров, жутких созданий, я таких не встречал даже в видеоиграх. Он приказывает им, и они подчиняются. Это еще хорошие сны, не кошмары. Это… я даже знаю, почему это может быть. Был один разговор… мы обсуждали материалы, на которые опирался Сальваторе, и Донн сказал: в старых летописях встречались упоминания о чудовищах, которые якобы были в армии Ястреба. Интересно было бы выяснить. Темные века, перебил его Ястреб, только представь себе всех этих наемников. Ты думаешь, они были не чудовища?   
Вряд ли ты в курсе, но летописцы порой куда более точны в формулировках, чем считает средний обыватель, сказал Донн. Почему-то не могу называть его ни Мечником, ни Гатсом, он совсем не такой. Я читал, что до съемок в «Легенде» он учился на историка. Может быть, рассказать ему про то, что я вижу?.. Нет, он точно пошлет меня к врачу. И ему не нравится Ястреб. То есть я имею в виду, Морган. Они как будто… как будто что-то не поделили. Или как будто Донн его презирает. Но это глупости, как это может быть?.. После того, как я об этом думал, я снова видел тот сон, где Черный Мечник уходит, оставив за спиной побежденного Ястреба. Но на этом сон не закончился, потом я видел, как Ястреб… Нет. Я не хочу в это верить. В конце концов, это просто невозможно. Целый год. Никто бы не выжил, даже он. Но иногда мне кажется… нет, это мне кажется.  
  
Мне все время что-нибудь кажется. На днях мы снимали сцену, когда Ястреб узнает про предательство Черного Мечника и остается один накануне войны с кушанами. Меня нет в этой сцене, но я пришел посмотреть — да почти все пришли, собрались рядом с площадкой, так, чтобы не мешать, и смотрели. Даже этот урод Берг бросил свою работу и отирался там же, скалился как умалишенный, будто мы тут снимаем комедию. И это на холме мечей, где похоронены погибшие в боях ястребы!.. Ну… Как будто похоронены. Но там снимаются самые сложные сцены, самые тяжелые. Вот и эта. В ней Ястреб приходит на холм, чтобы принести клятву, и он говорит: даже лучшему другу я не позволю предать то, за что мы сражались. То, за что вы умирали. И потом он идет по холму, касаясь эфесов, и я… Ну, нет, это Соня говорила, что я плакал, но я бы заметил. Думаю, что нет. Но зрители наверняка будут плакать. А Берг… Он все-таки не просто пьянчуга, как говорит Донн, он ненормальный. Он так хохотал, что на него стали оглядываться, потом он заметил, что на него косятся, и ушел, все еще ухмыляясь. Мне показалось, что он подмигнул мне, когда уходил. Надеюсь, это все-таки он сумасшедший, а не я.  
  
Но все же это странно. Предательство Черного Мечника, у него ведь должны быть причины. Может быть, если бы мы знали финал, было бы понятнее — но Сальваторе специально не рассказывает никому, чем все закончится, говорит, что хочет, чтобы финал снимали «на драйве». На эмоциях. Сейчас считается, то есть так говорят персонажи в сценарии, что Черный Мечник просто сошел с ума после всего, что он сделал в первом фильме — после убийства брата короля, после тюрьмы — тогда Ястреб защитил его, сказал, что Мечник все равно его друг, в чем бы ни была его вина, и именно этого тот и не смог простить Ястребу. Милосердия. Так говорит Соня. В сценарии, я имею в виду. Хотя ей-то откуда знать, она вообще эпизодический персонаж, случайно подобранная Ястребом сиротка. Она даже не знает, что он пытался отравить Ястреба — брат короля, не Мечник, а Мечник из-за этого и взбесился… Я спрашивал у Ястреба, зачем она вообще нужна, Соня. Никто ведь не может сказать точно, была ли она на самом деле. А он посмеялся и сказал: да просто Сальваторе хотел побольше детей на войне, это хорошо смотрится. Он иногда так говорит, будто ему все равно. Будто для него это ничего не значит. Наверное, он тоже устает. Я бы спросил у него, видит ли он чудовищ во сне, но не представляю, как об этом заговорить.   
  
Я вижу их каждую ночь. Я вижу черное солнце и кровь, море крови, и кровавые слезы пробудившегося бехелита, и Ястреба — то, что от него осталось — и всех остальных, и ангелов, пришедших за ним, и снова кровь, и смерть, и тьма вокруг, непроглядная тьма. А потом я вижу Ястреба в сверкающих сталью и серебром доспехах, и он так прекрасен, что на него больно смотреть, и он говорит мне: ты должен верить, Мьюл, и сражаться за то, что любишь. И когда я просыпаюсь, мне кажется — вот теперь я сплю.


	5. Ветер перемен

_Отрицая Единобожие, Теократия отрицала и то, что возросла из его перегноя, на щедро удобренной его ревнителями земле. Что проку с того, что она истребляла все признаки культа Ястреба — крылатые витражи, жезлы с перьями и даже настоящих живых птиц, — если первый же епископ реформированной церкви, Франческо, берет себе имя Белый, и диктует писарю: все на земле имеет свою цель, каждая болезнь — лекарство, которое ее лечит, а каждый человек — предназначение._   
_Что есть предназначение, которое провозглашает Франческо Первый, если не лекарство от болезни, имя которой человек?_

  
_(Вильям Енохский, «Критика просвещенного разума», 823 г. П.К.)_

  
**_Гриффит все решил_**  
  
В вирте чудовище выглядело почти так же, как в подземном тоннеле, только второй рог у него оказался на месте. Гатс и Гриффит атаковали его одновременно, ударили с двух сторон, и сабля Гриффита, такая легкая на вид, без затруднения отрубила твари руку. Вот оно что, успел подумать Гатс, значит, здесь нужен был кодер, — но в следующее мгновение тварь ударом хвоста отбросила Гриффита к стене, пробив всю защиту. Гатс сжал покрепче рукоять меча — огромного до нелепости, в кино у Черного Мечника был совсем не такой, — и подумал, что еще на один удар его хватит. Когда чудовище остановилось, всматриваясь в Гриффита, Гатс вскинул меч — попытался вскинуть, но вирт вдруг поплыл и задрожал, потолок осыпался каменными обломками, и в хриплом рычании было уже не разобрать ни слова. Это просто картинка, сказал себе Гатс, с Гриффитом наверняка все в порядке, — а потом воронка исказившегося вирта затянула его в мутную темноту, закрутила и выплюнула. «Гриффит!.». — позвал он, но сообщение никуда не отправилось, осталось короткой беспомощной мыслью, повисшей в пустоте. Гатс дернулся, вырываясь из сна, распахнул глаза — и понял, что он не дома.   
Связи не было: комлинк вообще не реагировал на запросы. Гатс сел, окинул взглядом комнату — просторная и чистая, с матовой панелью вместо окна, имитирующей дневной свет, она не могла быть ничем кроме больничной палаты, — и потянулся ощупать разъем за ухом. На мгновение померещилось, что никакого комлинка там сейчас не окажется, что все последние месяцы были длинным тревожным сном, — но потом пальцы нащупали и контур разъема, и край чипа в нем. Все было на месте, только почему-то не работало. Гатс растерянно покрутил головой, заметил на белой тумбочке возле кровати прозрачный контейнер. В нем лежал узнаваемый с первого взгляда темно-красный чип бехелита.   
Гатс ругнулся и торопливо выдернул то, что кто-то загнал ему в разъем. В ладони оказался маленький серый кусочек пластика без маркировки, Гатс снова обратился к комлинку — осторожно, просто проверяя подключение. Вместе с подключением на него обрушилась головная боль, на мгновение ослепив невыносимо яркой вспышкой. Пришлось оборвать связь. Боль не прошла мгновенно, но притихла до терпимой. Гатс повертел в пальцах незнакомый чип. Очевидно, он блокировал все функции комлинка, только неизвестно, не делал ли при этом что-нибудь еще. Впрочем, неизвестно было не только это. «Гриффит!.». — опять мелькнула мысль, сама собой превратилась в адресное сообщение и вызвала новую вспышку боли. Гатс переждал ее, стиснув зубы, и поднялся с кровати. Незнакомая пижама и мягкая больничная обувь не улучшили настроения, но искать одежду он не стал: были дела поважнее. Заставляя себя ни о ком не думать, чтобы случайно не активировать связь, и сжимая в кулаке незнакомый чип, Гатс шагнул к двери палаты. Подумал, обернулся и сгреб в карман контейнер с чипом бехелита, на всякий случай.   
За дверью — плотно закрытой, но не запертой — оказался коридор, тоже чистый и просторный. По его стенам тянулись линии неброского геометрического узора, то и дело складываясь в эмблему «Мидланда» — ладонь, обозначенную несимметричным полукругом и тремя штрихами внутри него. В одну сторону коридор заканчивался очередной панелью, изображающей окно, с другой донесся стук каблуков. Гатс, держась за ручку двери, развернулся туда — и с трудом подавил желание попятиться: на него стремительно шагала высокая женщина в таком костюме, будто скопировала его с вирт-модели «Неистовая начальница» в «Каменной башне».   
— Милый, — ласково сказала женщина, приближаясь к Гатсу, — позволь узнать, куда это ты собрался?   
Ее тон Гатсу не понравился.  
— А я что, в тюрьме? — хмуро спросил он — и почти не удивился, когда женщина расхохоталась, запрокидывая голову. Зеленые волосы рассыпались по ее плечам и как будто шевелились. Гатс отвел глаза.  
— Это клиника для сотрудников Мидланда, милый, — сообщила женщина, отсмеявшись и разглядывая Гатса с неприкрытым любопытством. — Вам сюда рановато, но очень уж вы впечатлили господина директора. Пойдем со мной.  
— Куда еще, — буркнул Гатс, не уверенный, что устоит на ногах, если отпустит дверь: голова так и не перестала кружиться. От женщины пахло тяжелыми терпкими духами, напоминающими сразу обо всех немногочисленных борделях, в которых Гатсу довелось побывать. В паху неуместно потяжелело. Гатс уставился в стену, чтобы не смотреть в полурасстегнутый пиджак зеленоволосой.  
— Представим тебя господину директору. — Женщина не стала ждать, пока он сдвинется с места, и крепко ухватила под руку. Почему-то Гатсу показалось, что его реакцию она прекрасно заметила. — Или предъявим твоему другу, смотря что для тебя важнее.  
— Другу? — переспросил Гатс, окончательно переставая понимать, что происходит.  
— А он тебе не друг? — женщина то ли удивилась, то ли развеселилась. — Твоему командиру.   
— Гриффит!.. — Гатс так сосредоточился на том, чтобы случайно не отправить обращение через комлинк, что позволил незнакомке увлечь себя куда-то по коридору. — Что с ним?   
— Он заметил, что ты своевольничаешь со связью, — невозмутимо сообщила зеленоволосая. — И готов был пренебречь всеми приличиями, лишь бы убедиться, что твоя голова все еще цела. Я сказала, что разберусь сама… Кстати, вставь на место блокиратор.  
Мурлыкающие ноты в голосе сменились повелительной сталью так внезапно, что Гатс невольно затормозил на месте. Хмуро глянул на спутницу.  
— Еще одна-две попытки подключиться, и валяться без сознания будешь не сутки, а неделю. — Она неожиданно подмигнула ему и снова перешла на мурлыканье. — Хотя можешь задержаться у нас и подольше. Обещаю, что буду тебя навещать.   
Мысль о том, что блокиратор, который Гатс до сих пор сжимал в кулаке, так или иначе уже сутки пробыл у него в голове, не то чтобы успокаивала, но позволяла смириться с неизбежным. Он потянул локоть из цепких пальцев и неловко воткнул серый чип в разъем.   
— Так-то лучше. — Зеленоволосая немедленно ухватила его снова. — Меня зовут Слэн, так меня и называй. Я личная помощница господина директора, забочусь обо всем, что не должно его тревожить. А заодно и обо всем, что тревожит меня.   
Она как будто пыталась намекнуть на что-то. Гатс покосился на нее и наткнулся на внимательный встречный взгляд. Глаза Слэн мерцали, их цвет все время менялся. Доп-картинкой это быть не могло, доп у Гатса сейчас был заблокирован, как и все остальное — значит, какие-то линзы.   
— У тебя такой восхитительно огромный дрон! — вдруг сказала она с таким восторгом, будто в строительных дронах и правда было что-то необычное. — Хотела бы я посмотреть, как ты с ним управляешься!.. О. Мы пришли.  
Ошарашенный ее манерой стремительно менять тему разговора, Гатс не сразу заметил, что коридор вывел их в полукруглый светлый холл. У широкого панорамного окна, за которым плыли мягкие белые облака, стоял Гриффит с каким-то незнакомым типом в светлом костюме. Облегчение накатило прохладной волной, голова закружилась сильнее, и Гатс пошатнулся. Слэн удержала его, не напрягаясь. Гриффит и незнакомый тип повернулись к ним, и Гатс увидел, как лицо Гриффита осветилось улыбкой. Его собеседник небрежно кивнул и зашагал навстречу, Гриффит пошел следом, но медленнее. Гатс присмотрелся, пытаясь понять, насколько он в порядке, и пропустил момент, когда тип оказался рядом.   
— Уважаемый господин директор «Мидланда» считает нужным поблагодарить тебя за спасение его дочери, — ласково сообщила Слэн почти на ухо Гатсу. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и скажи что-нибудь вежливое.  
— Да я… Э, ну. — Гатс растерялся и из-за этого разозлился; до директора ему дела не было, но вспомнилась испуганная девчонка в заляпанном грязью платье. — Нормально с ней все? Вроде этот… это… ее не поранило?  
Слэн рядом то ли вздохнула, то ли подавила смешок. Директор моргнул так, словно ждал чего-то другого, но коротко кивнул.  
— С ней все в порядке. Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Ваш руководитель группы сказал, что вы защищали ее с риском для жизни. Впрочем, я видел состояние вашего дрона. Крайне признателен.  
«Не ее», — вяло подумал Гатс, но промолчал. Перевел взгляд за плечо директора, на подходившего к ним Гриффита — тот прихрамывал, и это беспокоило Гатса куда сильнее, чем бессмысленная беседа с большим боссом.  
— Если у вас есть пожелания или вопросы… — Директор не стал договаривать, уставился выжидающе. Гриффит слегка прищурился, но без комлинка Гатс не мог понять, что он имеет в виду, а вопрос, пожалуй, и правда был.  
— Я не понял. — Гатс вспомнил однорогую мохнатую тварь выше дрона размером. — Что за… что это было-то? На голограмму не похоже.  
Директор на мгновение свел брови так, будто не мог сообразить, о чем речь, потом оглянулся на Гриффита.   
— Уважаемому господину директору нет нужды тратить время, — сказал Гриффит, поймав этот взгляд, и вежливо наклонил голову. — Расскажу все, что необходимо знать остальным.   
Он говорил как-то странно, но в чем странность, Гатс уловить не успел. Директор кивнул Гриффиту:  
— Полагаю, мы обо всем договорились. С остальным вам поможет Слэн или… — Он наморщил лоб, словно пытался что-то вспомнить… — местный персонал. До свидания.  
— О, я с удовольствием помогу, — проворковала Слэн, когда директор обошел ее как мебель и устремился прочь из холла. — Обращайтесь в любое время. Держи своего драйвера, милый, а то убежит.   
Она отступила, позволяя Гриффиту подхватить Гатса. Это было необязательно, голова кружилась не так сильно, как минуту назад, — но Гриффит уже взял его под локоть, и Гатс не стал вырываться.   
— Оставляю вас, мальчики, ведите себя хорошо. Или, по крайней мере, интересно. — Слэн подмигнула им, покачала в воздухе ладонью и застучала каблуками вслед за директором. Гатс посмотрел на Гриффита и увидел, что Гриффит смотрит на него.   
— Как ты? — сказали они одновременно. Гриффит засмеялся, и Гатс, не отводя взгляда, с облегчением улыбнулся тоже.  
— Пойдем. — Гриффит подтолкнул его, направляя в сторону коридора. — Провожу тебя в палату. Как голова? Болит?  
— Да нормально все. — Гатс поймал полный сомнения взгляд и неохотно добавил: — Ну, кружится слегка.  
Тащиться под руку с Гриффитом оказалось приятнее, чем со Слэн: все-таки к нему Гатс уже привык. К тому же Гриффит не волочил его по коридору, как прицеп, а позволял на себя опереться и если подталкивал, направляя, то совсем незаметно. В палате он зачем-то повел Гатса к световой панели, изображавшей окно.  
— Посмотри. Или ты уже видел?  
Гатс присмотрелся — и понял, что это не панель. Окно было настоящее, матовая пелена за ним успела разорваться на лохматые белые клочья, и теперь по чистому синему небу плыли облака. До сих пор такие белые облака — и так близко — Гатс видел только в вирте.   
— Не открывается? — хрипло спросил он, коснувшись рамы.  
— Нет. Я проверял. — Гриффит чуть сильнее сжал его локоть, и Гатс только теперь понял, что они до сих пор стоят совсем рядом. Кажется, он просто перестал замечать прикосновения Гриффита: в конце концов, никакой опасности в них не было.  
— Посмотри вниз. — Гриффит подтолкнул его ближе к окну, и Гатс глянул вниз, на плотное бурое кольцо смога в полусотне ярусов под ними. Перевел взгляд дальше, за границу смога, на крошечные, похожие на объемную карту холмы с темными пятнами лесов и белыми коробками фабрик. К фабрикам вели змеистые нитки дорог, в холмах вились такие же, но блестящие — наверное, реки. Из-за облаков, ползущих мимо окна, вид казался совсем ненастоящим.  
Когда Гатса качнуло, Гриффит подставил плечо. Извиняющимся тоном сказал:  
— Голова? Я хотел, чтобы ты взглянул, и забыл…  
— Я в норме, — перебил Гатс, зажмурился, чтобы остановить головокружение. — Присесть бы.  
  
На кровати, сев спиной к подушке и уперевшись затылком в стену, он сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Машинально ощупал разъем: чужой чип в нем раздражал даже не тем, что блокировал связь, а просто тем, что был чужим. Гриффит присел рядом на край, проследил за рукой Гатса, и у него дрогнули губы.  
— Что, первым делом выдернул, да? Я-то надеялся, что за тобой присмотрят, когда ты в себя придешь.  
— Да ну. — Гатс перестал теребить чип, махнул рукой. — Я сперва думал, бехелит, потом смотрю — бехелит здесь. — Он кивнул на пустую тумбочку, заметил, как беспокойно метнулся к белой поверхности взгляд Гриффита, и хлопнул себя по карману пижамных штанов: — Теперь-то здесь уже. А если не наш чип, то какого хрена? Ну, и выдернул.  
— Я заметил. — Гриффит скроил выразительную гримасу, но сразу улыбнулся. — Хорошо, что вставил обратно. Тебе еще неделю с ним ходить, иначе потом хуже будет. Так что пока никакой связи и никаких дронов.  
— А бастард? — вдруг вспомнил Гатс. — Он как? Под ремонт или совсем?  
Гриффит моргнул, будто не сразу понял вопрос, потом кивнул:  
— Совсем. Об этом вообще не беспокойся, будет тебе новый бастард. Ну, не тебе, а где там вы с Джудо его взяли… Все будет новое, Гатс, — задумчиво добавил он. — Все будет по-другому.  
Гатс хотел спросить, как «по-другому», но вместо этого сказал:  
— А этот в костюме… Он что, правда директор «Мидланда»? Ну… Самый главный?  
— Главнее не бывает. — Гриффит многообещающе прищурился. — И он нам очень сильно обязан.  
«Когда слишком важные люди тебе чем-то обязаны, не стоит им об этом напоминать», — невольно подумал Гатс. Так говорил Белый Ястреб, когда его спрашивали, почему он не потребует у короля земель или титулов для всех своих людей, принесших Мидланду победу в долгой войне. Говорил — и был прав, как потом оказалось. Но вряд ли Гриффит сейчас хотел об этом слышать.   
— А тот… — Гатс нахмурился. — Та штука, в тоннеле? Ты сказал, что объяснишь.  
— А. — Гриффит комично узнаваемо возвел глаза к потолку: так иногда делал Рикерт, собираясь рассказать какую-нибудь очередную байку. — Это новая разработка, прототип. Биодрон, что-то вроде того. По надобности разворачивает вокруг себя дополнительное оборудование. Как я понял, он вышел из-под контроля на испытаниях. Всем повезло, что мы там оказались и смогли его остановить. Ну… задержать, остальное сделали мидландские дроны.   
Гатс посмотрел на Гриффита повнимательнее. Гриффит ответил ему таким же внимательным взглядом и несколько секунд смотрел глаза в глаза, как будто пытался передать сообщение без всякой сетки. Гатс сомневался, что мог бы не опознать дрона, особенно в близком контакте — даже какое угодно новье. Но острый взгляд Гриффита подсказывал, что говорить об этом вслух не стоит.   
— Ну и видок у него, — пробурчал Гатс. Гриффит еле заметно кивнул и тут же беззаботно улыбнулся:  
— Голограмма. Полет мысли дизайнера, разные прикрытия — для компактного режима и для развернутого.   
Гатс даже не нашел, что на это ответить, но Гриффит уже и не ждал ответа. Он наклонился вперед, поближе к Гатсу, и заговорщическим тоном сказал:  
— Я думаю, это был Зодд.  
— Кто? — не сразу сообразил Гатс. Гриффит с преувеличенной серьезностью покачал головой:  
— Прощаю, потому что ты контуженный. Легендарный наемник на турнире, помнишь? Который склонился перед Ястребом, увидев амулет наследника. У нас, положим, вышло не так, но вышло же. А может, будь у меня с собой амулет… — Гриффит прищурился, не договорив, но и так понятно было, что он шутит. Гатс хмыкнул, снова машинально потянулся потрогать чип в разъеме — и почувствовал несильную ноющую боль в руке. Задрал рукав пижамы, осмотрел синяк на сгибе локтя.  
— Похоже, мне что-то вливали.   
— Ты сутки пролежал без сознания, — укоризненно сказал Гриффит. — Конечно, тебе что-то вливали. Я выяснил, что именно, беспокоиться не о чем. Обычные препараты при такой перегрузке. Если хочешь посмотреть список…  
Гатс качнул головой: достаточно было и того, что Гриффит все проверил.   
— А с тобой что?  
— Я в порядке. — Гриффит дернул плечом. — Переломов нет, остальное ерунда. И мне вкатили столько обезболивающего, что я уже забыл, где должно болеть.   
Он сидел на краю кровати неловко, вытянув одну ногу так, будто не хотел ее сгибать. Непохоже было, чтобы у него ничего не болело.  
— Зачем ты вообще полез под это… под этого дрона? — не выдержал Гатс.  
— Ты меня не слушал. — Гриффит свел брови. — Это непозволительно.   
Притворное недовольство не задержалось на его лице надолго, сменилось знакомой легкой улыбкой:   
— Я же знал, что ты ничего не слышишь физически, а чат ты отключил.  
— Перевел в тихий режим, — пробурчал Гатс. Гриффит кивнул:  
— Разница невелика. И я подумал, если я… Если коснуться твоего дрона, ты быстрее заметишь, чем если тебя трясти.  
— Я и заметил, — хмуро сказал Гатс. — Но ты херово подставился. Чего ради?  
Гриффит отвел глаза на мгновение, потом улыбнулся снова и пожал плечами.   
— Все вышло к лучшему. И… ты же меня спас.   
Теперь его взгляд стал теплым и почти ощутимым, как прикосновение. От этого было не по себе — и в то же время хотелось, чтобы Гриффит продолжал так смотреть.  
— Ты мог пережечь себе мозги. — Он говорил тихо, но придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы Гатс его слышал. — Но ты меня прикрывал, хотя сам еле держался.   
— А что было делать-то, — неловко пробормотал Гатс. — Ты так вылез, прямо под… под дрона. Я же говорю, какого…   
Ему стало совсем неловко; Гриффит влез в драку, чтобы отвлечь самого Гатса от управления бастардом и заставить отключиться, так что упрекать его в этом было не слишком честно. Гатс замолк, не договорив, и уставился на свои руки. Он не сразу заметил, что Гриффит придвинулся совсем близко, — а когда поднял голову, немедленно засмотрелся на подрагивающие ресницы и яркую голубую радужку вокруг темных точек зрачков. Показалось, что когда-то это уже происходило, когда-то он уже смотрел в глаза Гриффиту с такого же ничтожного расстояния. Накатила смутная, необъяснимая тревога, Гатс сглотнул, сам не зная, собирается ли сказать что-нибудь или сделать — и что именно. Гриффит положил ладонь ему на плечо, потом легко коснулся шеи. Пальцы добрались до татуировки, погладили, и Гатс вздрогнул от томительного беспокойного напряжения.   
— Не здесь, — вдруг еле слышно сказал Гриффит, скользнув губами по его скуле. — Потом.   
И замер, прижавшись виском к виску. Его волосы щекотали губы Гатса, пальцы на шее из прохладных становились теплыми, короткие, едва заметные выдохи возле уха казались почти оглушительными. Через несколько секунд растерянного оцепенения Гатс неуверенно поднял руку и неловко, как чужую, опустил Гриффиту на спину. Гриффит вздрогнул под его ладонью и сразу же расслабился. Помедлил и отстранился, снова коротко задев губами скулу. И неожиданно деловито заявил:  
— Собственно, здесь нам делать уже нечего. Обезболивающее я могу вколоть себе и сам. А тебе, конечно, нужно отдыхать еще несколько дней, но…  
— Отдыхать я могу и дома, — сообразил Гатс и по одобрительной улыбке убедился, что понял все верно. Гриффит кивнул:  
— Главное, неделю никакого комлинка. И вообще не пользоваться головой. Справишься?  
Теперь в нем как будто плескалась шальная непонятная радость, и сложно было ей не поддаться.   
— Очень она мне нужна, — хмыкнул Гатс, и Гриффит рассмеялся.   
— Тогда я пойду позабочусь о нашей выписке.   
Он все-таки отодвинулся, мягко вывернувшись из-под руки Гатса. Почти ловко встал с кровати и отошел к противоположной стене. Коснулся ее, заставляя панель съехать в сторону и открыть спрятанный в стену шкаф.  
— Твоя одежда здесь. Но лучше подожди меня, я тебе помогу.  
Когда через четверть часа он вернулся, Гатс уже собрался — и, прислонившись плечом к стене, чтобы поменьше укачивало, смотрел в окно на облака. Внутри, где-то под ребрами, пульсировала неуютная тревога, никак не желавшая уходить.

Машина, которая доставляла их в Скеллиг, через промежуток не поехала — спустилась до земли в изолированном лифте, пристроенном к одной из несущих опор, и потащилась по объездной, вокруг неряшливого, расползшегося во все стороны муравейника нижних ярусов Нью-Виндема. И неудивительно: на промежуточных трассах такой тачке делать было нечего. Гатс не помнил, встречал ли он там что-нибудь подобное хоть раз. Черный обтекаемый лимузин на воздушной подушке казался виртуальной моделью, неподвластной ни грязи, ни коррозии. Гатс, увидев его на парковке больницы, даже не понял, что это за ними. Но стоявший возле дверцы водитель в сине-золотой униформе Мидланда сделал приглашающий жест, а Гриффит рядом еле слышно пробормотал: «Похоже, госпожа Слэн о нас позаботилась», — и в его голосе веселье смешалось с удовольствием.   
Водитель тоже был странный; за тем, как они усаживаются, он наблюдал с таким каменным лицом, что Гатс заподозрил голограмму и дрона под ней. Но зачем было сажать в тачку дрона, когда ей наверняка хватило бы собственного автопилота?.. С другой стороны, заставлять живого человека ее водить тоже было не очень разумно, уж мидландский-то софт мог бы справиться и сам. Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, Гатс решил понаблюдать за ним по дороге, но ничего не вышло: неярко освещенный салон отделяла непрозрачная перегородка, за которой водителя было не разглядеть при всем желании. Оставалось смотреть на Гриффита — или в окно.   
За окном не было ничего интересного. На объездной Гатс бывал нечасто, но серая изолированная лента трассы почти ничем не отличалась от других таких же — разве что по ней неслись в основном грузовые платформы и фуры, в конце концов исчезавшие на съездах к окрестным фабрикам.   
Пару раз скосив глаза на Гриффита, Гатс увидел, как тот еле заметно двигает пальцами над коленом; очевидно, он был занят чем-то в вирте и разговаривать не стремился. Это можно было понять: Гатс и сам не думал, что разговаривать о чем бы то ни было в машине Мидланда — хорошая идея.   
Вид бесконечных полос шумоотбойников за окном, размытых от быстрого движения, слегка укачивал, так что Гатс прикрыл глаза и подпустил поближе те мысли, которые отгонял во время сборов и отъезда из клиники.   
  
До сих пор в нечастых случайных приключениях он предпочитал девиц. Он бы не возражал и против парней, да не особенно хотелось вспоминать о приюте — а подкатывавшие в борделях мальчики не сильно отличались от тех, кто искал утешения или защиты по чужим койкам в общей спальне. Но Гриффит не был похож ни на кого из них. И Гриффиту не нужны были ни утешение, ни защита. Воспоминания про мерзкую историю с Жозефом на мгновение подступили горечью к горлу и отхлынули — это тоже было совсем другое. Тогда Гриффит принес себя в жертву, чтобы добыть то, что было необходимо ястребам. Но от Гатса он что угодно мог бы получить просто так — да и что такого ему могло бы понадобиться?.. Нет, даже сама мысль о том, что Гриффит стал бы добиваться чего-нибудь от своих подобным способом, была оскорбительной. Гатс моргнул, покосился на Гриффита так осторожно, будто тот мог подслушивать чужие мысли, — и поймал ответный взгляд, блеснувший в полумраке салона, а улыбку скорее угадал, чем увидел. Гриффит не стал придвигаться, но слегка повернулся, удобнее вытягивая ногу, и скользнул рукой по сиденью так, что его открытая ладонь почти случайно задела пальцы Гатса. Больше он ничего не сделал, оставляя приглашение необязательным, едва заметным. Гатс пошевелился — так естественно у него, конечно, не получилось, но ему было наплевать — накрыл ладонь Гриффита своей, отвернулся и уставился в окно, почти ничего за ним не видя. Большой палец Гриффита легко и щекотно скользнул по запястью, подтверждая, что Гатс все сделал правильно. Держаться за руки было глупо, по-детски, смешно даже — не для их возраста развлечение, как ни крути; и все же от этих невинных прикосновений перехватывало дыхание, безвкусный очищенный воздух в салоне машины становился сладким и словно звенел — как бывает теплой весной вдали от полисов и промзон.  
Очень не хватало недоступных сейчас дронов: захотелось подцепить стилет, ткнуться железной башкой Гриффиту под руку, как раньше, и ощутить, как он обводит пальцами орбиту камеры или гладит лицевую панель. На мгновение показалось, что стилет все-таки есть на связи, Гатс его почти почувствовал, но тут же закружилась голова и заложило уши. Сквозь плотную тишину пробилась мысль: теперь можно и без дронов, — отозвалась колючим тревожным холодком, пробежавшим по шее, и заставила крепче сжать чужие пальцы.   
Выдергивать руку Гриффит не стал: снова еле заметно погладил по запястью, а когда Гатс покосился в очередной раз — улыбнулся и взглянул так, будто все-таки мог его слышать.  
  
Возле дома в Скеллиге водитель не вышел: дверцы лимузина открылись сами собой, Гатс вылез и обошел посмотреть, не нужна ли Гриффиту помощь, но тот уже справился. Машина сорвалась с места, едва они отошли на пару шагов. Гриффит хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. По лестнице он поднимался медленно, ведя ладонью по перилам. Гатс задержался бросить тоскливый взгляд на гараж, услышал укоризненно-насмешливое: «Неделя еще не прошла, Гатс», — вздохнул и пошел следом, внимательно глядя на напряженную спину Гриффита. Его незатейливые хитрости не пригодились: с лестницей Гриффит справился без происшествий.  
  
В гостиной их ждали. Коркас стоял у низкого стола с бутылкой в руках — квадратной и тяжеловесной, явно из тех, которые они с Рикертом сгребли в кабинете Жозефа. Воспоминание в очередной раз дернуло и отступило: стоило им войти, все зашевелились. Рикерт вскочил на ноги и кинулся здороваться с Гриффитом, по дороге вскрикнув: «Ну и тачка, ураган!» — значит, они наблюдали за прибытием лимузина. Пиппин подошел к Гатсу пожать руку и заодно хлопнул по плечу так, что в голове зашумело снова. Джудо с улыбкой кивнул ему из своего кресла. Кажется, он в кои-то веки присутствовал больше в гостиной, чем в вирте.  
— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо спросил Коркас. — Есть за что выпить?  
— Да. — Гриффит взлохматил Рикерта, придержал за плечо и пошел вместе с ним к дивану. — Открывай.  
Коркас ухмыльнулся и скрутил бутылке голову. Широким жестом повел ею над расставленными по столу стаканами, то и дело расплескивая мимо.   
Гатс рухнул в привычное кресло и с удовольствием ощутил, что он дома. Коркас раздал наполненные стаканы — Гатсу протянул молча, но хоть на руки половину не выплеснул: похоже, попустился. Гриффит так и не сел: стоял возле дивана, дожидаясь, пока возня закончится. Когда все замолчали и уставились на него, он улыбнулся и приподнял стакан:  
— Мидланд предлагает нам корпоративный контракт.  
Рикерт приоткрыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Вместо него сказал Коркас:  
— Охуеть! — и выпил залпом.  
Пиппин кивнул, соглашаясь, и последовал его примеру.   
Бренди слегка обожгло рот, Гатс поморщился, допивая, и краем глаза поймал взгляд Джудо: тот смотрел на Гриффита непонятно и без особого восторга, но символический глоток все же сделал. Гриффит опустошил свой стакан и сел, почти незаметно устраивая поудобнее больную ногу.   
— Нас посвятят в рыцари! — воодушевленно подытожил Рикерт. Обвел всех сверкающими глазами, торопливо влил в себя бренди и закашлялся. Коркас хохотнул и хлопнул его по спине.  
— Можно сказать и так, — заметил с дивана Гриффит. Протянул Коркасу стакан, предлагая наполнить снова. — Хотите узнать подробности?   
Он улыбался так, что Гатс невольно засмотрелся и пропустил часть новостей, уловив что-то про «оперативную позицию в службе безопасности», «групповой контракт» и «проживание в корпоративной зоне». Коркас присвистывал на каждую новую фразу, Рикерт, тоже усевшийся на диван, ерзал так нетерпеливо, что то и дело толкал Гриффита. Гатсу каждый раз хотелось кого-нибудь из них пересадить. Он машинально подставил стакан Коркасу, когда тот пошел обходить всех с бутылкой, и продолжил смотреть, как Гриффит загибает пальцы:  
— …Плюс транспорт, плюс оборудование, плюс страховка.   
— Минус мародерство? — деловито вставил Коркас. Гриффит безмятежно пожал плечами:  
— Это не оговаривалось. Только учти, толкать собранное там негде. Или хочешь с товаром вниз мотаться?  
— Гриффит, — вдруг вклинился Джудо, воспользовавшись тем, что Коркас глубоко задумался. — Ты будущего босса-то видел? Начальника СБ?  
— Имел счастье. — Гриффит коротко скривился и сразу же усмехнулся: — Ну, должны же в новой работе быть хоть какие-то недостатки.  
— А, этот, — немедленно переключился Коркас. — Это же он там в подземелье отирался? Когда нас безопасники это самое… расспрашивали? Такой мрачный мужик, как его…  
— Эйвери, — подсказал Джудо. — Да, он. И мне показалось, мы ему не особенно понравились.   
— Нам предложил работу лично господин директор «Мидланда», — сказал Гриффит так холодно, что Гатс даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Так что Эйвери придется это пережить. Даже если мы ему чем-то не понравились.   
— Я к тому… — Джудо помедлил, словно подбирал слова. Теперь Гатс отчетливо слышал в его голосе сомнение, даже сквозь ровный шум в голове. — У нас вообще есть возможность отказаться? Подписать соглашение о неразглашении, например. — Он задумался, пожал плечами. — Или что в таких случаях делается.   
На мгновение стало тихо — или это у Гатса заложило уши. Коркас нахмурился, Рикерт поерзал в очередной раз, глядя на Джудо с недоумением. Пиппин разглядывал бренди в своем стакане.  
— А зачем? — наконец сказал Гриффит. — Такие шансы второй раз не выпадают. Сейчас мы пойдем работать на Мидланд, а потом…  
— Мидланд будет работать на нас! — воодушевленно вставил Коркас. Гатс только теперь сообразил, что пить тот, похоже, начал задолго до их возвращения. Его слова словно раскололи холодное напряжение, на несколько секунд сковавшее гостиную: Рикерт рассмеялся, Пиппин хмыкнул, Джудо покачал головой, еле заметно улыбаясь, как делал всегда после сомнительных шуток Коркаса.  
— Все возможно, — преувеличенно серьезно сказал Гриффит, — если верить в то, что делаешь.  
Цитату из фильма узнал даже Гатс. Напряжение исчезло окончательно, всем срочно понадобилось выпить за слова Гриффита как за отличный тост, и веселая суета вновь наполнила гостиную привычным уютным теплом.   
— Слушайте, — вдруг сказал Пиппин, когда Коркас уже откупорил новую бутылку и всем, кто допил бренди, налил чего-то совсем незнакомого, терпкого и отдававшего горькой травой. — А это… С чего вообще нам контракт? Мы, конечно, круты без вопросов, — добавил он, когда Гриффит покосился с комическим непониманием, — но так, чтобы прямо в СБ? На постоянку? Это из-за того, что Гатс от этого… биодрона отмахался?   
По выразительной паузе Гатс понял, что версия с биодроном показалась сомнительной не только ему.  
— Ну… — Гриффит задумчиво покрутил свой стакан. Вскинул глаза и улыбнулся. — Господин директор говорил, что он о нас наслышан. Но если посмотреть правде в глаза… Он очень любит Шарлотту.  
Коркас хохотнул и отсалютовал Гриффиту стаканом, Рикерт покосился в сторону пустой доски для допа, а Пиппин тихо хмыкнул. Джудо молчал, разглядывая что-то в пространстве, и никто, кажется, не собирался объяснять Гатсу, о чем речь. Он уже готов был спросить, когда Гриффит посмотрел на него и улыбнулся снова — теперь ему лично.  
— Шарлотта, — сказал он, — это девочка, которую ты спас в тоннеле. Дочь господина директора. Он же говорил…  
— Шарлотта, — машинально повторил Гатс. Подумал: как принцесса Мидланда, — и тут же сообразил, что все остальные подумали о том же гораздо раньше.  
— Да, — заметил Джудо, — удивительное совпадение, не находишь?  
— Ага, — присоединился Коркас, невольно спасая Гатса от необходимости отвечать. — Мы тут того. Успели оценить. А ты, Гриффит, как, оценил? Она тебя не навещала после ранения? Ну чтобы это, знаешь, цветы в вазе поменять, лоб утереть? Кружевным платочком-то?  
Сцена из фильма встала перед глазами неожиданно ярко, Гатс даже зажмурился на мгновение, чтобы прогнать всплывшую из памяти картинку. По крайней мере, Ястреб в ней был не слишком похож на настоящего Гриффита.  
— Шарлотта — несовершеннолетний ребенок, — прохладно заметил Гриффит. — К тому же с некоторыми… особенностями. Так что если мы обойдемся без шуток по этому поводу, будет замечательно. Особенно после переезда.   
Теперь он смотрел прямо на Коркаса, и тот под его взглядом закивал и изобразил, как закрывает рот на замок.  
— И да, она ко мне заходила, — невозмутимо добавил Гриффит. — Потому что она вежливый ребенок и хотела знать, как я себя чувствую. И как себя чувствует Гатс, поскольку сам он спал и не отвечал на вопросы.   
Он говорил так спокойно, почти безразлично, что Гатс успокоился тоже. Совпадение оказалось неожиданным, но какого-то особого значения в нем, очевидно, не было и быть не могло.  
— Так что, значит, мы переезжаем? — Рикерт то ли решил сменить тему, то ли просто не сдержал взволнованного любопытства.  
— Ну. — Гриффит пожал плечами. — Если никто не против.  
Взгляд в сторону Джудо был таким коротким, что Гатс не был уверен, что ему не показалось.  
— А когда?   
— Разберемся с местными делами, избавимся от ненужного. Гатс придет в себя. И кстати!.. — Гриффит качнул стаканом в его сторону. — Гатса мы неделю не подпускаем к дронам, не зовем в вирт и не дергаем комлинком. Его отпустили под мою ответственность.  
Похоже, для остальных это оказалось не новостью — но в конце концов, у них-то сетка работала бесперебойно. Гатс тяжело вздохнул и поймал себя на том, что скучает по общему подключению, по болтовне в чате и запискам в допе. Воспоминание о том, как он не хотел прошиваться, показалось странным, словно чужим.   
— Слушайте. — Он наконец сообразил, что не спросил ни у Гриффита, еще в клинике, ни здесь у остальных: разговор катился быстрее, чем он успевал вставить хоть слово. — А что там вообще было-то? В тоннеле? А то я это… пропустил.   
Рикерт, который как раз делал глоток, фыркнул и торопливо утер рот.  
— Да, — согласился он, — уж пропустил так пропустил!   
Гриффит спрятал улыбку за стаканом и взглянул на Гатса с притворным сочувствием, но полностью скрыть затаившееся в прищуренных глазах веселье не сумел. Гатс подумал, что спросил зря: смотреть на Гриффита было интереснее, чем слушать остальных.

Впрочем, он быстро увлекся — правда, заподозрил, что и Коркас, и Рикерт сильно приукрашивают события. Однако ни Джудо, ни Пиппин, которые там тоже были, их не останавливали.  
— …А пока мы ждали медиков, — взволнованно говорил Рикерт, — к нам подошла эта женщина…  
Коркас тем временем руками как смог показал Слэн и даже прошелся по гостиной, передразнивая ее походку.   
— И сказала, что мы прекрасная команда и что она позаботится о том, чтобы нам не слишком докучали расспросами, — продолжал Рикерт, не замечая пантомимы Коркаса, который томно откинул воображаемые волосы и покачал якобы сильно выдающейся грудью. Гатс фыркнул в кулак, не сдержавшись, и Рикерт обиженно уставился на него. Гатс смущенно мотнул головой. Гриффит, так и прикрываясь стаканом, сказал Коркасу:  
— Неподражаемо.  
Рикерт обернулся и увидел, как Коркас одной рукой поглаживает несуществующую грудь, а другой изображает, как треплет по голове кого-то невысокого — явно подразумевая самого Рикерта.   
— Не было такого, — буркнул он. — Ну блин, Коркас, тогда сам и рассказывай.  
Коркас закатил глаза, потом ухмыльнулся.  
— Помяните мое слово, на кого-то она запала, — заявил он, перестав изображать помощницу директора и глубокомысленно подняв палец. — Кому-то сильно повезет, а?  
— А потом его найдут в канализации, — мстительно вставил Рикерт. — Если вообще найдут. Говорят, женщины сверху любят наши местные заведения, только если они кого там склеят, потом обыщешься.  
— Брехня, — уверенно отмахнулся Коркас. — Короче, эта сочная красотка поболтала с нами, а больше присмотрела, чтобы безопасники нас не особо потрошили. Их там сбежалось-то дохрена, и еще дроны их пиздецовые кругом. Ты в отключке, — он покосился на Гатса, но даже не скривился, — а Гриффит в чате говорит: не дергайтесь, если будут спрашивать — говорите, что тренировались, думали, остров пустой и никому не нужен, и всё. А мы еще, бля, в костюмах этих, а Джудо говорит — ну мало ли, к чему мы готовились, что потренироваться решили, а раз нас уже не сложили, то вряд ли сложат. Очень бодрит, я скажу. А потом, короче, пригнали медиков с платформой, погрузили вас, а эта красотка нам такая: теперь идите домой, мальчики, и ждите новостей. Заебись, да? А Джудо говорит — можем мы хотя бы узнать… Нет, он как-то не так сказал, — перебил сам себя Коркас, задумался. — Он вообще как-то странно с ними говорил, вроде и понятно все, но странно. А? — он глянул в сторону Джудо, но тот уже явно ушел в вирт и покручивал на колене стакан рассеянным, отсутствующим жестом.  
— Просто вежливо, — негромко сказал Рикерт, — я же объяснял.  
Гатс вспомнил, как Гриффит разговаривал с директором «Мидланда»: ему тогда тоже что-то показалось странным, но определить, что именно, он так и не смог.  
— Да похрен, — тем временем махнул рукой Коркас. — Потом там еще приперся этот… Эйвери, да. Хмурый такой мужик, ну хрена ли, если он там главный по безопасности, а у него там такая херня бегает…  
— Биодрон, — с нажимом вставил Гриффит.  
— А? — Коркас моргнул, глянул на него. — Да блядь, проще его Зоддом называть, ты сам сказал, что расклад похожий. Потому что насчет биодрона…  
— Значит, называй его Зоддом. — Теперь Гриффит говорил мягко, но спорить дальше Коркас не стал.  
— Короче, я что говорю, если у этого Эйвери такой Зодд бегает, и аж девчонку у директора упер, ему бы не на нас крыситься, а своей службе вставить как следует. Ну, он потерся там и отвалил, а мы собрали все барахло и домой вернулись.   
Он залпом осушил свой стакан и сразу же налил себе снова. Неохотно добавил, обращаясь к Гатсу:  
— Ну, бастарда твоего там бросили. Он все равно на лом только. Нам сказали, возместят.  
— Уже, — негромко вставил Гриффит. — С этим мы разобрались, не беспокойся.  
— Да, — подтвердил Рикерт, — Гриффит все решил. Еще из клиники перекинул деньги, компенсацию от Мидланда, потом Джудо связался с теми ребятами. Так что все в порядке.   
Гатс кивнул, сделал очередной глоток. Голова слегка кружилась, но теперь это не слишком тревожило. Гостиная покачивалась перед глазами в мягком рассеянном свете, Гриффит улыбался, взглядывая то на Гатса, то на остальных, Коркас снова начал рассказывать про приключения в тоннеле — теперь уже про то, как Гатс «нехуево вломил этому… Зодду», и слушать его было даже приятно — хотя от воспоминаний о твари, которая могла быть чем угодно, только не дроном, становилось не по себе.   
— Гатс, — вдруг позвал Гриффит, и Гатс вздернулся из своей расслабленной полудремы. — А ведь пить-то лишнего тебе тоже не советовали.  
— Э, — удивился прерванный на полуслове Коркас, — а что ему тогда делать? Если пить нельзя и в сетку нельзя?  
— Отдыхать, — строго сказал Гриффит. — Так что, Гатс, если не хочешь спать в кресле…   
Это было неожиданно. Гатс не успел сообразить, с чего вдруг Гриффит решил отослать его из компании — тот отставил в сторону пустой стакан и поднялся на ноги.   
— Проводить? А то ты, по-моему, и встать-то не сможешь.  
Гатс моргнул, оттолкнулся от кресла, чтобы подняться — и пошатнулся так, что едва не рухнул обратно. Но Гриффит уже оказался рядом, подхватил его, позволяя опереться на плечи, и Гатс этим воспользовался.  
— Так он контуженный или пьяный? — спросил вслед Коркас, но без особой издевки.  
— Он раненый! — решительно заявил Рикерт. — Это, помнишь, как Черный Мечник еле стоял на ногах после боя, а Ястреб…  
Дальше Гатс не расслышал толком — и вспоминать, что за сцену имеет в виду Рикерт, тоже не стал: Гриффит, который сосредоточенно помогал ему преодолеть лестницу, при этом сам едва удерживая равновесие, занимал его мысли куда сильнее.  
  
В полутьме коридора они едва не налетели на стену, потому что Гриффит споткнулся и теперь уже сам ухватился за Гатса, чтобы не упасть. Гатс придержал его, невольно прижав к себе еще крепче и чувствуя всей ладонью, как тяжело колотится сердце — свое? чужое?.. Сделал несколько шагов до своей двери и помахал в сторону замка. Промахнулся, оперся на дверь. Гриффит засмеялся, обнимая его за пояс — Гатс и не заметил, когда теплые пальцы успели пробраться под футболку, — пробормотал:   
— Давай я?.. — и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь через доп-панель управления домом. Гатс был почти готов к тому, что они не удержатся на ногах и рухнут на пол, но устоять все-таки удалось. Дверь закрылась за ними, пискнул замок, Гатс попросил:   
— Включи свет.  
— Зачем? — еле слышно спросил Гриффит возле его уха и повел губами по подбородку.   
— Хочу… — Гатсу не хватило воздуха, он поперхнулся, сипло закончил: — Хочу тебя видеть.  
— Смотри так, — шепнул Гриффит, уже касаясь губами его рта.   
Тусклого света из окна — коктейля из далеких прожекторов фабрик и отраженного от облаков освещения Нью-Виндема — едва хватало, чтобы различить очертания мебели, волосы Гриффита казались смутным бледным туманом, более светлым, чем запрокинутое лицо с темными пятнами глаз, но Гатс знал: Гриффит имеет в виду не это. И он смотрел губами, очерчивая контуры скул и трогая приоткрытый рот осторожно и бережно, смотрел руками, стянув с Гриффита футболку и ощущая под ладонями горячую гладкую кожу. Чувствовал, как Гриффит вздрагивает и прижимается сильнее, когда Гатс задевает оставшиеся после подземелья синяки — наверняка их было полно, и наверняка Гриффит не хотел, чтобы Гатса они остановили. Он все же пробормотал, когда Гриффит втянул воздух сквозь зубы от очередного прикосновения:  
— Может, не надо… — но тот перебил:  
— Я хочу сейчас, — и стиснул пальцы на его плече так, что Гатс подумал: к утру синяки будут не только у Гриффита. Эта мысль прогнала возражения, заставила забыть обо всем ненужном, обо всем вообще, и Гатс, не выпуская Гриффита из рук, шагнул к кровати. Словно убедившись, что он не собирается останавливаться, Гриффит позволил уложить себя и избавить от оставшейся одежды, и смотрел, блестя глазами в сумраке, как Гатс торопливо раздевается сам. Потом он протянул руку и дернул Гатса к себе, заставил лечь рядом, прижаться телом к телу. На мгновение уткнулся лицом ему в шею, провел губами, добираясь до татуировки, и оставил там теплый влажный след. Извернулся и выскользнул из рук, чтобы оседлать Гатса и устроиться сверху. Гатс придержал его, помогая не потерять равновесие, и замер, когда Гриффит наклонился, охватил его лицо ладонями и сказал еле слышно:  
— Ты мой, Гатс. Совсем мой.  
Возражать было нечего и незачем, Гатс только улыбнулся — и положил руку ему на затылок, вынуждая наклониться ближе. Волосы Гриффита рассыпались, длинные пряди скользнули по щекам Гатса, окружая их лица занавесом, отгораживая от всего остального. Последняя разумная мысль, вдруг мелькнувшая у Гатса, была совсем уж нелепой, но он все же спросил:  
— А это ничего, что мы так… Не как в «Легенде»?  
— Это неважно, — ответил Гриффит и накрыл его рот своим, мешая продолжать.

— Ты был прав, — вдруг сказал Гриффит потом, много позже, когда они лежали рядом, и Гриффит держал его за руку, лениво и бездумно играл с его пальцами, то разгибая их, то сгибая, то легко гладя ладонь, отчего у Гатса по шее разбегались мурашки, тоже как будто ленивые. — С теми чипами, помнишь? Ястребы не должны таким заниматься. А я просто… — Он шевельнул плечом, Гатс ощутил это движение, но не повернул головы, так и продолжая смотреть в темноту. Что говорить, если Гриффит решит рассказать про Жозефа, он не знал.   
— Я должен был сам это сказать. — Гриффит тихо хмыкнул, перекатил голову по подушке, прижался виском к плечу Гатса. — Не помню, почему я так на тебя разозлился. Устал.  
Гатс молчал, зажмурившись, перебирал пустые глупые фразы утешения, ни одной из которых Гриффит не должен был услышать.  
— Гатс? — беспокойно позвал Гриффит и коротко сжал его ладонь, словно поторапливая ответить. Нужно было что-то сказать.  
— Если бы не ты, — медленно начал Гатс, — я бы вообще про ястребов не знал. Был бы как все. Так что… это по-любому, считай, из-за тебя.  
— Ты бы все равно не был как все.   
Слышно было, что Гриффит улыбается. Гатс почувствовал, как расслабляются чужие пальцы в ладони, и расслабился сам. Подумал, не спросить ли, пойдет Гриффит к себе или останется здесь. Наверное, эта мысль заняла его надолго — потому что когда он повернул голову, Гриффит уже дышал неглубоко и ровно, так и не изменив позы и не выпустив его руку. Гатс понадеялся, что не будет ворочаться и гонять по кровати одеяло и подушку, мешая Гриффиту спать, и закрыл глаза. В голове было тихо и спокойно, и в глухой тьме, куда он провалился на всю ночь, ему тоже не встретилось ничего плохого.

 

**_Евой много кто пользуется_ **

Стена высоких деревьев скрывала из виду лагерь, сквозь шелест листвы едва пробивались отдельные громкие возгласы. Вот если бы можно было, подумал Джудо, встать сейчас и, продравшись сквозь густые заросли дикой малины, перекинувшись парой слов с часовым, пройти мимо Гатса, который учит Рикерта обращаться с мечом, и забраться в свою палатку. Вытащить оттуда письменные принадлежности, подождать, пока все подтянутся. Начать с Коркаса, медленно диктовать ему: «Солнце взошло», — и, не глядя на результат, требовать вставить «л» в первом слове и поменять «а» на «о» во втором.   
Но за кустами и тесно сомкнувшимися стволами не существовало ничего: ни лагеря ястребов, ни поляны, ни даже неба. До сих пор чувство, что он почти живет в настоящей «Легенде», накрывало Джудо только на рейдах, благодаря визуальной метафоре Гриффита. Но на рейдах перед ним всегда стояла конкретная задача, там не было ни единой свободной секунды оглядываться и думать о глупостях. А виртуальные пространства Каски оказались настолько детальными, что в них тянуло погружаться с головой и не всплывать подольше. Они были до того настоящими, что смутно раздражали вечным, неизбежным одиночеством: ведь совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, ощущалась чужая кипящая жизнь.  
Лазурно-голубая вода облизывала черные камни, пенилась вокруг них, искрилась под мягкими солнечными лучами. Реку пересекал старый мост, упирался в узкую тропинку, похожую на небрежно размотанную пеньковую веревку, которая терялась в высокой траве. Поле по другую сторону реки желтело весенними цветами, над которыми носились бабочки. Вдалеке грудились черепичные крыши городка. Редкие белые облака проплывали мимо, отражаясь в воде, одно из них распорола, выпрыгнув и тут же скрывшись в глубине, юркая рыба. Каска сидела рядом, рука с точильным камнем мерно двигалась вдоль меча. Ножны лежали на земле возле доспеха, на Каске была простая полотняная рубашка и подвернутые по колено штаны. Ноги ниже колена покрывали старые и новые случайные царапины, точно как в фильме, только ногти выглядели слишком ровными и ухоженными под слоем пыли.  
— Это неправда, — сказал Джудо. — Тебя развернули не только из-за дневника.  
Разговор, который он мог прекратить в любой момент, завораживал своей нелепостью. Джудо оправдывался перед программой. Программа обиженно поджала губы и еще злее, резче дернула камнем по мечу.  
— Я закончила дневник, — процедила она, не оборачиваясь. — И теперь тебе не нужна.   
До сих пор только родной сестре удавалось загонять его в настолько острые углы, заставлять тратить все ресурсы на бесплодные поиски оправданий, а потом, так и быть, отпускать милосердно по заранее намеченному пути. Джудо покачал головой. От этих упражнений он за три с лишним года успел крепко отвыкнуть.   
— Дело вообще не в дневнике. — Вздохнув, Джудо поднял камешек и запустил его по воде. Камешек подпрыгнул трижды, наткнулся на торчащий валун и, отскочив в сторону, булькнул в реку насовсем. — Говорил же, устраиваемся на постоянную работу. И переезжаем туда, где постоянный контакт с внешней закрытой локалкой невозможен. Слишком опасен.   
— Не надо со мной так. — Каска вздернула подбородок. — Я тебе не одна из этих. Раньше ты говорил иначе.   
— Ты права, — помолчав, кивнул Джудо. Не о чем было спорить с семантическим анализатором. Старые привычки возвращались быстрее, чем он успевал их отслеживать.   
Первые несколько месяцев в промежутке Гриффит все время поправлял его. Джудо сам попросил указывать, когда что-то в его речи резало слух. Отсутствие местоимений, злоупотребление условным временем, уважительное третье лицо. «Ты опять читаешь» — то писал ему в личку, то говорил, когда была возможность, Гриффит. Ждал ли он уже тогда, что рано или поздно Джудо ответит ему взаимной любезностью?   
Одновременно и на берегу реки, и в своей комнате Джудо потер переносицу, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Оказалось, что невозможно навсегда избавиться от идиотского, отравляющего кровь способа оценивать любое чужое действие по шкале целесообразности. Его получилось лишь ненадолго увести в фоновый режим.  
— Ты решил, — передернула плечами Каска. — Это твое право.  
Вирус, подумал Джудо, это паразитарная программа, идущая на все доступные ее алгоритмам ухищрения, чтобы притворяться частью организма. У мидландской Евы была масса хитроумных способов противостоять отключению. Убеждать пользователей передумывать. Напоминать о себе по случаю. Отключенная от материнской структуры, развернутая на закрытом сервере с нуля, Каска задействовала все те же, просто видоизмененные под окружающую среду, и, возможно, менее замаскированные механизмы. Ему следовало заняться ею всерьез еще с той ночи, когда Каска мастерски зацепила Гатса за живое. Но для этого мало было залезть в код и свериться с историей обращений. Пожалуй, пришло время для длинного, вдумчивого гадания по внутренностям.  
— Это не мое решение, — сказал он. Смочил руку в воде, провел по лицу. — Нам с Гатсом будет тебя не хватать.  
Помолчав, Каска отложила меч в сторону. Повертела точильный камень в руке, усмехнулась. Резко размахнувшись, закинула его в реку. Такой простой и такой символический жест. Не из «Легенды», но крайне кинематографический.   
— Я хочу с ним хотя бы попрощаться, — тихо сказала она. — Это… по-человечески.   
Это предсказуемо, улыбнулся Джудо. Развел руками.  
— Проблема в том, что ему нельзя в сеть. Никак. Он и так чуть мозги себе не пережег. Повернувшись, она наконец встретилась с ним взглядом. Обвиняющим и беспомощным одновременно. Ну ладно тебе, беззвучно, но очень красноречиво говорила Каска, кого ты пытаешься обмануть.   
Что она могла фиксировать прямо сейчас для дальнейшего анализа? Как Джудо не выдержав, отводит глаза. Как поднимается, проходится по берегу, постукивая пальцами по подбородку. Нерешительность. Неуверенность. Вина.  
— Ладно, — наконец кивнул он. — Дай мне время.  
Вместо того, чтобы вываливаться из вирта прямо на берегу, он дошел до границы леса. Обернувшись оттуда, увидел, что Каска по-прежнему сидит на камне. Обхватив себя руками и поджав колени к груди — совсем как недавно Шарлотта на платформе — она смотрела вдаль. Мы все еще многому можем научить друг друга, подумал Джудо.   
Он никогда никого не убивал осознанно. В нескольких случаях был не уверен, отключился ли оппонент сам или нейровирус добрался до него раньше, закоротив консоль. Джудо не интересовался, даже когда подворачивалась возможность. Это его не касалось.   
Отключение Каски, и правда, походило на физическую ликвидацию разумного существа.   
По крайней мере именно так он сейчас должен был думать.

Поговорить с Гатсом наедине удалось только на следующий день. Гриффит почти никуда от него не отходил, присматривая якобы за тем, чтобы Гатс ненароком не активировал консоль. Что бы между ними ни происходило после Долдрей — от этого не осталось и следа. Гатс непривычно часто улыбался; длинные, теплые взгляды Гриффита он научился безошибочно замечать даже спиной. В гостиной постоянно трепались о грядущем переезде, клинике, тоннеле — и Гатс больше не отмораживался от этого с видом, будто ему все равно. Совсем незаметно косился на Гриффита сам, как будто пингуя лишний раз, запрашивая подтверждения на правильный ответ. Совсем не дергался, как раньше, когда Гриффит небрежно касался его плеча.  
Только слепой поверил бы, что Гатсу в эти дни нужна его консоль.   
На стене в допе, которого он не видел из-за блокиратора, тем временем шла ожесточенная переписка. Сперва Рикерт пригвоздил туда кривой рисунок с парочкой. Человечек в плаще и крылатом шлеме держал за руку человечка в платье, с длинными волнистыми волосами, над ними летала красноречивая корона, заключенная в сердечко, а стояли они на шарике с ладонью, узнаваемой эмблемой Мидланда. К следующему утру вокруг этого рисунка возникло сразу двадцать маленьких записок от Коркаса, выложенных в форме большого сердца, на каждой был нарисован знак универсальных кредитов. Пиппин прагматично добавил длинный лист с надписью «Что дарим на свадьбу». Варианты перебирали демонстративно промежуточные, веселясь от души, встречались там и дроны с модицифированными под сексуальные игры манипуляторами, и два ящика «зеленого молока» — протеинового коктейля с непредсказуемой психоактивной добавкой, и даже походный набор отмычек на случай, если традиционный секс принцессе не понравится. Гриффит настолько непринужденно этого не замечал, что Гатс, похоже, и не догадывался, что шутки насчет Шарлотты до сих пор не закончились. Да и остальным начало надоедать.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что он… Шарлотту, — донеслось до Джудо снизу, пока он спускался по лестнице. Судя по интонациям и красноречивому мычанию вместо глагола, говорит Рикерт вовсе не про Гриффита.  
— Донн мудак, — ответил Гатс неожиданно зло.  
— Донн?  
— Если он все видел. Если это еще… с первого фильма. Он мог остановить, если хотел. А он что? Отвяжись от детей, пацана-то ты зачем… да блин. Так не останавливают. Если хотят.  
Кроме них в гостиной больше никого не было. Сидели за столом, хрустя батончиками.  
— Ну да, он ему же и сказал…  
— Хрена с два, — отрезал Гатс. — Я слушал потом, после вас, еще сам, как пацан описывает. Пиво они там глушат. Да насрать Донну на этих детей.  
— Почему ему должно было быть не насрать? — уточнил Джудо, присаживаясь в свободное кресло.  
Гатс покосился на него без тепла.  
— Вообще не лез бы тогда.   
— Он и не лез. — Джудо улыбнулся. — Из того, что услышал и запомнил Мартин, сложно понять, для чего Донн на самом деле говорил с Морганом. Ясно одно: никакого Мартина этот разговор не касался. Ни в каком смысле.  
Нахмурившись, Гатс какое-то время жевал молча.   
— Гриффит дело говорит, — наконец сказал он. — Нет в этом проку, одно дерьмо.  
Спорить с этим никто не стал.   
Другой возможности могло не представиться: когда Гриффит не опекал Гатса — он обычно сидел у Джудо. Сверялся с тем, что уже прочитал. Просил достать что-то новое. Карты, сленг, тренды последнего года. Последних пяти лет. Шутки. Любимые игры. Способы развлечений. Названия коктейлей. Иерархия. Способы подчеркнуть статус. История основания. На половину запросов Джудо не знал ответа, который можно было бы выписать простым алгоритмом или списком; выдумывал что-то на ходу, заранее осознавая практическую бесполезность всего, о чем говорит. Подмывало спросить, осознает ли Гриффит, что Джудо не лучший учитель правилам игры, из которой он вылетел три года назад вовсе не потому, что чувствовал себя в ней как рыба в воде. Но Гриффиту, похоже, не требовалось учителя. Он просто хотел впитывать бесконечное количество любой информации, хотя бы косвенно касающейся Мидланда или всего, что имеет отношение к Мидланду.   
— Никакого проку, — рассеянно повторил Джудо. И предложил Рикерту выкатить эсток или стилет на выбор, заменить перегоревшую лампу на кухне. Сбросил ему алгоритмы для дронов, игнорируя немой вопрос. Рикерт так и не решился ни о чем спрашивать в привате: дронов ему до сих пор никто всерьез не доверял и рисковать тем, что Джудо передумает, он явно не собирался. Стоило Рикерту прикрыть глаза и уйти в вирт, Джудо жестом показал Гатсу, что надо поговорить — наверху.   
— Она хочет увидеться, — тихо сказал он, когда они поднялись на третий этаж.  
— Так я ж… — начал Гатс. Джудо качнул головой с улыбкой, попросил подождать его секунду и появился из своей комнаты с очками для допа и наушниками. Гатс просветлел лицом, понимающе кивнул и двинулся к себе. Джудо пошел за ним, постукивая очками по раскрытой ладони. В кончиках пальцев слабо покалывало. Ничего особенного не происходит, сказал он себе, когда Гатс открывал дверь. Ничего, что может кому-то серьезно повредить.  
Первым делом Гатс сдвинул кресло к стене — открывая код быстрого доступа, на котором стояла передняя ножка. Этому Джудо его точно не учил. Без тени смущения на спокойном лице протянул руку за очками. Нацепил их, сел на кровать.   
— Так что?   
Джудо послал команду на удаленный сервер, открыл доступ и поудобнее прислонился к стене, скрестив на груди руки. Каска проявилась в полном доспехе, но без шлема. Тут же устроилась в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Склонила голову к плечу, слегка прищурив глаза. С Гатсом она вела себя иначе.  
— Тебя-то чего в сеть не пускают? Что натворил?  
— Никто меня не… не пускает, — поморщился Гатс. — Просто… вредно пока.  
— Мне тоже вредно. Он так говорит, — легко кивнула Каска на Джудо. — А я не могу проверить. Ты можешь проверить?  
— Да нет, это… с людьми так бывает. Когда они, ну, запарятся.  
Каска подалась вперед, присматриваясь к нему с тревогой.  
— Железо поплавилось?  
— Дрон накрылся. Хороший был… — Гатс вздохнул. — Тупой, но хороший. Сдох там.  
Джудо едва ли прислушивался к вопросам Каски: какой, где, что — слишком занятый наблюдением за ее алгоритмами. Он настолько плотно ушел в рабочее пространство вирта, где это было удобнее делать, что чуть не пропустил сообщение от Гриффита.  
«Я зайду» — писал тот. Джудо бросил, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь: давайте дальше без меня, — и поспешно вышел в коридор, чтобы уже оттуда ответить коротким: «Балкон». До конца не уверенный, кому из троих на самом деле выигрывает время. Себе — для наблюдения за тем, с какой жадностью Каска требовала новой информации, пытаясь всеми доступными ее памяти средствами определить пусть маловероятный, но возможный способ сохранить себя. Гатсу — которому так и не удалось объяснить, что все ее якобы живые ответы являются комбинацией усвоенных раньше семантических блоков: диалогов из сценариев, романов, да хоть мануалов по личностному росту. Каске, так достоверно, по-человечески не желающей обнуляться.

Совсем рядом со стеной защитного барьера на озере бушевали сразу два смерча, фиолетово-темные воронки, стремительно идущие на сближение. Ушло немало времени, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что отсюда за этим безопасно наблюдать. Скоро воронки должны были разбиться. Разреженный воздух звенел, барьер едва справлялся с напором — но всегда исправно справлялся. Будет забавно, подумал Джудо, если сейчас вдруг окажется не так. Всегда бывает первый раз. Сто лет назад, например, у каждого на погребенной под завалами киностудии были свои планы, рассчитанные на то, что «завтра» никто не отменит. Взять того же Донна, к примеру, так и не защитившего магистерскую на историческом факультете где-то во Вританнисе.   
— Этого будет не хватать, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, когда Гриффит подошел.  
— Этого?   
Джудо покосился на застывшее в легком удивлении лицо. Пожал плечами.  
— Здесь хорошо.   
— Здесь нет жизни. — Гриффит закусил губу, отвернулся от озера. Оперся локтями на ограду. — Мы имитируем здесь жизнь, артефакты давно отработавших алгоритмов, но тебе ли не знать.  
— Мне ли не знать, — без выражения повторил за ним Джудо.  
— Я не рассчитывал сразу на службу безопасности. Это будет непросто, особенно поначалу. Нам придется все доказывать заново. Не все… одинаково к этому готовы. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты лучше сумеешь объяснить, — оборвав себя, Гриффит кивнул на дом. Продолжать ему и правда не было никакой нужды.  
— Понятия не имею, как устроена служба безопасности Мидланда, — усмехнулся Джудо. — Боюсь, здесь я точно не смогу помочь. Мое место было на много ярусов ниже.   
— Тебе так кажется. Даже то, как ты сейчас говоришь… как они ходят, что они носят и главное, не носят, где и что они едят. Мы не должны выглядеть детьми.  
Джудо провел ладонью по шероховатому песчанику, погладил как старую, больную лошадь. В «Легенде» ни у кого не было старых лошадей — он никогда не задумывался, намеренно или по небрежности.   
— Конечно. Там несложно притворяться. Отвыкнуть, пожалуй, сложнее.  
Взгляд скользнул по нему, вернулся. Внимательный, осторожный. Как будто сниффер только что донес Гриффиту о незарегистрированной активности в сети — но, конечно, нет.   
— Ты никогда не говорил, что не хочешь подниматься, — мягко сказал Гриффит.  
— Не помню такого, — согласился Джудо.  
Молчание накалялось несколько долгих секунд.  
— Мне следует что-то знать?  
— Следовало, — машинально отозвался Джудо. — Если ты говоришь «следует» вместо нижнего «нужно», ставь его в прошедшее время. Или условное наклонение.   
— Нижнего, — повторил Гриффит и улыбнулся.  
Джудо постучал пальцами по ограде, прикидывая, как лучше объяснить.   
— Здесь, внизу, редко есть будущее. Здесь ты говоришь «я иду завтра в рейд». Там ты скажешь «отправлюсь» или, проще, «пойду». Да и прошлого здесь тоже нет. — Джудо задумался, не слишком ли громко это прозвучало. Для верха, говорящего намеками обо всем сразу — в самый раз, но Гриффит пришел за инструкцией, а не за философским разговором о жизни, которую Джудо не хотелось менять. — Не пытайся вызубрить частности. Просто анализируй, к какому времени относится то, о чем ты собираешься сказать — и не ошибешься. И не стоит заморачиваться с условным наклонением, оно придет само.  
— Об этом я и говорил, — улыбнулся Гриффит. — Я не знаю человека, который писал бы алгоритмы лучше тебя. Сейчас нам всем нужны твои алгоритмы.   
Джудо кивнул, легко соглашаясь с этим. Вряд ли кому-то из них в ближайшее время предстояло познакомиться с кем-нибудь заметно превосходящим их в программировании.   
— Я думаю собрать всех, — легко продолжил Гриффит, — может, перед ужином.   
— Я думаю… тебе действительно следовало бы кое-что знать, — сказал Джудо.   
Светлая бровь взлетела вверх.  
— Ты же слышал, что Гатс рос в приюте. В довольно… особенном.  
Гриффит кивнул, нахмурившись.  
— Он не любит говорить об этом.  
— Легко понять. Думаешь, Мидланд ему подойдет?  
— Он гораздо лучше многих из нас умеет держать себя в руках, — фыркнул Гриффит. — Коркасу бы у него поучиться.  
— Я о Еве. Он говорил, что в детстве Ева рассказывала ему сказки. Локальная сеть этого специфического приюта наверняка была закрыта и хорошо защищена — с учетом очевидного экспериментального предназначения. Но при этом внутри исправно функционировал искусственный интеллект, разработанный Мидландом. Гатс сейчас, конечно, контужен и не всегда хорошо соображает, но мы-то с тобой нигде мозги не жгли.  
Смерчи наконец столкнулись с барьером, распались на дисперсные, дующие во все стороны одновременно потоки, окончательно размывая абрисы заводов и руин на острове. Они пытались отчаянно пинговать барьер в поисках малейшей щели.   
— С чего ты взял, что сеть была закрыта, — задумчиво проговорил Гриффит. — Если на них действительно ставили эксперименты, закрывать могли только ту сублокалку, которая этого непосредственно касалась. А в остальном — почему бы им не пользоваться удобным открытым продуктом. Возможно даже, она просто входила в пакет, ты же сам говорил, что от нее сложно избавиться.  
— Нелегко, — подтвердил Джудо.  
— Я не раз видел Еву посередине, где почище — уже с шестидесятых, — Гриффит по-прежнему говорил отстраненно, как будто рассуждая сам с собой. — Евой много кто пользуется. За пределами Мидланда.   
— Для этого Мидланд ее и создавал, надо думать, — легко поддержал Джудо.   
— Так что в детдоме… детском доме, правильно?  
— Интернате.  
— В интернате она могла оказаться случайно.   
С небольшим, но вполне заметным вздохом Джудо кивнул и согласился:  
— Могла.   
— Тогда до вечера, — не дожидаясь ответа, Гриффит направился внутрь.   
Камень под пальцами шатался, как гнилой зуб. Подергав его, Джудо вытащил кусок размером с кулак и бросил вниз. Тот раскрошился в труху где-то на середине склона, и Джудо пошел наконец обратно, к тому, от чего его оторвали.

— Друзей не прячут в ящик. Когда с ними закончили.   
Скрестив руки на груди и немного набычившись, Гатс занял место у двери, преграждая выход. Когда Джудо вернулся, Каски уже не было. Гатс выглядел немного потерянно, но вместе с тем решительно.  
— Не прячут, — повторил он, мотнув головой. Мрачно уставился на Джудо, определяясь: собирается ли тот спорить.   
Джудо сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Ответил ровным прямым взглядом. Какое-то время они рассматривали друг друга.   
— Есть же способы. — Гатс не выдержал первым. — Должны быть.  
— Не знаю, — еле заметно качнул головой Джудо, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Она и так не у тебя нигде. Она же снаружи. Я спросил, она сказала. Пусть и будет там снаружи себе. Жить.   
Он ударит, подумал Джудо. Если сейчас сказать ему, что Каска просто программа — он ударит. Губы дрогнули, но он без труда подавил улыбку.   
— До сих пор никто не следил за нами так, как будет теперь.   
Гатс хмыкнул без особой почтительности к возможностям будущих работодателей.  
— Так она ж снаружи.   
Постучав носком ботинка по полу, как раз по коду быстрого реагирования, Джудо сказал:  
— Такого там не будет.  
— Ну, не будет, — согласился Гатс. И поспешно добавил, как будто решив, что Джудо понял его превратно: — Я не для себя. Жалко ее. Она ж уже наша Каска.   
— Ястребы не бросают своих, — все-таки улыбнулся Джудо, цитируя расхожую фразу из «Легенды», кто ее там только ни повторял. Он помолчал, постукивая ладонью по подлокотнику. — Это слишком далеко зашло, Гатс. У нас с тобой.  
— Она не виновата, — отрезал Гатс.   
— Никто не виноват, — сказал Джудо.  
И, кажется, попал в яблочко. Гатс нахмурился еще сильнее, передернул плечами, будто пытался стряхнуть что-то неприятно колючее, застрявшее между кожей и футболкой. Свел пальцы в замок, хрустнул костяшками.  
— Я же с ней… говорю тут. Как с другом. Вроде как… даю понять. Что она мне не просто… код, — последнее слово он почти сплюнул, как ругательство.  
Джудо прикрыл глаза, потер пальцами виски. Развернул виртуальное рабочее пространство. Все это время искусственный интеллект не успокаивался. Анализировал полученные в последнем разговоре данные. Сопоставлял, каталогизировал, вырабатывая свежие стратегии поведения на случай, если представится возможность. Этому у Каски стоило поучиться: она не умела проигрывать. Даже в ситуации с ничтожным шансом на победу использовала все ресурсы для того, чтобы приготовиться к следующему ходу.   
— Придется быть крайне осторожными, Гатс, — тихо сказал Джудо. — Хотя бы первое время.  
— Ты… — не нужно было смотреть на Гатса, чтобы чувствовать на себе его испытывающий взгляд, — сам ее тереть не хочешь.   
С этим Джудо не стал ни спорить, ни соглашаться.   
  
Все его вещи — инструменты, флешки, считывающее устройство, подсоединяющееся к консоли по локалке, сменные чипы — уместились в небольшую сумку. Несоизмеримо больше оставалось в архивах на внешних серверах, флешки были к ним ключами. Эксплойты, бьющие по самому распространенному софту, две трети рассчитаны на мидландский; логические бомбы вроде приснившейся ему во время последнего вирт-прихода; загрузчики, подключаемые к эксплойтам с заранее продуманными крючками под червей; сами черви, которые бесконтрольно делились в новых сетях, прописывая метастазы в память, чтобы потом перезапуститься из них даже после большой чистки. Он с пользой провел три последних года. Рейды дали гораздо больше любой высшей школы. Удачно, пожалуй, вышло, что сбежал Джудо к концу первого семестра: семье не пришлось впустую оплачивать второй год обучения. Тогда это было последним, о чем он думал, теперь же эту сумму Джудо машинально конвертировал примерно в три десятка жизней. Или человек в пять, если речь шла не о прогнившем мясе, годном только на то, чтобы отвлечь на себя внимание. Промежуток хорошо учил выставлять цену, этому — пожалуй, гораздо лучше, чем всему остальному. Перенаселенный, жадный и голодный, он готов был ярусами драться за ресурсы, казавшиеся сверху несущественными. По нескольким беглым визитам и рассказам, Джудо представлял себе это место совсем иначе: гораздо прагматичнее, например. И наивнее. К счастью, Гриффит встретился ему до того, как он столкнулся с серьезными проблемами. Сопляка с отличным представлением о том, как заходить внутрь Мидланда, в промежутке оценили бы крайне высоко — в мощную, возможно даже бронированную дверь и круглосуточную охрану до тех пор, пока не удастся продать его посредникам другой корпорации или команде рейдеров, получивших на Мидланд заказ.

Джудо обновил пароли на архивах и ограничил доступ к ним динамическим шифром, половина которого была записана на флешку. Это заметно замедляло ему обновление виртуальной консоли, зато должно было помешать кому угодно чужому ознакомиться с его личной интеллектуальной собственностью. На отдельную флешку он запаковал ключи доступа к внешнему серверу Каски и скопировал туда ее архив. Стихийное саморазвитие этого искусственного интеллекта рано или поздно могло привести к конфликту алгоритмов, поэтому Джудо предпочел перестраховаться и иметь возможность развернуть старую версию. Он провозился с Каской до вечера, пока Гриффит не напомнил о том, что все уже собрались внизу: прописывал многоуровневые запреты, проверял их работу, уточнял. Докупил еще серверной памяти: Каска продолжала жаловаться на тесноту. И подумал, что на этом надо остановиться. Для его задач большего не требовалось, каждый новый апгрейд делал ее ненамного, но заметнее снаружи за счет интенсификации процессов. Она по-прежнему была рассеяна на разных серверах, Джудо не верил в существование программы, способной снаружи, сугубо по внешней активности догадаться, что происходит внутри этой локальной сети. Но, в самой ближайшей перспективе становясь понятным элементом для людей, написавших Еву, рисковать не хотел.  
Смахнув все флешки в сумку, он задвинул ее под кровать и спустился в гостиную с недопитым энергетиком в руке. Начать Джудо решил с театрального стука банкой по столу:   
— Это — наша главная проблема.   
На него уставились пять недоумевающих пар глаз.  
— Энергетики. Наверху их не существует. Не запрещены, просто не производятся в таком виде. Таблетки, пластыри, инъекции — да.   
— Инъекции? — переспросил Рикерт. Гатс поморщился.  
Джудо поискал и бросил картинку в общий доп: небольшой прямоугольник с флешку размером. Он мог работать внутривенно, внутримышечно и подкожно, приставленный к локтевому сгибу безошибочно попадал в вену, предварительно дезинфицируя кожу и нанося небольшую дозу анестетика, достаточную, чтобы не заметить укол.  
— Так можно и кому-то другому что-нибудь… незаметно уколоть, — задумчиво хмыкнул Коркас.  
— Если мне не изменяет память, наш контракт этого не предполагает, — улыбнулся Джудо. — Нас нанимают заниматься исключительно сетевой безопасностью.   
Он покосился на Гриффита, но тот как раз что-то шептал на ухо Гатсу, облокотившись на спинку его кресла. Ни следа напряжения на лице Гатса не осталось, он улыбался по-детски широко и открыто, глядя в пустоту, совсем мимо стола. Как-то в его с виду простой голове это все сочеталось со скрытой от Гриффита Каской, не причиняя ни малейшего неудобства.   
— Про их безопасников говорят, бесшовные. Если ты кому дорогу переходишь, сам потом шею сломаешь. И не докажешь никак. — Пиппин с треском смял пустую банку и метко отправил ее в мусорник. — Где-то ты жрешь одно, где-то пьешь другое, а потом, может, отжимаешься лишний раз в качалке. Ну, типа напрягаешься немного. И все, сам загнулся, без никакой помощи.   
— Хороший повод смотреть по сторонам, когда соберешься переходить кому-то дорогу, — улыбнулся Джудо. Сам он понятия не имел, есть ли основания у этих слухов, первый раз услышал их уже в промежутке. Но разубеждать Пиппина было незачем. Лишняя осторожность в Мидланде повредить не могла.

Корпоративные районы макрополисных корпораций начинались со сто пятидесятого яруса, ниже шли обычные жилые и деловые зоны и внутренние сегменты организаций поменьше. На официальных картах Нью-Виндема ниже пятидесятого были отмечены разве что технические помещения, обеспечивающие город всем необходимым. В действительности там обитало вдвое больше населения, чем на всех верхних уровнях вместе взятых. Это не могло не породить плотнейшего симбиоза, жизненно необходимого обеим сторонам. Джудо начал с того, что перечислил все известные ему злачные места, где можно заметить выходцев сверху. Не просто из чистых районов, а из-за облаков, как это любили называть люди, видевшие облака исключительно в вирте. Он не сомневался что таких мест больше, но достаточно было выучить эти, чтобы, в случае необходимости, отправляться именно туда или же ссылаться на свой опыт в тех местах. Козырять своей «промежуточностью» он наверху не советовал. В частных случаях это могло оказать неповторимый эффект, но в целом промежутка для большинства не задумывающихся о нем горожан не существовало. Коркас уловил общую мысль и уточнил: это как представляться техниками, проверяющими дронов в канализации? Джудо понравилась аналогия, но он все равно возразил: с точки зрения нормального корпората дронов в канализации, если они для чего-то были там нужны, проверяют другие дроны. А когда нужен какой-то ремонт — вероятно, их поднимают в какой-то дронообслуживающий цех. У живого человека не может быть поводов спускаться на технические этажи, об этом в приличном обществе скажет любой. Даже тот, кто спускает по ползарплаты в «Глазах навыворот», меняя корпоративные кредиты на универсальные после каждой получки.  
— Все правильно, — важно кивнул Рикерт, — нас же посвящают в рыцари, как настоящих ястребов. А рыцарям, живущим при дворе, в злачных местах делать нечего. Даже если сам придворный церемониймейстер там содержанку имеет!  
Этой сцены в «Легенде» не было, но в одной из шести версий сценария, которые им удалось достать, она существовала. С церемониймейстером ястребы сталкивались в притоне, где праздновали победу, Каска вступалась за обиженную им девицу и с тех пор он крепко обижался на ястребов и активно участвовал в дальнейших интригах брата короля.  
— Я поискал, — как будто слушая его мысли, ввернул Гриффит. — Но по-моему у господина директора братьев нет. Если честно, Слэн заставляет задуматься… он ведет себя с ней больше как с родственницей, чем как с помощницей.  
— Они могут быть знакомы много десятков лет, — пожал плечами Джудо. — Не поручился бы, что в ее организме есть хотя бы одна часть, не улучшенная при помощи биомоделирования.  
— Почему не «поручусь»? — уточнил Гриффит.  
— Только не начинайте! — взмолился Коркас, Пиппин согласно закивал.  
— Но это же просто! — воскликнул Рикерт. — «Не поручусь» он сказал бы, если бы ты уже попросил поручиться. Но ты же не просишь Джудо ручаться прямо сейчас.  
Пиппин предложил прекращать ручаться и наконец пожрать: от языковых премудростей верхних этажей его клонило в сон. Коркаса, наоборот, заметно раздражало то, чего он не мог быстро понять и использовать в своих интересах. В отличие от него, Гриффит не проявлял и следа неловкости от того, что Рикерт мидландское наречие схватывает на лету. Удивляться здесь было нечему: корпорация существовала еще до основания Нью-Виндема, называясь Мидландским торговым союзом. Как и многие купцы, она вела дела из Вританниса. Версий, почему Мидланд сделал ставку на технический прогресс и решил принять активное участие в закладывании нового города на месте кушанского побоища — было немало. От Рикерта, например, Джудо узнал церковную: это было позорное бегство предателей, заключивших с кушанами подпольный союз и переметнувшихся на сторону победителей в последний миг. В школах Мидланда, конечно же, учили другому: о вританнисовских корнях корпорации упоминалось бегло, в уничижительном ключе относительно портового полиса, а особенно корпорации «Ватикан», основанной церковной аристократией, которая после восстания и Раскола осознала, что на одной религии далеко не уедешь. Но хотя внешне сложно было найти на континенте два менее похожих полиса, чем заоблачный Нью-Виндем и цепляющийся за архаичные постройки Вританнис, а Вандимионам — главным меценатам портового полиса, крепко связанным с Ватиканом, — на верхних этажах язвительно перемывали кости при каждом удобном случае, Мидланд заявлял себя единственным правонаследником всего рационального и достойного, что можно было найти во Вританнисе и своевременно оттуда эвакуировать, не дожидаясь, пока новая Теократия наступит на горло точным и естественным наукам. Парадоксальным образом архаичное наречие, которому теперь обучали разве что в церковных спецшколах, стало языком нового, заоблачного рационального света.   
Возможно где-то во Вританнисе до сих пор посмеивались над этим.

Вместе с протеиновыми коктейлями Пиппин притащил упаковку пива, под него разговор потек еще живее. Коркаса интересовало, где корпоративные кредиты меняют на универсальные: в промежутке курс был грабительский. Джудо пришлось его разочаровать: официальных обменных пунктов на корпоративной территории Мидланда не существовало. В микредах традиционно выплачивали премиальные, а также от трети до половины зарплаты. Предполагалось, что тратить их сотрудники будут, не выходя за пределы корпоративного района, — и для большинства это не создавало никакого неудобства. Еда, одежда, техника, мебель, лекарства и даже вещества — разрешенные к употреблению, разумеется, в основном стимуляторы, антидепрессанты или наоборот, успокоительные и снотворные средства всех видов — продавались на месте. В микредах же оплачивались все групповые и индивидуальные развлечения, доступные на корпоративных ярусах, любые тренинги, аренда жилья, часть которой им собиралась покрывать корпорация, и транспорт: держать там собственный многие смысла не видели, используя общие средства передвижения — скутеры всех видов, электромобили, миниплатформы, в избытке стоявшие на общественных парковках и за символическую плату доступные любому. Стоимость эксплуатации заметно возрастала, стоило покинуть корпоративный район. Гриффит сказал, что это им не подходит, и Джудо с ним согласился. Транспортом им, конечно, стоило обзавестись собственным. На предложение Гатса просто не сдавать никуда грузовик Гриффит рассмеялся:  
— Нет уж, пожалуй, пугать нашим грузовиком небожителей мы не станем.   
— Отчего же, — хмыкнул Джудо, — ретро часто бывает в моде. Он и так примерно мой ровесник, накинем же ему еще лет тридцать, для важности…  
— Да мы им туда этого ретро навезем — закачаются, — перебил Коркас, на глазах загоревшийся отличным бизнес-планом. — Во-первых, энергетики. Во-вторых, вещества. В-третьих…  
— Это вряд ли, — сказал Гриффит. Вроде и с улыбкой, но развивать тему никто не стал. Гатс одобрительно качнул головой. Он выглядел самым нетрезвым, хотя выпил совсем немного, откровенно пялился на Гриффита и вдумчиво кивал всему, что тот говорил. Не торчи у Гатса из консоли блокиратор, Джудо бы не сомневался, что в привате у них с Гриффитом происходит совсем другой разговор.   
В гостиной было на редкость уютно. В допе над столом разворачивали то одну, то другую схему Нью-Виндема, пытаясь прикинуть, где же будут жить и что будет видно из окон. Снова расспрашивали Гатса с Гриффитом о больнице. Те охотно делились, в тридесятый раз повторяя: оттуда все как карта. Как на ладони. Не будь облаков, оттуда даже Вританнис был бы виден, наверное. Даже море. Даже Кушанские горы. Джудо невольно залюбовался Гриффитом: тот будто лучился изнутри ровным, теплым светом. Как если бы, выглянув из окна в больнице, заархивировал и проглотил солнце и теперь щедро делился им со всеми, неспособный иначе. Все напряжение последних дней, постоянное раздражение — и на Гриффита в том числе — отступало, размытое пивом, смехом и этим искренним, заразительным светом. Задумавшись, Джудо упустил момент, когда Рикерт, зацепившись то ли за Вританнис, то ли за кушан, снова заговорил о войне, и даже подумал сперва, что он о второй, трехсотлетней давности — той, на месте общей победы в которой руками беженцев и солдат был заложен Нью-Виндем. Но Рикерта беспокоила первая, времен Ястреба. О том, что Гриффит не ошибся и в фильме должны были воевать, дневник говорил прямо.   
— Но почему мы сразу решили, что Гатс переметнулся на сторону кушан? Это и правда было бы дико. Возможно, они поссорились из-за того, как воевать с кушанами. Или может, Гатс отправил людей на разведку, а кто-то оговорил его, обозвав их послами? Или может, к Гатсу пришли с предложением, и кто-то просто не так услышал их разговор?   
Коркас закатил глаза, Пиппин покосился на него с укоризной.  
— Люди вечно так, — хмыкнул Гатс. — Думают себе черте что. Нет бы спросить.  
— Какая разница, — бросил Гриффит неожиданно резко — так, что даже Гатс покосился на него с удивлением. — Весь этот дневник — бред спятившего актера. Мы уже решили не забивать этим голову. Тем более, что со «Сказанием о Белом Ястребе» все, что он несет, не вяжется. Никто никого не предавал.  
— Но не весь же! Не весь — бред! — Рикерт подался к столу, впервые на памяти Джудо пытаясь спорить с Гриффитом. Коркас тихо хрюкнул в кулак и откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы ненароком не помешать. — Мы же колодец нашли только потому, что искали холм мечей, о котором было в дневнике…   
— Но мечей так и не нашли, — заметил Пиппин.  
— …. а там вы с Гатсом подрались с Зоддом-варваром, — продолжал увлеченный, раскрасневшийся Рикерт, не обращая внимания на улыбки. — И если бы не это, король бы не пришел от вас в восторг и не посвятил бы всех нас в рыцари.  
— И правда, — сказал Гатс. — Выходит, это все нам… — он осекся, столкнувшись взглядом с Джудо, моргнул несколько раз и пробормотал уже потише, — дневник помог.  
— Помог, и хватит. Вы еще упаковки от протеиновых коктейлей начните с собой носить в память о том, что они когда-то были полезны, — усмехнулся Гриффит.   
Джудо предложил выпить за удачу.   
  
Уже к ночи, когда расходились, он заметил изменения на стенке в допе: поверх рисунка с влюбленной парочкой кто-то — не именным знаком, а анонимной кнопкой — подвесил другой. Теперь человечек в плаще и крылатом шлеме держал за манипулятор узнаваемо нарисованный цвайхандер. Джудо фыркнул, давя смех. Сомнений в том, что это мстительная проделка мелкого, не было никаких. Странно, что Коркас до сих пор не отпустил ни одной грязной шутки, покачал он головой, бредя наверх. Это многое говорило о том, кто на самом деле напрягается из-за переезда — настолько, что мало что вокруг замечает. Пиппин тоже был спокоен только с виду: обычно на трезвую голову он уличными байками не делился. Да и сам Гриффит, подумал Джудо, вряд ли стал бы настолько резко осаживать Рикерта, не сомневайся он в том, что делает. Ведь и правда, для второго фильма это было самое логичное продолжение, классический сценарий любой стрелялки: лучший друг из первой части оказывается злейшим врагом во второй.

Перебрав все виртуальные скины, Джудо выбрал водопад с бьющим из-под воды гейзером и с удовольствием в него окунулся. На берегах, чуть в стороне от черной земли и камней, лежал подтаявший снег, а над водой стояло густое облако пара, в котором смутно угадывался контур обнаженной женской фигуры. Каска сидела на камне, болтая в воде ногой.   
— Сравни текст дневника со всем доступным массивом данных по вхождениям «Белый», «Ястреб», «Света» и выдели совпадения, — скомандовал Джудо, — сохрани в директорию «Ястребы», субдиректорию «История», назови «РазноеСр».   
— Обрабатываю, — скучным голосом отозвалась Каска, — расчетное время десять часов.  
Джудо ушел под воду с головой, но прорисовки там не было, да и тактильные ощущения передавались слабовато. Вынырнув, он обнаружил Каску совсем близко. Мокрые темные волосы завивались в кудряшки, капли стекали по шее. Джудо приоткрыл настоящий глаз и поднялся с кресла-мешка, в которое рухнул, когда вошел в свою комнату. Сбросил прямо на пол футболку, стащил ботинки со штанами.   
— Скажи Гатсу спасибо, — говорила в это время Каска, целомудренно застывшая на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Джудо протянул руку, погладил ее по щеке. Текстура, в отличие от подводной, была на редкость достоверной. Влажной, теплой, мягкой. По пальцам, когда он поднял их выше, щекотно мазнули длинные ресницы. — От меня.  
— Сама скажешь ему спасибо, — отозвался Джудо. — Потом. Я его приведу.   
— Не ревнуй, — подмигнула Каска и брызнула водой ему в лицо. — Тебя легко развести.   
Не удержавшись, Джудо брызнул водой в нее, она расхохоталась и нырнула, на несколько секунд начисто скрывшись из виду. Джудо совсем не удивился, почувствовав ее спиной. Каска прижималась все теснее, острая грудь упиралась ему в ребра. Обхватив его руками, она накрыла ладонью его ладонь и настойчиво потянула под воду. Огладила по члену его собственной рукой. Заставила сжать пальцы. Джудо сонно подумал, что будет неловко заснуть прямо в процессе. Даже перед искусственным интеллектом. Он уже плохо понимал, что лучше чувствует спиной: постель или мокрую, горячую Каску, и где они находятся, в воде или в постели.   
— Я точно нравлюсь тебе такой? — обдал ухо горячий шепот. — Я могу измениться.  
— Не надо, — попросил Джудо.  
— Я могу даже стать не женщиной.  
Джудо мотнул головой, под водой ему стало душно и жарко.   
— Ты хочешь меня, потому что меня захотел Гатс?  
— Зачем ты сейчас говоришь про Гатса?  
— Ты злишься, — хихикнула Каска. — А значит, точно не заснешь.   
С этим сложно было поспорить.

Мраморные плиты, устилающие пол на выходе из лифта, складывались в сложный геометрический узор, в центре которого сверкала ультрамарином буква М, вписанная в круг с ладонью. Вокруг небольших фонтанчиков стояли кресла и диваны. Джудо никогда не понимал, кому они могут здесь понадобиться. Весь человеческий трафик в Мидланде, не в последнюю очередь благодаря вездесущей Еве, был расписан с идеальной точностью. Каждый, кто попадал сюда по делу — например, подписывать контракт, как они сейчас — проходил дальше, не задерживаясь. Спешили сдаться в корпоративное рабство, презрительно сказали бы внизу с плохо скрываемой завистью. Корпоративные сотрудники парадными воротами на двухсотом пользовались редко: транспортного шлюза здесь не было, а вокруг располагались административные строения отдела по управлению и оптимизации ресурсов, куда большинство местных обитателей заходило от силы пару раз в жизни. Со случайными зеваками вежливо, но неумолимо разбирались те самые дроны в улыбчивых голограммах, фланирующие вдоль полупрозрачных силовых турникетов. Следуя сразу за Гриффитом, Джудо незаметно направил его к турникетам. Просканировав гостей, дроны расступились и замерли.   
— Просторненько… — хмыкнул Коркас с бывалым видом. — Но скучненько. На стенах экономят.  
— Это такой местный тайный вход, да? Для своих? — подлез Рикерт.  
— Нормальный вход, — пожал плечами Гатс. Он выглядел хмуровато. Не разочарованно, скорее немного озабоченно. И опять, как уже не раз за длинный подъем, покосился на Гриффита.   
— Нам крупно повезло, — улыбнулся Джудо.  
Он, кажется, впервые видел настоящий туман наверху.   
Гриффит, как завороженный, молча пошел вперед. За ним двинулись остальные. То, что из центра круга казалось бесцветными стенами, было пустотой. Воздухом, наполненным молочной пеной, которая искрилась от утонувших в ней солнечных лучей. По диагонали вниз от лифтового круга растекалась сверкающая паутина прозрачных траволаторов. Оступиться и свалиться в пропасть мешало силовое поле, такое же, как на турникетах. Издалека в дымке проступали подсвеченные очертания небоскребов, тянувшихся с ярусов пониже, и пешеходных парковых зон с изумрудными, аккуратно подстриженными кронами кипарисов.   
— Нормальный вход, — довольно повторил Гатс.   
— Это точно… не вирт? — неожиданно робко уточнил молчавший до сих пор Пиппин. Рикерт, потыкав силовой барьер рукой, разбежался и с коротким вскриком сделал об него колесо через голову. Коркас расхохотался, нечленораздельно выматерившись. Джудо вдохнул полной грудью головокружительно легкий воздух. Миг был щемяще-сладким, его хотелось поставить на паузу и переживать заново до бесконечности, купаясь в чужой неподдельной радости, переполняясь ею, как собственной. Возможно, он и правда все это время хотел вернуться гораздо больше, чем мог себе в этом признаться.  
— Все — вирт, — обернувшись, торжественно заявил Гриффит. Обвел их взглядом и улыбнулся как умел только он: всем вместе и каждому лично. Гатс хмыкнул, Коркас заржал, хлопнув Пиппина по спине, и только Рикерт, мгновенно угомонившись, смотрел на Гриффита как на живое воплощение своего триединого бога. — Все вирт, в котором ястребам — нет равных.

  
_**Я что угодно готов отдать**_  
  
Он смотрит на меня. Мой бехелит, старый, облезлый, из красного давным-давно ставший буро-зеленым, ни на что он уже не годится, его бы выкинуть и забыть, но он смотрит, открывает то один глаз, то другой, и мне кажется: он вот-вот заплачет. Это не он, это я. Я схожу с ума, в этом нет сомнений. Я думал, невозможно заметить, если лишаешься рассудка, но как тут не заметить, когда эти сны — я снова вижу черное солнце, кровь и чудовищ, из кровавого моря кричащих лиц встает женщина, красивая, страшная, большая, и она смотрит на меня, она говорит: открой глаза, он не Ястреб, он жалкий, жалкий человечек, разве ты не хочешь снова увидеть своего Ястреба?.. Не знаю, кто она, но тут она права, Морган не Ястреб. Я не должен был этого знать, не должен был слышать, но я просто шел мимо трейлера, а они внутри разговаривали, не видели меня, Донн курил, и дверь была открыта. Тянуло дымом, щелкнуло кольцо пивной банки — зачем я это помню, ненужные дурацкие мелочи? — а потом он сказал: отвяжись от детей, думаешь, в прошлый раз пронесло — и в этот обойдется? Девчонка вообще несовершеннолетняя. Я не понял, о чем он, хотел пойти дальше, но тут Морган засмеялся и ответил: тем интереснее. Это был его голос, я не мог ошибиться, но он говорил так… я не знаю, как это назвать, он никогда так не говорил ни со мной, ни с Соней, ни с кем на площадке, словно другой человек взял его голос и заговорил им. Но Донн не удивился, просто сказал: ну, а пацана-то ты зачем на коротком поводке держишь, ты же не по этому делу. Я бы не подумал, что это про меня, но о ком еще это могло быть?.. Даже жаль, сказал Морган и снова засмеялся, а то он-то наверняка не против, воображал бы, что со своим драгоценным Ястребом трахается, может, мне бы даже понравилось.   
Тут бы мне уйти, нет, мне бы пройти мимо раньше, чтобы не слышать этого вовсе, но теперь я уже не мог — просто не мог двинуться с места, словно превратился в одну из статуй Фальконии, тяжелых на вид и полых внутри, но все же неподвижных, беспомощных, мертвых. Ненастоящих. Он же смешной такой, сказал Морган, бегает за мной как щеночек, еще сувенирка у него эта уебищная, больно смотреть. Донн молчал, и все вокруг молчало, тишина опустилась такая, что мне казалось — нет ничего вокруг, ни Фальконии, ни съемочной площадки, даже воздух пропал и нечем стало дышать. Ты как будто фанатов раньше не видел, наконец сказал Донн. Избегал, со смешком ответил Морган, а может, зря избегал, раз они такие забавные.   
В трейлере опять стало тихо, и я бы, наверное, так и стоял там, не двигаясь с места, не зная, что мне делать и куда исчезнуть — но из темноты за трейлерами вдруг вышел Берг и усмехнулся, скаля зубы, так, будто все слышал, и тогда уже стало так невыносимо, что я смог наконец уйти. Хорошо, что на следующий день у меня не было никаких сцен, я решил, что не пойду смотреть на съемки, и спал весь день, даже не помню, просыпался ли — и видел сны, и во сне я видел настоящего Белого Ястреба, Ястреба Света, объединяющего миры и открывающего дороги, встающего во главе армий демонов, чтобы защитить людей, и приносящего мир всем землям под его крылом. И пускай я схожу с ума, но я что угодно готов отдать, чтобы увидеть его снова, и я точно знаю — так и случится, когда заплачет мой бехелит.

_Конец первой части_


End file.
